Harry Potter y el Fénix dorado
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Harry ha vencido, pero hay alguien que regresa para ser lo que no ha sido y aparece un extraño ave que le contará cosas extraordinarias al joven que vivió Slash
1. De regreso al colegio

Harry Potter y el Fénix dorado

Primero que nada, quiero hacer una advertencia, el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a mí sólo me pertenecen las ideas, si no fuera así sería más rica que la Reina, y que esta es una historia slash que escribí por un desafío de un amigo, espero que les guste para seguirlo, que me dejen muchos comentarios, que de ellos vivo.  
Regreso al colegio.

Estaba de pie frente a una puerta blanca, allí donde todo había comenzado para él, el lugar donde sus padres habían pretendido ocultarse de Voldemort sin saber que uno de los amigos de su padre los iba a delatar. ¿Por qué estaba allí, viviendo aquel recuerdo después de la muerte de aquel malvado? No lo sabía, pero vio venir al malvado mago con su cara de serpiente por la calle principal, lanzó un conjuro contra la puerta y esta se salió de sus goznes. Su padre se volteó cogiendo una snitch que revoloteaba alrededor de un bebé que identificó como el mismo y le gritó a su mujer las palabras que conocía desde que lo atacaron los dementores en tercer año, alzó su varita y lanzó un conjuro que no le hizo nada a Voldemort, este se rió en su cara y le lanzó el conjuro asesino haciéndolo irse de espaldas con la mirada vacía y luego avanzó hacia las habitaciones interiores donde su madre lo enfrentó decidida y valientemente negándose a dejar de hacer de escudo para su hijo, pese a que la hizo sufrir mucho, pero ella una y otra vez se paraba y lo defendía hasta que el malvado le lanzó el mismo conjuro que a su padre y la hizo a un lado y lo atacó ahora a él, pero en el mismo momento en que le lanzaba la maldición un fuego rodeo a Voldemort, la maldición rebotó y salió disparado de la casa y algo así como una bomba pareció estallar dejando la casita reducida a escombros. Se inclinó hacia su madre, ella tenía vacía la mirada, tal como había visto a Cedric en cuarto y a su padre en la sala. Escuchó ruidos y vio a Hagrid que gemía en voz alta al ver a su padre muerto, luego lo escuchó removiendo los escombros, se apartó y vio como movía a su madre y volvía a sollozar diciendo su nombre, lo tomó de la cuna y comenzó a alejarse, en eso se encontró con Sirius que también lloraba la muerte de sus amigos, este le pidió que le entregara a su ahijado, pero el semigigante se negó y él dijo algo "Así es mejor, seguro no me querrá tener de padrino luego de lo que voy a hacer", pero Hagrid no lo escuchó y ambos se alejaron de los escombros, entonces, Harry vio una segunda gran llamarada salir del lugar donde había estado su padre.

- Harry, despierta - lo remeció un hombre de cabellos castaños - anda, se te va a hacer tarde - insistió.  
- Remus - le dijo molesto tratando de sacudirse la modorra, no era la primera vez que soñaba con eso, sólo que esta vez había visto algo más - ya me desperté.  
- Sirius dijo que te dejara dormir, pero te ha llegado una respuesta de Howgarts y está muerto de curiosidad, es mejor que bajes y la abras antes que lo haga él - le sonrió - sabes como es Canuto.  
- Pero así lo quieres ¿no?  
- Si, es cierto - sonrió - desde que me vine a vivir con él que la vida me ha cambiado.  
Harry sonrió divertido. Sí, un año atrás habían atrapado a Colagusano y al fin habían conseguido probar la inocencia de su padrino y con ello una cuantiosa indemnización por parte del ministerio por los 12 años encerrado en Azkaban y por la persecución posterior. Ello había conseguido volver a Sirius uno de los magos más ricos de Inglaterra, así que este se hizo de una gran mansión a las afueras de Londres e invitó a Harry y a Remus a vivir con él, pero el muchacho tenía que terminar con su misión antes de irse con ellos, vengar a sus padres, así que, luego de cumplir los 17 se marchó a buscar su destino y finalmente, el 31 de agosto, acabó con él, sin embargo, sus fuerzas mágicas quedaron tan inservibles que no puedo ir al colegio al día siguiente, y hasta hace unos días que sus fuerzas regresaban a él.  
Se sentó en la cama mientras el licántropo salía de su cuarto y comenzó a vestirse a toda velocidad, si algo conocía bien de su padrino, era que nunca se aguantaba mucho rato la curiosidad, era como un cachorro travieso que sentía olor a huesos en un paquete e intentaba abrirlo.  
Bajó a la cocina y se encontró con que Remus luchaba con su padrino intentando evitar que abriera el sobre, mientras este intentaba quitárselo de las manos. Sonriendo lo cogió de las manos del lobo y lo abrió de golpe y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta:

Estimado señor Potter:  
Debido a las delicadas circunstancias que no le permitieron comenzar las clases normalmente como el resto de los estudiantes de Howgarts el día 1 de septiembre recién pasado, el honorable concejo ha consentido que retome sus clases a partir del día 1 de octubre, siempre y cuando esté dispuesto a tomar clases especiales para ponerse al día con el resto de sus compañeros. De ser así, adjuntamos la lista de libros y materiales para 7º año en la hoja anexa.  
Además, nos agrada señalarle que, por ser alumno del último grado, habrá de participar en las diversas galas del colegio, por lo que debe tener una túnica de gala al menos.  
Se despide,  
Minerva McGonogall.

- Y aquí está la lista de materiales y libros - se la entregó a Remus - vamos a tener que ir de compras, mi túnica de gala me queda chica, igual que el resto del uniforme.  
- Es que eres un muchacho crecido ya - le revolvió el cabello su padrino mientras sonreía - si, pronto serás idéntico a James, y tan fuerte y guapo como él - suspiró - había demasiados que babeaban por él.  
- ¿No debió ser "demasiadas"? - dijo Harry extrañado.  
- No sólo les gustaba a las chicas - le dijo Remus - había varios que eran capaces de todo por llamar su atención - se rió - siempre que lo acosaban, en vez de rechazarlos, se ponía descarado ¿a quién no le coqueteaba?  
- ¿A Snape? - dijo Harry - Claro que a él también - se rió Sirius - especialmente en el último año, si Snape le decía alguna cosa pesada, le replicaba que podían desquitarse en la cama cuando quisiera, este le replicaba que ni es sus peores pesadillas, pero James le replicaba de vuelta que eso no era lo que decía su boca cuando estaban juntos, eso enfurecía a Lily, hasta que James le dijo que era broma - se volvió a reír - pero creo que ella lo amenazó después del baile de Navidad, después de todo, ella era su novia oficial y James dejó de molestar a todos.  
- Debe ser fantástico tener tanta seguridad en ti mismo como para coquetear así con quien sea - suspiró Harry.  
- El único que se tomaba en serio sus coqueteos era Malfoy - dijo Remus divertido recordando a su amigo - Lucius suspiraba cada vez que este desplegaba sus encantos con él, más de una vez intentó llegar hasta James, decía que se lo iba a quitar a Lily como pudiera y a como diera lugar.  
- Pero siempre alcanzamos a evitar que llegara hasta él, en ese tiempo Lucius no era como es ahora, era tan coqueto como James y se fingía el chico más dulce de Slytherin, pero quien caía bajo sus afilados colmillos terminaba herido.  
- Bueno, yo debo regresar al colegio y vamos a ir de compras ¿no?  
- Y de paso te vamos a comprar ropa decente para los días libres - dijo Sirius divertido mirando a su ahijado.  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?  
- Se nota que casi ni te miras al espejo - le dijo Remus entendiendo la mirada de su padrino - esas ropas te quedan demasiado ajustadas ya, los pantalones te quedan cortos y están demasiado lavados ya, de seguro llamarías más la atención que con tu cicatriz.  
- ¿Por qué? - se miró y al fin comprendió lo que le decían, la ropa le quedaba como segunda piel, le marcaba todo, hasta la ropa interior, además, estaba medio transparente y le dio vergüenza.  
- Bien - dijo Sirius - comparemos ropa decente en una tienda Muggle y después iremos por el resto de las cosas del Colegio al callejón Diagon.

Esta era la salida más loca que jamás hubiese tenido en toda su vida, pensó Harry divertido viendo como Sirius se sorprendía con las cosas que los muggles habían inventado para facilitarse la vida, las escaleras mecánicas, las luces parpadeantes, los televisores e infinidad de cosas que para algunos eran muy comunes. Por supuesto, el centro comercial más grande de Londres se jactaba de tener todo cuanto se te pudiera ocurrir, desde una tienda de golosinas hasta una tienda especializada de computadoras, pasando por los centros de belleza y estética, hasta los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Entraron en una tienda especializada de ropa masculina en donde Sirius desplegó sus encantos sobre una dependienta que los ayudó a encontrar lo mejor de lo mejor para Harry, quien se había preocupado con anterioridad de hacer que su padrino tuviese un gran crédito en el mundo Muggle para esas ocasiones, para Remus y para él, los paquetes serían entregados más tarde en su casa (cualquier Muggle que viera su casa la vería como una casa normal, pero más allá de la entrada era majestuosa), así que pagó y fueron al centro de belleza, allí tres "locas" (Harry llamó así a los esteticistas para no ofenderlos) los agarraron y los sentaron en sendos y cómodos sillones. Harry miraba con horror lo que les iban a hacer, pero tanto su padrino como el lobo sonreían confiados, así que se tuvo que dejar hacer.  
- Empezaremos por sus rostros - les dijo Gerald, el dueño del lugar - los tres tienen caras muy bonitas, pero no se sacan partido - les dijo mientras obligaba a Harry a apoyar la cabeza contra el respaldo - te haré una exfoliación y un masaje facial, será fácil ya que aún no tienes barba.  
- Su padre era lampiño - le dijo Sirius.  
- Debió ser el hombre más guapo de la historia si tuvo un hijo tan guapo.  
- Se le subía a la cabeza el saberlo - dijo Remus.  
- A ti, Frances te sacará el bigote, no te viene, también te hará una limpieza facial y te arreglará el cabello - le dijo señalando al joven que estaba detrás de él - y al otro guapo le hará un tratamiento múltiple para borrarle las cicatrices del rostro - en eso miró la frente de Harry - la que tienes tú parece imborrable.  
- Ha sido mi maldición desde que me acuerdo.  
- Bueno, te haremos un peinado que lo disimule bien.  
- Si lo consigues te haré un regalo - le replicó.  
- Serás el chico más guapo de tu escuela, verás que sí - le sonrió divertido y comenzaron a trabajar con los tres.  
Una hora más tarde Harry miraba su cabello totalmente domado con leves visos rojos, la cicatriz apenas visible y sus ojos más verdes de lo normal, pese a sus gafas.  
- Creo que deberías usar lentes de contacto, chico, tienes unos muy bellos ojos y no se notan mucho con las gafas.  
Miró a Sirius que había recibido un tratamiento especial mientras el tal Frances parecía babear por el resultado obtenido, pero el más sorprendente era Remus, su cabello había adquirido un suave tono dorado y se veía mucho más joven sin bigote, sus ojos parecían brillar con una nueva luz y sonreía suavemente.  
- Ustedes serán propaganda viva para nosotros - dijo el dueño entusiasmado - se ven magníficos.  
- Somos magníficos - replicó Sirius mirándose al espejo sin ningún asomo de modestia - pero me veo genial.  
- Por supuesto, guapo, no pudiste caer en mejores manos.  
Después de pagar se fueron al callejón Diagon entrando por el Caldero Chorreante, todas las cabezas se voltearon a mirarlos, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar quienes eran esos magos y ellos siguieron su camino.  
- No nos han reconocido - dijo Harry divertido en voz baja mientras abrían el paso al centro comercial mágico.  
- Bueno, debemos seguir adelante - se rió Sirius y entraron al callejón.  
El primer lugar al que fueron fue a Gringott a sacar oro y luego se fueron a la tienda de Madame Malkin a comprar un uniforme nuevo, si la dueña le extrañó que vinieran por un uniforme a esas alturas del año cuando el año escolar había comenzado un mes atrás, no dijo nada, Sirius la tenía demasiado distraída con sus coqueteos, tanto así que pinchó a Harry un montón de veces, tanto, que cuando terminó con su túnica se sentía como alfiletero.  
- No hay caso contigo, Sirius - lo regañó el lobo divertido.  
- No te pongas celoso, Lunático, sabes que te amo sólo a ti - se rió.  
Caminaron hacia otra tienda, allí compraron dos túnicas de gala para Harry, el uniforme para que jugara Quidditch y después fueron a la tienda mágica de lentillas y gafas.  
- Mi ahijado quiere dejar las gafas - le dijo sonriendo Sirius y ella se acercó al joven tomando sus gafas, las puso sobre una balanza y se la devolvió mientras este le regalaba una sonrisa que pareció derretirla.  
- Sus... lentillas... estarán... listas... en la... tarde - tartamudeó y ellos asintieron saliendo hacia el Caldero Chorreante mientras Remus y Sirius se reían en voz baja.  
- ¿Qué les pasa?  
- Es que nos pareció ver a James allí dentro hace un rato.  
- ¿Cómo dicen?  
- Bueno, ese era un gesto típico de tu padre - le explicó su padrino.  
- Esa sonrisa era capaz de derretir a cualquiera - agregó Remus - ¿acaso no te fijaste en el efecto que causó?  
- No lo hice intencionalmente.  
- No, pero es natural en ti, romperás muchos corazones de ahora en adelante.

El expreso de Howgarts casi nunca hacía viajes especiales, pero en esta ocasión llevaba un exclusivo pasajero que miraba el paisaje que se movía a medida que el tren avanzaba rumbo al colegio. Lunático y Canuto lo habían despedido en el anden 9 y 3/4 esa mañana diciéndole que no abusara de sus encantos recién despiertos y que se divirtiera. Su lechuza estaba dormida en su jaula y él ya estaba aburrido, todos los años anteriores había tenido compañía durante el trayecto, tanto de ida como de vuelta, pero ahora estaba solo ¿por qué no lo acompañaron hasta el colegio?  
Cerró los ojos, pero no quería dormirse, la noche anterior había vuelto a ver la llamarada dorada que aparecía luego que Hagrid y Sirius se marcharon del lugar, pero cuando intentó ver que pasaba se encontró reviviendo los recuerdos de la muerte de Cedric, aquella horrible noche en ese cementerio cuando Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo, cuando ganó el famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos, que resultaron cuatro, veía a todos los Mortifagos, pero había algo en lo que no había reparado, tal vez por lo asustado que estaba en ese momento, Lucius Malfoy había tratado de llegar al espectro de su padre cuando la unión de las varitas se rompió.  
Abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor, al parecer se había quedado dormido pensando en sus sueños y estaban llegando al colegio.  
- Señor Potter - le dijo el Maquinista - el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que le avisara que fuera directamente al comedor, sus cosas serán enviadas a su habitación.  
- Pero es temprano para la cena - dijo sorprendido.  
- Tal vez el profesor Dumbledore tenga planeado algo para esta noche.

El comedor estaba en silencio, aún no era hora que los alumnos se aparecieran por allí y Harry lo sabía, pero se sentó en la mesa de los Griffindor, como hizo durante esos seis años, en eso notó que alguien entraba en el comedor y lo miraba fijamente.  
- ¿Harry? - y reconoció la voz del director del colegio.  
- Buenas Noches, profesor Dumbledore - lo saludó divertido.  
- Has cambiado bastante en muy poco tiempo.  
- Ocurrencias de mi padrino - se encogió de hombros - él dice que así saco todo mi potencial.  
- Bueno, supongo estás preparado para la sorpresa, hemos retenido a los alumnos lejos del comedor por un rato, luego entrarán todos, se llevarán una sorpresa al verte.  
- Profesor - se quejó.  
- Espera a escuchar la presentación que haré de ti y mírale la cara al profesor Snape - le dijo y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores mientras todos los alumnos de Howgarts ocupaban sus lugares mirando con curiosidad al alumno que estaba antes que ellos, pero los más curiosos eran sus propios compañeros de casa.  
Ron lo miró preocupado y Hermione lo miraba intentando descifrar de quién se trataba, pero Harry podía ver que no lo reconocía con facilidad.  
- Atención, queridos alumnos - dijo el director cortando los cuchicheos del comedor - quiero decirle que desde hoy se reincorpora a Howgarts uno de nuestros más ilustres alumnos, dos veces medalla de Merlín de segundo orden, medalla de Merlín de Primer orden, campeón de Quidditch, el buscador más joven en 100 años, capitán de su equipo y campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry Potter.  
Harry, más rojo que los colores de su casa, se puso de pie mirando a Snape tal como le dijera el director y vio su cara, si hubiese podido, se hubiera reído de la cara que este puso, era todo un acontecimiento verlo perder la compostura.  
- ¿Harry Potter? - dijeron a coro todos a su alrededor.  
- Encantado de volver a las aulas de Howgarts - dijo al fin Harry consiguiendo recobrar la compostura haciendo un gesto - y contento de volver a verlos - hizo una gran sonrisa y le guiñó coquetamente un ojo a Malfoy que lo miraba con la boca abierta - a todos.  
Se sentó y le profesor comenzó a explicar la situación especial que tenía de regreso a Harry de regreso un mes más tarde que ellos debido a que había quedado demasiado debilitado luego de la batalla final, así que les solicitaba a sus compañeros de casa que lo ayudaran en todo lo posible. Luego dio inicio a la comida y todos se dedicaron a interrogarlo.  
- Estás cambiado - dijo Ron divertido - pareces uno de esos modelos de las revistas que compra mi madre, te ves genial.  
- Fue una locura que le dio ayer a Canuto - le dijo mientras se servía patatas asadas - y como Lunático estaba de acuerdo, tuve que ceder, por supuesto, me sentí un poco extraño al principio, pero creo que me gusta.  
- Te ves muy bien - le dijo Seamus desde el otro lado de la mesa - los Slytherin no han dejado de mirarte como si te quisieran comer.  
- Pues no voy a permitir que ninguna serpiente me muerda - le dijo divertido y se volteó a mirarlos - ¿alguno quiere hacerme compañía esta noche?  
- Ningún Slytherin tendría nada contigo, Potter - le dijo Malfoy recobrando su habitual pesadez, aunque un poco ruborizado.  
- Pues no creo que sea así - le lanzó una sonrisa seductora - creo que tu matarías por una noche conmigo, Malfoy.  
- Púdrete.  
- Podrías encontrar una frase mejor, querido mío - le volvió a sonreír y se volvió hacia su propia mesa dejándolo callado.  
- Oye, no hagas eso - le dijo Hermione - después de la manera que siempre nos ha tratado, no deberías prestarle atención.  
- No te preocupes, sé lo que hago.  
- Harry, yo... - empezó un joven de Ravenclaw totalmente ruborizado - quería decirte que... si te puedo ayudar... en alguna clase - tartamudeó y Harry le sonrió asintiendo - puedes... puedes... contar conmigo.  
- Gracias, acudiré a ti si lo necesito - le dijo guiñándole un ojo - pero no te lo tomes en serio ¿sí?  
- Siempre me has parecido guapo - le dijo regresando a su mesa.  
- No deberías coquetear para obtener lo que quieres - le dijo Ginny molesta - estás actuando como los Slytherin.  
Pero aquello hizo enfadar a Harry, quien la miró con frialdad y ni siquiera la miró de nuevo, dedicándose a contarles a los que estaban a su alrededor como había pasado ese mes, encerrado y sin sus poderes mágicos. Seamus se compadecía de él mientras Neville le decía que no era nada divertido, le había pasado un verano que se había tenido que quedar en casa todo el tiempo por haberse agarrado una gripe descomunal que se había llevado su magia y que su abuela se la pasaba recriminándolo y diciendo que no podría regresar a Howgarts si no se mejoraba.  
- Pero contigo siempre hacen excepciones ¿verdad, Potter? - dijo Snape que parecía haber salido de su estupor mientras se paraba junto a él.  
- Bueno, el mago que fue capaz de vencer al señor tenebroso debía mantener su plaza en este colegio ¿no cree, profesor? - le dijo sin mirarlo - después de todo aún no cobro la recompensa por entregar al ministerio al mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos.  
- ¿Cuál era esa recompensa, Harry? - le dijo Hermione intrigada.  
- Bueno, no estaba enterado hasta que convalecía en la casa de mi padrino, si me encuentran seré el siguiente Ministro de Magia, pero ni siquiera he terminado la escuela.  
- Eres tan presuntuoso como tu padre.  
- Quizás - le replicó sin darle importancia - creo que me gustaría llegar a ser como él, dicen que era magnifico ¿es verdad que usted lo conocía más íntimamente que mi madre?  
Y Snape se marchó del comedor hecho una furia dejando a Harry que se reía en voz baja.  
- Snape se va a vengar contigo en pociones - le dijo Ron.  
- Probablemente - se siguió riendo mientras veía que su plato quedaba listo de los restos de su cena y aparecía el postre - les contaré luego, cuando estemos en la torre ¿de acuerdo?  
- Provocar a Snape te va a traer problemas - volvió a decir Hermione en tono reprobador.  
- Hermione - le sonrió divertido - sé aquello, pero era algo que lo iba a hacer dejar de molestarme por el momento.  
- Has cambiado, Harry, tú no eras así - le dijo Ginny molesta dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa saliendo del comedor molesta.  
- Son las malas influencias - dijo Harry en voz alta recordando a su padrino.

La torre Griffindor seguía igual que siempre, así que Harry, Ron, Hermione. Neville y Seamus se sentaron en un rincón de la sala común a conversar y Harry les contó que había descubierto que su padre le coqueteaba a Snape con el fin de alejarlo de su grupo, pero que este al principio no le hacía caso, pero luego pareció caer y los dejó tranquilos.  
- Pero ellos eran iguales, ahora es profesor.  
- Lo sé - le dijo Harry - pero no puede evitarlo, me cae mal.  
- Y este año está peor que antes - le dijo Ron divertido - le quitaron DCAO porque, según se supo, McGonogall amenazó a Dumbledore con renunciar si la volvía a tener.  
- Dicen que se ha desquitado con cuanto Griffindor se ha cruzado en su camino - le dijo Seamus - entre todos los puntos que hemos perdido, podríamos llevar una ventaja de 500 puntos al menos por sobre las otras casas.  
- ¿Y el equipo? - miró a Ron.  
- No ha habido partidos, sino hasta el 31 de octubre, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban, igual que nosotros, sin buscador, por eso se atrasó el comienzo del campeonato, pero contigo de regreso, tenemos mejores posibilidades de ganarlo.  
- El próximo sábado tenemos salida a Hogmeade - le dijo Neville - nos podrías enseñar algunas cosas nuevas ¿no les parece?  
- Pero primero miremos el horario - les dijo y lo tomó - diablos.  
- Si, tenemos pociones a primera hora - le dijo Hermione - Snape se va a vengar - le dijo.  
- ¿Sabes, Guapa? Te pareces a Trelawney pronosticando mi muerte.  
Los chicos se rieron y Hermione se puso de pie molesta y los dejó solos.  
- Bien hecho - le dijo Ron - pero no la molestes muy seguido ¿quién nos va ayudar con nuestros trabajos?  
- Ron, querido, me basta una sonrisa con la persona correcta y tendremos quien nos ayude con las tareas.  
- Claro, un Ravenclaw te ofreció su ayuda ¿no?  
- Ese muchacho está con nosotros en pociones - le dijo Ron - pero a Hermione no le va a gustar que no estudiemos con ella.  
- Y veremos si es necesario usar aquel recurso - dijo poniéndose serio - aquel muchacho parece enamorado de mí y no quisiera herirlo.  
- Bueno, siempre podrías usar a un Slytherin ¿no?  
- Bueno, Parkinson, no, Zabinni, sería peligroso y Malfoy¡no, que asco!  
- Anda, sería de mucha utilidad, después de todo es el favorito de Snape - le dijo Seamus - y no creo que tenga corazón para que se lo rompas.  
- Allí si que Hermione me mata, después de lo que pasó en el comedor, no me atrevería a coquetearle de nuevo.  
- Pero si Malfoy te devoraba con la mirada, claro que no se esperaba que tú fueras por él, de seguro algo te insinúa mañana.  
- Oye, no quiero que se lo tome en serio, yo sólo jugaba.

Draco estaba sentado en su cama tratando de tranquilizarse, desde que lo vio al entrar en el comedor sus ojos volaron hacia él, aquel hermoso rostro, sus brillantes ojos verdes, su sedoso cabello negro domado a un estilo bastante casual ocultando la cicatriz en su frente, su cuerpo alto y seguramente musculoso bajo la túnica escolar lo hizo perder el aliento ¿cómo nunca antes se fijó en lo guapo que era Potter? Y él lo había descubierto babeando literalmente y le había propuesto una noche juntos y se la iba a tomar a como diera lugar, aquel muchacho de Ravenclaw no iba a arruinar su posibilidad de ser el dueño de tan escultural joven.  
- Vamos, Draco - le dijo Blaise de pie frente a la puerta - deja ya de suspirar por Potter, sabes que te estaba fastidiando.  
- ¿Y cómo sabes si en verdad yo le gusto?  
- Primero se fijaría en mí - se burló - sólo es un descarado, no caigas en las garras del león.  
- ¿Sabes? Déjame en paz antes que te mate.  
- No te pongas así, el ravenclaw parece tener más posibilidades que tú, después de todo, le puede ofrecer sus conocimientos.  
- ¡Cállate! - le dijo levantando la varita - mataré a cualquiera que interfiera en mi camino, Potter será mío.  
- Draco, puedes tener a quien tú desees, ya sea hombre o mujer ¿por qué quieres a Potter? Se la han pasado peleando todo este tiempo, desde que se conocen que no se soportan.  
- ¿Es qué no lo has visto? Seguramente es el chico más guapo de todo el colegio, después de mí, claro, entonces ¿por qué no ha de ser mío?  
- Snape se enfurecería si se entera de tus intenciones - le dijo.  
- Si se llega a enterar, ya sé a quien voy a matar - le replicó y le cerro la puerta dejándolo fuera de su cuarto.  
Se recostó en la cama y miró el calendario, ese fin de semana tenían salida al pueblo, lo acorralaría en un rincón oscuro y le robaría un beso, desplegaría ante él todos y cada uno de sus encantos y cuando volvieran al colegio sería suyo para siempre, el leoncito iba a ser suyo a como diera lugar.

Ciertamente Snape estaba dispuesto a vengarse de Harry esa mañana, aunque este se hubiese disculpado delante de toda la clase, así que lo cambió de lugar con Zabinni y lo hizo trabajar con Malfoy, quien no se veía nada de contento.  
- Y va a tomar nivelación con el señor Malfoy - agregó decidido a fastidiarlo.  
- Genial - le sonrió Harry al rubio casi sin pensarlo - tú si vas a ser bueno conmigo ¿verdad, Malfoy? Y me ensañaras todo de ti ¿cierto? - y sus palabras sonaban a otras cosas fuera de la clase.  
- Potter, si puede dejar de coquetear, empezaremos con la clase - le dijo el profesor fastidiado.  
- Pareciera que está celoso - dijo antes de poderse contener y se mordió el labio y se tapó la boca, lo volvió a hacer.  
- Tiene detención esta noche, Potter.  
- Tonto - le dijo Draco divertido.  
- Prefiero una detención con Snape que... - se cayó al ver que el oscuro profesor lo miraba.  
- Otra interferencia suya, Potter, y le quitaré puntos.  
Harry se quedó en silencio tratando de controlar su lengua, no podía perjudicar más a su casa provocando a Snape, de seguro le quitaba más puntos de los que pudiera ganar en todo el semestre.  
- Muy bien, vayan a la página 26 del libro y realicen la poción allí indicada - les dijo paseándose por el salón, demasiado grande para 12 alumnos - pongan los libros sobre las mesas - ordenó y Harry colocó el suyo en un lugar visible para poder intentar la poción, sin embargo notó que era casi imposible realizarla sin la otra poción, una que seguramente habían preparado al iniciarse y maldijo para sus adentro, de seguro Snape lo hacía intencionalmente para que le fuera mal con la famosa poción.  
Miró a Draco que trabajaba concentrado y luego al libro en el que aparecieron extrañamente indicaciones que empezó a seguir por instinto, al poco rato estaba tan concentrado como el resto preparando aquella poción, miraba una y otra vez las indicaciones para no equivocarse, tanto que Snape se detuvo detrás de él y lo observó realizar aquella poción que estaba seguro no le resultaría y en vez de ello la hacía como todo un experto.  
- Quiero ver su libro, Potter.  
Harry dio un salto al sentir al profesor detrás de él y miró el libro antes de entregárselo preocupado que pensara que estaba haciendo trampa.  
- Me extraña que la poción le esté resultando, Potter, y sin hacer trampa - le devolvió el libro - menos cuando no sabe hacer la poción base.  
Harry se mordió el labio y vio un mensaje escrito en la parte superior de la página. "Sólo tú puedes verme". Suspiró más tranquilo y terminó con la poción junto antes que Snape diera la señal de dejar las pociones tal como estaban.  
Se paseo entre los alumnos revisando pociones, los Ravenclaws obtuvieron todos un nueve, Parkison nueve y medio, igual que Zabinni, Malfoy obtuvo un diez, a él le hizo el quite y siguió con Hermione, a quien le puso un nueve y medio, a Ron le puso un ocho, a Mcmillan también le dio un nueve y regresó a su lado, revisó minuciosamente su poción como buscando algo con lo que se hubiese equivocado y con todo el dolor de su alma le puso un diez.  
- Muy bien - dijo aunque le habría gustado decir todo lo contrario - probaremos su poción, Potter - Harry abrió la boca a punto de protestar, pero prefirió callarse, no quería que le bajara la nota - bébala.  
Miró el libro en silencio y vio que decía: "No te hará nada, sólo mata a los brujos negros"  
- Veremos si tiene magia negra, Potter.  
Harry se bebió la dosis y un extraño fuego blanco lo rodeó mientras un ligero cosquilleo le subía por las costillas, cerró los ojos y se comenzó a reír mientras el fuego desaparecía dentro de él, pero su risa no se calmaba, viajaba por sus entrañas hasta que sintió que no pesaba nada y perdió el conocimiento cayendo en los brazos de Malfoy.

Caminaba por un sendero extraño, estaba en las afueras de un pueblo muggle, allí, sentado con otros niños jugaba un muchacho de alrededor de 5 años muy parecido a él, pero tenía los ojos grises, era como si viera una miniatura de su padre, pero era imposible, él no tenía hermanos y toda la familia había sido exterminada por los magos tenebrosos en su intento por encontrarlo a él, entonces ¿quién era ese niño?  
Vio a los otros niños que jugaban por el patio de aquella casa a las escondidas, aquel niño era obviamente un mago en medio de muggles, pero ¿nadie se daba cuenta?  
Un profundo dolor atravesó su frente y se aferró con fuerza a quien lo sostenía, podía sentir su aroma entrándole por las fosas nasales y escuchó una voz extraña pero a la vez tan familiar para él, estaba seguro que se trataba de su padre.  
- No respires su aroma, Harry, o le entregarás tu corazón a una serpiente.  
- ¡Papá! - lo llamó y al fin despertó sentándose en la cama,

Draco estaba a su lado desde el instante mismo en que se desmayó, había evitado el golpe y había sentido algo extraño al sentir el aliento de Potter en su cuello, un extraño cosquilleo que se había acentuado al sentir como este se aferraba a él como naufrago a una tabla y no había podido evitar abrazarlo contra su pecho y robarle un beso mientras estaban solos. No había querido soltarlo al llevarlo a la enfermería, le había explicado a Madame Pronfrey qué había pasado y ella había despotricado contra Snape por irresponsable, si Potter apenas y recobraba su magia, no debió exponerlo a semejante poción, si todo el mundo sabía de sobra que el muchacho era un brujo blanco y había partido a buscarlo dejándolos solos. Se había subido a la cama y lo había recostado sobre su pecho ansiando ver sus lindos ojos abrirse y mirarlo a él y poder darle un beso de verdad, morder su boca en un beso real y no uno robado. Pero Potter siempre era impredecible y en vez de mirarlo se sentó de golpe apartándose de él como si de la peste se tratase.  
- ¡Papá! - gritó el moreno respirando profundo tratando de calmarse.  
- ¿Llamas a tu padre cada vez que despiertas? - se burló.  
- Que te importa - le dijo bajando los pies de la cama - esto es terrible, debo contarle a.  
- Harry - le dijo Dumbledore y Draco se sintió molesto, cada vez que algo le pasaba a este, todo el mundo se desvivía por cuidarlo, cuando en realidad el único con derecho a cuidarlo era él - lamento que te haya pasado aquello en clases, Severus deberá dejar de experimentar con sus alumnos.  
- Bueno, era la única manera de saber si resultaba - se sonrió divertido - no hizo daño, sólo es que yo aún no tengo toda mi magia recuperada.  
- Entonces vete a descansar - le dijo.  
- No, creo que es mejor que tome las otras clases, les diré a los profesores que por el momento no tengo magia, pero al menos puedo ver la teoría ¿no?  
- Muy bien, pero el señor Malfoy es ahora tu guardián.  
Draco hizo una sonrisa casi imperceptible, el león podía quedar atrapado entre las fauces de la serpiente y él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de intentar conquistarlo, pronto, muy pronto, el chico dorado de Howgarts sería sólo suyo.

Harry estaba sentado en la orilla del lago, estaba molesto, pero no había podido quitarse a Malfoy de encima ¿Y si se había tomado sus coqueteos en serio tal como hiciera su padre con el suyo? Menudo lío en el que se habría metido, claro que quizás lo mejor era contarle a sus amigos, pero eso no pasaría hasta que pidieran estar en la sala común, en el comedor Malfoy se había sentado del lado contrario de la mesa de manera de estar más cerca de él y no había podido decirle nada a sus amigos, en especial por la mirada reprobadora que le echaba a cada rato Hermione. Entendía que estuviera molesta, pero no era su culpa, Malfoy se había tomado el cargo de su guardián con demasiada seriedad y al terminar de comer se había parado detrás de él vigilando que se comiera toda su comida. Había protestado que no era un niño chiquito a quien tuviera que vigilar, que no necesitaba niñera, pero de nada había servido porque este lo había abrazado por detrás y le dijo que no pensaba así de él, que prefería hacer niños chiquitos con él.  
Claro que Harry se había volteado furioso hacia él, pero Malfoy se reía y comprendió que cayó en su juego como tonto, y no pudo evitar la repuesta que vino a sus labios.  
- No deberías andar revelando nuestros íntimos secretos, querido - le dijo saliendo del comedor dejándolo en silencio mientras cientos de murmullos comenzaban a crecer alrededor de ellos. Sacó su capa de invisibilidad y corrió hacia el lago sin que nadie lo viera y se dejó caer delante del grueso tronco de un árbol que lo ocultaba de la vista de cualquiera desde el castillo.  
- Harry - le dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado junto con Ron, ambos mirándolo preocupados - ¿qué hay entre Malfoy y tú?  
- Nada, excepto en su imaginación - dijo molesto - se está tomando las cosas demasiado en serio ¿qué pretendía Dumbledore al nombrarlo mi guardián?  
- Tal vez sea mejor que te mantengas cerca de nosotros, así Malfoy te dejará tranquilo - le dijo ella preocupada.  
- Hermione, a ese jamás le ha importado nuestra presencia - le recordó Ron - siempre es despreciativo con nosotros, lo único que nos queda es hacer que vuelvan a ser enemigos.  
- Si, era más fácil cuando era cortante conmigo - dijo Harry - lo prefiero mil veces de enemigo que de acosador.  
- Pues estaba diciendo que sólo estabas molesto con él porque no podían intimar estando en el castillo - dijo Ron molesto - sé que sólo se hace el interesante, pero es molesto.  
- Lo mataré - dijo Harry fastidiado poniéndose de pie.  
- ¡Aquí estás! - dijo Malfoy apareciendo por un costado abrazándolo.  
- ¿No puedes irte un rato al infierno, Malfoy?  
- No, al menos no si tú no me acompañas primero al paraíso.  
- ¡No entiendes que sólo estaba jugando!  
- Me parece que eres tú el que no lo entiende, Potter, vas a ser mío a como dé lugar - le dijo y trató de besarlo desentendiéndose de Ron y Hermione que de un certero conjuro lo apartaron de Harry - no tienen derecho a intervenir, esto es entre nosotros.  
- Cierra la boca, serpiente ponzoñosa, no vas a lastimar a Harry o aprovecharte de él porque no tiene magia para defenderse.  
- Dumbledore me nombro su guardián y sólo yo lo voy a cuidar, así que mejor se quitan del medio - los amenazó furioso, su razonamiento estaba nublado, sus sentidos sólo percibían aquel aroma que lo impulsaba a luchar por tener a Harry y pronto - y les irá muy mal.  
- Por si no te has dado cuenta - le dijo Ron entre dientes - somos dos contra uno y tus perros falderos no están cerca para ayudarte.  
- Yo me basto sólo para luchar por mi chico - les replicó.  
Harry ladeó la cabeza mirando preocupado a Malfoy, había algo raro en todo eso, el Malfoy que conocía se ocultaba siempre detrás de Crable y Goyle, provocaba, pero quienes en realidad mordían eran los dos grandotes esos, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a sus amigos por su amor, era extraño.  
- Malfoy - le dijo Harry - no es necesario que pelees con mis amigos - hizo que Ron y Hermione bajaran sus varitas y tomó la mano del rubio para que la bajara también - no necesitas cuidarme todo el tiempo, ellos me cuidarán cuando no estés.  
- Pero yo puedo estar siempre a tu lado - dijo tratando de abrazarlo.  
- Yo necesito mi espacio - se apartó - si quieres, vigílame a distancia, pero no trates de atacar a quienes se me acerquen.  
- Lo haré si me das un beso y le dices a todos que eres mi novio.  
Harry lo miró exasperado, al parecer Malfoy se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza durante la batalla con el señor oscuro y se había vuelto loco o tarado, porque no parecía entrarle en la cabeza que sólo había sido coqueteo de su parte, pero ¿qué podía hacer?  
- Bien, diré que eres mi novio ¿conforme?  
- No, debes besarme.  
- Ni de chiste - dijo dándose vuelta.  
- ¿Preferirías un beso de Snape? Por eso le coqueteas descaradamente.  
- Prefiero besar a Voldemort - replicó volviéndose hacia él y plantándole un beso en los labios - ahora estarás conforme.  
- No, pero eso basta por ahora - sonrió tocando sus labios mientras Harry lo veía correr de regreso al castillo.  
- ¿Qué bicho lo picó a este? - dijo Ron.  
- Quizás debiera preguntarle a Sirius - dijo Harry preocupado - mi padre tuvo el mismo efecto sobre su padre cuando estaban en el último año, dijeron que se lo había tomado muy en serio, sólo que mi padre tenía quien amedrentara a su padre, en cambio, este parece dispuesto a arriesgarse a lo que sea por tenerme.  
- Y te estás dejando - le dijo Hermione.  
- ¿No lo entiendes, Hermione? Malfoy estaba más que dispuesto a lanzarte una imperdonable con tal de sacarte del medio, nunca vi tanta decisión en sus ojos, hay algo sumamente extraño en esto, como si algo en mí lo obligara.  
- Bueno, investigaremos eso.  
- Hay algo más que quiero contarles - volvió a sentarse - he tenido un sueño recurrente desde que maté a Voldemort, es acerca de la noche en que mis padres fueron asesinados - suspiró - es como si visitara los recuerdos de alguien más ya que veo a Voldemort caminado hacia mi casa, como ataca a mi padre y luego tortura a mi madre para quitarla del medio, pero ella se niega, finalmente la mata y va por mí, pero algo le impide lanzar bien el conjuro y este rebota en su contra, luego veo a Hagrid que ve a mi padre, luego va hacia mi madre y la mueve, me toma, sale de los escombros de lo que fuera mi casa, se encuentra con Sirius, ambos se van, pero algo raro pasa, un fuego dorado aparece donde estaba mi padre, me devuelvo a mirar y veo la noche en que murió Cedric, pero estoy seguro que no son recuerdos míos, veo mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort desde afuera.  
- Pero ¿de quién son esos recuerdos?  
- No lo sé, sin embargo, cuando me desmayé esta mañana, vi otros recuerdos, recuerdos que jamás serán míos - recogió las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas - vi a un niño como de unos cinco años, una miniatura mía pero de ojos grises, pero cuando me acerqué a él, escuché a mi padre diciéndome que no respirara el aroma de aquel que me abrazaba o mi corazón le pertenecería a una serpiente.  
- Pues te prevenía de Malfoy, no quiso soltarte desde que caíste en sus brazos al desmayarte - le dijo Ron.  
- Si, estaba recostado contra él cuando desperté.  
- Si tú respiras su aroma y puedes ser suyo ¿no crees que a la inversa funcione igual? - le dijo Hermione - ese tipo de cosas funcionan en ambos sentidos.  
- Y Malfoy bien que pudo haber respirado tu aroma - le recordó Ron - y estar alterado por lo mismo.  
- Sirius me dijo que su padre intentó llegar al mío a costa de lo que fuera, debe venir por la sangre ¿no?  
- Deberíamos preguntarle a Dumbledore, él ya era director cuando tus padres eran estudiantes, quizás nos pueda decir algo al respecto.  
- Me gustaría saber qué diablos le está alterando el cerebro a esa serpiente - dijo Harry molesto caminando de regreso al castillo y topándose a boca de jarro con Snape que lo miraba furioso - lo que me faltaba - dijo entre dientes.  
- Señor Potter, no sé qué es lo que pretende ahora, pero no voy a dejar que siga jugando sus tontos juegos con Malfoy - lo amenazó.  
- Yo no tengo nada con él, es él quien me persigue y me acosa - le replicó - y si no le gusta que esté cerca, reclámele al director porque él lo nombró mi guardián, además, es en parte su culpa por ponerlo a trabajar conmigo y darme esa maldita poción que ha generado que algunos de mis poderes dormidos se despierten, y si no quiere que todos los Slytherin conozcan sus secretos, lo mejor que puede hacer es dejarme en paz.  
- No me amenace, Potter.  
- No lo estoy amenazando - le replicó mirando a sus amigos - los Muggles dicen "sobre advertencia, no hay engaño", así que es mejor que me escuche y no vuelva a desquitarse con los Griffindor - agregó y pasó por su lado echando pestes contra el hombre y todos sus antepasados.  
Llegaron a la gárgola que protegía la entrada de la oficina del director y Harry miró la estatua antes de decir la contraseña, esta se movió y les dio el paso por la escalera de caracol y los tres entraron en la oficina.  
- Harry, Harry - le dijo el anciano - deberías aprender a controlar tu mal genio.  
- Quizás, pero usted sabe que no lo soporto.  
- Bueno, supongo que hay algo que quieren decirme.  
- Es sobre Malfoy - dijo Ron.  
- Eso deberían hablarlo con el profesor Snape.  
- No creo que nos escuche luego de lo que pasó - dijo Hermione.  
- Es que Malfoy se está comportando extraño - le dijo Harry - anoche quería comerme con la mirada, como habrá notado, esta mañana me cuidó todo el rato que estuve inconsciente y hace un rato estaba dispuesto a matar a Ron y a Hermine con tal de llegar hasta mí, pero había algo, como si no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, con la vista empañada.  
- ¿Le coqueteaste esta mañana o a la hora del almuerzo?  
- Si, lo hice, porque quería que me soltara.  
- Tu padre hizo muchas veces lo mismo con Lucius Malfoy - dijo divertido - y siempre obtuvo lo mismo, que este dejara de razonar y quisiera besarlo.  
- Pero ¿por qué reaccionaba así? - dijo Ron - Verás, hay cuatro familias de sangre pura que llevan una esencia especial en su sangre, dos de ellas ya desaparecieron por completo, pero las dos restantes se afectan entre si de la manera más inverosímil que se les pueda ocurrir. Una de ellas es la de los Malfoy, su herencia es el aroma de los unicornios mezclada con la de los veela, y la otra son los Potter, con la esencia del fénix mezclada con el león Verache, el que respire del aroma del otro será irremediablemente su enamorado, estando lejos, podrá actuar con cierta cordura, pero frente a frente, en lo único que ha de pensar es en recostar su cabeza en su pecho.  
- Entonces, Malfoy respiró su aroma - dijo Hermione.  
- Harry ha desplegado para él toda la coquetería del fénix, eso es como llamarlo a que corra a su lado y le dé lo que él quiera.  
- O sea, que si vuelvo a hacerlo lo único que voy a conseguir es que se ponga más loco y me persiga con más ganas.  
- Dime una cosa, Harry ¿de casualidad lo has besado?  
- Si.  
- Mm, entonces no tiene caso que dejes de coquetearle.  
- ¿Cómo dice?  
- Has sellado en él la esencia del fénix, a cualquiera que le coquetees de ahora en adelante será considerado un peligroso rival e intentará matarlo, además, debes cuidar tus emociones ya que mientras más fuertes ellas sean, con mayor fuerza el muchacho reaccionará a ellas.  
- O sea, que si estoy muy enojado.  
- Malfoy reaccionará odiando a la persona que te hizo enojar.  
- ¿Y si está excitado por una victoria en el Quidditch?  
- Será como pedirle que intimen - le dijo con suavidad - eso es aún más peligroso, porque el olor a excitación, aunque no sea sexual, lo despertará a ello y podría ser causa de muerte.  
- ¿Por qué tendría que morir?  
- Harry, ten cuidado, aún no te has dado cuenta del gran potencial mágico que tienes, pero si admites que en tu corazón se anide la rabia o el rencor, toda aquella magia blanca que tan bien guardas y cuidas podría transformarse en algo maligno.

Draco estaba sentado junto al lago, allí donde estaba su querido Harry sentado hace un rato disfrutando el recuerdo del roce de los labios del moreno en los suyos, aún sentía que los propios palpitaban y un rico calorcito lo recorría entero ¿qué se sentiría un beso compartido? O mucho mejor aún, sus caricias sobre la piel. Y el calor corporal comenzó a subir a niveles insospechados, su mente había conjurado a su Harry desnudo, claro que sólo era su imaginación, trató de decirse, pero ¿cómo sería sin esas ropas tan feas y holgadas que solía usar cuando no estaban en clases?  
- Vaya, así que estás en su lugar favorito - le dijo uno de sus amigos - Snape te quiere en su oficina, ahora.  
Draco se puso de pie, normalmente se habría alegrado de tener un motivo para hablar con su padrino, pero ahora sospechaba que la "conversación" no iba a ser nada agradable. Caminó tranquilamente preguntándose dónde andaría metido su amor en estos momentos, tal vez en la cabaña del guardabosque o con algún idiota que lo adoraba. Maldición, él era suyo, no lo compartiría con nadie, así que mejor acababa rápido con lo de Snape y lo buscaba, no iba a permitir que nadie más probara el dulce sabor de sus labios.  
- No te vas a quedar con Harry, Malfoy, no sé que le has hecho, pero ten por seguro que voy a encontrar la manera de recuperarlo - le dijo Ginny Weasley pasando por su lado.  
Draco apretó los labios con odio, pero decidió que ya se encargaría de esa... pelirroja, nadie amenazaba a un Malfoy y salía impune.  
Entró en la oficina de Snape y se sentó frente a este en espera de la reprimenda quede seguro le iba a echar por andar detrás de su amor.  
- Te vas a apartar lo más posible de Potter - le dijo y Draco lo miró sorprendido - ese muchacho es peligroso para ti.  
- No - dijo decidido - es mío.  
- Potter es un mago blanco de mucha fuerza.  
- Y es muy lindo.  
- Draco, no me estás escuchando.  
- Y tiene una boca muy besable y dulce - agregó suspirando.  
- ¿Besaste a Potter? - dijo escandalizado.  
- No, él me besó a mí, si no me hubiese tomado por sorpresa, creo que habría sido mucho mejor - suspiró sonrojado.  
- ¿Acaso estás loco, Draco?  
- Me imagino a Harry acariciándome la nuca mientas me besa - cerró los ojos - y me atrae hacia su cuerpo excitado por mi presencia.  
- Voy a matar a Potter - dijo el mayor furioso.  
- ¡No le va a hacer nada a mi Harry! - le gritó - usted le toca un solo pelo a mi amor y lo torturaré hasta que se muera - se levantó y salió dando un portazo dejando a un sorprendido Severus Snape preguntándose que había sido aquel arranque tan poco digno de un Malfoy, le había parecido ver a otro hacer lo mismo cuando le dijeron que otro Potter estaba comprometido.

Harry estaba sentado en una banca en la puerta de salida del colegio, de la conversación con Dumbledore habían pasado casi tres días, al siguiente era sábado y Malfoy lo había invitado a que pasara la salida al pueblo juntos, ya que eran novios, habría querido negarse, pero vio en sus ojos tanta ilusión que su corazón Griffindor había accedido antes que la razón le explicara por qué no debía acceder. Claro que a cada momento el rubio se volvía más posesivo con él, no quería dejarlo a sol ni a sombra, había peleado con Ginny y con Cho, no quería que ninguna de las que alguna vez habían retenido su afecto se le acercaran ni a cien metros, tampoco permitía que alguno o alguna que tuviera algún interés romántico por él se le acercara y cada vez que estaba solo, se acomodaba en su regazo, como acababa de hacer.  
- Me gustaría que me hicieras cariño - le dijo el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos y Harry, inconscientemente le acarició el cabello con delicadeza.  
- Malfoy, esto no puede seguir así, estás tan obsesionado conmigo - lo miró y vio que sus ojos grises tenían una sombra - vamos a buscar un lugar adentro, hace demasiado frío aquí.  
- ¿Adónde iremos? - le dijo poniéndose de pie entrando en el castillo tomando de la mano a Harry al ver que Ginny venía hacia ellos - a mí me gustaría que fuera un lugar donde estemos a solas y cómodos.  
- No deberías andar con esa serpiente - le dijo la pelirroja molesta mirando sus manos enlazadas.  
- Muérete, Weasley, Harry no me va a dejar porque tú se lo digas ¿verdad, amor? - le miró y este asintió - así que mantén tu distancia.  
Harry movió la cabeza, Malfoy estaba decididamente más loco cada día, si se podía, se había peleado con Snape porque este lo había amenazado, había gritado contra uno de sus compañeros un maleficio y había petrificado a Peeves por molestarlo y aún no conseguían volverlo a la normalidad. Claro que Dumbledore había tenido que castigarlo, quizás Snape lo hubiese expulsado, pero había abogado por él, que había actuado así por amor, que no lo expulsaran, y se había ganado una detención con McGonogall, que al final había tenido que compartir por lo de la nivelación.  
Le había escrito a su padrino para contarle lo que había pasado y había recibido lo que los muggles llamaban un "testamento" de cada uno, Sirius le recriminado que hubiese permitido que el rubio se le acercara tanto, que no debió desplegar sus encantos sobre él, que no se había dado cuenta que le podía pasar lo mismo que a su padre y una sarta de cosas que no había comprendido bien. La de Remus había sido menos violenta, pero eso no significó que no lo regañara también, sólo esperaba que no perdiera la razón también porque su padre había pagado con lágrimas su coquetería con Lucius Malfoy y no quería que le pasara lo mismo. Sorprendido, se preguntó cómo habría sido que su padre había llorado.  
Draco apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amado y notó que su mente estaba en otro lado, su mirada estaba perdida quién sabe donde, ello no le gustaba nada, quería ser el centro de su vida, pero había algo que lo separaba de él.  
- Harry - lo jaló por la corbata y este lo miró saliendo de su ensimismamiento - ¿se puede saber en qué piensas?  
- Es que le comuniqué a mi padrino que estamos de novios y me han hecho muchas advertencias pero no comprendo por qué.  
- Yo aún no le digo nada a mis padres, mi madre de seguro viene hasta aquí y me mata - suspiró cansado - no sé qué dirá mi padre, a él menos le diría con quien ando, de seguro me tortura a morir por andar con el enemigo, como dice Snape.  
- Odio ese tipo - dijo fastidiado - pero no quiero que vuelvas a pelearte con él, ya tengo bastantes problemas con mi gente como para agregarle otro.  
- Si quieres.  
- Oye, no hemos hablado de nuestra salida de mañana ¿dónde te gustaría ir?  
- A dónde sea que quieras llevarme - le sonrió coquetamente.  
- A veces me agradan tus respuestas, Malfoy - le dijo malicioso.  
- ¿Y cuando me vas a llamar por mi nombre?  
- Tendrás que ganarte el honor - se sonrió mientras corría por los pasillos arrastrándolo detrás de él.

Sirius miró la carta que le había llegado de Francia, él no le había contado a Harry nada del pasado de su padre ¿para qué, si se suponía que no volverían a verlo? Sin embargo, aquel desliz del pasado había dejado consecuencias y aquel muchacho quería conocer a su familia, claro, sabía que su padre biológico estaba muerto, pero también sabía que tenía un hermano menor e insistía en conocerlo, en especial porque había descubierto parte de la verdad.  
Remus miró a su pareja que parecía muy preocupado por aquella carta, era raro verlo así, tan pensativo y silencioso ¿qué había pasado? Iba a sacarlo de sus meditaciones cuando este se levantó y le entregó la carta.  
- Vamos a tener problemas, Lunático - dijo paseándose por la cocina mientras el licántropo leía la carta - ya al nacer el muchacho demostró parecerse a ambos padres y Harry no sabe nada de esto, mucho menos su novio, y él quiere conocerlo.  
- Dice que si no se lo permitimos por las buenas, acudirá a la ley, Harry será mayor de edad, pero él es su hermano mayor.  
- ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que van a montar los Malfoy si se enteran del hijo de James? - dijo Canuto - mucho nos costó ocultar el embarazo como para que a estas alturas se enteren de todo.  
- A mí los que realmente me preocupan no son los Malfoy, aunque Lucius va a armar la grande, quien en realidad me preocupa es Harry, no le va a hacer mucha gracia que le hayamos ocultado algo tan importante de la vida de su padre, aunque le hubiésemos prometido a este guardar su secreto hasta la tumba.  
- Pues esto va a afectar la relación de Harry con ese muchacho, tienen ambos el mismo medio hermano - suspiró Sirius - es mejor que le digamos a Dumbledore de la situación, creo que tendremos que hablar con harry esta misma tarde, porque si bien no entendí, le enviará una carta tan pronto sepa dónde está y para nadie es un secreto que está en Howgarts, creo que le será muy fácil dar con él.  
- Entonces, pidamos una entrevista con su jefa de casa ahora mismo y vamos por él, creo que dijo que este fin de semana tenían salida.

Harry miró sorprendido a la profesora McGonogall, eso que su padrino y Remus estuvieran allí le daba mala espina, pero no dijo nada, sí ellos querían hablar de inmediato con él debía ser porque pasaba algo grave, pero ese no era el problema principal, era que Draco quería acompañarlo y no conseguía convencerlo que lo dejara hablar primero con ellos para saber cómo estaba la situación, tantear el terreno.  
Entró en la oficina de su jefa de casa con Draco a su lado y se enfrentó a su padrino que miró sorprendido al rubio que se negaba a soltar la mano de Harry y luego miró a Remus, quien se encogió de hombros.  
- Creo que es mejor así, también le incumbe a él, después de todo - dijo el licántropo sentándose junto a su pareja - Harry, como buen Griffindor, debes saber que un león jamás traiciona su palabra - empezó.  
- Claro que siempre hay excepciones - dijo Sirius - nosotros le hicimos una promesa a tu padre antes de salir del colegio, nos llevaríamos el secreto a la tumba, pero ya no te lo podemos ocultar.  
- Menos con él intentando llegar a ti.  
- ¿De quién hablan? - dijo Harry preocupado.  
- James estaba muy enamorado en séptimo año, pensaba que él iba a casarse con él, pero se dio cuenta que sólo pretendía jugar con el chico más cotizado de la escuela, claro que no le dijo nada de su estado, se lo ocultamos todos los leones, y ese niño salió del país adoptado por unos parientes de James en Francia - dijo Remus de un tirón.  
- ¿Tengo un hermano mayor?  
- Si, pero él no lo sabía hasta ahora, de seguro ha encontrado algo que le ha señalado a tu padre, pero el problema no es ese, sino que su otro padre sí está vivo y de seguro todos vamos a tener problemas.  
- ¿A qué se refiere con eso de "todos?  
- Bien, no queríamos contarte esto a ti, debería ser tu padre quien estuviera aquí, pero va a poner el grito en el cielo si él llega a buscar a Harry.  
- No entiendo.  
Harry entrecerró los ojos, si Draco estaba involucrado, quizás tenía algo que ver con su coqueteo con el padre de Draco, lo que significaba que aquello había llegado más allá de eso, que ellos habían salido de la protección de sus amigos y habían estado más cercanos.  
- James coqueteaba descaradamente con cualquiera, pero a inicios de séptimo curso le llamó la atención un joven Slytherin, le entregó su corazón, pese a todos nuestros intentos de evitarlo, cuantas veces evitamos que se le acercara, sabíamos que si se juntaban, algo malo iba a pasar. Sin embargo, en algún momento nuestros cuidados no fueron suficientes y para las vacaciones de Navidad se nos perdieron y para mediados de febrero James nos reveló su secreto, estaba embarazado, pero su querido le era infiel, andaba con alguien más y estaba comprometido oficialmente con ella, se negaba a contarle lo que pasaba pasando, decía que no se iba a rebajar a pedirle que regresara a su lado de esa manera, si él lo quería lo buscaría.  
- Lamentablemente, lo buscó y no para pedirle matrimonio, estaba ofendido porque Lily lo protegía y cuidaba, nosotros hicimos correr la voz que ellos estaban comprometidos desde navidad y el propio Snape se lo dijo al otro, pero no lo aceptó, le hizo daño a James y este tuvo problemas el resto del semestre, a ratos caía en depresión y en otros era verdaderamente insoportable, pero lo cuidamos mucho. Cuando lo dio a luz en septiembre, James estuvo muy mal, se quería morir, así que Lily le pidió que entregara al niño en adopción, no que ella no lo quisiera cuidar, sino porque James no quería seguir viviendo. Ellos ya estaban casados, pero él se quería morir por su traición.  
- Así que lo mandaron lejos.  
- Lily le pidió a un tío de James que lo cuidara, que ellos lo buscarían cuando James estuviera más recuperado, pero cuando James recobró la razón fue cuando naciste, Harry, y comenzaron a tratar que tu hermano regresara, pero como vino lo de Voldemort, se hizo imposible y después de la muerte de tus padres, pensamos que era mejor dejarlo donde estaba ¿cómo íbamos a ponerle en peligro al igual que a ti? La familia de Lily podría aceptarte a ti por ser hijo de ella, pero ese niño no.  
- ¿A quién se parece?  
- No lo sabemos, Lily temió que nos encariñáramos con él y no nos dejó verlo, así que lo único que sabemos es que debe tener 20 años y se llama Jeremy Potter, que quiere conocerte y que el lunes sabrás de él.  
- Tal vez deberíamos avisarle a su otro padre.  
- ¿Y que comience a buscar a todos los Griffindor que protegimos a James y le ocultamos la verdad todo este tiempo?  
- De todas maneras se va a enfurecer cuando se entere de su existencia - le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie - aunque crea que es parte de una traición de mi padre.  
- Quisiera saber qué diablos tengo yo que ver - dijo Draco mirando a Harry.  
- ¿Tu padre te ha contado cosas de la escuela?  
- Suele decir que los recuerdos hay que dejarlos guardados en un rincón, especialmente cuando ellos te hacen daño.  
- No sabes nada, entonces - dijo Harry molesto - él era el novio de mi padre en esa época, lo traicionó con tu madre y lo dejó embarazado de un hijo que hizo pagar con sangre y lágrimas el amor que le dio ¿no es verdad, padrino?  
- Si, es verdad - suspiró el animago - nosotros pensamos que él jamás se iba a enterar, en especial después de tanto tiempo, pero la curiosidad de un león siempre es mayor que su prudencia.  
- ¿Quieres decir que Harry y yo compartimos un medio hermano? - chilló.  
- Pronto vendrá, y si se parece a ti, por Merlín que estaremos metidos en problemas.

La semana había sido insoportable, la visita al pueblo un sincero fracaso, ambos buscaban la manera de solucionar el problema, pero no encontraban nada que los ayudara, el asunto se puso peor cuando Harry, esa misma tarde en Hogsmeade, se encontró con un muchacho idéntico a él pero rubio y de ojos grises. Este le sonrió y Harry supo de inmediato que era su hermano.  
- Hola, eres Harry ¿verdad? Yo soy tu hermano mayor.  
- Si - le dijo sorprendido, había pensado que le escribiría, pero verlo allí era demasiado para él.  
- Quizás quieras acompañarme a la taberna y beber algo, para que nos conozcamos un poco - le sonrió.  
- ¿Adónde crees que te llevas a mi novio? - le dijo enfrentándolo Draco.  
- ¿Y quién es este?  
- Draco Malfoy, este es Jeremy Potter.  
- Mm, no se parecen mucho - dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
- Es muy celoso, como buen Slytherin que es - se burló.  
- No molestes - se defendió.  
- Bueno, quizás me puedas contar algunas cosillas de mi hermano mientras puedo estar con él, porque según sé, sólo tienen permiso hasta las seis porque luego se oscurece - dijo divertido empujando la puerta del bar mientras los hacia pasar - en la escuela en la que yo estaba en Bordeaux no había un pueblo mágico que visitar, pero los fines de semana me podía ir a casa por la red de polvos Flu y llegar a primera hora del lunes.  
- Nosotros estamos más apartados del mundo mágico y del Muggle, nuestro colegio es uno de los más importantes de magia que hay en Europa - le dijo Draco muy ufano - estamos separados por casas, yo soy Slytherin, Harry es Griffindor, otros son Ravenclaw y otros Hufflepuf, cada cual pertenece a una casa por sus intereses y capacidades.  
- Me encantaría conocer el colegio - les sonrió.  
- Y a mí me gustaría saber qué diablos está haciendo mi hijo metido en este lugar tan tranquilo con un desconocido y un media sangre - dijo una voz masculina que Harry reconoció como la del padre de Draco.  
- Señor Malfoy, siempre tan simpático - le dijo Harry preguntándose si sería posible evitar que se diera cuenta de la presencia de su hermano - debió de avisarnos antes para prepararle una bienvenida mejor.  
- Eres un fastidio, Potter, y tú, Draco, deberías estar con gente de tu altura y no con... estos - dijo mirando despreciativo a Harry.  
- ¡No diga eso de mi hermano! - le dijo Jeremy molesto.  
"Por Merlín" pensó Harry, pero ya estaba hecho, su hermano acababa de meter la pata descubriendo su secreto.  
- Potter no tiene Hermanos.  
- Claro que sí, a mí me mandaron a Francia para protegerme - dijo levantando el mentón abrazando a Harry - y si no le gusta mi hermano, puede irse por donde vino.  
- Jeremy - gimió Draco rogándole a Harry que interviniera para evitar el desastre que estaba por formarse.  
- No puede ser, Lily Potter tuvo un solo hijo en su matrimonio.  
- Soy Hijo de James y Lily Potter - dijo molesto - vamos a caminar, Harry, el ambiente aquí se puso denso - se puso de pie y lo sacó del bar.  
Harry miró a su pobre novio y siguió a su hermano, aquella información, estaba seguro, pondría a Lucius Malfoy sobre una buena pista y tal vez pronto supiera la verdad de lo que le habían ocultado todos esos años...

Continuará...

Este es un regalo de Pascua de Reyes (aunque en mi país no lo celebramos), ya que salió para esta fecha y no en navidad como hubiese querido.  
Feliz Año Nuevo.  
Shio Chang (feliz de cambiar de rumbo y de aires) 


	2. El medio hermano rubio

Harry Potter y el Fénix dorado

Primero que nada, quiero hacer una advertencia, el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a mí sólo me pertenecen las ideas, si no fuera así sería más rica que la Reina, y que esta es una historia slash que escribí por un desafío de un amigo, espero que les guste para seguirlo, que me dejen muchos comentarios, que de ellos vivo.

El medio hermano rubio

Draco estaba mirando a Harry y a su hermano mientras se alejaban ¿qué le decía a su padre? La verdad, imposible, si de sólo verle le había molestado sobremanera, tampoco podía inventarse una excusa, sólo esperaba que no hubiese sido su padrino quien se hubiese comunicado con él, diablos, estaba más que metido en problemas, porque su padre jamás lo iba a ver al colegio, a no ser que lo llamara o tuviera algo que decirle.  
- Muy bien, jovencito, espero su explicación - le dijo este.  
- Un Malfoy no da explicaciones de sus actos - replicó al fin.  
- Me da gusto que recuerdes que eres un Malfoy - respondió su padre molesto - pero creo que deberías recordarlo siempre, en especial en clases de pociones.  
- Así que mi padrino le fue con el cuento - dijo despectivo.  
- No sólo recibí su lechuza esta mañana, también llegó una del director diciendo que habías conseguido hacer lo que muchos alumnos y profesores antes que tú no habían logrado, controlar a Peeves con un solo hechizo.  
- Se lo buscó, ningún fantasma le anda diciendo estupideces a un Malfoy.  
- Pues me contaron que no era a ti precisamente a quien insultaba - le dijo - quiero que me digas la verdad, Draco¿qué es lo que tienes con Potter?  
- Estoy tratando de conquistarlo - le dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
- Pensé que había sido bastante claro al respecto, Draco.  
- No puedo evitarlo, su aroma me llama.  
- ¿Respiraste su aroma? - lo miró preocupado, algo raro en él.  
- Y no solo eso, me besó - dijo esperando su respuesta.  
- Maldición - dijo luego de un momento de silencio - no me esperaba esto, su padre tenía el mismo efecto sobre mí, claro que con él fue muy difícil alcanzar mi objetivo.  
- Pues según me dijeron, lograste muy bien lo que querías, en cambio a mí, Harry siempre me pone el "hasta aquí" y me deja con las ganas.  
- James hacia lo mismo, pero fui más astuto que él y desplegué todos mis encantos de veela sobre su persona aquella navidad ¿cómo diablos iba a saber que se estaba comprometiendo con esa sangre sucia?  
- A Harry no le va a gustar que te expreses así de su madre.  
- No puedo evitar odiarla, me quitó a la persona que más quería en el mundo y delante de mis narices, de haber sabido que era imposible quitarla de medio no le habría hecho tanto empeño a James.  
- Entre ustedes hubo más que simples besos.  
- No le entregues el corazón al león, Draco, pase lo que pase no lo hagas.  
- Harry dice que estoy obsesionado con él, pero que si paso mucho tiempo con él me haré inmune a sus encantos.  
- Lo veo muy difícil, nadie puede oponerse a los encantos desplegados por un Potter, mucho menos un veela como nosotros, estar cerca de ellos es caer en la trampa que tienden sus encantos, puedes llegar a gustarles, pero de allí a que se entreguen por entero, imposible. Además, los leones jamás traicionan a sus parejas, a quienes han elegido para compartir sus vidas, debí recordarlo cuando secuestré a James esa navidad.  
- ¿No se fue por las buenas contigo?  
- Supongo que jamás lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque lo drogué - suspiró - lo arrastré a Hogsmeade y me lo llevé a una casa de campo de la familia, allí estaba todo listo para nosotros, en el ambiente adecuado, poco a poco cedió y la pasamos muy bien juntos.  
- "El fin justifica los medios" - dijo Draco sin impresionarse, ese era un lema que se identificaba muy bien con todos los Slytherin - pero, él debió reaccionar ¿no?  
- Claro que sí, no iba a ser mío sin saberlo, quería que estuviera en todos sus sentidos cuando lo hiciéramos, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde que había sido un error, ya le había dado más de lo que quería.  
- ¿Qué pasó después? - preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Bueno, después de vacaciones estuvimos un poco tensos, él no quería que nadie supiera de nuestra aventura, decía que sus amigos jamás se lo iban a perdonar, pero yo quería que lo supieran para pasar las tardes juntos, pero yo me había olvidado decirle que estaba comprometido con tu madre, quería que todos lo supieran para tener una excusa para romper con Narcisa, pero luego nuestra relación se enfrió de su parte, por más que lo buscara, se alejaba de mí y me decía que lo nuestro no tenía futuro. En eso Severus me contó lo que había escuchado, James había prometido a su novia que no coquetearía con nadie más el mismo día que yo me lo robé y que estaban comprometidos, me enfurecí y fui por él, pero estaba sentado junto al lago acostado en el regazo de Lily Evans.  
- ¿Y no insististe más?  
- Claro que sí, traté con todo lo que se me ocurrió para recobrarlo, pero nada funcionó, dijo que no iba a mezclarse de nuevo con una serpiente como yo, que ahora le era fiel a ella y una sarta de tonterías que sentía que ni el mismo se creía, así que intenté con lo único que me quedaba, el chantaje, pero él era tan Griffindor, que a la primera ocasión que tuvo se lo contó todo y ella lo perdonó ¿qué más me quedaba? Para vacaciones de semana Santa se fueron todos juntos y se casaron, fue la comidilla de toda la escuela y tuve que ocultar mi corazón y mi orgullo herido delante de todos.  
- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste todo esto?  
- Porque todavía me duele, porque ese muchacho que te gusta se le parece tanto, pero heredó los ojos de su madre, quizás podría amarlo, pero en él está aquella que me obligó a ser lo que mi padre quería que fuera.  
- Padre, dime, cuando el señor oscuro mató a los Potter ¿qué sentiste?  
- Voldemort - dijo bajando la voz - dudaba de mí por el hecho que sabía me había gustado y me obligó a acompañarlo cuando fue por ellos, atacó a James primero, recuerdo que estaba jugando con su hijo y una snitch en la sala, la agarró, se la echó en el bolsillo y le dijo a ella que tomara al niño mientras lo detenía, yo habría saltado para protegerlo si con eso lo hubiese salvado, pero tenía que tenerlos en cuenta a ustedes y sólo cerré los ojos cuando el rayo de luz verde dio de pleno en su pecho y sus ojos, esos que tanto amaba, se quedaron en blanco para siempre, no me quedó más que seguirlo y verlo atacar una y otra vez a la mujer, ella le puso feroz resistencia tratando de defenderlo y consiguió salvar a su hijo sacrificándose por amor.  
- Pero no hiciste nada luego.  
- Se escucharon voces justo cuando yo iba a recobrar el cuerpo de James, no iba a permitir que los muggles lo enterraran sin los honores que se merecían, pero no eran muggles, eran el desgraciado de Sirius Black y Hagrid, ellos tomaron al bebé y tuve que irme mientras me desangraba por él.  
- Harry me contó lo que pasó en cuarto año, allá en ese cementerio ¿Qué pasó realmente?  
- El señor oscuro nos llamó luego de su renacer, ya antes había puesto en duda mi lealtad, no podía arriesgarme, pero allí, al unirse sus varitas y la de él comenzar a devolver los espectros de quienes había matado, noté algo extraño en James, no era como los otros, tenía un aspecto más vivo que los demás y, antes de desaparecer me dijo: "ayúdalo.  
Draco miraba a su padre, quizás su padre parecía un hombre duro y hasta malvado, pero se había visto obligado a guardar por tantos años un sentimiento que le hacía daño, no podía contarle que James Potter había tenido un hijo suyo, sus razones tendría para callar aquello en su momento, conocía a Harry y este jamás le negaría el derecho de ver a su hijo, a no ser que creyera que aquello podría arrastrarle la ruina, lo que significaría que se haría a un lado, se sacrificaría por él. Debía haber algo más.

Harry miró a su sobre protector hermano mayor y se preguntó que habría sido tenerlo cuando era pequeño, cuando si necesitaba de alguien que lo amara incondicionalmente cuando estaba en casa de sus tíos.  
- Bueno, Harry, cuéntame de ti, porque no me creo lo que dicen los libros de ti - le sonrió alentador - anda, quiero conocerte.  
- Bueno, supongo que sabes lo que es esto - se señaló la cicatriz - Voldemort me marcó como su igual con ella cuando era un bebé, cuando nuestros padres murieron. Luego fui enviado a vivir con la hermana de mi madre, Dios, que tortura fueron todos esos años, mal alimentado, sin cariño, tratado como esclavo y culpado de cuanta cosa rara pasara a mí alrededor, engañado que mis padres murieron en un accidente y mucho menos sabía que era un mago, mucho menos que era famoso.  
- Hasta hace unos meses atrás yo estaba convencido que mis tíos eran mis padres, ellos decían que eran los últimos Potter que quedaban, que el resto de la familia había muerto en la primera guerra, sin embargo, nunca hablaban mucho de ellos hasta que, en la biblioteca, me encontré con un libro que hablaba de ti, que eras el vencedor del Señor Oscuro, tienes en tu currículo dos medallas de Merlín de segundo orden por detenerlo en dos ocasiones, dos medallas de honor por servicios prestados a Hogwarts, ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos y medalla de Merlín de Primer orden por vencer al Señor oscuro definitivamente y próximo Ministro de Magia ¿cómo debía tomar aquello? Eras Potter y menor que yo, nadie de la familia te había reclamado y parecías tan perdido en esa foto, que no pude evitar ver el parecido - suspiró - les dije a ellos que quería la verdad y me contaron que mi padre me sacó de Inglaterra porque él lo buscaba para destruirlo, que trataba de sacarme del peligro, a ti no habían conseguido sacarte del país a tiempo, pero habías conseguido detenerlo, y no te reclamaron como su familia porque pensaron que era lo mejor para ti - movió la cabeza - estaba furioso, me había perdido de crecer junto a mi hermano, te hicieron sentirte abandonado y has tenido que luchar solo contra las fuerzas oscuras, cuando pudiste contar con una familia de verdad.  
- No ha sido tan malo, después de todo aprender a defenderme de Dudley me ayudó a defenderme de los matones en la escuela, aunque he crecido de forma distinta a los demás, Ron creció el año pasado y yo crecí sólo este verano, claro, no tengo barba, creo que Sirius dijo que mi papá había sido lampiño, y mi primo se burló de ello luego que regresé de la escuela, pero yo podía molestarlo con que pronto sería adulto y podría usar mi magia.  
- Sirius es tu padrino ¿verdad? No creo que esté muy contento de saber de mí.  
- Bueno, creo que lo tomaste por sorpresa, pero de seguro te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, después de todo eres hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos.  
- ¿Por qué no viviste con él tu primera infancia?  
- Lo acusaron de causar la muerte de nuestros padres, pero era inocente y hasta hace poco lo buscaban como prófugo, sin embargo, se descubrió la verdad y tuvieron que indemnizarlo y me han dejado vivir con él, tiene una casa enorme, pero para los Muggles es común y corriente, vivimos en Londres, allí tiene otra casa, pero allí no va ni aunque le paguen.  
- Me contaron que este era un gran pueblo mágico ¿me lo enseñas?  
- Claro, ese es Honeydukes - le señaló la tienda de dulces - allí venden toda clase de dulces, los alumnos menores suelen abarrotarlo comprando sus mejores golosinas - caminaron un poco más y señaló otra tienda - allí está Zonko, una de las mejores tiendas de bromas mágicas, me encanta el lugar.  
- Ellos me contaron que nuestro padre era uno de los más bromistas.  
- Ellos eran cuatro, se hacían llamar los merodeadores - le dijo en voz baja - pero eran imanes de problemas, cosa que he heredado a mi pesar, creo que multiplicado por cuatro - dijo fastidiado - vámonos de aquí, hay alguien que casi nunca viene al pueblo y con quien no quiero toparme.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Es mi profesor de pociones - le dijo - odiaba a papá, así que mejor no cruzarse en su camino, ya tengo bastante de él en la escuela como para tragármelo fuera de ella.  
- Así que también has heredado el odio.  
- Si vieras las cosas que dice de papá, y yo no tengo el temperamento o la paciencia para soportarlo.  
- Como buen Potter - se rió - venga, vamos a buscar a tu amigo.  
- No, vamos a la casa de los gritos, allí me esperan Hermione y Ron, ellos sí son mis amigos, Draco es mi novio - suspiró - y no porque quiera, sino porque ese chiflado quería matar a mis amigos si no aceptaba.  
- Ah, el rubio es de armas tomar - se rió - pero lo quieres ¿verdad?  
- Supongo que sí, pero, como te digo, está loco.  
Caminaron por el camino hacia la casa de los gritos en donde Ron y Hermione estaban apoyados en la reja conversando.  
- Amigos, les presento a Jeremy Potter, mi hermano mayor - lo presentó sonriéndole a sus amigos - ellos son Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, son mis amigos y están conmigo en Griffindor y en el mismo nivel - el muchacho les sonrió.  
- Mucho gusto - le dijo Ron mirándolo asombrado - Harry nos contó que tendría noticias tuyas, pero no que vendrías.  
- Bueno, el apellido hace maravillas en el ministerio - se rió al ver la cara de Hermione - no fue intencional, quería una visa para visitar a mi hermano y me preguntaron quién era, les dije y de inmediato la obtuve y supe dónde buscarle sin preguntar nada.  
- ¿Y dónde dejaste al hurón?  
- No lo llames así - le dijo Harry sin molestarse - se quedó con su padre.  
- Lo compadezco - dijo el pelirrojo preocupado - si todo lo que dicen de Lucius Malfoy es verdad, vas a tener que irlo a rescatar, de seguro lo mata.  
- Vamos, Ron, es su único hijo - le dijo Hermione, pero también estaba preocupada.  
- Mm, pero si bien se cambió a nuestro lado, era un mortifago.  
- ¿De qué hablan? - dijo el rubio mirándolos.  
- Debería ir por él, pobre Draco, no me gustaría que lo torturara sólo porque le gusto - dijo - pero de seguro es culpa de Snape, por eso andaba en el pueblo, para cerciorarse que nos hubieran separado.  
- Le tienes sangre en el ojo a ese hombre, Harry.  
- Snape nunca viene al pueblo cuando los alumnos están aquí - le dijo Ron - Filtch lo dijo antes de salir, que prefería quedarse preparando pociones en sus mazmorras, como me gustaría que una le saliera mal.  
- ¿Qué les hizo ese hombre para que lo odien tanto?  
- Bueno, Severus Snape estuvo en la escuela con papá y no ha dejado de vengarse con los Griffindor desde que es profesor, jamás ha sido justo con nosotros, siempre nos ha tachado de inútiles - le dijo Harry - y le encanta provocarme para castigarme, al año pasado tomo DCAO y le fue mal, porque yo puedo hacer gran parte de las cosas que quiso enseñar, pero no podía hacerlas en silencio, de todas maneras lo hice muy bien y aprobé mejor de lo que él hubiese querido, porque mi magia es más avanzada.  
- Eres un brujo blanco, Harry - le recordó Hermione.  
- Y este verano enfrenté a aquel que todos temían y lo vencí, así que quedé exento de ese ramo, aunque de todas maneras debo rendir el Éxtasis a fin de año, pero creo que calificaré para auror.  
- Si necesitas ayuda, te diré que soy muy bueno en pociones, decían que me venía por mi madre, pero no la recuerdo.  
- Mamá era excelente en pociones, me dijeron que era una de las más rápidas y más certeras creadoras de antídotos, claro que tenía a los merodeadores como conejillos de indias.  
- Deberías intentarlo, Harry, o Snape va a conseguir envenenarte en un descuido, ha estado furioso desde que Malfoy se ha puesto de tu parte.  
- Debemos volver al colegio - dijo Hermione - ya va a ser hora de entrar.  
- ¿Con quién debo hablar para que me den permiso de visitarte un fin de semana en el colegio?  
- Con la jefa de mi casa, creo que McGonogall no se molestará ¿te quedarás aquí? - le dijo Harry entusiasmado.  
- Bueno, iré a Londres mañana, debo encontrar un ligar donde quedarme.  
- Ven a la escuela con nosotros y le pediré a la profesora que nos permita comunicarnos con Sirius, así podrás ir a su casa y saber si podrás verme el próximo fin de semana.  
- Me parece buena idea - sonrió complacido - mira, allí viene tu chico.  
Harry tomó a Draco por los hombros y lo examinó a conciencia, cosa que le pareció divertida al rubio, pero que le cortaba la respiración porque lo estaba tocando por todos lados mientras sus amigos y su hermano se reían disimuladamente, cosa que dejó de gustarle.  
- Ya, para - lo detuvo molesto - no tengo nada escondido.  
- Pensé que podías estar herido o algo parecido.  
- ¡Ay, Harry! - le echo los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza - gracias por preocuparte por mí - lo besó en la mejilla.  
- ¿No te hizo nada malo tu padre? - trató de apartarse ruborizado.  
- Has estado escuchando a la comadreja de nuevo - dijo molesto.  
- Oye, a Ron no lo dejo que te llame hurón, así que insito en que tú dejes de llamarlo así en mi presencia - dijo enojado.  
- No te enojes, mi leoncito - le ronroneó coquetamente.  
- Bueno, regresemos al colegio - los interrumpió Hermione - de seguro nos castigan sin salidas si llegamos tarde.  
- A Hermione le da pánico romper las reglas - dijo Ron divertido - pero lo hemos hecho desde que empezamos la escuela - le dijo al hermano de Harry, era bastante agradable.  
- Me dijeron que papá era igual, que pasaba mucho tiempo en detención y que no había semana en que no llegara una lechuza a su casa por una travesura suya - sonrió - en especial porque le gustaba causar estragos en las clases de pociones.  
Draco lo miró en ese momento, era una copia de Harry, pero tenía los colores de los Malfoy, pero su temperamento era muy Griffindor, de seguro la sangre de los leones era más espesa que la de los Slytherin, suspiró.  
- Espero que la conversación lo haya hecho volver a sus cabales, señor Malfoy - le dijo Snape al verlo pasar - aunque lo dudo.  
Harry miró a su hermano y vio que avanzaba hacia el hombre, quizás no lo supiera pero iba a ser sobre protector con él también y allí si que despertaría las dudas de Snape y él si podía descubrir la verdad.  
- Ya sospechaba yo quién era el culpable de esa visita - dijo Harry para evitar que su hermano abriese la boca - ¿Por qué no puede aceptar nuestra relación como todo el mundo?  
- Cállate, Potter, no voy a permitir que lo hundas.  
- Que tipo más desagradable - dijo Jeremy molesto - ¿de verdad es profesor de esta escuela? No parece ser lo bastante justo con sus alumnos.  
- Eh, este, mejor vamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer - dijo Harry y lo jaló hacia el interior de la escuela mientras el profesor seguía discutiendo con Draco sobre la conveniencia de estar con él.  
- Estás tratando de evitar que le diga unas cuantas verdades - le reclamó.  
- Se vengará luego con cuanto Griffindor se le cruce por el camino - le dijo Ron - es el profesor más injusto que hay - explicó - Flitwick, el profesor de la clase de encantamientos, es jefe de Ravenclaw y jamás nos ha quitado puntos porque sí, o la profesora Sprout, que es jefa de Hufflepuf, tampoco lo hace en clase de herbología.  
- Y la Profesora McGonogall, que es jefa de nuestra casa, jamás es injusta con los Slytherin - agregó Hermione - él jamás dirá excelente si lo hizo uno de nosotros, en cambio a los suyos los alienta para que mejoren ¿cuántos suspendidos le ha dado a Harry sólo porque sí?  
- Y aún así no me han dejado decirle nada.  
- No, es mejor dejar las cosas así, debería ser por los conductos regulares la queja, lo que quiere decir que mi tutor, o sea Sirius, fuera quién le dijera las cosas, pero ellos se odian y la sangre llegaría al río antes que consiguiéramos solucionar algo.  
- ¿La sangre llegaría al río? - dijo el rubio.  
- Bueno, se matarían entre los dos.  
- Pero yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo.  
- ¡Potter! - escucharon un grito y Harry empujó a su hermano a la oficina de su jefa de casa - no te escapas de esta, no puedes traer extraños al castillo.  
- ¿Me puede decir qué es lo que pasa, señor Potter? - le dijo una voz femenina ignorando la mirada molesta del conserje.  
- Señora, si me permite, puedo explicar muy bien mi presencia aquí - dijo Jeremy - apenas y llegué esta mañana de Francia, aunque debí comunicar primero que vendría a verlo ¿no? Pero así somos los Potter, nos saltamos las reglas a veces.  
- Señor Filtch¿podría avisarle al director que tenemos una visita inesperada? - el hombre se retiró molesto con su gata en los talones - así que eres el hijo mayor de James.  
- Sí, señora, no tenía planeado venir aquí así, pero como me dijeron que estaba en esta escuela y que este fin de semana tenían salida, no pude evitarlo y lo vine a conocer.  
- ¿Y tiene donde quedarse?  
- No, soy impulsivo, como buen Potter que soy.  
- Sí, les viene en la sangre - dijo luego de unos momentos - supongo, Harry, que querrás comunicarte con tu padrino.  
- ¿No se puede quedar con nosotros hasta mañana? - dijo Ron - igual que Bill o Charlie.  
- Bueno, si están dispuestos a compartir la habitación.  
- ¡Genial! - dijeron Harry y Ron.  
- De todas maneras, debe mandarle una lechuza a su padrino de inmediato - le dijo la mujer - señorita Granger, está muy silenciosa.  
- ¿En serio se puede quedar?  
- Claro que sí, señorita Granger - dijo el director entrando - aunque creo que hay alguien a quien no le va a gustar nada.  
- Supongo que es cierto, ha de detestar a los Potter - dijo el rubio - Soy Jeremy Potter - se presentó.  
- Albus Dumbledore.  
- Muchas gracias por permitirme quedar esta noche, me alegro que Harry sea tan bien tratado en la escuela, con excepción de uno - dijo entre dientes.  
- Vamos, Jeremy - le dijo notando un dejo de extrañeza en los ojos claros del director - para que conozcas mi habitación.  
- Supongo que saben de la visita de Lucius Malfoy.  
- Y de la gran boca que tiene su profesor de pociones - dijo Jeremy molesto.  
- Ah, se vieron con Severus.  
- Parcialus debería llamarse - dijo el rubio siguiendo al fin a su hermano que trataba de no reírse del justo enojo de su hermano y de la cara que había puesto la profesora al ver que el director se reía.

En la sala común de Griffindor estaban todos los chicos y chicas escuchando al hermano de Harry hablando de su vida en Francia y de los problemas en que se había metido siendo estudiante, claro, admitía, nada comparado con lo que podía hacer su hermano en un día normal, pero igual había sido tremendo. Allá no tenía amigos, en su escuela habían sido demasiado clasistas y no era muy adicto a los estirados de sus compañeros.  
- Hubiese preferido estudiar aquí y cuidar a mi hermano - suspiró.  
- Pues no es muy bueno tener a tus hermanos mayores contigo - le dijo Ron - se vuelven sobre protectores o descuidados contigo.  
- Y celosos - dijo Ginny.  
- Cierto - admitió mirando a su hermana - pero a mí me dijeron que te cuidara.  
- Tú tienes más hermanos ¿verdad?  
- Somos siete, Bill, Charlie, Percy - hizo un gesto de asco - los gemelos Fred y George, Ginny y yo.  
- Pareces no apreciar mucho a Percy.  
- Cuando entramos en la escuela, era Prefecto - le dijo Harry - era muy estirado y ceremonioso, jamás nos esperamos que también fuera ambicioso y que a la primera le diera la espalda a su familia, por eso no lo queremos mucho, yo prefiero a los gemelos, a Bill, a Charlie, a Ron y a Ginny antes que a él, no me cae mal, pero tampoco bien.  
- ¿Y qué me dices de tu novio?  
- ¡No menciones a esa serpiente ponzoñosa! - gritó Ginny y se fue.  
- Está celosa porque Harry anduvo con ella el año pasado y ahora anda con el rubio - le dijo Neville - jamás va aceptar que Harry la ve casi como una hermana, que no hay más.  
- Pero quiero saber de ese muchacho.  
- Malfoy fue hasta este año, uno de los más encarnizados rivales de Harry - le dijo Seamus divertido - hizo hasta lo más increíble con tal que lo expulsaran - sonrió - recuerdo la primera clase de vuelo, Neville se cayó de la escoba y Madame Hotch nos dijo que no voláramos hasta que regresara o nos expulsarían, pero ese pesado encontró la recordadora de Neville y la lanzó lejos, sin embargo, Harry la atajó en el aire y se convirtió en el buscador del equipo de Quidditch más joven de la escuela en cien años. Ese mismo año se ganó la primera medalla de Merlín de segundo orden ¿no? Y peor cuando ganamos la copa de las casas, de seguro se quería morir.  
- Al año siguiente se convirtió en buscador de Slytherin, claro, con el dinero de su padre, y al primer partido Harry lo derrotó, pese a que tenía un brazo roto - dijo Colin - y se ganó una medalla de la escuela por servicios prestados al destruir al monstruo de la cámara de los secretos.  
- Y siempre ha sido así - dijo Ron - le encanta recordarme que soy pobre y que vivimos muchos en mi casa, es del tipo estirado de magos, esta obsesionado con su "sangre limpia" y suele insultar a Hermione. No quiero que Harry siga con él, pero si lo quiere ¿quién soy yo para evitar su felicidad?  
- Lo mejor pasó esa tarde allá afuera, Malfoy estaba molestando a Harry - dijo Colin - de haber tenido mi cámara, lo habría retratado y publicado en el diario del colegio con el título "Draco Malfoy, el hurón botador" - todos se rieron, menos Harry - vamos, si hasta tú lo disfrutaste.  
- Ese no era Moddy - dijo Harry - le pudo hacer daño.  
- Bueno, fue su culpa de todas maneras - dijo Ron - tú lo habías dejado en paz y te atacó por la espalda, por eso lo convirtió en hurón y lo hizo botar por todo al hall, hasta que McGonogall lo descubrió y lo rescató - suspiró - pero hubiese querido que le hiciera lo mismo a Snape.  
- ¿En qué habría convertido a Snape?  
- En un sapo grande al que podríamos ahogar en uno de sus calderos - dijo Ron divertido.  
- En un cuervo al que podríamos desplumar y usar de ingrediente en una de sus pociones - dijo Neville malvado.  
- En una lagartija que pudiera despedazar y quemar en el fuego - dijo Colin.  
- Tú eres menor que Harry ¿verdad?  
- Si, pero Malfoy siente celos de mí - se rió - me amenazó esta mañana con matarme si me atrevía a tomarle otra foto.  
- Por Merlín, no puede andar amenazando a medio mundo - dijo Harry - a Sho y a Ginny les dijo lo mismo si volvían a acercarse a mí.  
- De seguro creció sin cariño y por eso tiene miedo de perderte.  
- ¿Cómo dices? - todos lo miraron extrañado.  
- Bueno, por lo poco que he escuchado de él, sé que su padre no es muy dado a las manifestaciones de afecto, incluso ustedes temieron que le fuera a hacer daño cuando lo encontramos, le compró la entrada al equipo de su casa en vez de apoyarlo para que mejorara y él mismo está muy seguro de su valer como Malfoy y no como persona, eso significa que nadie le ha dado cariño de verdad y que contigo siente que lo tiene y que cualquiera se lo podría arrebatar.  
- Es que Draco está bien loco.  
- Te lo traes loco, que es distinto - le dijo Seamus y todos se rieron.

La cena había sido bastante normal si no fuera por las miradas asesinas de Snape sobre la mesa de los Griffindor, que habían envuelto al rubio Potter con la agradable camaradería de los leones, y el hecho que Draco estuviera aislado en su propia mesa, cosa que Jeremy notó, se puso de pie y lo llevó con él a la mesa de su hermano abrazándolo en un gesto protector mientras miraba feo a las otras serpientes.  
- Vas a ser mi hermano, a final de cuentas, así que recibirás el mismo trato que Harry ¿estás de acuerdo?  
- No me abraces - le dijo tratando de soltarse sonrojado - los Malfoy no dan muestras de afecto.  
- ¿No te decía yo? - le dijo obligándolo a sentarse junto a Harry - pero tu cuñado y tu novio te van a quitar todas las mañas - lo amenazó.  
- Snape nos mira - les dijo Hermione - vamos a tener más de un problema con él - agregó al ver su mirada furiosa.  
- Si les hace algo, mándenme una lechuza y lo convertiré en lo que ustedes quieran - dijo divertido - aunque debo admitir que no es mi fuerte la transformación, debe serlo de Harry, a mí se me dan las pociones, aunque podríamos hacerle alguna ¿no les parece?  
- Snape consiguió que me sacaran del equipo, mi padre se va a enfurecer - le dijo Draco mirando su plato.  
- Pero si siempre has sido su alumno favorito - dijo Hermione exaltada.  
- Para lo que le importa, sólo quiere obligarme a que me separe de Harry, lo demás no le vale nada - suspiró - "el fin justifica los medios.  
- ¡Pero no puede llegar a tanto! - dijo Jeremy furioso y se puso de pie pese a los intentos de detenerlo de todos los Griffindor.  
Harry se puso de pie para evitar que atacara al profesor y ambos se quedaron en medio de la sala mientras el tiempo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor, todos estaban de un tono gris y una llamarada de Fénix los detuvo a ambos a medio camino, se detuvo frente a ellos y un polluelo color dorado quedó en el hombro de Harry mientras susurraba una débil melodía que calmó el enfado de Jeremy lo suficiente como para que no matara a nadie y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, pero unos ojos celestes habían captado el momento.  
- Señor Severus Snape, le juro, como Potter que soy, que trata de hacer otra de sus sucias jugarretas con mi hermano o con Draco, me va a conocer - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos luego de acercarse a la mesa - yo no soy ni he sido estudiante de esta escuela y no le debo ningún respeto, eso se gana, y me temo que usted ha destruido toda posibilidad conmigo - se dio media vuelta - y con respecto al equipo, espero que acepte las consecuencias de sus actos - le dijo por encima del hombro y volvió a sentarse junto a Harry mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
Los Griffindor aplaudieron a Jeremy mientras este se sentaba orgullosamente en su mesa haciendo una reverencia burlona y Snape se fijo en sus gestos, se le hacían familiares, su tono al deslizar la amenaza, la manera de caminar, el hecho que fuera rubio y no moreno como su hermano.  
"Jeremy ha despertado la sospecha en Snape", dijo Harry al ver su mirada fija en su hermano y notó que el fénix descansaba en el bolsillo superior de su túnica muy cerca de su corazón ¿por qué había aparecido de repente aquella ave para tranquilizar a su hermano?  
- "Su temperamento es mucho más explosivo que el tuyo, es medio veela - le dijo el pequeño animal mirándolo a los ojos, los suyos eran grises - pero cuidado con Snivellus, es más peligroso de lo que aparenta.  
Harry abrió la boca para preguntarle por qué lo llamaba así pero se dio cuenta que estaba dormido y que, tal como podía hablar con las serpientes, podía hablar con él seguramente en otro idioma especial y que a sus compañeros les extrañaría mucho.  
En eso se apareció por el salón una llamarada roja, Harry la identificó muy bien al ver a Fawkes planear por el comedor, llegar hasta el director y luego ir directamente hacia él posándose con cuidado a su lado.  
- "Tienes al fénix en tu bolsillo ¿verdad? - y el moreno se asombro, nunca antes el ave le había hablado directamente - No te asustes, apenas tu magia se despierta, serás un gran mago blanco.  
Harry lo siguió con la mirada al despertar ¿qué quería decir con eso? Sabía que era un mago blanco, pero ¿estaban despertando recién sus poderes? Eso significaba que tenía más poder del que podía controlar.  
- Harry, deja de pensar en lo que te dijo el ave y come - le dijo su hermano al oído - no te preocupes, yo también puedo escucharlo.  
Harry agachó la cabeza y comenzó a comer en silencio, en realidad no le preocupaba tanto que Fawkes le hubiese hablado, sino que el fénix en su bolsillo llamase a Snape por el apodo que los merodeadores le habían puesto.

Al parecer la amenaza de Jeremy sí había surtido efecto sobre Snape ya que este no parecía haber vuelto a tratar que Draco dejase a Harry en todo el mes, ni a presionarlos para que se pusieran nerviosos en clases y así conseguir un motivo para quitarles puntos, pero Harry había sentido que lo vigilaba mucho y siempre lo vigilaba a la distancia cuando su hermano venía a visitarlo.  
Claro, esa noche era 31 de octubre y habría fiesta de noche de brujas, una fiesta de gala obligatoria para los de séptimo año, allí estarían las familias de todos, con lo que la escuela y Hogsmeade estaban abarrotadas de gente. Había recibido una nota de su padrino, al final su hermano había sido recibido muy bien por los amigos de su padre y estaban contentos de tener un cómplice en su venganza contra Severus Snape y le pedía que llevara esa noche a su Fénix dorado, al que ellos decían debía llamar Jim, claro, no estaba muy de acuerdo, le habría gustado que fuera cornamenta, pero era muy largo y como de todas maneras ese era el apodo infantil de su padre, se llamaba así.  
Ron se había sorprendido al ir a despertarlo una mañana y ver al polluelo levantando a Harry por el pijama y arrastrarlo al baño, donde el agua fría lo despertó y pegó un grito que despertó al resto de sus compañeros de cuarto, que se rieron al verlo mojado.  
Pero quien más sorprendida estaba era Hermione al ver a todos los muchachos en la sala común alrededor de un muy despierto Harry que tenía en sus manos un polluelo de fénix, se dedicó a averiguar lo que pudiera y descubrió que ellos elegían a sus amos y que el color dorado significaba que Harry era un mago blanco recién iniciado y que a medida que se fuera haciendo más fuerte el color podría cambiar a rojo o a dorado oro, dependiendo de su magia.  
Pero ello había revolucionado su casa, el que un mago tan joven tuviera un fénix era motivo de orgullo y todos querían tener la oportunidad de cargarlo aunque sólo fuera un momento, así que Harry optó por mantener a Jim en el bolsillo superior de su túnica.  
Ahora estaba de pie frente al espejo mirando la túnica de gala que su hermano le había mandado de regalo, era hermosa, cierto, pero ¿tenía que ser blanca con tonos dorados? Era casi cono la túnica que vestía el gran mago que aparecía en los libros que Hermione había encontrado sobre los fénixs, o quizás esa era la impresión que querían que causara. Suspiró y se dejó el pelo tranquilo tomando a Jim para ponerlo en su bolsillo.  
- Guau, Malfoy va a tener que espantar a sus rivales a punta de maldiciones esta noche - le dijo Seamus asombrado - más de alguno querrá comerte.  
- Pues me siento como si fuera un pastel de crema o algo similar - suspiró - y por más que me trate de ordenar el cabello, este se me vuelve a dispersar - agregó molesto - no sé cómo consiguieron domesticarlo esos estilistas.  
- Es fácil - le dijo Colin riendo por la cara que ponía Harry - te ayudo, pero ni se te ocurra decirle a Malfoy quién te peinó ¿de acuerdo?  
Harry se sentó en un taburete y dejó que el muchacho le pasara el gel por sus desordenados cabellos consiguiendo ponerlos en su sitio de manera tal que ocultara bastante la presencia de su cicatriz y pareciera que venía saliendo del salón de belleza.  
- Recuerda, si Malfoy pregunta algo, te peinaste tú mismo - le dijo Colin.  
- No va a preguntar nada - se rió Seamus - va a estar demasiado entretenido espantando a la competencia.  
- Mejor bajemos - les dijo.  
En el gran comedor estaban los profesores esperando a sus alumnos y todos se voltearon a mirar al grupo que acababa de llegar, Harry se había detenido junto a Draco que vestía de verde oscuro con blanco y le había sonreído antes de tenderle la mano y todos habían visto que brillaba extrañamente.  
- Por Merlín, dejas sin respiración - le dijo Draco - te ves... - se calló al no encontrar la palabra que lo describiera - hermoso.  
- Tú también - le volvió a sonreír y noto que todos a su alrededor lo miraban con la boca abierta, excepto Snape - ¿pasa algo malo?  
- Igual que el padre, le encanta lucirse - le dijo este - entren de una vez.  
- ¿Cuándo se va a convencer que yo soy Harry y no James Potter? - le dijo fastidiado - no puedo imitar a mi padre porque no lo conocí - agregó y jaló a Draco para que entraran en el salón - es un fastidio.  
- Mi padre vino solo, creo que mi madre aún está furiosa conmigo por andar de novio contigo - suspiró el rubio y vio que algo se movía bajo la capa de Harry - no me digas que traes al bicho ese a la fiesta.  
- Jim no es un bicho - le respondió - él quería venir y si no lo hacía, de todas maneras iba a conseguir que alguien más lo trajera.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que quería venir?  
- Habla conmigo.  
- Los Fénix no hablan.  
- Las serpientes tampoco, pero de todas maneras las entiendo.  
- Así que hablas el idioma de esas aves también.  
- ¡Harry, que bien te ves! - le dijo Remus - pero esa no es la túnica que te compramos ¿verdad?  
- Jeremy me la mandó, dijo algo acerca de un diseñador francés - se encogió de hombros - no podía despreciarle el regalo a mi hermano, la otra la usaré en el baile de Navidad - le sonrió - Tú también te ves muy bien, Remus ¿y mi padrino?  
- Allí está - le señaló una mesa - creo que Jeremy ha hecho muy buenas migas con él, no sé si sentirme feliz o celoso.  
- Vamos a saludarlos - dijo el moreno sin haber soltado a Draco ni de broma, pese a las miradas asesinas de Snape que acababa de terminar de vigilar la entrada de sus alumnos en el salón.  
- Vaya, Harry, cuando vi esa túnica en Paris, supe que te sentaría - dijo su hermano mirándolo apreciativamente - pero creo que superó las expectativas.  
- Pues no me gusta tanto, todos me miran.  
- A mí tampoco me gusta eso, Harry es mío.  
- Bueno, es un chico muy guapo - dijo Sirius sonriendo - espero que se diviertan esta noche.  
- Pues una serpiente entre tantos leones no tiene muchas oportunidades ¿no? - dijo una voz masculina bastante molesta.  
- Señor Malfoy - lo saludó Jeremy - nadie se va a comer a su hijo, a no ser que él lo quiera - le sonrió y este se puso muy rojo - me lo imaginé - se rió.  
- Te pareces mucho a tu padre - le dijo sin molestarse el Malfoy mayor.  
- James podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo - le dijo Sirius malicioso.  
- Y por culpa de ustedes lo perdí - le replicó molesto.  
- ¿Podemos hacer un alto al fuego? - les dijo Harry.  
- Muy bien, lo haremos por ustedes - dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado.  
- Acepto, siempre y cuando me digas cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo.  
- Padre, Harry y yo sólo andamos de novios, nada más.  
- Mis intenciones con su hijo son serias, señor Malfoy - le dijo el moreno sentándose junto a su padrino con Draco a su lado - pretendo que para el baile de navidad podamos comprometernos y casarnos en Semana Santa.  
- ¿Qué dices? - dijeron Sirius y Remus sorprendidos.  
- Soy mayor de edad - les recordó Harry - puedo decidir perfectamente a quien quiero por pareja - agregó.  
- Preferiría que se comprometieran esta noche y se casaran en Navidad - le replicó el rubio mayor - esas fechas me traen malos recuerdos.  
- No, porque habría murmuraciones y ya he tenido bastante de eso.  
- Harry tiene razón - dijo Jeremy pensativo - van a decir que uno de los dos está embarazado o alguna cosa similar. Además, creo que llevan sólo un mes saliendo juntos.  
- Pero más de seis años odiándose.  
- Bueno, mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta - dijo Draco mirando los platos frente a él - ¿crees que el director haya tenido otra de sus "geniales" ideas?  
La fiesta era bastante tranquila, los chicos mayores deambulaban por las mesas saludando a sus amigos y a sus padres, Harry había presentado a su hermano con los Weasley y ellos lo habían invitado a conversar con ellos, por lo que al poco rato Sirius y Remus se les habían unido mientras Lucius Malfoy iba a conversar con Snape y otros padres de Slytherin.  
- "¿Me dejas salir?" - le dijo Jim.  
- Siempre que no hagas travesuras - le dijo en voz baja y lo dejó salir de su bolsillo.  
Pero una advertencia no le valía al pequeño fénix, era, como le había dicho Hermione, tal como él debió ser de pequeño si no hubiese sido por sus tíos, un travieso sin remedio. Así que Jim se dedicó a volar de mesa en mesa donde hubiese un amigo de Harry revoloteando alrededor de ellos que trataban de atraparlo para que no siguiera despeinándolos.  
Snape entrecerró los ojos molesto mirando al "bicho" que volaba por el cielo hechizado del salón cada vez más alto.  
- Ese Potter debería aprender a controlar a sus mascotas.  
- ¿Ese fénix es de Potter? - dijo Lucius - ellos eligen a los brujos blancos recién iniciados - dijo pensativo.  
- Lucius, sabemos bien que es un brujo blanco - le dijo Marius Zabinni, el padre de Blaise - no es raro.  
- Es extraño, porque ello significa que el poder que manifestó al vencer al Señor Oscuro es apenas una parte de su magia blanca - le dijo - y creo que está pronta a manifestarse.  
Jim fijó su mirada plateada en un lugar debajo de él y se echó en picada hacia la mesa haciendo un vuelo rasante por sobre la mesa volteando los vasos y haciendo saltar a sus ocupantes y luego revoloteó alrededor del profesor de pociones que trataba de atraparlo, pero quien en definitiva lo atrapó fue Lucius Malfoy.  
- Dame acá ese... bicho - dijo Snape furioso.  
Pero Jim emitió un chillido consiguiendo que el hombre rubio lo soltase y se metió bajo su túnica en el bolsillo donde este guardaba su varita.  
- "Harry, ayúdame, Snivellus quiere matarme" - le rogó.  
Harry suspiró fastidiado y se acercó a los hombres y le dijo a su futuro suegro que le entregara al polluelo mientras trataba de no reírse de Snape y su túnica de gala bañada en tragos diversos.  
- Lo siento, Jim es demasiado intranquilo.  
- Debiste dejarlo en tu cuarto - le dijo el profesor molesto.  
- De todas maneras hubiese llegado al gran comedor, parece que se le olvida que es un fénix y no se le puede encerrar.  
- Otra travesura tonta de ese... bicharraco, y le aseguro, Potter, que le va a ir muy mal - lo amenazó y sacó su varita limpiando su túnica.  
- "Snivellus no tiene sentido del humor"  
- Podrías tratar de comportarte mejor, Jim, sólo me metes en problemas - lo regañó - ni creas que te voy a andar salvando siempre.  
Pero un fuerte ruido y un violento movimiento interrumpieron el regaño del moreno, Harry escuchaba una voz extraña que viajaba en el aire, una voz que estaba seguro sólo él podía escuchar y entender.  
- ¡Traidor, vas a morir! - siseaba en parsel viajando a gran velocidad - ¡entrega aquello que no es tuyo! - agregó y Harry sintió la violenta magia negra que atravesaba el gran comedor hacia donde Draco estaba de pie.  
- ¡No! - se lanzó contra este evitando que la magia negra lo cogiera por la espalda y sacó su varita sin pensarlo - ¡tempus! - gritó y la magia negra, con la forma de una serpiente basilisco hecha de humo se detuvo en el aire, miró a todos a su alrededor y empujó a Draco hacia su padre y se puso en el camino de la serpiente - finite incantamen - dijo y la magia negra chocó con él.  
-¡Harry! - fue el grito de todos sus amigos y una luz dorada como fuego lo rodeó por completo, cuando esta se apagó, ni él ni los Malfoy estaban en el salón.  
- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Seamus - desaparecieron.  
- Nadie puede desaparecer en este castillo - le dijo Snape.  
- Sólo un verdadero mago blanco - le dijo Dumbledore - he notado que Harry está listo para pasar a ser el aprendiz del mago blanco.  
- Pero hace siglos que no nace ninguno - dijo Remus preocupado.  
- Una vez cada cien años, nace en la familia del fénix un heredero capaz de usar la gran magia blanca - dijo Firenze mirando el cielo del gran comedor - es sabido que él nació bajo una estrella especial, aún si aquel brujo no lo hubiese perseguido, él tendría el poder necesario para derrotarlo.  
- Así que es el aprendiz del Gran brujo blanco - dijo McGonogall - pero ¿a dónde se fueron?

Harry miró a su alrededor sorprendido ¿dónde diablos estaban? Era un lugar extraño y se notaba que no seguían en la escuela, pero era imposible aparecer o desaparecer de la escuela sin que el director hubiese desbloqueado su magia antes. Se sentó en un sillón y miró a los Malfoy, ambos estaban inconscientes y se percató que Jim tironeaba suavemente del cabello de Lucius Malfoy tratando de despertarlo, pero había algo más, era un poco más crecido que lo que lo recordaba.  
- Jim, de casualidad ¿sanes dónde estamos?  
- "Ni la más remota idea, fue tu magia la que nos trajo aquí"  
- Yo sólo quería salir del Gran comedor, quizás uno de ellos pensó en este lugar en ese momento y mi magia nos trajo aquí.  
- "Debemos despertarlos"  
- Bueno, pero dudo que al señor Malfoy le guste que le tires el cabello.  
- "A Lu siempre le ha gustado cuidar mucho su cabello - Harry lo miró muy sorprendido - tal como a Snivellus le gustaba pasársela inventando pociones.  
Harry lo levantó con cuidado y lo miró a los ojos asombrado por su nuevo descubrimiento, aquel fénix sabía cosas que había visto sólo en los recuerdos de Snape y que le habían contado tanto su padrino como Remus, él no los había escuchado, por lo tanto sólo podía ser.  
- ¿Papá? - susurró mirándolo fijamente.  
- "Bueno, si quieres ser auror, estás bien encaminado - se rió - lo fui alguna vez antes que Voldemort destruyera mi cuerpo.  
- ¡Por eso le diste vuelta los tragos a Snape! - dijo exaltado - por eso buscaste refugio en Lucius Malfoy ¿verdad?  
- "Lo amé, Harry, casi tanto como amé a Lily, si él me hubiese correspondido con la misma intensidad, habría luchado por su amor, pero sabía que no sería feliz a mi lado, su padre lo habría matado antes de permitirnos estar juntos, y Jeremy habría muerto antes de nacer, así que me vi obligado a quitarme de su camino, además, estaba comprometido con Narcisa Black y no me lo había dicho, me sentí usado.  
- ¿Nunca le pediste explicaciones?  
- "Hubiese sido señal que me importaba y no quería que lo supiera.  
- Tanto él como Jeremy tienen derecho a saber la verdad.  
- "No le digas nada a ninguno de los dos, creo que Jeremy ya ha descubierto que muchas de las cosas que creía ciertas eran falsas como para que tenga que soportar otra más"  
- Snape está sobre su pista ¿te imaginas que lo descubra y se lo diga? Es mejor que alguno de la familia se lo diga y esté preparado para afrontarlo.  
- "Bien, cuando regresemos le diré todo lo que pasó, sólo espero que su mal temperamento veela no salga a la superficie o me desplumará"  
- Si no fuera por la manera en que llamas a Snape no te habría descubierto.  
- "¿Sirius te contó cómo lo apodamos?  
- Tuve clases de Occlumency con él - dijo mirando a los dos Malfoy aún inconscientes - y tuve acceso a sus recuerdos, uno en especial, creo que era de cuando estaban en sexto año y lo molestaste.  
- "Sirius quería saber si llevaba calzones" - se rió.  
- Eras terrible.  
- "De todas maneras Snivellus siempre se vengaba poniendo a Lucius en mi contra, le encantaba fastidiarme la vida porque era fácil para mí que los profesores me apreciaran, no tenía tus grandes destrezas, pero conseguí 7 timos, incluido pociones, gracias a Lucius - le acarició el cabello - y era muy bueno en transformaciones y encantamientos, solía hacérselo ver en clases y por eso siempre me acusó de presumido, pero no era cierto, solía practicar en donde hubiese espacio.  
- Pero tenían el mapa del merodeador.  
- "Pero siempre nos andaba rondando, yo lo molestaba diciendo que nos perseguía porque uno de nosotros le gustaba, pero se enojaba y se iba.  
Un ruido los alertó y Draco se sentó en el sillón donde estaba acostado mirando a su alrededor sorprendido antes de fijarse que su padre estaba a su lado y que Harry y el fénix lo miraban preocupados ¿Habría escuchado algo? No, porque no entendía ese idioma, que era herencia de los Potter.  
- ¿Te sientes bien Draco?  
- ¿Dónde estamos?  
- No lo sé, yo no pensé en un lugar específico, así que debiste ser tú o tu padre quien lo hizo.  
- No reconozco el lugar - moviendo a su padre para despertarlo - además, estaba demasiado sorprendido para pensar en un lugar específico.  
- "Debió ser Lucius, pero el lugar se me hace familiar.  
- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? - dijo el rubio mayor sorprendido y pálido.  
- No tengo idea donde estamos, mi magia nos transportó a este lugar porque usted estaba pensando en él ¿verdad?  
- Estaba recordando aquellas vacaciones en navidad que pasé con James cuando aquella magia negra nos atacó ¿cómo la detuviste?  
- Hablaba parsel, decía que le devolvieran lo que no era suyo.  
- "Es donde engendramos a Jeremy - dijo asombrado - aquí nació la traición de Lucius, si me hubiese dicho la verdad desde un principio"  
- Tu fénix está llorando - le señaló Draco preocupado.

(recuerdos)  
Lucius caminaba en silencio por el gran comedor, debía vigilar atentamente cuál era la copa de James, no quería equivocarse de secuestrado, esa la única oportunidad que tenía de convencerlo de pasar un tiempo a su lado, pero con esos dos pegotes de por medio, era bastante difícil llegar hasta él, a Pettigrew era fácil intimidarlo, pero como no estaba, no contaba, sólo quedaban Black y Lupin, a no ser que juntara a esos dos, sabía que se traían ganas el uno para el otro, debajo del muérdago, de seguro se olvidaban de James. Suspirando, hizo un encantamiento especial y ellos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, rojos como la grana. Se desentendió de ellos y caminó hacia James y le dio un vaso con ponche con la poción que le había preparado, este, acalorado como estaba, se lo bebió de un trago antes de mirar a quién se lo había dado.  
- ¡Lucius! - dijo sorprendido y cayó en sus brazos desmayado.  
- Eres mío, mi querido Jim - le besó la frente y lo llevó a su sala común. Esta estaba vacía, muchos de sus compañeros de casa se habían ido a sus casas y los pocos que permanecían en la escuela estaban en el baile, así era más fácil. Lo tomó por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, lanzó los polvos flu a las llamas y pensó en el único lugar en donde nadie que no tuviera sangre Malfoy podía llegar.  
El viaje había sido bastante calmado, habían llegado sin contratiempos, un poco cubiertos de hollín, pero eso tenía arreglo. Limpió a James y a si mismo antes de comenzar a arreglarlo todo, necesitaba que el lugar despertara la sensualidad de su león, usaría todos sus encantos de Veela y harían el amor de la manera más salvaje que se les pudiera ocurrir.  
Ya casi estaba listo cuando escuchó a James quejarse que no veía nada. Se sonrió mirando los anteojos de su amado en su mano, no debía despertar las sospechas de este o no habría oportunidad para tener un juego sensual.  
- ¿Dónde diablos estoy? - chilló molesto- Malfoy, sé que estás aquí, tu olor es inconfundible, así que dame mis anteojos.  
- Me alegra que me reconozcas por mi aroma, James - le dijo sentándose a su lado entregándole los anteojos - no te enojes, quería estar a solas contigo.  
- ¿Y tenías que secuestrarme? - dijo fastidiado poniéndose de pie mirando el lugar - Malfoy¿qué es lo que pretendes? - dijo fijándose en el lugar.  
- Que dejes de llamarme por mi apellido - le dijo acercándose a él mientras dejaba caer su capa al suelo - y que me des lo que siempre me prometes.  
- ¿Estás loco, Malfoy? Sabes perfectamente que yo sólo... - pero un beso acalló sus palabras, era tan dulce esa boca que tantas promesas de amor le había hecho esos meses, que ya no lo soportaba más. Empujó la capa de James y cayó al suelo mientras rodeaba su espalda con los brazos para atraerlo contra su cuerpo - Malfoy, no - trató de negarse pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra forma.  
- ¿Por qué no, James? - soltó su boca pero sus manos buscaban los botones de la chaqueta para quitársela - te gusta, igual que a mí.  
- Debemos aclarar algo primero - trató de soltarse pero perdió el equilibrio al chocarse contra el sillón a sus espaldas - ¡no! - insistió pero Lucius estaba sobre él acariciándolo - por favor, suéltame.  
- No me dejas alternativa, James, no voy a permitir que nadie te tenga más que yo - le dijo y cerró los ojos desprendiendo un nuevo aroma - no quería llegar a esto, mi amor, pero si no te tengo pronto, me voy a volver loco.  
- Lu... Lucius - gimió sintiendo como le iba quitando la ropa - no debería ser así - dijo tratando de poner un poco de lucidez a su mente afiebrada.  
- MI querido Jim - dijo acercándolo a su pecho ahora desnudo para que aspirara realmente su aroma de veela excitado - ya no podrás negarte a ser parte de mí, tal como yo lo soy de ti - lo besó en la boca apasionadamente comenzando un juego de lo más sensual con sus manos.  
(Fin recuerdos)

El pequeño fénix se metió en el bolsillo de Harry tratando de tragarse el dolor de los recuerdos que le traía ese lugar, no quería verlo, recordar el dolor posterior a todos esos gratos momentos en que le creyó que lo amaba.  
- "Regresemos a Hogwarts" - le pidió con la voz quebrada y Harry asintió mirando a los Malfoy, Draco estaba preocupado, pero su padre parecía estar encerrado en un mundo de recuerdos.  
- Debemos regresar a la escuela - les dijo.  
- Sí, este lugar tiene demasiados recuerdos que hubiese querido eternizar a su lado - suspiró el mayor - nunca debía traerlo aquí, pero lo amaba.  
- "Serpiente mentirosa, sólo querías tener un revolcón con el buscador mas cotizado de Griffindor"  
- Bueno, mejor regresamos, deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros, en especial Jeremy - insistió Harry tomando de la mano a Draco que seguía silencioso mirando a su padre - señor Malfoy ¿se quiere quedar aquí?  
- No, recordar la felicidad perdida te trae más tristeza - suspiró y puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo.  
Harry centró sus pensamientos en regresar al colegio, no estaba muy seguro de cómo habían salido antes, pero estaba seguro que esa era la única manera de regresar. Una luz dorada los rodeó y aparecieron en medio del salón sorprendiendo a todos.  
Harry fue abrazado de inmediato por su hermano que escuchó los casi imperceptibles sollozos del fénix, pero no dijo nada, de seguro el pobre animalito había sufrido un trauma allí donde estaban y por eso estaba allí.  
- ¿Estás bien, Harry? - le dijo el director preocupado.  
- Lo estaré cuando Jeremy me deje respirar - dijo tratando de hacer que lo soltara y este le sonrió arrepentido - no nos pasó nada.  
- Pues yo no lo creería, en especial con Jim llorando en tu bolsillo - le dijo Jeremy al oído.  
- "Por favor, vamos a dormir ¿sí? - les rogó el ave tratando de calmarse - he tenido un mal día"  
- Creo que lo mejor es que mandemos a los jóvenes a sus camas a que descansen mientras averiguamos cómo es que esa magia negra penetró la protección del castillo - dijo McGonogall preocupada.  
- Tienes razón Minerva, que los estudiantes se vayan a dormir - ordenó el director y luego volvió a mirar a Harry - vi que escuchaste lo que decía la magia ¿o me equivoco?  
- Sí, insistía en que mataría al traidor, que quería que le devolvieran algo que no era de él - miró a Draco - hablaba parsel.  
- Sólo una persona aparte de ti lo hablaba - le dijo Snape.  
- La magia tenía forma de una serpiente basilisco - le dijo Harry - pequeña en comparación con la de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero igual de fea.  
- Esto no me gusta - dijo Snape - si vino con forma de serpiente, es que alguien tiene algo de la magia del Señor oscuro.  
- A mí lo que me preocupa es que haya tratado de atacar a Draco - le dijo Harry mirando a su novio - no entiendo.  
- Lucius, antes de la batalla final ¿Voldemort te entregó algo?  
- No, había comenzado a desconfiar de mí desde que salí de Azkaban, en especial porque había evitado que Bellatrix matara a Potter en la pelea en el ministerio.  
- Entonces ¿qué es lo que busca que le devuelvan?  
- ¿Quedan Mortifagos libres, señor Malfoy? - le dijo Harry.  
- Sólo tres, Bellatrix y Rudolf Lestrange y Balcius Avery - movió la cabeza - Bella erala querida del Señor Oscuro y eso la tenía totalmente loca, nunca reparaba en lo que iba a hacer o sí saldría bien librada de los problemas.  
- Esa mujer siempre ha estado loca - le dijo Sirius - amaba el poder desde que era una niña, nunca entendí cómo fue casarse con Lestrange cuando era mucho mayor que ella, pero cuando supe que era Mortifago entendí sus razones, el poder que este tenía y si se mezcló con Voldemort, estará mucho peor, dudo que le haya gustado perder el poder que creía tener.  
- Pero existe un problema - dijo McGonogall - sólo la magia blanca puede alterar las barreras mágicas del castillo y la de Harry no se manifestó hasta que vino el ataque de esa magia maligna ¿cómo entró?  
- Alguien la trajo oculta dentro del castillo - dijo Hermione - hay alguien, quizás, que quiera vengarse de los Malfoy, tal vez alguna novia despechada fue lo bastante idiota para prestarse para ello.  
- ¿A cuántos les has roto el corazón, Draco?  
- Bueno, la única a la que podría haberle roto el corazón es a Pansi Parkinson, pero lo dudo, aún antes que termináramos parecía interesada en otro chico, incluso parecía feliz cuando le dije que lo nuestro se había enfriado y que mejor terminábamos.  
- Dudo que fuera ella - dijo Harry mirando el salón - yo escuché la voz de la serpiente venir hacia nosotros y ella estaba con su madre en una esquina del salón y la serpiente venía de la puerta principal del salón - suspiró - si pudiera recordar quién estaba allí.  
- Bueno, ya hicieron bastante, es mejor que vayan a descansar - dijo Remus preocupado - ya averiguaremos nosotros lo demás, no es necesario que intenten investigar mucho más.  
- Pero, ese que atacó a Draco podría intentarlo de nuevo - dijo Harry mirando al rubio - no me quiero quedar sin novio.  
- Vamos a tener que hacer una excepción esta noche - dijo Dumbledore - como no puedes ir a dormir a su habitación a Slytherin, serán los Grifindors quienes lo cuiden esta noche - miró al hermano de Harry - supongo que tú también querrás quedarte esta noche.  
- Claro que sí, me haré cargo de cuidarlos - asintió y se los llevó a la torre abrazándolos con cariño.

(Recuerdos)  
Era la enésima mañana que se despertaba con semejante malestar y devolvía hasta la comida del día anterior, no lo entendía ¿a qué se debía todo aquello? Estaba comiendo sano por recomendación de Lily, ella, tan dulce, lo había descubierto vomitando y se había auto nombrado su enfermera, pero de la nada se mareaba, algunos olores lo ponían de cabeza y para qué hablar de subirse a una escoba, si medio despegaba del suelo y sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas ¿cómo se suponía que iba a buscar la Snitch si no podía alejarse del suelo?  
- Estás muy pálido, Potter - se burló Snape a su lado - me dicen que te mareas al subirte a una escoba ¿es cierto?  
- Vete al infierno, Snivellus - le dijo molesto.  
- Te voy a... - empezó a amenazarlo con su varita.  
- James, al fin te encuentro - le dijo Lily - baja esa varita, Snape - le dijo obligándolo a bajarla - vamos, cariño, tengo algo especial para ti.  
- Claro, Lily, lo que tú quieras darme, será un placer para mí - le sonrió.  
Caminaron un poco y escucharon voces femeninas acercándose mientras se reían, James las conocía bien, eran las primas de Sirius, Narcisa y Bellatrix Black, las detestaba por intrigantes.  
- ¿En serio que Lucius te pidió que te casaras con él? - dijo Bella riendo.  
- Sabes que desde pequeños nuestros padres nos comprometieron, pero ahora ha sido él quien me lo ha pedido formalmente, es tan lindo, nos casaremos cuando termine el año, serás mi madrina ¿verdad? - se rió.  
James sintió que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor, ahora entendía por qué el rubio le hacía el quite desde que regresaron, el maldito había estado jugando con sus sentimientos, pero nadie se atrevía a jugar con un Griffindor, esa serpiente iba a pagar muy caro por ello.  
- Lily, tengo que decirte algo, pero no aquí - la abrazó encaminándola hacia el lago - no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.  
- ¿Adónde vas, James?  
- No te importa, Malfoy - le replicó - y no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre.  
- ¿Desde cuando estás tan distante conmigo, Leoncito?  
- Mira, serpiente ponzoñosa, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti, no somos ni amigos - le replicó - vamos, Lily, hay cosas mejores que hacer.  
James notó la ira en los ojos del rubio pero siguió su camino, el maldito quería jugar a dos bandas y de seguro iba a chantajearlo para conservarlo, pero no le iba a dar ocasión, ella y sus amigos lo sabrían cuanto antes y lo ayudarían a vengarse.  
- ¿Qué pasa, James? Antes le coqueteabas descaradamente.  
- Esa serpiente asquerosa me secuestró en navidad - suspiró - y consiguió lo que quería, que me acostara con él, pero se le olvidó mencionar que estaba comprometido y tontamente le creí que me amaba.  
- ¡Oh, James! - lo abrazó.  
- Tú las escuchaste hace un rato ¿cómo puedo evitar que se case con ella si sus padres están de acuerdo? Por mucho que yo sea un "sangre limpia" jamás me aceptarían por ser un Griffindor.  
- No te preocupes, James, ni yo ni el resto de los merodeadores dejaremos que te haga daño, te lo prometo - le besó en los labios.  
- Vaya, vaya, así que aquí están los palomos - dijo una voz sarcástica.  
- Snivellus - dijo James fastidiado - ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes de perseguirme¿No será acaso que soy yo el que te gusta?  
- James, me lo prometiste en Navidad - lo regañó Lily.  
- Si, perdona, soy un prometido muy olvidadizo.  
- A la próxima te lo voy a recordar de un golpe - le dijo juguetona y James sonrió ampliamente.  
- De acuerdo, fiera, no será necesario, lo recordaré sin que me golpees.  
- Así que están comprometidos ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando?  
- ¿Y qué te importa? - le replicó el moreno - más que serpiente, pareces sapo - tomó de la mano a Lily - pero si tanto quieres saberlo, desde Navidad - y se fueron rumbo a su sala común a buscar al resto de los merodeadores.  
(Fin recuerdos)

Jim se recostó sobre la almohada de Harry junto a la cabeza de Jeremy, no entendía cómo había sido que Colagusano no lo había traicionado con eso también, después de todo, decirle a Malfoy de su hijo era menos grave que entregarle su paradero a Voldemort, De todas maneras, a eso si le había sido fiel a su palabra, claro, era tan rastrero y aquello no le iba a proporcionar ninguna satisfacción, ni poder, ni dinero.  
- ¿Estás bien, Jim? - le dijo Harry en un susurro acariciando su cabeza.  
- "Si, sólo fue el lugar que me trajo recuerdos que ahora no son agradables.  
- No pretendí entristecerte, lo siento.  
- Harry, duérmete - le dijo Jeremy - y tú también, Draco.  
- Hubiese preferido quedar al lado de Harry - se quejó este.  
- No de chiste, así que ahora se duermen los dos y ni intenten pasarse por encima de mí o uno de los dos terminará durmiendo en uno de los sofás de la sala común ¿entendieron?  
- Tal vez debiera dormir con Ron - dijo Harry.  
- No - le dijo Draco celoso.  
- Si, es cierto, no duerme tranquilo y ronca mucho.  
- Harry ¿quieren callarse? - les dijo Seamus molesto.  
- Lo siento - le dijo y se acomodó a dormir apoyado sobre el hombro derecho de su hermano aún preocupado por lo de la magia negra y que la cicatriz había vuelto a dolerle cuando no debiera ¿acaso no había destruido a Voldemort luego de aquella batalla?  
- "Descansa, Harry, la verdad siempre sale a la luz"

Continuará...

Espero que ahora sí me dejen comentarios, aunque sólo sea para señalarme que están leyendo la historia.  
Me he visto obligada a poner cuando son recuerdos ya que a veces las marcas del texto se pierden y no tengo paciencia de estarlos corrigiendo uno a uno, y ya me habían dicho que se confunden con eso.  
Bueno, quiero comentarios ¡por favor!  
Shio Chang. 


	3. La serpiente de humo

Harry Potter y el Fénix dorado 

Primero que nada, quiero hacer una advertencia, el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a mí sólo me pertenecen las ideas, si no fuera así sería más rica que la Reina, y que esta es una historia slash que escribí por un desafío de un amigo, espero que les guste para seguirlo, que me dejen muchos comentarios, que de ellos vivo.

La serpiente de humo 

Harry sintió una mano que le acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello, abrió los ojos y se topó frente a frente con los ojos de su novio pese a que no podía enfocarlo bien, le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero ya no tanto como la noche anterior. Levantó un poco la cabeza y notó que Jim dormía tranquilamente sobre la almohada, quizás debió recobrar algunas de esas lágrimas para crear antídotos, pero estaba preocupado por su dolor.

- Mírame a mí, el fénix duerme – le dijo Draco molesto en voz baja.

- Lo siento – le dijo en el mismo tono tomando su mano – es que como estaba llorando cuando vinimos a acostarnos, me preocupé por él – le besó la palma.

- Sigan durmiendo – los regañó Jeremy – van a despertar a los demás.

- Sí, claro – dijo Harry sarcástico – Ron necesita un bombazo para despertarse, Neville no se despierta a no ser que alguien lo remeza al menos unas tres veces y Seamus, bueno, a ese hay que echarlo al agua para que se despierte, y yo necesito que Hermione me despierte cada mañana para ir a despertar a los demás.

- Pero despertarás a Jim – lo regañó.

- Me preocupa, estuvo llorando todo el tiempo – se volvió a acomodar – creo que no le gustó el lugar que visitamos.

- A mi padre tampoco le agradó demasiado – dijo Draco – pero fue su culpa que llegáramos allí – suspiró – no debió recordar todo aquello.

- ¿De qué hablan?

- Bueno, mi padre tuvo una aventura allí, eran recuerdos felices que le traen tristeza por la forma en que aquello terminó.

- Bueno, pero duérmanse, aún falta para el amanecer – los regañó Jeremy.

- Sirius y Remus se quedaron ¿no es verdad? – dijo Harry cerrando los ojos – ellos siempre me cuidan.

- Me dijeron que los podía llamar tíos.

- Yo los llamo padrinos – le dijo – aunque podría llamarlos así.

- Duérmanse ¿sí? – les reclamó Draco.

- Claro que sí – le dijo Jeremy dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno y se durmieron, pero Harry comenzó a soñar de nuevo...

(sueño)

- Eres un inútil, Avery, debiste conseguir esa magia.

- No es mi culpa que Potter haya detectado la magia ¿cómo diablos iba yo a saber que es el nuevo aprendiz del gran brujo blanco, Bella?

- Debiste evitar actuar en su presencia – replicó ella.

- Necesitamos que los dos traidores estén juntos si queremos recuperar la magia de nuestro señor – contestó molesto.

- Tendrá que ser en Navidad, cuando ellos estén en su casa.

- No podemos esperar tanto, el maestro no querrá esperar tanto para regresar a este mundo, no querrás que nos mate, sabes como es.

- Tenemos que ponerles una trampa.

- Pues pienso que ambos fueron unos tontos – dijo una tercera voz – no debieron usar una serpiente, al parecer él puede hablar el parsel igual que nuestro maestro – se trataba de Rudolf Lestrange – no iba a llegar a ella, pero al escucharla hizo un conjuro y rescató a los Malfoy.

- Por lo que me dijo nuestro espía, Snape también estaba allí – agregó Avery – pero lo que más llama la atención es el pequeño Fénix que Potter tiene, al parecer tiene la facultad de su padre de hablar con estas aves.

- Quizás debiéramos usar aquello en su contra.

- Pero debemos actuar con cuidado, no queremos terminar sirviendo al que venció a nuestro señor.

- Potter jamás estará a su altura – dijo Bella furiosa.

- Perdona, querida, pero él lo marcó como su igual – le dijo su esposo – y Potter, si es realmente el aprendiz del brujo Blanco, está demasiado lejos de nuestro poder, si su magia llegase a tornarse oscura, sería mucho más poderoso que nuestro señor, en especial porque es mucho más joven y pudo vencerlo, no con facilidad, pero lo logró.

- Fue sólo cuestión de suerte – dijo ella.

- Su magia era mayor de lo que era capaz de controlar, si apenas era un bebé la primera vez que se encontraron y consiguió repelerlo.

- Por la magia de su madre – dijo desdeñosa.

- Ella nunca sería capaz de frenar a nuestro maestro por sí sola, simplemente le sirvió de escudo y la magia propia del muchacho lo repelió.

- ¡No puedes probar eso!"

(Fin del sueño)

- Harry, deja de moverte así – le dijo Jeremy remeciéndolo.

- "_Tiene una pesadilla_" – le dijo Jim dando saltitos por sobre la almohada despertando finalmente al moreno que abrió los ojos – "_¿estás bien?_"

- No puedo creerlo, debemos hacer algo – gimió Harry acercándose a la mesita de noche para tomar sus lentes sin acordarse de que del otro lado de su hermano estaba su novio – Oye – le reclamó al rubio cuando le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo – no, espera.

- Me gusta tenerte encima – le dijo Draco al oído para luego morderlo con suavidad.

- Eh, eh – los regañó Jeremy – no se pongan en ese plano.

- Vamos a tener que buscar alguien que lo entretenga – le dijo Harry consiguiendo soltarse mirando el reloj en la mesita luego de colocarse los anteojos – es mejor que nos vistamos y bajemos a desayunar.

- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo Jeremy sentándose en la cama.

- Las ocho, pero Draco debe ir a cambiarse ropa, generalmente usamos los colores distintivos de nuestras respectivas casas en nuestras vestimentas.

- No entiendo la diferencia si están en días libres, además ¿no se supone que son alumnos de la misma escuela?

- "_Es para marcar quienes son discípulos de qué fundador_" – le dijo Jim.

- Bueno, soy un Slytherin, mis colores son el verde y el plateado sobre el fondo negro y los de Harry son el rojo y el dorado, pero es por culpa de los cuatro fundadores de la escuela, no por nuestro gusto.

- Si hubiese estudiado aquí sería un Griffindor – dijo Jeremy mirando la habitación – mis padres lo eran, y si mi hermano lo consiguió, supongo que yo también.

- Bueno, según supe, los Black siempre fueron Slytherin y Sirius quedó en Griffindor y se hizo muy amigo de nuestro padre – le dijo Harry – claro que él no es muy feliz de recordar a su familia, era la oveja blanca de su familia.

- Bueno, siempre hay quienes destiñen – sonrió Draco sentándose al borde de la cama – pero mi madre también es Black y ella si era Slytherin.

- Bueno, es mejor que bajes luego – lo regañó Harry – y si ves a Snape, dile que Jim lo siente.

- "_¡No es cierto!"_ – chilló este molesto – "_si hubiese estado cerca de él un caldero lo habría metido de cabeza en este"_ – agregó molesto.

- Jim, déjate de travesuras y ve a decirle a Fawkes que necesitamos una reunión de la orden, descubrí algo extraño.

- ¿Qué es eso de la orden?

- Te lo explicaré luego – abrazó a Draco – ten cuidado de quedarte a solas con tu padre, quieren tu magia y la de él para traer de regreso a Voldemort.

- Ninguna magia puede revivir a un muerto – le dijo el rubio preocupado.

- Si, Dumbledore me lo dijo muchas veces, pero quizás no lo maté, sino que lo volví a sacar de su cuerpo, como hice siendo un bebé.

- Pero ¿cómo lo hace?

- Bueno, tengo una idea, pero para eso es la reunión, sé que tu padre y tú son la clave, así que te protegeremos a como dé lugar.

- Detesto tener que ponerme bajo la protección de un Griffindor.

- Pues, que mala suerte – le dijo Harry amoscado – vas a tener que someterte.

- No se peleen, es demasiado temprano para eso – les dijo Jeremy viendo como los dos se lanzaban miradas asesinas – ¿no que se amaban?

- Detesto cuando Harry se pone en plan de héroe, yo debería cuidarlo – le replicó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues las cosas se dan así, además, soy mayor que tú, así que yo seré quien te proteja a ti cuando sea necesario.

- Pero a mí no me gusta que me cuiden.

- Entonces vamos a tener problemas – le dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos – yo quiero tener alguien a quien proteger y amar.

- Creo que mejor dejan esa discusión para después – los separó Jeremy – allí hay una lechuza ¿es la tuya, Harry?

- No, es la de McGonogall, la mía es más blanca – abrió la ventana y tomó la nota – me avisa que la reunión será en la sala de los campeones, que todos los miembros han sido avisados y que Dumbledore me pide que no dejemos solos a Draco, que tiene un mal presentimiento respecto a lo de anoche.

- Bueno, yo bajaré con Draco para que se vista mientras tú estás listo – le dijo su hermano – y antes de reclamar, te diré que o aceptas o aceptas, no tienes alternativa – lo regañó – deberás aprender a ser más sumiso.

- Un Malfoy jamás... – empezó molesto.

- No me interesa qué apellido tengas, harás lo que te dice tu hermano mayor y punto – le replicó Jeremy llevándoselo de un brazo – no te demores – le dijo a Harry.

La reunión en la sala de los campeones no era muy del gusto de Harry, pero debía contar con todo el apoyo posible si quería evitar que Voldemort volviera a este mundo. Miles de dudas vagaban por su mente ¿cómo era posible que estuviera con vida después de lo que le pasó? Pero tampoco nadie pudo encontrar su cuerpo cuando lo detuvo siendo un bebé, sin embargo, estaba bastante seguro que lo había mandado al otro mundo, ¿cómo, sino, había desaparecido la mano de colagusano?

- Así que pediste una reunión – le dijo Snape molesto mirando a Sirius y Remus sentados entre los Aurores – me gustaría saber cómo haces para llamar tanto la atención.

- Pensé que lo sabía – le replicó sin poder contenerse y se dirigió hacia el director – profesor, he vuelto a sentir que la cicatriz me duele anoche.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos a coro.

- Pero ¿no se supone que debió dejar de hacerlo al desaparecer él? – dijo Tonks preocupada.

- Tuve, además un sueño – se los contó lo mejor que pudo – no creo que signifique nada bueno – agregó.

- Recuerdo que podías ver lo que planeaba él con mucha claridad y anticipar sus movimientos – dijo Moddy – pero según entiendo, él no estaba allí como para que vieras sus pensamientos o sus emociones, simplemente hiciste un viaje astral por la preocupación que sientes por culpa de esa magia negra que te atacó anoche.

- Profesor ¿cree que sea posible que lo haya despojado sólo de su cuerpo y por eso traten de hacerlo regresar? – dijo Harry preocupado – a los muertos no se les puede revivir ¿verdad?

- Puedes traer fantasmas de regreso, pero no darles una forma corpórea lo bastante fuerte como para empuñar una varita y hacer magia – dijo Lucius Malfoy pensativo, no pertenecía a la orden, pero como era uno de los blancos de los servidores de Voldemort, estaba presente.

- Con lo que te han gustado siempre las artes oscuras, de seguro sabes mucho de ese tipo de cosas – dijo Sirius sarcástico.

- ¡Padrino! – lo regañó Harry.

Dumbledore lo miraba pensativo, hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que Voldemort usaba y abusaba de la magia negra, que había descubierto demasiadas cosas del tipo de magia que Salazar Slytherin había guardado para sus herederos, que había tornado la magia blanca robada en negra y se había fortalecido, que había experimentados con los límites de esta vida con la otra y quizás conocía la manera de cruzar la barrera sin perder la vida.

- Lo que me extraña es que necesite la magia de los Malfoy para regresar – dijo al fin el director – eso significa que él valoraba la magia de esa familia más que la de los Lestrange, que le eran más leales ¿no crees, Harry?

- Necesita la magia de dos brujos de sangre pura que pertenecieron a sus filas, pero que han caído bajo el encanto del fénix de una o de otra manera – dijo Remus en voz baja – en magia sublimada por el amor y el dolor de dos generaciones seguidas la que necesita en realidad, no necesariamente debe ser negra, sólo que sea fuerte.

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – le dijo molesto Snape.

- Bueno, cuando fui profesor de DCAO estando en el colegio, me documenté muy bien sobre los tipos de magia que existen y que podría llegar a utilizar el señor oscuro contra Harry, así como también fui yo quien lo preparó para la batalla final, me llamó la atención que hubiese decidido conservar a los Malfoy entre los suyos después del fiasco en el ministerio, en especial porque conocía sus historias con los descendientes del fénix, pero era por conveniencia, robaba de ellos juventud y magia, pero ahora, estando ambos en las mismas condiciones, le son de mayor utilidad.

- Así que en parte es mi culpa – dijo Harry preocupado.

- Es algo inevitable entre ustedes – le dijo Dumbledore – cada vez que una generación de fénix y veela se han topado a los 17 años han influido con gran fuerza sobre los sentimientos del otro, pero jamás ha habido una unión real entre ambos y sólo les ha traído amargura.

- Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer para evitar que se comience con una tercera guerra en el mundo mágico? – dijo Arthur Weasley – porque esto no lo podemos hacer saber en el ministerio.

- No nos quedan muchas opciones – admitió el hombre mayor – Harry será llamado muy pronto a ser el aprendiz del gran brujo blanco y no podemos estar siempre pendientes de los Malfoy, así que el único camino que nos queda es casar a Harry con Draco y ponerles un sello protector, con un Malfoy al que no puedan llegar, debería ser suficiente para evitar que Voldemort se levante nuevamente mientras Harry está siendo entrenado.

- ¿Es que nunca voy a tener una vida tranquila? – se quejó el moreno.

- No es tu culpa, Harry, cuando Voldemort te marcó como su igual, hizo imposible para ti ser un chico como cualquier otro. Además, viniendo de la familia a la que perteneces, realmente es imposible.

- Él no debió marcarme como su igual.

- Tal vez él sabía desde el principio que eras un gran heredero, tal como él se consideraba – le dijo Sirius – sólo que no calculó que tu magia blanca fuera más fuerte que la suya.

- Bueno, debemos preparar la boda – dijo McGonogall – no vamos a quedarnos a esperar que llegue el llamado para estar listos ¿no?

El colegio estaba revolucionado, el día 15 de noviembre se realizaría una gran boda a la que todos los alumnos estaban invitados a participar con sus mejores galas con sus parejas. Harry le había pedido a Ron que fuera su padrino, cosa con la que Draco no estaba muy de acuerdo, y el pelirrojo había accedido a regañadientes por no dejar a su amigo solo y por incordia al rubio. El cambio el rubio le había pedido a Jeremy que fuera su padrino sólo por fastidiar a Blaise que parecía haberle echado el ojo a su hermano.

Los fantasmas comentaban a los alumnos que jamás se había casado un Slytherin con un Griffindor y menos dentro de las paredes del mismo colegio, pero eso uniría mejor a las casas cuando sus mejores representantes unieran sus vidas para siempre.

El problema no era la fiesta en sí, los elfos domésticos estaban sumamente excitados con la idea de preparar un banquete de semejantes dimensiones y tan importante, la decoración había quedado a cargo de los mejores alumnos de la clase de encantamientos y las invitaciones habían sido enviadas por el medio habitual, el problema era que, pese a todas las buenas intenciones y recomendaciones, lo de la boda se había filtrado a la prensa, quizás a través del ministerio, nadie lo sabía con certeza, y habían comenzado a llegar cientos de cartas de felicitación y regalos, así como otras muchas cartas de amenaza para el rubio diciéndole que si le hacía daño a Harry le iban a hacer un montón de cosas extrañas, incluso una de ellas le recordó la carta que le llegó a Hermione cuando en Tercer año Rita Skeeter dijo que era una "mujer fatal", pero consiguió evitar que él la abriera y le dañara los dedos.

- Podrían regalarnos algo mejor – se quejó Draco.

- Alégrate que adiviné de qué se trataba, Hermione estuvo muchos días con los dedos inmovilizados por culpa de ese líquido – le dijo – no quisiera que tuvieras los dedos tiesos e hinchados el día de la boda – le besó la mano.

- Bueno, pero no hagas eso ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué era lo que me querías contar?

- Es sobre Jeremy – sonrió bajando la voz – Blaise se siente atraído por él y ha desplegado sus encantos con él, pero las cosas no le están saliendo bien, Jeremy simplemente lo ignora y coquetea con Charlie Weasley.

- Es que él también es Veela, por eso no le llama la atención – le recordó Harry divertido – pero dudo que le guste Charlie en verdad, simplemente le gusta la clase de trabajo que este tiene ¿Sabes que le gustan las criaturas peligrosas? Y él trabaja criando Dragones en Rumania.

- Entonces, eso me servirá para conquistarlo – dijo Blaise suspirando.

- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? – le dijo Draco preocupado.

- Que a ese leoncito le gustan los animales peligrosos – sonrió – si es tan lindo, deberían gustarle las cosas delicadas y bellas.

- Creo, Blaise, que caíste bajo el hechizo del fénix – se rió Draco – sólo que dudo que Jeremy te vaya a corresponder siquiera, no le interesas.

- Lo voy a seguir intentando hasta que me diga de frente que no le gusto – dijo este muy seguro – nadie dirá que Blaise Zabbini se dio por vencido sin luchar primero. Además, a mí también me gustan las criaturas peligrosas, lo sabes.

- Si te gusta él, debe ser cierto – le dijo Harry – los Potter somos peligrosos.

- Pero le debe gustar un animal específico ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, le gustan los dragones, los hipogrifos, las acromántulas, las esfinges y no sé que más, hizo buenas migas con Hagrid, quizás debieras preguntarle a él al respecto – sonrió divertido mirando al rubio que suspiraba pensando en los animales mencionados, nadie podría regalarle una cosa así a su hermano.

- Iré y averiguaré todo lo posible, quizás pueda darle algo con lo que pueda ganarme un beso suyo – suspiró de nuevo y se fue tal como llegó.

- A Zabbini le falta una tuerca – aseguró Harry divertido.

- ¿Por qué le diste información de nuestro hermano? – le dijo molesto – ahora se va a poner más pesado que antes conmigo.

- Draco, querido, es un Slytherin necesitado del afecto de un león, y por lo visto le gustan mayores ¿por qué no Jeremy? Así encontramos quien lo distraiga de nosotros mientras hacemos otras cosas ¿no crees?

- Por cierto ¿Sabe él lo que pasó entre nuestros padres?

- No lo creo, de seguro se hubiese regresado a Francia enojado con medio mundo si Sirius o Remus le hubiesen contado algo al respecto.

- Pues vamos a tener problemas si en algún momento se llega a enterar de todo, en especial porque nosotros sabemos la verdad y somos menores que él ¿no te parece? Y no me gustaría que se enojara con nosotros.

- Jim dijo que le iba a tratar de contar las cosas sin que lo desplumara, él conoce bien el temperamento de los Potter y si ya pudo apaciguarlo antes, quizás lo consiga de nuevo.

- No me preocupa tanto su reacción como la que va a tener mi padre cuando se entere – dijo bajando la voz – por lo que supe, cuando Snape le dijo que tu padre estaba comprometido con tu madre y se iban a casar en vacaciones de semana santa, remeció todas las mazmorras de Slytherin y le dijo que era un mentiroso, que él lo quería y que lo iba a matar si lo volvía a repetir – miró a su alrededor – Severus cree que puede leerme la mente, pero yo sólo lo dejo y le robo recuerdos de paso.

- Eres muy malo, pero nos podría ser de utilidad ¿no te parece? – dijo Harry pensativo – mi padre debió haber estado seguro que era lo mejor dejar que tu padre se casara con tu madre o habría luchado por su amor.

- "_Harry, tengo algo que darte_" – le dijo su pequeño fénix planeando alrededor de ellos con una botellita que contenía algo así como un humo blanco.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Draco mirando la botellita.

- Es un recuerdo ¿cierto? De mi padre – miró al fénix y esta asintió.

- "_Vengan, los llevaré hasta el pensadero y podrán saber lo que pasó, pero no le digan nada a Lucius Malfoy, de seguro se enojaría mucho_"

Los chicos se pusieron de pie luego que Harry le explicara el rubio de lo que se trataba y siguieron al ave hacia una sala abandonada en el quinto piso, allí, luego de cerciorarse que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, se acercaron al caldero y Harry vertió el contenido dentro de este, tomo el brazo de su novio y ambos se adentraron en los recuerdos de James Potter.

(recuerdos)

El cielo estaba despejado, el estadio estaba vacío, al menos eso parecía, pero allí estaban sentados los Merodeadores con su líder recostado prácticamente sobre las gradas.

- ¿Qué averiguaste respecto a Malfoy, Colagusano? – le decía Sirius.

- Bueno, es cierto que está comprometido con tu prima, Canuto – empezó y escucharon el respingo de James – pero no está muy contento con eso, sin embargo, su padre lo ha amenazado con matarlo si rompe el compromiso por el motivo que sea.

- Se lo merece por vaca – le dijo Sirius molesto.

- No hables así de él ¿quieres? – lo regañó James.

- Pero si es verdad, Cornamenta – le dijo este molesto – sabiendo que estaba comprometido con Narcisa, viene, te secuestra, te seduce y te deja con el encargo, desentendiéndose de ti.

- Lucius no sabe de mi estado – le recordó – ni quiero que lo sepa.

- Pero, Cornamenta, debería saberlo, después de todo también es su hijo ¿no? – intentó razonar Remus – algún día tu hijo querrá saber cosas, en especial si se llegase a parecer a los Malfoy.

- ¡No, Abraxas Malfoy mataría a mi hijo y a Lucius, lo sabes muy bien! – dijo enderezándose – siendo niños nos conocimos, yo jugaba con unos Muggles porque era divertido, su padre se enfureció mucho porque él había jugado con nosotros y por poco y lo mata ¿sabes que si mi padre no interviene me habría lanzado una imperdonable? No puedo permitir que eso vuelva a suceder.

- Ese hombre está obsesionado con lo de la sangre limpia, de seguro es un partidario de quien tu sabes – dijo Sirius – está tan chiflado como mis padres.

- Pero podríamos ayudarte – insistió Peter – no necesariamente tendrían que vivir bajo su techo ¿no crees?

- Yo nunca podría darle todas las comodidades a las que está acostumbrado – replicó volviendo a recostarse – si bien mi familia es adinerada, él en su casa tiene muchos elfos domésticos que le hacen las cosas y cuidan su hogar, no podría ofrecerle algo más que mi cariño – comenzó a llorar.

- James – le dijo Remus abrazándolo – no te pongas así, siempre contarás con nosotros ¿verdad? No permitiremos que nadie te haga daño, recuerda que somos casi tus hermanos.

- Gracias, lunático – le sonrió a medias.

- Así que aquí están – dijo una voz molesta que todos conocían bien – ¿qué diantres están planeando ahora en un lugar tan solitario?

- ¿Qué te importa, Snivellus? – le dijo Siriius poniéndose de pie ocultando a James – deberías meter tus narices en una de tus pociones y ahogarte de paso – agregó escuchando la risita disimulada de sus amigos.

- El director me envió por ustedes, no estoy aquí por mi propio gusto – replicó.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Colagusano ocultando en parte a James con su escasa complexión – cualquiera diría que disfrutas persiguiéndonos y que James te zamarreé ¿no será que eres masoquista?

Snape hizo amago de intentar golpearlo pero Remus se interpuso.

- Creo que ya nos diste el mensaje, puedes irte, solos podemos llegar a la oficina del director.

(fin del recuerdo)

El fénix los jaló fuera del caldero y ambos se miraron preocupados, Harry conocía muy bien el trato que le daban a Snape los Merodeadores, de seguro este, orgulloso como era, jamás se quejó de ello, pero esa era la fuente del odio que el profesor le tenía a él.

- Eran bastante malos con Snape esos cuatro.

- Y eso que no has visto nada – dijo Harry – sé que conociste a tu abuelo ¿cómo era? Me refiero a su temperamento.

- Mi abuelo era muy temperamental y siempre tenía encontrones violentos con mi padre, pensé que era porque ambos tenían temperamentos fuertes, pero no había pensado que él no había dejado a mi padre buscar a su otra mitad – se paseó por la sala – ahora entiendo la pelea que tuvieron cuando mi madre no quiso que me enviaran a Drumstang, poco antes que él falleciera.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Bueno, mamá no quería que me fuera tan lejos a estudiar, sabes que soy hijo único y que ella me quiere mucho, mi padre decía que vería, después de todo siempre mi familia había estado a Howgarts y habían conseguido pertenecer a Slytherin, pero el abuelo decía que no, que yo era demasiado bueno para la escuela, menos con el viejo chiflado que era director, y mi padre dijo que era porque tenía miedo que me topara contigo, que yo consiguiera recobrar lo que antes estuvo tan cerca de lograr – suspiró – mi abuelo comenzó a gritarle que era un malagradecido y que no tenía derecho, pero mi padre le dijo solamente "allí si fui feliz" y mi abuelo le lanzó un hechizo, de no ser por mi madre, quizás le mata o le echa una imperdonable.

- Así que mi padre tuvo razón al tratar de protegerlo – dijo Harry.

- Bueno, fue la única ocasión en que lo vi enfadarse de verdad con mi padre, generalmente no permanecían mucho tiempo en casa si sabían que el otro estaba, el abuelo murió cuando estaba en primer año de varicela de dragón.

- Bueno, ahora sabemos por qué mi padre se quedó callado, pero deberíamos averiguar algo más ¿no?

- "_Hay otro recuerdo_" – le dijo Jim – "_pero no sé si sea bueno dárselos_".

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – le dijo Harry mientras su novio miraba la puerta – ¿pasa algo malo?

- Tuve la impresión que trataban de abrir la puerta, pero que no pudieron romper tu magia – le dijo.

Harry sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y miró a Jim que asintió.

- Este es uno de mis mayores tesoros, una gran herencia que me dejaron los Merodeadores – le dijo divertido – juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – y golpeó ligeramente el mapa con su varita – es un mapa de Howgarts – le mostró – diablos, creo que mejor salimos, es Snape.

- "_Lo metere en el caldero por intruso"_ – dijo Jim empezando a volar y saliendo por la ventana.

- ¡No, Jim, espera! – trató de atraparlo, pero ya había girado y entrado al castillo por otra ventana. Harry miró el mapa junto con Draco y ambos vieron los dos carteles que se movían rápidamente por los pasillos hasta salir del colegio y llegar al lago negro y el regreso del ave rumbo al castillo y solo – Este fénix nunca va a entender – suspiró Harry.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo con Snape?

- ¿No es bastante obvio? Lo lanzó al lago, ahora sí que estoy metido en problemas – lo vio entrar de regreso – no tienes caso ¿sabes?

- "_Bueno, eso lo entretendrá por el momento_" – le dijo Jim – "_podemos seguir_".

- Por Merlín ¿Acaso quieres que me mate? – dijo molesto – travesura realizada – le dijo al pergamino y el mapa se borró – sólo consigues que me odie más.

- "_Se lo tiene merecido por intruso_" – dijo molesto también.

- Bueno ¿vamos a seguir o no? – dijo Draco que sólo escuchaba de la pelea lo que decía Harry – podríamos estar haciendo otras cosas ¿no?

- "_Está bien, aquí está el otro recuerdo_".

(Recuerdo)

Hacía bastante calor en el tren, ese viaje era el último que los merodeadores hacían en el expreso del colegio, puesto que habían terminado el séptimo año. James se había casado en abril con Lily y, pese a las ropas sueltas y a que todos los compañeros de casa ocultaban su estado, se le notaban los seis meses de embarazo, claro que había que pensar en ello para notarlo. Estaban sentados en una cabina los cinco, James estaba recostado contra la ventana con una carta en la mano, mientras Sirius y Remus jugaban ajedrez mágico bajo la atenta mirada de Peter.

- Supongo que le dijiste la verdad a tu padre – le dijo Lily acariciándole la barriga – espero que no te enojes.

- Claro que no, Lily, papá esta contento de tener un nieto – le mostró la carta – dice que vendrá por nosotros a la estación, ni siquiera parece estar enojado por ser de quién es – suspiró.

- Snape dijo que Malfoy se casaría en septiembre con Narcisa – dijo Peter molesto – ojalá y no puedan tener hijos, se lo merece por desgraciado.

- Colagusano, cállate – le regaño Remus y se voltearon a mirar a James que se había abrazado a Lily llorando – él no tenía que enterarse.

- De todas maneras lo iba a saber, Lunático – le dijo Sirius muy serio – no creo que mi familia no publicara el evento en las páginas sociales del Profeta, son especialistas en buscar con qué llamar la atención de todo el mundo, y sería un enlace importante, siendo que ambos son de "sangre pura" – dijo con amargura mientras movía su torre hacia un costado.

- ¿Qué va a ser de mí ahora, Lily?

- Tranquilo, James, es tu hijo y yo lo querré como si fuera mío, te lo prometo.

- Gracias, Lily, por eso te quiero tanto – se abrazó a ella cerrando los ojos y sintieron un ruido en la puerta.

- ¿Quién diantre molesta? – dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta – vaya, vaya, mi querido hermanito, don perfecto – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Lu... Lucius me pidió... – tartamudeó intimidado por el enojo de su hermano – me pidió... que le diera... esta carta… a Potter.

- Pues dile que James no quiere nada de él – le dijo Sirius – que lo deje en paz, que no lo persiga más ¿acaso no hizo el daño suficiente?

- Yo sólo… - empezó a decir mientras se alejaba.

- Ese muchacho, no sé cómo cayó en Slytherin – suspiró Sirius – ¿qué pasa?

- Quizás debí aceptar la carta de Lucius – dijo James lloroso.

- No, James, te vas a olvidar para siempre de ese tipo y a centrarte en lo que ocurrirá dentro de poco tiempo – lo regañó Lily.

- Es cierto – le dijeron el resto de los merodeadores.

Una débil neblina se puso en el recuerdo y aparecieron de nuevo en la estación de King Cross desembarcando sus cosas del tren. James estaba solo acariciando a su lechuza castaña cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, pensando que se trataba de uno de sus queridos amigos se volteó sonriendo.

- Estoy bien, no te... – pero las palabras y la sonrisa murieron en sus labios – ¿qué quieres, Malfoy?

- Me alegra que estés bien – empezó este – sólo quería que aceptaras mi carta, sé que no es gran cosa, pero tendrían un recuerdo mío ¿la aceptas?

- No quiero nada que venga de ti – intentó voltearse, sabía que si se fijaba bien iba a notar su estado, pero el rubio fue más rápido y lo tomó por las mejillas – suéltame – le ordenó intentando liberarse sujetando sus muñecas.

- Solo quiero un beso de despedida – susurró casi en su boca – por favor, Jim.

- Ya me has hecho bastante daño ¿para qué quieres un beso?

- Para recordar esa semana que fuiste mío – susurró intentando otra vez.

- No, no le voy a ser infiel a Lily – intentó apartarlo.

- No me nombres a esa sangre sucia – dijo furioso – tú eras mío, no sé que te hizo, pero te juro que de alguna forma te voy a recobrar. Además, ¿qué te puede ofrecer ella que no tenga yo para darte? Según sé, su familia no es muy adinerada.

- Vete al infierno, Malfoy – volvió a intentar soltarse.

- Sólo si me acompañas, amor mío – y lo besó al fin, lenta y apasionadamente, sin quererlo, James comenzó a corresponderle y el rubio soltó sus mejillas para abrazarlo. Allí el moreno reaccionó apartándose furioso.

- Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora ve y cásate con Narcisa Black – lo amenazó con su varita en alto.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Deberías decirle a Snivellus que no ande divulgando tus secretos – le dijo bajando su varita, tomando sus cosas y subiéndolas a un carrito – ojalá no tenga que volver a verte nunca más en mi vida.

- Te amo, James ¿por qué te casaste con ella?

- Porque yo no te amo a ti, la amo a ella – le replicó.

- Sabes que no es verdad ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te olvidas de ella? – lo retuvo por un brazo – sí no me amaras, no habrías permitido que yo fuera el primero en tu vida. Además, puedo darte todo lo que quieras.

- Me hiciste traicionar mis principios – replicó – déjame ir ¿quieres?

- No, quiero que me digas por qué cambiaste tanto conmigo.

- Un Griffindor no se acuesta con nadie sin haberse casado primero.

- Me hubieses dicho que necesitabas un anillo – lo abrazó por los hombros – te hubiese dado lo que quisieras con tal de tenerte a mi lado siempre.

- Malfoy – le dijo Sirius furioso – ¿no puedes dejar a James en paz?

- James es mío, no voy a permitir que me lo arrebaten – le dijo este atrayéndolo más hacia él, sabía que le bastaba su aroma para embotarle el cerebro.

- Suelta a mi esposo, déjalo en paz – dijo Lily molesta comprendiendo lo que pretendía el rubio instantáneamente.

- No me hables en ese tono, sangre sucia – le dijo furioso – él es mío.

Pero James le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas con el codo y corrió a refugiarse detrás de Sirius, Lucius estuvo demasiado cerca de descubrir su secreto.

- No la llames así – dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados – ella es mucho mejor que tú, nunca estarías a su altura.

- Me las pagarán muy caro – dijo dándose la vuelta al fin.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Harry miró sorprendido a Jim luego de salir del recuerdo, con razón no quería mostrarlo, de seguro le daba vergüenza su actitud durante ese tiempo, llorar tanto por cualquier cosa, tal como le había dicho su padrino.

- Mi padre tan… enamorado – dijo Draco sorprendido – jamás ha sido así con mi madre, ella se queja siempre que no es cariñoso con ella, con razón ¿no? Si nunca la ha querido.

- Bueno, si te miraras a ti mismo, notarías que andas de la misma manera conmigo – le sonrió – sólo que nosotros no tenemos problemas.

- Yo seré el primero en casarme con mi amado fénix – le dijo echándole los brazos a cuello – bésame ¿sí?

- Claro – le rodeó la espalda comenzando a besarlo tiernamente acariciándolo lentamente por sobre la ropa.

Pero un potente golpe los hizo saltar retrocediendo rápidamente y por separado hacia las paredes.

- ¡Voy matar a ese fénix tuyo, Potter!

Pero Jim había sido más astuto y ya se había escapado volando por la ventana, pero eso no evitaba que Harry estuviera metido en problemas, de seguro el hombre no le creería que no tenía nada que ver con lo que el fénix había hecho.

- Me gustaría desaparecer – dijo entre dientes y una luz dorada lo rodeó y desapareció ante los asombrados ojos de Draco.

- ¿Adónde vas, Harry? – gimió al verlo desaparecer.

- Nos vemos más tarde – le dijo y desapareció por completo.

- Ese Potter se me volvió a escapar, pero ni crea que esta vez lo voy a pasar por alto, va a tener que esconder a ese fénix muy bien, si no quiere que lo desplume y lo mate.

- En el mapa aparecía como James Potter – dijo Draco divertido – quizás por eso es tan malo contigo.

- No quisiera tener que vérmelas con otro James Potter, ya bastante tuve de él en el colegio cuando estudiaba – dijo molesto – además ¿qué hacían encerrados aquí? No estarías...

- Claro que no, un Griffindor no se acuesta con nadie sin casarse primero.

- Pero siempre hay excepciones – le dijo – su padre lo hizo.

- Mejor voy a buscar a Harry – dijo molesto.

- Ah, no, tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente sobre tu próxima boda ¿se puede saber por qué escogiste al hermano de Potter si tienes tus propios amigos? ¿No tenías suficiente con uno en tu familia como para tener al otro?

- Jeremy es muy simpático, me agrada mucho y me trata como un hermano mayor – replicó sintiendo que era una buena ocasión para robarle un recuerdo a su profesor de pociones – me habría gustado conocerlo cuando era niño.

- Potter te ha matado las últimas neuronas – replicó molesto.

- Es que seas mi padrino no te da derecho de andar insultando a mi prometido – se paseó por la sala – no sé que te habrá hecho su padre, pero no es culpa de Harry, si casi ni lo conoció.

- No sólo Potter me fastidiaba, estaban Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, unidos a tu propio padre a final de séptimo año – dijo molesto siguiendo a su ahijado con la mirada – desde las vacaciones de navidad que Lucius estuvo insoportable, lo seguía con la mirada, lo espiaba desde la torre de astronomía, lo vigilaba en los entrenamientos y sólo bastaba su mención para que cambiara de estado de ánimo, y después que este se casó con Evans fue mucho peor.

Draco sonrió, había traido el recuerdo a la mente de su padrino y ahora era suyo, se lo daría a Harry y averiguarían algo más del pasado de sus padres, aunque debía reconocer que hubiese sido mucho mejor los de su padre, pero a él jamás le podría sacar de esa forma algo de información.

Harry miró a su alrededor, aquello no era Howgarts, estaba enteramente seguro, ni tampoco algún lugar conocido ¿dónde diablos estaba? Camino un poco y se topó con una elfina doméstica que limpiaba afanosamente una pintura y reconoció de inmediato a la persona del retrato, de seguro era Draco de pequeño ya que la pintura estaba muy tranquila.

- Esto no está bien – dijo el muchacho y la elfina se sobre salto – perdona.

- El señor ¿cómo llegó aquí? Si Dinky no sintió la puerta y nadie que no sea de la familia puede aparecerse en la casa – dijo asustada – el señor Malfoy, el amo se va a enojar mucho – continuó más asustada aún.

- No lo creo – dijo Harry tratando de calmarla – él me autorizó, soy el novio de su hijo, pronto nos casaremos – dijo tratando de crear una historia creíble de su aparición en esa Mansión – quisiera hablar con él.

- El amo, señor...

- Potter – la alentó sin fijarse que se ponía más nerviosa.

- ¡Harry Potter! – chilló abrazándose a sus piernas – usted conoce a Dobby ¿verdad? Porque el señor es muy bueno, el señor Draco dijo que lo había liberado ¿sabe dónde está?

- Él está trabajando en el colegio – le sonrió – está muy bien.

- Que bueno – dijo soltándolo al fin – el señor Malfoy está enfermo, hace dos días que no se siente muy bien, la señora dijo que no necesitaba un médico, pero su color no es muy bueno ¿el señor no podría ayudarlo?

- Bueno, vamos a verlo – la magia tenía que haberlo llevado allí para ayudar al padre de Draco, no tenía otra explicación para su presencia en esa casa.

Dinky lo guió a lo largo del pasillo y lo hizo entrar a una enorme habitación, allí, recostado contra las sábanas de seda, estaba Lucius Malfoy con un extraño color verdoso en su piel. Harry se acercó a él y tomó su muñeca, el pulso latía débil pero constante, pero estaba un tanto áspera, le miró el rostro y noto que sus pupilas estaban contraídas pese a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Miró a su alrededor y vio a la elfina que retorcía su delantal entre los dedos.

- ¿Y la señora Malfoy? – le preguntó temiendo por una respuesta positiva.

- Salió, no dijo donde iba, nunca lo hace la señora.

- Bien, Dinky, quiero que me hagas un favor – miró al enfermo – debo preparar una poción, pero no podemos dejar a tu amo solo ¿será posible que me consigas todo lo que te voy a pedir?

- Si, señor, Dinky conseguirá lo que sea para el señor si sana al amo.

- Bien – sacó su varita del bolsillo y golpeó un trozo de pergamino – y apresúrate, no creo que él aguante mucho más – la elfina asintió y desapareció casi de inmediato.

- Alguien está envenenando al señor Malfoy para hacer que Draco venga aquí antes de la boda – suspiró – si Jim estuviera aquí tendría un antídoto mucho mejor que el que voy a preparar, pero no tengo ni idea de donde se metió después de lo que le hizo a Snape.

- ¿James, era tú, mi vida? – dijo con voz ronca el rubio.

- No, soy Harry, mi padre no está aquí.

- Pensé que habría venido a buscarme – suspiró – esperaba volver a verlo antes de morir – se le quebró la voz – quizás de verdad no me amaba.

- No diga eso – dijo Harry sintiendo pena – no se va a morir sin conocer a todos sus nietos ¿me entendió?

- ¿Me vas a decir que tú y Draco han hecho el encargo?

- No, pero lo haremos luego de casarnos ¿No se acuerda que sólo falta una semana para la boda? – dijo el moreno – y usted va a estar allí.

- Señor, aquí está todo lo que me pidió, señor – le dijo la elfina ansiosa y Harry comenzó de inmediato a preparar la poción, sabía que era sólo la segunda vez que la preparaba, antes la hizo bajo la atenta supervisión del profesor Slugohrn, pero ahora iba a tener que ser capaz de preparar esa poción mata venenos por si solo. Suspiró mientras rezaba echando el último de los ingredientes y lo dejó reposar.

- Dinky, de casualidad ¿sabes quién ha estado dando de beber al señor Malfoy alguna sustancia prohibida?

- El señor solo bebé los licores de la casa – le dijo ella.

- Entiendo – suspiró – veamos si resultó – sacó con una pequeña taza un poco de la poción y acercó a la cama de su futuro suegro – bébala, se sentirá mucho mejor – dijo intentando tenerse confianza.

El rubio lo miró extrañado, pero comenzó a beber la poción hasta acabarla, casi de inmediato esta comenzó a surtir efecto, el color de la piel del rubio recobró un color saludable, el cabello recobró su brillo, sus ojos dejaron de estar opacos y sus signos vitales se normalizaron, según Harry pudo constatar, aunque se notaba que estaba mareado, efecto secundario del antídoto.

- ¡El amo está bien, yo sabía que el joven podía ayudarlo, que era un gran mago como todo el mundo dice! – sollozó la elfina saliendo de la habitación.

- Todos los elfos son iguales – le dijo el hombre divertido.

- Supongo que sí – suspiró – en especial cuando salvas a sus amos adorados – agregó volviendo a mirar al rubio – pero dígame ¿qué veneno ha estado bebiendo para quedar en semejante estado?

- No le he bebido por voluntad propia, te lo aseguro – le dijo – un Malfoy no atenta contra su propia vida, dalo por seguro.

- Puede ser, pero ¿nadie de afuera le ha mandado algún licor de regalo?

- Supones que un enemigo ha enviado algo así – le dijo – no soy tan idiota como para beber algo a lo que no le conozco la procedencia.

- Pues de alguna forma lo han estado envenenando, con dosis pequeñas, pero lo bastante fuertes como para mantenerlo enfermo y con apariencia de moribundo – le dijo caminando alrededor de la cama – alguien que quería forzar a Draco a venir aquí para matarlos a ambos juntos.

- Pero no podrían llegar aquí, Bella y los otros no pueden... – dejó la frase inconclusa – Narcisa, ha estado muy extraña últimamente, ha estado saliendo mucho de casa, cosa que jamás hace sola, le gusta presumir con sus amigas que soy su esposo todavía.

- Quizás debemos investigarla, puede ser que esté bajo un imperius.

- ¿Narcisa, Bajo un imperius? – se rió – perdona, pero ella nunca ha sido dominada con un embrujo así, si lo rechaza con facilidad.

- Pero hay otras maneras de controlar la mente de una persona ¿No? Además, su hermana era la persona más cercana a Voldemort, debe tener muchos conocimientos adquiridos de este para controlar a la gente ¿no le parece?

- Si, es posible – dijo mirando la ventana – pero si es ella, tratará de nuevo de envenenarme, y quizás ahora la dosis sea mayor.

- Debemos descubrir el truco, pero necesito a Draco y lo que haya sido en lo le que dieron el famoso veneno para que Snape lo analice, no me voy a arriesgar sin saber a lo que me estoy enfrentando – dijo deteniendo su paseo – ¿recuerda que fue lo que bebió antes de ponerse enfermo?

- Un Whisky de Dragón especial que tenía guardado hace mucho tiempo, esa tarde estaba espacialmente melancólico, James estaba de cumpleaños y quería olvidarlo.

- Le diré a Dinky que me ayude y vendré a verlo más tarde – transformó el caldero en una hermosa y estilizada botella – de todas maneras le dejo el antídoto por si vuelven a la carga, pero evite agregarle nada, usted ha de saber mejor que yo lo que pasa con esa poción.

- Y eso que Severus siempre dijo que eras un inútil en pociones.

- Pues es culpa de él que me haya buscado otro maestro que me ha hecho uno de los mejores, creo que lo conoce, me habló de sus mejores alumnos, es el señor Horace Slugohrn.

- Si, Severus y yo formamos parte de sus favoritos en la escuela.

- Dice que tengo mucho potencial, que soy mejor de Snape y mi madre.

- Eres el aprendiz del brujo blanco, que no te quepa duda – le dijo.

Harry regresó al colegio con el tiempo justo de ir por sus cosas a su habitación y correr a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones. Llegó justo con la campana y suspiró pensando que lo había logrado, pero el profesor ya estaba frente a su escritorio y lo miraba malignamente pensando en el castigo que iba a darle por eso y por lo que le hizo Jim.

- El señor Malfoy le mandó saludos y esto – le dijo acercándose al escritorio poniendo la botella sobre la mesa – alguien trató de envenenarlo – le dijo en voz baja para que los demás no lo escucharan. Snape frunció el ceño entra molesto con su alumno y preocupado por su amigo y, según Harry pudo ver, lo último ganó la batalla y le ordenó ir a sentarse sin haberlo castigado.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le dijo Draco molesto – te busqué por todo el colegio y molesté a todos tus compañeros para saber si te habían visto.

- ¿Los molestaste? – le dijo Ron sarcástico – si por poco no le pegas al pobre Colin porque te dijo que Harry de seguro no quería ni volver a verte.

- Se lo merece, Harry nunca me va a abandonar – replicó aún molesto.

- Después hablamos ¿sí? – le dijo el moreno mirando a Snape que estaba hechizando el pizarrón para comenzar a dictar la siguiente poción.

Harry conocía esa poción en especial, era un tanto complicada, cada mes desde que Remus se fuera a vivir con ellos a la casa de Sirius la había preparado, pero siempre con supervisión, pero le parecía extraño que Snape se las enseñara ahora, aunque estaba en el libro reglamentario de hechizos, pero casi hasta el final. Suspiró y comenzó a hacer la preparación en silencio, no quería ganarse un nuevo castigo, ya estaba seguro que tenía uno bien ganado por salir del castillo sin permiso.

- Potter, trabajarás frente a mi escritorio – le dijo Snape y sus amigos lo miraron compadecidos. Molesto, hechizó sus cosas y las trasladó con él hasta donde estaba el profesor – ¿Cómo entraste a Malfoy Manor? – el dijo sin que los demás lo escucharan.

- Ni idea, creo que hay alguien que quiere mucho al señor Malfoy y lo protege, porque de otra manera, no habría llegado allí, yo estaba pensando en llegar a mi sala común y atrapar a Jim – suspiró agregando un ingrediente – estaba bastante mal cuando llegué – agregó otro sin mirar las indicaciones en la pizarra – al menos conseguí preparar bien el antídoto universal.

- ¿Sabes qué estás haciendo, Potter? – le dijo al ver que no miraba sus indicaciones.

- Perfectamente, es la Poción Mata lobos, la misma que debe tomar Remus todos los meses para evitar ser peligroso siendo lobo – contestó.

- ¿Y alguien se la ha estado preparando estos últimos meses?

- Así es – dijo mirando la pizarra al fin – pero no es así como me la enseñaron.

- ¿Quién se la enseñó, señor Potter?

- Horace Slugohrn, el profesor Dumbledore me lo presentó y él estuvo feliz de ayudarme para mejorar mis calificaciones, en recuerdo de mi madre, según me dijo – agregó y puso el último ingrediente – pero yo descubrí una forma mejor que funcione ¿sabe que Remus no se convierte el lobo si toma esta poción en las lunas de luna llena?

- Con lo que acabas de agregarle ha de dormir como un bebé toda la noche y no se enferma al despertar.

- Y le puedo poner saborizantes – agregó.

- No sabía eso, tendré que averiguar si es verdad.

La clase terminó muy tranquila cosa extraña en esa mazmorra desde que Harry comenzara a estudiar allí pociones con Snape.

- Voy a revisar esto ¿estás seguro que era veneno?

- No hubiese hecho efecto el antídoto universal ¿no cree?

- Harry, me debes una explicación – le dijo Draco molesto abrazándolo por detrás – vamos, tenemos encantamientos ahora.

- Draco, no me ahorques – se quejó dejándose arrastrar por su novio – me vas a matar antes de la boda – dijo sujetándose el cuello de la camisa.

- Está bien – lo soltó y Harry cayó como costal al suelo de la sorpresa.

- Podrías ser un poco menos brusco ¿no crees? – le dijo sobándose el cuello y la retaguardia del golpe – mira, tengo algo especial que contarte, pero es mejor que lo dejemos después de clases ¿tienes libre?

- Si, estoy libre el resto de la tarde ¿por qué?

- Bien – lo tomó del brazo encaminándose hacia el salón de encantamientos iremos a pedir permiso para salir del castillo, no quiero que me expulsen si lo hago de nuevo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, cuando escapé de Snape temprano, no fui precisamente a dónde yo esperaba, que era la torre Griffindor, sino que a otro lugar, fuera del colegio y en donde se supone que no puedo aparecerme sin el permiso de los dueños.

- No te andes por las ramas – lo regañó – ¿dónde estabas?

- En tu casa, me enviaron a rescatar a tu padre, creo.

- Pero ¿de qué?

- Draco, ¿Viste la botella que le entregué a Snape hace un rato? Bueno, su contenido no es precisamente whisky de dragón como dice la etiqueta, sino veneno, alguien está tratando de matar a tu padre de a poco para obligarte a regresar a tu casa antes de la boda y así tener la oportunidad de matarlos a los dos, robar su magia y evitar que los proteja, porque se supone que no puedo llegar allí sin que tu padre me dé una autorización por escrito o yo me haya casado contigo primero.

- O que uno de los dos esté embarazado del otro – le dijo Draco acariciando el brazo de Harry y este se puso rojo – me agrada esa idea.

- Bueno, de todas maneras yo puedo romper esas barreras mágicas – replicó tratando de sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes que el rubio había conjurado en su cabeza – así que iremos más tarde a ver a tu padre ¿te parece?

- Me parece que me gustaría más ir a hacer hijitos – contestó.

- ¿Quieres que Snape me mate? – dijo escandalizado – cuando estemos casados podrás tener lo que quieras, antes no.

- Eres demasiado remilgado, mi leoncito.

Harry se había topado con los ojos claros del director que lo miraban divertidos, Harry se sentía culpable por haberse fugado del colegio, pero el director sabía que en cualquier momento Harry sería llamado y había temido que fuera por eso su desaparición, pero había sido falsa alarma y estaba más tranquilo.

- Está bien, tranquilo, no fue algo intencional, y nadie te va a expulsar, ya que este tipo de magia no puede ser detectada, ni el ministro puede saber si se usó magia pura – lo tranquilizó – de todas maneras me alegra que me digas donde vas, temía que el brujo blanco te hubiese llamado antes de la boda, él no nos va a avisar nada, simplemente te va a llevar.

- Vámonos, Draco, no tenemos tiempo que perder – le dijo Harry abrazándolo con fuerza, desapareciendo de la oficina del director y apareciendo en el mismo pasillo en que apareció la primera vez en Malfoy Manor. Soltó a su novio y fueron a la habitación del padre de este que estaba sentado en la cama leyendo el profeta tranquilamente.

- Buenas tardes, padre – le dijo Draco llamando su atención – ¿Cómo estás?

- Bastante bien, gracias a tu novio – dijo – una excelente poción, debo decir, porque hizo efecto inmediato.

- Padre ¿quién pudo tratar de envenenarte?

- Tengo una ligera idea – dijo mirando hacia la puerta – hace un rato ha llegado tu madre, por lo que me dijeron los elfos, pero no ha venido aquí, sólo que murmuraba que tú debías estar por llegar y que debía avisar.

- ¿Mi madre? – dijo Draco molesto – ella no te mataría – la defendió.

- Draco, no creo que ella esté actuando por cuenta propia – le dijo Harry sentándose en una silla – según sé Bellatrix es tu tía ¿no? Quizás ella le haya echado una maldición y la esté manipulando.

- Perdón, señor – dijo un elfo asustado – la señora Bella está aquí con la señora Narcisa, ellas me ordenaron que no dijera nada, pero el señor Malfoy es el amo y quien manda, no podemos dejar que maten al amo y al joven amo.

- ¿Hay alguien más con ellas? – dijo Draco enojado.

- Solo ellas, joven, dijeron que no necesitaban más, amo.

- La voy a mandar aquí mismo al infierno – dijo el rubio más joven, pero Harry lo detuvo de un brazo – suéltame, la voy a matar por usar a mi madre para sus fines – decía tratando de soltarse.

- No seas tonto, Draco, es lo que ella quiere ¿no lo ves? Con la magia de uno será más fácil obtener la del otro – se quedó un segundo en silencio y escuchó un susurro que subía por las escaleras, conocía bien ese siseo, era de una serpiente arrastrándose lentamente por el pasillo.

- Suéltame, Harry – le dijo tratando de liberarse una vez más.

- Silencio – le dijo y esperó para comprender mejor la voz de la serpiente.

_La casa quedará en ruinas, toda la magia de los Malfoy será liberada y el señor oscuro tendrá aquello que tanto necesita para liberarse de la tierra de los muertos_, decía la serpiente y Harry comprendió de inmediato lo que iba a hacer y porque había sentido su arrastre, era una serpiente bomba.

- Debemos irnos de aquí de inmediato – les dijo poniéndose de pie tomando a Draco y a su padre para desaparecer y aparecer en las habitaciones de Snape – ¿dónde estamos?

- Potter, no puedes irrumpir en la habitación de uno de tus maestros – le dijo este saliendo del baño – Lucius, Draco – dijo sorprendido.

- Creo que este no era el lugar al que quería llegar – dijo Harry sorprendido también – se suponía que llegaría a la enfermería y estoy del otro lado del castillo – miró a los Malfoy – uno de ustedes se acordó de él ¿no?

- ¿Importa mucho? – le dijo Lucius – ya te pareces a James, saltando a su mención.

- Lo que quisiera es saber porque empezaste a beber ese whisky de dragón que Potter te regaló en séptimo año – le dijo Snape.

- Era cosa mía – le replicó altivo – alguna vez tenía que sacarlo.

- Me pregunto cómo sería que sabían que iba a sacar precisamente esa botella – dijo Harry – porque revisé por si había otro licor envenenado por toda la cava con los elfos y no encontramos nada ¿no sería que querían que pensaran que mi padre, después de tantos años, había sido su asesino?

- Narcisa nunca supo ¿Verdad, Lucius?

- Ella no tenía para qué saber – le replicó cruzándose de brazos.

Harry miró a Draco en silencio y ambos miraron a los hombres mayores que se lanzaban miradas asesinas sin palabras, pero cargadas de rabia.

- Alguien debió saber de algo por lo que pudiesen echarle la culpa a mi padre de envenenarlo – dijo Harry tratando de cortar la tensión entre los magos mayores – Por Merlín, nosotros sabemos la verdad ¿por qué no dejan de mirarse como perros y hablan de una vez?

- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que sabes? – le dijo Snape molesto.

- Que mi padre y el señor Malfoy tuvieron una aventura en séptimo año y que esta no terminó muy bien que digamos – dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le dijo el rubio mayor, él le había contado algo de la historia a Draco poco tiempo atrás.

- Digamos que fue algo que se les escapó a Sirius y a Remus – respondió – ellos eran los mejores amigos de mi padre ¿no?

- Y los peores estorbos que conocí – dijo molesto el rubio y Draco aprovechó de robar el recuerdo de la mente de su padre – ¿qué crees que haces?

- Bien, por ahora está a salvo, pero me temo que va a tener que quedarse aquí hasta la boda, después de esta estarán ambos protegidos por mi magia blanca – le dijo Harry tratando de distraerlo de lo que hacía su prometido – no podemos arriesgarnos a otro ataque.

- Estoy cansado, Harry – le dijo – Severus ¿podrías encargarte de mi padre?

- Lo echaría en e lago negro si pudiera – le replicó.

- ¿Tal como Jim hizo contigo en la tarde? – se rió el rubio y Harry apuró el paso al salir preocupado.

- No le recuerdes eso ¿quieres? Voy a tener que castigar a ese fénix.

El pensadero estaba en el mismo salón que habían ocupado antes, junto con Jim que revoloteaba por todo el lugar como si de una snitch gigante se tratase, quien se detuvo al verlos entrar y fue a posarse en el hombro de Harry quien le lanzó una mirada molesta.

- "_No me pude aguantar la tentación_" – se disculpó riendo – "_pero, Lucius se encuentra bien ¿verdad? No le hicieron daño_".

- No – le dijo – dime, Draco ¿lo conseguiste?

- Si, mi padre me opuso resistencia, pero lo conseguí.

- Es mejor que lo veamos.

- Primero veamos el que le robé a Severus – dijo Draco – creo que es un recuerdo de mi padre a la mención del tuyo.

- Pero ten en cuenta que los recuerdos que tenga tu padrino de esa época pueden no ser muy agradables, incluso chocantes – suspiró – la vez que yo vi cómo lo trataba mi padre sentí vergüenza y pena.

- ¿Qué viste en sus recuerdos?

- Bueno, mi padre, Remus, Sirius y Colagusano estaban sentados afuera, mi padre Jugaba soltando y atrapando la snitch, estaban aburridos y mi padrino lo vio venir y mi padre se le fue encima y antes que él pudiera hacer nada, lo tenía atrapad, mi madre los retó y se fue, pero Sirius le preguntó a mi padre si creía que Snape usara calzones bajo la túnica y él me sacó del recuerdo.

- ¿Y no supiste si los usaba?

- No, Sirius no me dijo nada y yo no le pregunté, estaba molesto por lo que hicieron, era casi el mismo comportamiento que tenía mi primo conmigo.

- Solo era una broma de adolescentes – le dijo el rubio divertido – me habría gustado ver a mi padrino literalmente de cabeza.

- Pensé que tú entenderías a Snape, es tu padrino ¿no?

- "_Y un pelotas intruso y pesado ¿acaso crees que no se vengó de mí después de eso? Me dejó al borde de la muerte y ni siquiera se disculpó_" – le dijo Jim molesto – "_a un Slytherin no hay que tenerle lástima, se aprovechan de ti_"

- Veamos su recuerdo.

(recuerdo)

Estaban en la sala Común de Slytherin, podía comprenderse porque casi todo era verde y plateado allí, además que todos los cojines y tapices tenían el escudo de la casa estampado. Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado leyendo un libro de hechizos muy antiguo cuando Snape se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué estudias, Lucius?

- ¿Importa acaso, Severus? – le dijo sin apartar los ojos del libro.

- Es extraño que sea un libro de hechizos, y menos cuando es magia blanca, siempre has preferido la magia oscura.

- Déjame en paz – le dijo molesto apartando el libro y se fijó en lo sucio que estaba – ¿qué te pasó ahora?

- Ese maldito Potter, por poco y me mata.

- James jamás haría algo así – lo defendió mirándolo con ojos fieros.

- Pues lo intentó, pero creo que se arrepintió a última hora – dijo fastidiado – ojalá y lo expulsen, igual que a Black.

- ¡Eres un idiota, Severus! – dijo mirándolo furioso – no voy a dejar que se vaya o que le quiten su varita.

- El idiota eres tú ¿acaso no sabes que tu querido James se va a casar con la sangre sucia? – le dijo parándose frente a él.

- ¡James es mío! – le gritó cogiéndolo de la ropa – no vuelvas a decir eso o te despedazaré – lo lanzó lejos – nadie me va a quitar su amor ¿entiendes? ¡Nadie! – salió y dio un portazo.

- Vaya que está enamorado – murmuró, pero él no vio lo que vieron Harry y Draco antes de salir del recuerdo.

(Fin del recuerdo)

- ¿Qué hacia Bellatrix en ese lugar? – dijo Harry preocupado.

- Ahora comprendo, por eso mi madre siempre se enojaba cuando mi padre no era así con ella, sabía que mi padre le había entregado su amor a tu padre y que a él lo hubiese defendido a brazo partido.

- Recuerdo aquello, la travesura que le hizo Sirius, me lo dijo hace años, él le dijo a Snape que si tocaba en cierto nudo con una vara larga al sauce boxeador este quedaría paralizado, pero no le dijo cuan peligroso era, el sauce lo golpeó en el estómago y mi padre lo salvó llevándolo medio muerto a la enfermería – suspiró – sin embargo, Snape lo culpó también a él y hubo un sumario, pero no pudieron probar nada, así que sólo los castigaron sin salidas y con un par de detenciones.

- Bueno, pero eso sólo explica su odio hacia tu padre, pero ¿Y mi tía?

- Sirius me dijo que era ambiciosa, que era aficionada al poder, pero hay algo más, quizás ella estaba interesada en el poder de los Malfoy y estaba celosa de su hermana, sino ¿por qué espiaba a tu padre?

- Según sé, ella estaba comprometida con Rudolf Lestrange.

- Pero él es bastante mayor que ella ¿no es cierto? En cambio tu padre era más joven y con algo que me parece hace tiempo le falta a su esposo, poder y apostura ¿no crees?

- Entonces, lo que hizo fue para arruinarle el matrimonio a mi madre.

- Es posible – asintió – después de todo, ella nunca tuvo hijos con su esposo.

- Ella es una mortifaga, no podía tener familia porque estaba esterilizada.

- Bueno, estamos sólo especulando acerca de la intervención de ella en el fin del romance de nuestro padres.

- Quizás, pero me gustaría creer que ella es culpable.

- Veamos el recuerdo de tu padre.

(Recuerdo)

Lucius estaba sentado leyendo junto al lago negro mirando a la distancia, le gustaba ese lugar porque allí su querido James solía sentarse por las tardes a descansar antes de correr a los entrenamientos, estaba preparando, por lo que había visto, a un nuevo buscador, aunque le chico no era tan bueno como James, pero no le agradaba, lo miraba con tal adoración.

Escuchó un ruido que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y notó que los pasos venían hacia ese lugar rápidamente. Se puso de pie y dejó el sitio rodeando el árbol. Casi de inmediato se dejó caer el objeto de sus pensamientos y lo vio atraer sus piernas hacia su pecho apoyándose en sus rodillas. Lo miró dispuesto a dejarlo en paz, pero escuchó sus débiles sollozos, así que se acercó a él y lo abrazó contra su pecho con ternura.

- Tranquilo, amorcito – le susurró acariciándole el cabello mientras lo mecía – ya, tranquilo – le besó la frente tratando que correspondiera el abrazo.

- Suéltame, Malfoy – le dijo reaccionado al fin apartándose un poco pero sin bajas las rodillas.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando, James? – le acarició el rostro – no me gusta.

- ¿Qué te importa? Además, no me llames por mi nombre, Malfoy.

- Pues a mi no me importaría que me llamases por mi nombre – le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con un dedo – en especial si lo dices como un gemido de placer ¿recuerdas?

- No, no quiero recordar – se puso de pie dándole la espalda.

- ¿Por qué estas así, amor mío? – lo abrazó por detrás – tus ojos son demasiado hermosos para que los inunde la tristeza ¿sabes?

- Malfoy, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo.

- Eso dice tu dulce boca – le dijo – pero sé que no es cierto, que algo pasó para que ya no quieras mis caricias – le besó la mejilla – quiero tener de nuevo tu dulce sabor, sentirte mío por completo ¿qué me dices si nos fugamos este fin se semana? Sé de un lugar que nos está esperando.

- Te diré que estás loco, Snape anda buscando que me expulsen.

- No va a conseguirlo, no te preocupes por eso – apoyó el mentón en su hombro – yo te protegeré.

- No necesito tu protección – se soltó mirándolo de frente – se lo dije a Snape pensando que te lo diría y me dejarías en paz, pero veo que las indirectas no funcionan contigo – se alejó un poco al ver que intentaba abrazarlo de nuevo – Me voy a casar con Lily en vacaciones de semana santa.

- ¡No es cierto! – gimió sintiendo que todo se ponía gris a su alrededor.

- Es mejor que lo aceptes y me dejes en paz de una vez por todas.

- No puedes haber dejado de amarme – dijo con la mirada en el suelo tratando de controlarse – no puedes.

- ¿Dije alguna vez que te amara? – le dijo James dándole la espalda.

- Yo fui el primero en tu vida – le dijo dejando correr las lágrimas – se lo diré a ella si no la dejas.

- No seas tonto, Malfoy, ella ya lo sabe, en realidad lo saben todos mis amigos, así que trates de chantajearme con eso – siguió sin mirarlo.

- Pero yo te amo ¿no es suficiente para ti?

- El amor debe ser correspondido – le dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Y que tengo que hacer para ganarme el tuyo?

- Nada, Malfoy, busca a alguien más ¿quieres? A alguien que pueda estar contigo siempre.

- ¡Te amo a ti, no podría darle el corazón a nadie más!

- Siento que te gayas tomado tan a pecho mis coqueteos, pero entre nosotros no puede haber nada, es mejor que me olvides.

- ¡Nunca, James! ¿me oyes? – le gritó al ver como se alejaba – no me voy a rendir jamás, hasta que vuelvas a ser mío, porque te amo ¡Eres mío, James! – y se dejo caer llorando.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Draco se sorprendió, su abuelo le había dicho que su padre no tenía corazón, pero ello no era cierto, sólo que estaba muerto por un amor, que pese a ser correspondido, nunca llegó a ser.

- Parece que hay algo más – dijo Harry mirando el caldero – creo que me es familiar.

(Recuerdo)

Lucius vio asombrado como una llamarada verde brotaba de la habitación donde Voldemort intentaba matar al pequeño Harry y luego una sombra salió despedida por la ventana. Caminó hacia el cuerpo en el suelo y se agachó a su lado, allí estaba con sus ojos en blanco pero sin esa expresión de terror que tienen los que mueren a causa de esa maldición. Se sacó la mascara y se echó la capucha hacia atrás antes de tomar el cuerpo inerte del suelo.

- Amor mío – susurró con la voz quebrada – siempre supe que este sería tu final cuando el Señor Oscuro decidió que era tu hijo al que se refería la maldita profecía, pese a que le dije que era un mestizo, creo que sospechaba que te quería y por eso me trajo – le acarició el rostro – siempre has sido valiente, y así enfrentaste la muerte ¿verdad? – lo apoyó en su pecho – tengo un hijo ¿sabes? Pero yo quería que fuera una niña para ofrecértela como esposa para tu hijo, pero quizás cuando sean grandes se amen como nosotros ¿verdad? – las lagrimas empezaron a caer lentamente – me lo has quitado todo, James, la felicidad te la llevaste cuando me dejaste y la esperanza te la llevas al morir. Siempre esperé que un día te dieras cuenta que me amabas, que la dejaras y me buscaras, que nos fuéramos a un lugar lejano y volviéramos a ser uno,

Un ruido se escucho desde fuera de la casa y Lucius bajó con cuidado el cuerpo de James y se puso de pie para mirar afuera, no iba a dejar que un sucio Muggle tocara el cuerpo de su amado, pero quienes estaban afuera no eran muggles, uno era Sirius Black y el otro era el guardabosque del colegio, Hagrid, ambos entraron en la casa y Sirius se agachó junto al cuerpo de su amigo y lo escuchó sollozar y gemir por su amigo. Lentamente se levantó y siguió al semigigante al interior de la destruida casita. Entonces recordó por qué habían ido allí, el pequeño Harry Potter. Era mejor que se fuera, si lo descubrían allí nunca se podría librar de Azkaban.

Salió de las ruinas para que no se dieran cuenta de su desaparición, sin embargo, no pudo evitar volver la mirada hacia aquella casita destruida, y vio como una llamarada dorada la cubría.

- Jim, me hubiese acordado de tu hijo, si me lo hubiese llevado en vez de llorarte, lo habría hecho crecer junto a Draco y se habrían querido mucho – suspiró viendo como las llamas consumían el lugar – pero de todas maneras tiene una buena posibilidad de conquistarlo ¿sabes? Y tendré aquello que tanto amaste como para dar tu vida por él – desapareció la mascara – adiós, James, cuando sea mi hora, ven a buscarme ¿quieres? – y desapareció.

(Fin del recuerdo)

- Con razón creyó que era mi padre cuando lo fui a ver esta tarde – dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué los recuerdos de mi padre han de ser todos así?

- Bueno, los recuerdos dolorosos suelen arraigarse más en los corazones que los alegres – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros – es como nuestros sueños, las pesadillas te persiguen, pero los sueños bonitos se van y a veces ni los recordamos.

Un ruido en la puerta los hizo volverse sobresaltado y Harry hizo desaparecer el pensadero y metió a Jim en su bolsillo.

- ¿Están aquí, chicos? – dijo una voz conocida y ambos suspiraron, se trataba de Jeremy.

Harry quitó el hechizo bloqueador y le permitió la entrada, por lo que este comenzó a revisarlos minuciosamente antes de quedar satisfecho.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacían tan encerrados?

- "_Espiaban los secretos del pasado_" – le dijo Jim saliendo del bolsillo de Harry – "_o mejor dicho, sus sufrimientos_".

- ¿Por qué nos buscabas? – le dijo Draco sin saber lo que dijo el fénix.

- Bueno, han adelantado la boda para este sábado y no el siguiente, me han mandado una nota urgente y les traje sus trajes de novios de Francia – suspiró – el director me dijo algo sobre lo que le había dicho un centauro, que por cierto desea hablar contigo.

- Debe tratarse de Firence – dijo Harry – mejor veamos lo que quiere, es un poco ¿cómo decirlo? Ambiguo en sus respuestas, pero si quiere hacerme una advertencia, será lo mejor escucharlo.

Fueron hacia uno de los salones de adivinación y vieron a Firence quemando una hojitas de alguna planta desconocida para los tres antes que notara sus presencias.

- Hola, Harry, veo que te pasaron mi recado – le sonrió el centauro – bueno, es información sobre tu llamado, cuando caiga la primera nieve te irás de aquí, pero habrá un nuevo Potter en camino – movió las hojitas quemadas – o quizás dos – miró a Draco – esa noche la magia hará imposibles.

- ¿Qué noche? – le preguntó Draco asombrado y algo rojo.

- Tendrán una gran noche y habrá fuegos artificiales, todo dentro de los límites de este castillo, el pasado y el presente se mezclaran por el calor de dos brujos blancos – siguió – aprovechen el tiempo, nada es eterno, ni siquiera la paz, la vida de los humanos en tan efímera como la luz de las estrellas.

- Vamos, el director también quiere hablar con ustedes – dijo Jeremy fastidiado caminado hacia las oficinas del director – no me gustan los centauros.

- ¿A qué se refería con eso del calor de dos brujos blancos? – le dijo Draco – ¿acaso el gran Brujo blanco va a venir en persona a buscar a mi Harry?

- Lo dudo, esa noche no va a nevar, ya lo averiguamos, pero es probable que el próximo lunes caiga una nevada, por eso adelantaron la boda – le dijo Jeremy encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero Firence casi nunca se equivoca en sus predicciones – le dijo Harry – pero también me preocupa eso de que habría uno o dos Potter en camino ¿se dan casos de embarazos múltiples masculinos en nuestro mundo?

- Es difícil, pero no imposible – le dijo Remus sonriendo mientras los hacia pasar hacia la oficina del director – creo que es mejor que se los diga yo, de ahora en adelante no estarán solos hasta después de la boda y el día antes no podrán verse ni las narices.

- ¿Por qué no? – le dijo Draco Molesto abrazando a Harry.

- Porque trae mala suerte – dijo Harry entendiendo – es mejor seguir las tradiciones.

- Me han dicho que Lucius Malfoy está ya en el colegio y que Hogsmeade ha comenzado a recibir a los invitados a la boda – les dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina – Sirius se quedará aquí contigo, Harry y yo me quedaré en el pueblo.

- ¿Por qué él se queda? – dijo Jeremy.

- Porque tú te quedarás cuidando a Draco.

- Profesor Dumbledore – le dijo Harry – Firence habló de dos brujos blancos ¿de qué habla? ¿Acaso hay otro posible aprendiz?

Continuará...

Me tardé un poco, pero estaba un poco deprimida porque la otra página en la que publicada desapareció de la red y perdí los comentarios que allí me dejaron, ni siquiera los había leído TT. En fin, que se le va a hacer.

El Fic refleja mis sentimientos, por eso está tan llorón, pero espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios.

Por cierto, un adelanto, alguien va a regresar de la tierra de los muertos.

Saludos y cariños a todos.

Shio Chang.


	4. El llamado del brujo blanco

Harry Potter y el Fénix dorado 

Primero que nada, quiero hacer una advertencia, el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a mí sólo me pertenecen las ideas, si no fuera así sería más rica que la Reina, y que esta es una historia slash que escribí por un desafío de un amigo, espero que les guste para seguirlo, que me dejen muchos comentarios, que de ellos vivo.

El llamado del brujo blanco 

Draco se paseaba por la sala común de Slytherin muy preocupado, la explicación que le había dado el director a Harry sobre el otro brujo blanco no lo había convencido para nada. Y además estaba el problema que su hermano iba a ir a dormir con él, lo que significaba que los otros Slytherin iban a andar alborotados, en especial Blaise, que se ponía tonto cuando él estaba cerca, aunque había desaparecido luego de la clase de encantamientos por lo que le habían dicho los demás, quién sabe en qué andaba.

- Hola, dragón, ¿a qué no sabes a quién vi?

- ¿No sería a Jeremy de casualidad?

- Ah, sabías que estaba en el castillo y no me lo dijiste – le dijo molesto – que mal amigo eres – se quejó.

- Mira, de principio, no tengo por qué decirte nada de él, segundo, nade sabía donde andabas y tercero, yo no estaba en la escuela cuando él llegó ¿entendido? – replicó en el mismo tono – pero alégrate, dormirá aquí esta noche – le dijo y los ojos le brillaron a Blaise.

- ¿En serio? – suspiró – podría invitarlo a mi cama – se puso rojo.

- No seas idiota, Blase, dormirá conmigo en mi cama y no habrá discusiones al respecto – le dijo saliendo de la sala común seguido de cerca por su amigo – me pregunto que será de Vincent y Gregory – dijo caminando por los pasillos.

- Pues creo que andan en malos pasos, no me quisieron decir.

- Capaz que el parcito sea pareja y anden por allí haciendo cosas.

- De puro imaginármelos me dio asco – le dijo Blaise y entraron al comedor – Jeremy ¿vas ganando? – le dijo sentándose a su lado pese a que estaba en una mesa de Griffindor – parece que no.

- Es que no estoy muy concentrado – se defendió mirando sus maltrechas piezas – y no soy muy bueno en esto, prefiero las cosas planificadas.

- Harry tampoco parece estar muy concentrado – le dio Draco sentándose junto a su novio – te habría ganado hace rato.

- Estoy preocupado por Jim ¿No lo han visto? Espero que no ande molestando a Snape, con lo del lago creo que ya se pasó de la raya.

- ¿Acaso fue él quien lanzó al profesor al lago? – se rió Blaise – pero si es tan pequeñito, no sería capaz.

- Un fénix tiene la capacidad de levantar una tonelada y sus lágrimas son capaces de contrarrestar el peor de los venenos – le dijo Harry mirando una pieza y la movió al casillero correcto – jaque mate.

- Ya me aburrí de perder – dijo Jeremy – creo que deberíamos buscar a Jim, no creo que sea bueno que se tope con el profesor, estoy seguro que lo va a desplumar si no tiene cuidado – agregó – mira, allí viene Seamus, quizás lo haya visto – se puso de pie y le sonrió al irlandés preguntándole por el ave, pero este negó haberlo visto – que extraño, si cuando salimos de la entrevista con el director, Harry lo tenía en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- Estará bien – le dijo este mirando al cielo – mira, allá arriba esta – lo señaló mientras volaba dando vueltas – a veces creo que tiene complejo de snitch, como es dorado – se rió.

- Bueno, estoy más tranquilo, te cuidará esta noche.

- Jeremy, me dijeron que te gustaban los animales peligrosos ¿te gustan los dragones? – le sonrió Blaise.

- Sí, pero tanto aquí como en Francia no se les puede tener de mascotas – le dijo molesto – son criaturas interesantes.

- Quizás no sea mucho lo que tengo, pero de seguro te va a gustar – sacó una cajita del bolsillo y la destapó, había cuatro compartimentos dentro y Harry los reconoció.

- Son los dragones del sorteo del torneo de los tres magos – le dijo Harry.

- Así es, los encontré en la bodega del colegio y le pregunté al director si podía quedármelos – sonrió y sacó uno poniéndolo sobre la mano de Jeremy – este es el hocico corto sueco, le tocó a Diggory ¿no? – Harry asintió tragando saliva, el torneo no le traía buenos recuerdos – este es el bola de fuego chino, de Delacour – dijo mirando el dragón – este es el Galés verde de Krum – dijo sacando – y este es el colacuerno húngaro que le tocó a Potter – los devolvió con cuidado a la caja – no hay que despertarlos, son réplicas de los originales y son abstente peligrosos.

- Si, el bola de fuego chino le quemó los guantes a Fleur cuando lo sacó de la bolsa durante el sorteó – le dijo Harry – y a mi el colacuerno me enterró sus filudos dientecitos antes de sacarlo, aunque a mí no me den ninguno de los dos – dijo molesto – ni siquiera participé por mi propio gusto, me metieron.

- No te acuerdes de eso – le dijo Draco abrazándolo – casi te matan las tres veces – le acarició el brazo.

- Yo los busqué para ti – le dijo Blaise desentendiéndose de su amigo y su novio que se hacían arrumacos – espero que no te moleste el regalo.

- Claro que no, los cuidaré mucho, gracias, Zabbini.

- Llámame Blaise ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió algo sonrojado y complacido.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias, Blaise – le dijo y le dio un beso en cada mejilla – eres muy dulce – le sonrió – oigan, ustedes dos, basta de eso – separó a Draco y a Harry – no habrá nada de eso hasta después de la boda, no antes – dijo molesto – par de frescos. Uno medio se distrae y se ponen a dar espectáculo.

- ¡No estamos dando espectáculo! – dijo Harry más rojo que los colores de su casa – al menos no me había dado cuenta – dijo avergonzado.

- No eres muy buen distractor, Blaise, te falta algo – le dijo Draco – eres un mal amigo, si lo vas a distraer, hazlo bien, para que podamos escapar ¿quieres?

- Ya te las vas a ver conmigo, Draco Malfoy, a que sí – le dijo pero este le enseñó la lengua y salió corriendo del comedor perseguido de cerca por Jeremy que, pese a todo, no lograba atraparlo.

- Hubiese preferido el beso en la boca – dijo Blaise que parecía no bajar de las nubes – es tan lindo ¿crees que le guste?

- No lo sé, no lo conozco lo suficiente como para darte una opinión de sus gustos – le respondió Harry pensativo – creo que es posible que sí, aunque no te hagas muchas ilusiones, creo que le gusta coquetear.

- Un chico lindo como él puede romper los corazones que sean – dijo dolido – solo espero que no experimente con el mío.

- No lo hará, es un Potter, resultaría herido él también.

La cena había estado bastante tranquila, en especial porque Jeremy se había sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin junto con Draco, con Blaise a su lado lanzando miradas asesinas a diestra y siniestra como diciendo "él es mío", cosa que le hacía bastante gracia a este, que le había rodeado la espalda con un brazo, de seguro el muchacho andaba por allá arriba, junto con Jim que no cesaba de dar vueltas por el techo. Harry se había cansado de mirarlo, se había mareado hacía bastante rato de verlo, así que lo llamó a que comiera.

- "_Harry, estoy aburrido ¿Snape no vendrá a comer?_" – le dijo parándose en la mesa para picotear un poco de arroz.

- Estará acompañando al señor Malfoy, supongo – se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, pero vio que Jim se le subía por el brazo – ¿qué pasa?

- "_¿Lucius está aquí?_" – llegó a su hombro – "_espero que Snape no esté tratando de seducirlo_" – prosiguió molesto – "_quizás por eso nunca me quiso, le gustaba Lu, pero él andaba babeando por mí_"

- Mira, te pido que no lo molestes más a Snape, por favor, quiero llegar vivo a los veinte, por lo menos – le dijo.

- "_No quiero nada con Snape, quiero a Lu_" – le dijo volviendo a revolotear alrededor de Harry – "_nadie es tan lindo como él_".

- Dime algo ¿qué tanto hacías volando por allá arriba? – le dijo en voz baja

- "_Es que últimamente he tenido un exceso de energía y no encuentro la manara de eliminarla" _– se volvió a posar sobre la mesa – "_creo que iré a molestar a Canuto, creo que parece cachorro sin dueño cuando le falta Lunático" _– se rió y se fue volando hasta la mesa revoloteando alrededor de Sirius revolviéndole el cabello.

Harry movió la cabeza y continuó comiendo con calma, el fénix se comportaba como un crío, ¿habría sido eso lo que había tenido que soportar el pobre Snape cuando eran estudiantes? Se compadecía de él, pero más se compadecía de sí mismo, no fuera a ser que sus hijos fueran así. No, si su mitad Malfoy era insoportable, la mitad Potter era traviesa, el mocoso sería un travieso insoportable.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Harry? – le dijo Hermione preocupada.

- No, sólo estaba pensando en cómo serían mis hijos – suspiró – si Jim es un ejemplo de cómo llegaría a ser de mi parte y nosotros conocemos bastante bien cómo ha sido Draco, Dios libre al mundo – agregó.

- Bueno, podría heredar el físico de uno y la mentalidad del otro – le dijo Ron riendo – aunque sería aún más peligroso ¿no creen? – se rió – deberías pensar en la mezcla de genes, fíjate en Jeremy – le dijo en voz baja – no es ni uno ni lo otro, simplemente es él.

- Pues no me dice mucho – le replicó Harry mirando a su hermano – con todas esas historias de sus travesuras en el colegio y lo cerca que estuvo de ser expulsado en varias ocasiones, creo que no es buena idea.

- Oh, vamos, Harry, de seguro cuando veas a tu hijo serás enormemente feliz y te olvidarás que pensaste que iba a ser un desastre con patas – le dijo Hermione divertida.

- ¿Cómo que Harry va a ser padre? – le gritó Ginny molesta.

- Harry no esta embarazado ¿verdad? – agregó Seamus y miró a Draco.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – replicó exaltado.

- Entonces es el rubio y por eso adelantaron la boda – dijo Dean un poco más allá – felicidades, Harry, aunque no me guste tu compañero.

- Por Merlín, si no es cierto – insistió el moreno exaltado viendo la cara que había puesto Jeremy, de seguro estaba dispuesto a matar a Draco.

- Aclaremos esto – dijo Jeremy por sobre el barullo mientras dos pares de ojos, unos celestes y otros grises, los miraban divertidos – estaban muy solitos los dos encerrados en una sala vacía y cuando yo los encontré hicieron desaparecer algo y ambos estaban muy ruborizados, así que cuenten la verdad si no quieren tener problemas conmigo.

- Nosotros no estábamos – empezó Draco ¿cómo decirle la verdad? – haciendo lo que piensas, además, no podríamos saber si estoy embarazado en tan poco tiempo ¿no crees?

- Así que admites que han estado intentándolo – le dijo furioso.

- No he dicho eso – se defendió Draco mirando suplicante a Harry que se puso de pie mirando de frente a su hermano.

- Ya, es suficiente, yo sólo estaba pensando en que si íbamos a tener familia en "el futuro" – dijo poniendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras – no me gustaría que fueran como Jim, eso es todo ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan mal pensados? Un Griffindor no se acuesta con nadie sin haberse casado primero – sentenció mirando fastidiado a todo el mundo y volvió a sentarse.

- Se le salió el temperamento Potter – se rió Sirius en voz baja mirando al Fénix que se removía inquieto sobre el mantel – y vaya que es temperamental.

Un fuerte trueno se escuchó en el cielo y de inmediato se reflejó la luz sobre el cielo encantado del gran comedor sobresaltando a todos los presentes, que casi de inmediato volvieron a sus respectivas comidas, en especial los Griffindor que no querían vérselas con el mal genio de Harry.

La noche estaba silenciosa en el castillo, en especial en los dormitorios de Griffindor, por el hecho que Harry estuviera enojado, a su mera entrada en la sala común, todos habían corrido a acostarse, no fuera a ser que le chico que había vencido al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos se enojara más y les diera un viaje de ida a quien sabe donde y sin retorno. Solo Ron y Hermione habían permanecido a su lado junto con su padrino que se había transformado en perro y recostado en el sillón.

- Es agradable volver a estar aquí – le dijo el canino bostezando – dormiré aquí, no te preocupes, Harry.

- ¿Todavía estás molesto por lo del comedor? – le dijo Ron.

- Por supuesto que sí ¿acaso no viste la cara que puso mi hermano?

- Bueno, estaba molesto, pero es comprensible – le dijo Hermione.

- ¡Pero si no es cierto! – dijo Harry comenzando a pasearse por la sala común.

- Cálmate, Harry – le dijo su padrino abriendo un ojo – a tu padre le gustaba causar revuelo – sonrió – sabía sacar partido de las peores situaciones.

- ¿Ah, sí? – le dijo con curiosidad.

- Bueno, cuando estaba esperando a Jeremy comía como desesperado, de todo, dulce y salado, incluido los agrios, lo que más le gustaba eran los pasteles de limón y crema pastelera, si podía comerse una tarta entera cuando íbamos a Hogsmeade – dijo divertido – pero nos topamos con adivinen quién.

- ¿Severus Snape? – dijeron a coro.

- Exacto, menos mal que iba solo, la respuesta de James habría alertado a Mallfoy – suspiró – Snape le dijo que comía como si estuviera embarazado, James palideció a ojos vistas, pero se recuperó casi de inmediato y le dijo: "Ya quisieras ser tú el padre" con una de esas sonrisas tan suyas y el pesado se fue furioso y sonrojado – se rió – claro que Lily regañó a James por el incidente, no debíamos darle motivos a Snape para que nos vigilara más.

- Pero no pareció sospechar nada ¿o sí?

- Creo que sí lo hizo, pero de allí en adelante tuvimos buen cuidado de no volver a meter la pata – dijo – y es mejor que se vayan a dormir, tienen clases temprano según creo.

- Buenas noches, padrino – le dijo Harry yéndose hacia su cama.

- Buenas noches, Sirius – se despidieron Ron y Hermione también.

Pero había alguien que no se podía estar tranquilo, tenía un exceso de magia, lo sabía, e iba a hacer uso de ella esa misma noche. Miró toda la sala común y vio que la ventana estaba semiabierta, no era lo bastante grande como para que saliera una persona, pero él si podía. Miró a su amigo una vez más y salió por la ventana, esa noche la pasaría en grande.

Un ruido despertó al rubio durmiente, estaba cansado y no quería otro interrogatorio de parte de Severus, pero el golpecito no era en la puerta, venía de la ventana. Pensó en ignorarlo, pero nunca había podido vencer su propia curiosidad, así que se levantó y la abrió, casi de inmediato una pequeña ráfaga dorada cruzó su habitación, pero no pudo ver que era.

- Solo querían molestar – se dijo volviendo a acostarse e intentó dormirse de nuevo, pero sintió que alguien se acostaba a su lado – lumos – dijo sobresaltado para encender la vela a su lado – ¿quién eres y que haces aquí? – dijo moviendo a la persona a su lado para verle bien.

- Oh, vamos, Lu, ¿me vas a decir que ya no me conoces? – le dijo el hombre con la voz ligeramente burlona.

- No puede ser cierto – dijo sorprendido – no puede ser.

- Esta noche, la magia blanca hará imposibles ¿sabes? – lo abrazó plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios, pero el rubio seguía tenso – ¿Lucius?

- ¿Quién eres? No eres quien aparentas, está muerto, yo lo vi.

- Ya te lo dije, esta noche la magia blanca hará imposibles ¿por qué no te relajas y te dejas hacer? Yo fui muy sumiso contigo aquellas fiestas en que me secuestraste ¿recuerdas? – le apartó el cabello del rostro – eres tan hermoso.

- Por Merlín, si esto es un sueño, no quiero que se acabe – le dijo abrazándolo también – bésame – le ordenó.

- Tan mandón como siempre – lo regañó, pero le dio otro beso apasionado que esta vez si fue correspondido hasta que se quedaron sin aliento – a qué soy bueno besando ¿Eh?

- Presumido – le dijo el rubio sonriendo – te enseñaré cómo se hace – agregó y ahora dominó por completo el beso mientras las manos de ambos comenzaban a recorrer al otro con caricias lentas y sensuales.

- ¿No crees que hay algo que estorba aquí, Lu? – le dijo al separarse y se quitó de un viaje todo lo que traía puesto – ¿qué opinas?

- Que quitas el aliento – respondió el rubio observando a su amante con detenimiento – vaya físico ¿así se conservan todos en el otro mundo?

- No preguntes tonterías – le replicó y le desabotonó la camisa del pijama – podemos hacer cosas más divertidas que conversar ¿no crees?

- Si lo pones así – le dijo permitiendo que le quitara la camisa y luego los pantalones hasta quedar ambos en igualdad de condiciones – estoy dispuesto a darte lo que sea – le rodeó la espalda y lo hizo subirse sobre él – quiero ser tuyo para siempre ¿sabes?

- Pero, Lu.., – le dijo acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas

- ¿Sabes que no he permitido nunca que nadie me tenga? – le dijo sensualmente al oído – seré sólo tuyo.

- Lucius – suspiró y volvió a unir su boca a la del rubio, haría lo que le pedía.

La luz de luna se filtraba apenas por entre las cortinas rojas de su cama, pero el durmiente se removía inquieto aunque no se escuchara ningún ruido salir de su boca. Sin embargo, fue tanto lo que se movió que despertó a Sirius, que transformado en perro podía sentir hasta el más ligero sonido. Este, preocupado, se acercó a Harry y abrió la cortina, intentó despertar a su ahijado, pero este lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, como si en su pesadilla lo estuvieran atacando.

- Harry, Harry, despierta – lo remeció y notó preocupado que la cicatriz en su frente, normalmente blanca, ahora estaba de un profundo color sangre – Por Merlín – le apartó el cabello y notó que estaba ardiendo y sudaba frío – despierta – intentó de nuevo.

Pero Harry no reaccionaba, no escuchaba ni gemía pese al intenso dolor que debía de estar sintiendo. Asustado ya, tomo la varita de Harry, la suya se la había quedado Remus por si acaso, y se acercó a la ventana, un montón de chispas rojas salieron de la varita y él regresó al lado de Harry, que comenzó a gritar y despertó a todos sus amigos.

- ¡No, no la sigan torturando, la van a matar! – decía desesperado – ¡ella no tiene la culpa que las cosas no hayan resultado como planeaban!

- Tranquilo, Harry – le dijo Sirius abrazando al muchacho.

- ¡No! – gritó más fuerte aún y abrió los ojos llorando – ¡Está muerta, Sirius, la mataron! – le dijo abrazándose a su padrino llorando.

- ¿A quién? – le dijo el mago acariciando su cabello.

- La mansión reducida a escombros – siguió sin responder – pobres elfos – continuó llorando – se han quedado sin hogar.

Sirius siguió masajeando la espalda de su ahijado intentando calmarlo mientras llegaba alguien más, le pasó la mano por la frente y notó que la fiebre todavía estaba allí, por lo tanto si Harry estaba conectado con acontecimientos relacionados con los Mortifagos, estos aún no terminaban de desarrollarse.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? – le dijo la profesora McGonogall entrando al dormitorio de los chicos mientras Ron, Seamus y Neville miraban preocupados a su amigo que seguía llorando la muerte de una mujer.

- No lo sé – admitió el animago – me costó despertarlo y repite lo mismo, es como si no pudiera regresar por completo – suspiró – además la cicatriz le está ardiendo, la tiene roja y ha comenzado a sangrar.

- Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería – le dijo ella.

Sirius asintió envolviendo a Harry en la colcha y lo sacó en brazos.

- ¿Dónde está su hermano? – le dijo la profesora.

- Se quedó cuidando al novio – dijo entrando en la enfermería que ya estaba preparada para recibir a Harry – deberíamos avisarles, ¿no cree?

- Severus se hará cargo – le dijo viendo venir al director hacia ellos junto con Madame Pomfrey – aunque quizás sea mejor que no sea hasta que sepamos qué es lo que le pasa – se sentó – dime, algo Sirius ¿qué es lo que pasó? No es algo que le ocurra siempre.

- Si así fuera, me lo habría dicho – movió la cabeza – debe ser algo nuevo, sé que todavía tiene pesadillas del tiempo de la guerra, pero esto es distinto, es tan fuerte que rompió sus propios hechizos de protección – dejó a Harry sobre la cama – supongo que no quería molestar y se hizo un silencio, sin embargo, botó algo y me alertó, lanzaba golpes al aire y comenzó a gritar que no la torturaran, que la iban a matar, que no era su culpa que las cosas no les hubieran salido bien y cuando despertó dijo que había muerto y que la mansión había sido destruida y lo elfos estaban sin hogar.

- ¿Le preguntaste a quién se refería? – le dijo el director sentándose en una silla junto a Harry que se aferraba a Sirius sin permitir que Madame Pomfrey lo revisara.

- No reacciona – le dijo separándolo un poco y la mujer le limpió la cicatriz que sangraba manchando al animago – Y eso es lo que menos me gusta ¿por qué le sangra la herida? Es como si él estuviese torturando a Harry.

- Lo que está botando es sangre envenenada – les dijo la medimaga muy preocupada – no tengo el antídoto aquí, sólo existe en San Mungo y no podremos pedirlo hasta la mañana.

- Minerva, dile a Severus que necesitamos un antídoto para Harry.

Sirius abrazó de nuevo a Harry que comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente mientras la fiebre le subía y el dolor en su frente parecía ser mayor.

- Dumbledore ¿no será posible que las lágrimas de un fénix sean un antídoto mejor para el veneno?

- Llamaré a Fawkes, pero de todas maneras necesitaremos a Severus – asintió y se acercó a la puerta haciendo un ruido especial – ya, incluso el fénix de Harry viene en camino.

Jim abrió sus plateados ojos al escuchar aquel sonido, Harry estaba en peligro de muerte y debía acudir de emergencia. Salió por la ventana semiabierta y se encontró con Fawkes que se dirigía a la enfermería.

- "_¿Qué está pasando? ¿quién nos llama?_"

- "_Dumbledore, algo le pasó al nuevo brujo blanco_"

- "_Yo iré a ver, despierta a Jeremy y a Malfoy hijo_" – le pidió y entró en la enfermería planeando hacia la cabeza de su amo – "_Harry, tranquilo_" – canturreó tratando de calmarlo.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Potter ahora? – dijo Snape molesto, se notaba que no le agradaba ser despertado a esas horas y menos cuando se trataba de uno de sus alumnos menos queridos.

- Esto, profesor – le dijo Madame Pomfrey mostrándole la sangre que había limpiado de la herida de Harry – es un veneno muy poderoso.

- "_Oh, mi niño_" – lloró Jim y dejó que varias lágrimas se deslizaran por la frente de Harry haciendo que este se calmara un poco – "_no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, no lo hice antes, no lo haré ahora ¿de acuerdo? Descansa ahora, lo peor ya pasó_"

- Es veneno diluido de serpiente negra africana – dijo el profesor de pociones – es el único veneno que no cura inmediatamente las lagrimas de fénix, necesita una preparación especial, aunque ahora se calmará un poco.

- ¿Puedes preparar el antídoto? – le dijo Sirius ansioso.

- Por supuesto que puedo – le dijo ofendido y molesto.

- Sirius no quiso ofenderte, Severus – le dijo McGonogall tratado de evitar una pelea – sólo es que está muy angustiado por su ahijado.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? – dijo Jeremy abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

- ¡Harry! – lo abrazó Draco angustiado separándolo de su padrino – Merlín, estás sangrando – dijo asustado.

- Es veneno de serpiente negra africana – les dijo Snape.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Jeremy sentándose en los pies de la cama de su hermano – ese es el veneno más terrible que existe – miró a Jim – las lágrimas de fénix no tienen mucho efecto sobre él, necesita un antídoto especial.

- Voy a buscar los ingredientes de la poción.

- Yo se la prepararé a mi hermano – le dijo Jeremy molesto – no debí dejarlo solo – dijo – no quiero que se muera.

- ¡No estaba solo! – le dijo Sirius molesto.

- ¡Pero en tu presencia lo envenenaron!

- A Potter lo envenenaron en su viaje astral – le dijo Snape molesto – y seré yo quien haga la famosa poción, eres demasiado joven para tener experiencia en estas cosas – le dijo sarcástico.

- Pero usted no quiere a mi hermano – le replicó Jeremy molesto.

- Nunca dejaría morir a un alumno, aunque sea un Potter – le dijo furioso.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues no le creo – insistió el rubio poniéndose de pie – y puedo hacer esa poción, los antídotos y los venenos son mi especialidad.

- Por favor – dijo Sirius mirando al rubio cuyos ojos tenían destellos muy propios de los Malfoy – Jeremy, deja que Snape le prepare la poción a Harry, por muy malo que te parezca es uno de los mejores – trató de calmarlo – de lo único que debemos preocuparnos por ahora es de Harry, no de la rivalidad infantil ¿de acuerdo?

- Muy bien, tío, pero si no le hace bien a Harry sólo volverán a ver de él una macha de sangre – dijo volviendo a sentarse.

- Me pregunto de donde sacaste tal temperamento, Potter no era así – le dijo el oscuro profesor mirándolo.

- Snape, vete a preparar ese antídoto ¿quieres? – prácticamente le gritó Sirius – dijiste que Harry no moriría.

Snape miró al animago y salió de la enfermería, tenía sus dudas respecto al muchacho, no era la primera vez que hacía algo impropio de un Potter, era tan extraño, él conocía a alguien que era calmado por fuera, pero cuando tocaban algo que era suyo, reventaba de la misma manera.

- Voy a averiguar acerca de ese muchacho, no puedo creer que sea hijo de Evans, su hermano jamás reacciona así – dijo entrando en sus habitaciones y recordó a Lucius que dormía – ¿será posible que... ?

Remus llegó al castillo alrededor de las 4 de la mañana, Fawkes lo había despertado llevando un mensaje del director y prácticamente había corrido a ver al hijo menor de su mejor amigo. Ya en la enfermería se había sentado junto a Sirius que tenía la mirada culpable pegada en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le dijo a su pareja – Canuto...

- Le volví a fallar a James – le dijo en un susurro – envenenaron a Harry y las lágrimas del fénix no le hacen efecto.

- Dios, Sirius, pero ¿cómo? ¿Acaso no estabas allí para cuidarlo?

- No me lo repitas ¿si? Jeremy está furioso conmigo por lo mismo, pero Snape dijo que lo habían atacado durante un viaje astral.

- ¿Y dónde está Jeremy ahora?

- Con Harry y con Malfoy, este último no ha querido soltarlo por nada del mundo – suspiró – y me temo que Jeremy está dejando aflorar su mal temperamento de veela del mismo modo que lo hacía Lucius Malfoy.

- Creo que lo mejor es ponerlo sobre aviso.

- ¿Sobre qué? – les dijo el aludido – lamento mucho haberte gritado, Sirius, estaba asustado que mi hermano se fuera a morir – acarició la cabeza de Jim que se había dormido en su hombro – fue un ataque mágico.

- Jeremy, creo que debemos hablar – le dijo Remus muy serio.

- Harry se pondrá mejor, Draco me dijo que su padrino lo ayudaría y le creo.

- Lo sabemos, conocemos a Snape de la escuela ¿recuerdas? Era uno de los mejores – le dijo Remus – siempre metido en sus pociones.

- Pero nunca fue mejor que mi madre ¿verdad?

- Es respecto a eso de lo que queremos hablar contigo – le dijo Sirius – pero no aquí, en el castillo hay demasiados oídos atentos.

- Bueno, Harry y Draco están dormidos y no creo que vaya a pasar nada entre ellos en el estado actual de mi hermano – suspiró – salgamos a tomar un poco de aire – accedió colocando a Jim en una silla con cuidado para no despertarlo.

Remus, Sirius y Jeremy caminaron en silencio hasta una de las orillas del lago negro y se sentaron en un tronco caído.

- Aquí siempre nos juntábamos con tu padre a contarnos secretos, aunque casi nunca teníamos cosas ocultas entre nosotros – le dijo el licántropo – pero era divertido hacer cosas a escondidas – suspiró – y aquí fue donde James nos dejó caer la peor bomba de nuestros siete años en Howgarts.

- Supongo que has notado las reacciones de Harry y Malfoy – le dijo Sirius – Harry es un fénix y su aroma afecta sobremanera al rubio y siendo este último un veela, afecta de la misma forma a Harry, es algo que ambos llevan en la sangre y serán los primeros en terminar bien.

- ¿Los primeros? – dijo asombrado.

- Lucius Malfoy y nosotros estábamos en el mismo nivel aquí – continuó Remus – así que cuando el don del fénix se manifestó en James, el efecto fue casi el mismo, sólo que por ser Lucius más veela que su hijo, tu padre se olvidó de todos los principios de nuestra casa.

- No comprendo – dijo el rubio sobándose la nuca muy al estilo Potter.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Harry en la cena? – el rubio movió la cabeza – dijo que ningún Griffindor se acostaba con alguien sin haberse casado primero.

- Lucius Malfoy y James tuvieron un romance muy corto – siguió Sirius – y aquí fue donde él nos contó lo que pasó cuando desapareció para vacaciones de navidad y las consecuencias de esos días.

- James estaba muy amargado, se había dejado engatusar por los encantos de veela de Malfoy y se había entregado a él con más ganas que razonamiento, por lo mismo jamás se preocupó de tomar precauciones, después de todo pensó que él lo amaba y no importaba si había consecuencias.

- ¿Me están diciendo que él estaba embarazado cuando salió de la escuela?

- Sí – le dijo Remus – James no parecía llevar muy bien la situación, pero ni mencionar la idea de abortar, ni nosotros se lo hubiésemos permitido, pero cuando Malfoy anduvo publicando que se casaría con Narcisa Black, Lily decidió que se casarían, así protegeríamos a James y a su hijo de la ira de Abraxas Malfoy.

- O sea, que mi madre es James Potter y mi padre Lucius Malfoy ¿es eso?

- Y estás dejando salir tu temperamento Veela con la persona menos indicada – le dijo Sirius preocupado – a Snape siempre le gustó espiarnos y si podía destruirnos de paso, lo iba a hacer, pero no podemos dejar que destruya la honra de James después de tanto tiempo.

- No le podría hacer daño, si está muerto.

- Quizás a él no, pero a Harry sí – le dijo el licántropo – confío plenamente en sus facultades como experto en pociones, pero para nosotros los Slytherin han dejado mucho que desear en el pasado, en especial con él ¿sabes que estando Harry en tercer año yo era profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el colegio? Me culpó de cosas que no eran y como no le resultaran las cosas, soltó a su casa que soy un licántropo y me quedé sin trabajo.

- Debería llamarse parcialus – dijo el rubio molesto.

- No creo que a Harry le guste que hablen mal de su padre, no le conoció, pero le tiene un gran cariño, no cualquiera en su situación lucha por la vida de su familia pese a la desventaja y sabiendo que va a morir de todas maneras.

- Imagina si Malfoy se llegara a enterar. El escándalo que se armaría sería tremendo y se destaparían cosas, como el hecho que James te entregara, que fuera Lily quien diera tu adopción pese a no tener nada que ver biológicamente contigo, o a que escondimos de todo el colegio el embarazo con ayuda de McGonogall, son muchos los involucrados.

- Esto podría impedir que la boda entre Harry y su chico se llevase a cabo y ambos serían terriblemente infelices y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?

- ¿Harry lo sabe? – le dijo mirando el lago.

Siriuis y Remus se miraron un segundo en silencio y el licántropo suspiró, conocía la siguiente reacción.

- Si – le dijo finalmente y el grito no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Cómo es que él lo sabe todo y yo no? – dijo mirándolos amenazadoramente.

- Simple, no sabíamos cómo eras, ni de recién nacido te conocimos. En cambio, a Harry le hemos tenido cerca, conocemos su carácter, él es más sumiso que tú en muchos aspectos y está más dispuesto a perdonar.

- Pero ¿por qué me mandaron lejos? ¿Ella no me quería?

- Claro que Lily te quería – le dijo Remus – te quiso desde el momento en que James nos dijo que estaba embarazado, era James quien estaba mal, se la pasaba llorando y estuvo muy cerca de dejarse morir en dos o tres ocasiones, era difícil para ella, pero tomó esa decisión temiendo por ambos.

- Y ustedes no me dijeron nada – indicó acusadoramente.

- James nos hizo prometer que nos llevaríamos el secreto a la tumba.

- Cuando él murió...

- Jeremy, cuando James murió culparon a Sirius de espía y de asesino, lo encerraron en Azkaban por doce largos años y hasta hace muy poco consiguió limpiar su nombre – le dijo Remus – y yo, bueno, no podía hacer nada porque saldría a la luz mi licantropía y nunca más tendría trabajo.

- Al menos has tenido una buena vida – le dijo Sirius – ¿te contó Harry de su infancia con sus tíos por parte de Lily? – el rubio negó con la cabeza – ellos fueron malos con él, eran mezquinos y malos con él, vivió toda su vida sin cariño, sin saber que era un mago y siempre escuchando cosas malas de sus padres, incluso le mintieron sobre sus muertes y su cicatriz.

- ¿Te imaginas que hubiesen dicho si hubiesen sabido que tenía un hijo ilegítimo? Para nosotros es natural que un hombre se embarace o tenga una pareja del mismo sexo, a los muggles no les gusta eso.

- Está bien, supongo que temen que alguien lo descubra ¿verdad?

- Otra cosa, Draco Malfoy sabe la verdad también – dijo Sirius – y antes que vuelvas a gritar, trata de poner bajo control tu temperamento de veela ¿quieres? Podrías resultar herido tú también.

- Está bien, intentaré hacerlo, pero jamás supe que lo fuera.

Snape estaba terminado de preparar el antídoto para Potter cuando Lucius se apareció por la salita donde él trabajaba en el más absoluto silencio. El rubio lo miró un buen rato antes de decidirse a preguntarle que hacía despierto a esas horas y más haciendo aquel antídoto tan complicado.

- ¿Para quién es? – le dijo y el moreno se sobresaltó.

- Lucius ¿qué haces despierto?

- Mirar como preparas un antídoto – le dijo sarcástico – no me has respondido.

- Para Potter – suspiró molesto – lo han envenenado en un viaje astral.

- ¿Y por qué estás haciendo tú el antídoto?

- Porque el otro Potter ha puesto en duda mis capacidades – replicó.

- Ah, Jeremy, no sé, pero me simpatiza más que mi futuro yerno.

- Dime algo, Lucius, entre tú y Potter padre ¿hubo algo? Porque según recuerdo, andabas babeando por él.

- James era mío, si no fuera por esa sangre sucia me habría casado con él –dijo molesto – me hubiese gustado que esos días que me lo robé del colegio hubiesen tenido sus consecuencias – suspiró.

- ¿Te lo robaste del colegio? – le dijo sorprendido – ¿a dónde lo llevaste?

- A un lugar donde sólo un Malfoy por sangre puede llegar – suspiró – fueron días maravillosos en que fue mío y durmió entre mis brazos.

- Siendo como eres, no me extraña que hubiese cedido pese a ser Griffindor.

- Lo único malo es que luego cambió de opinión – dijo paseándose por la sala – no sé que le habrán dicho, yo juraba que ya lo tenía seguro y por eso me descuidé – cerró los puños – pero como sepa que hicieron esos desgraciados con mi James, me las van a pagar muy caro.

- No creo que hayan sido ellos – dijo Snape echando el último ingrediente.

- ¡Claro que fueron ellos! – dijo furioso – ellos me odiaban y más cuando lo alejé de su supuesta protección ¿crees que no me daba cuenta que lo miraban demasiado? – dijo frunciendo el ceño – debí despedazarlos cuando tuve ocasión, ni una mancha de sangre habrían encontrado de ellos.

- Tal vez se arrepintió solo de haberse entregado a ti – dijo sabiendo a ciencia cierta cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

- ¡James me amaba a mí! – le dijo con los ojos resplandeciendo de ira.

- Cálmate, sólo estaba especulando.

- Sabes perfectamente que puedes hacer con tus especulaciones, Severus – le dijo furioso aún y regresó a la cama.

- Parece que es cierto que ese muchacho es su hijo – dijo pensativo mirando la poción y sacando un poco en un frasco – si es así, los merodeadores restantes van a tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

Draco despertó bruscamente al escuchar las voces de madame Pomfrey y de Snape sobre el antídoto y la mejor manera de suministrárselo a Harry. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Jeremy dormía sentado en una silla con el fénix sentado en su regazo. Miró a Harry y le limpió la sangre seca de la frente, al menos eso había pasado, así como la fiebre había disminuido, pero ello tampoco era bueno, su calor corporal había ido menguando poco a poco, por eso fue que le permitieron acostarse con él.

- Con una lagrima de fénix será el más potente antídoto – dijo la mujer mirando a los muchachos – sigue estable ¿verdad?

- Si, al menos su temperatura – le dijo Draco besando la mejilla del moreno.

- Necesito un par de lágrimas de fénix – le dijo Snape y Draco saco algo de debajo de la almohada y le dio un frasquito lleno de transparentes lágrimas de fénix – bien, está completa. Désela.

- Harry ha de tener la garganta cerrada a causa del veneno – dijo la medimaga preocupada – necesito un método más efectivo.

- Yo me haré cargo – dijo Draco en voz baja extendiendo la mano.

Snape miró a su ahijado en silencio y lo vio verter el líquido en los labios del moreno y luego inclinarse sobre él soplando con fuerza por su boca mientras le cerraba la nariz con una mano. Asombrado, vio como el muchacho se tragaba la poción íntegramente antes de comenzar a toser.

- Listo ¿cuánto tardará en hacer efecto?

- Más menos una hora, pero primero tendrá mucha fiebre, así que no te preocupes – le dijo la mujer – sudará a mares, pero para cuando amanezca, el veneno habrá desaparecido por completo de su organismo.

- Ahora te puedes ir a dormir, Draco, recuerda que mañana es su boda y no deben verse.

- ¿Por eso de la mala suerte? – le dijo sarcástico – lo siento, pero me quedo con él hasta que no lo vea totalmente repuesto.

- Ya han tenido bastante mala suerte, no querrás más ¿verdad?

- No me moveré hasta que Harry me mire con sus lindos ojos y me diga que está bien – se negó el rubio con tozudez.

- De tal palo, tal astilla – dijo el profesor de pociones mirando a Jeremy.

- Bueno, no hay mucho por hacer aquí – le dijo la medimaga – tal vez usted debiera ir a descansar, profesor, creo que tiene clases temprano ¿no?

- Y una de las que menos me gustan – dijo él – primer año, pociones dobles y Griffindor Hufflepuf.

- Que descanses, Severus – le dijo Draco acomodándose de nuevo junto a su prometido pasando una mano por su pecho.

- Me pregunto si podré hacerlo – suspiró y se marchó.

Amanecía y Draco se despertó totalmente mojado, igual que Harry que abrió sus lindos ojos verdes un poco desorientado. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, especialmente la cicatriz, pero no recordaba el lugar.

- Estamos en la enfermería – le susurró el rubio al oído – ¿cómo te sientes?

- Como si hubiese tomado un baño sauna – replicó – ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Lo mismo que Jeremy – le señaló a su hermano que dormía con el fénix en una silla – cuidarte ¿a dónde fuiste anoche?

- ¿Anoche? A ninguna parte, dormí en la torre Griffindor, pregúntale a mi padrino, no salí de allí, lo juro.

- Hiciste un viaje astral, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

- No – dijo preocupado – no recuerdo nada.

- "_Lo que no es de extrañar cuando estuviste al borde de la muerte_" – le dijo Jim saltando del regazo de Jeremy al brazo de Harry – "_es el efecto del veneno de la serpiente africana negra_".

- Me tenías muy preocupado, Harry, no me quiero quedar viudo y sin descendientes ¿entiendes?

- Ah – se estiró Jeremy – despertaste por fin – lo abrazó con fuerza – me pequeño hermanito, me asustaste.

- Lo siento – le dijo tratando de soltarse.

- Bueno, iré a avisar que estás bien – le sonrió – vamos, Draco, debes darte un buen baño y nos cambiaremos ropa. Te veo en el desayuno ¿de acuerdo? – se despidió de Harry plantándole un beso en la frente e impidiendo que Draco le diera uno en la boca arrastrándolo con él.

Al poco rato apareció Sirius que lo abrazó con fuerza con lágrimas en los ojos y el muchacho le respondió, no había pretendido asustar a nadie, mucho menos a sus seres queridos. Suspirando, miró a Remus que le sonrió amablemente y se sentó en la silla que hasta poco ocupara su hermano.

- Jeremy lo sabe ya, Harry – le dijo al encontrar su mirada – me temo que anoche dejó entrever muy a las claras su mal temperamento ante Snape.

- Harry ¿a dónde fuiste anoche? – le dijo Sirius preocupado.

- No recuerdo nada – dijo preocupado también – ¿qué me pasó?

- Bueno, me desperté porque te movías demasiado, lanzaste golpes al aire y comenzaste a gritar que no la torturaran, que no tenía la culpa y cuando al fin te despertaste me dijiste que ella estaba muerta, que la mansión había sido reducida a escombros y los elfos estaban sin hogar.

- Sirius, no recuerdo nada – le dijo angustiado – sólo sé que vi una sombra gris murmurando "debes morir" y un horrible dolor en la cicatriz.

- Dios, de qué te valieron todas esas prácticas de occlumency – dijo Remus.

- Debo averiguar qué pasó – dijo Harry levantándose de la cama, pero las piernas le fallaron – alguien está muerto ahora por culpa de los mortifagos.

- Te llevaré a tu habitación – le dijo su padrino levantándolo en sus brazos – después de un buen baño y un gran desayuno hablaremos al respecto – y los tres junto con el fénix que se subió al hombro de Remus salieron de la enfermería rumbo a la torre Griffindor.

Lucius decidió acompañar a su hijo al comedor, estaba aburrido de estar en las habitaciones de Snape y que cada vez que cerrara le pareciera volver a ver a su lado a su querido James, había sido tan real aquel sueño que hubiese querido que durara para siempre, ese era el James del que se había enamorado, juguetón, dulce, apasionado, aquel que tan bien sabía tocarlo, darle placer, llevarlo a rincones insospechado de placer, pero tal como ocurriera ya 20 años atrás, había desaparecido de su lado ¿por qué no lo amarró a su costado? ¿Por qué tuvo que dormirse cuando lo que quería era seguir disfrutando de su aroma y su calor?

- Me extraña verte tan silencioso, Lucius – le dijo Snape burlón – parece que no querías despertarte, tenías muy aferrada la almohada ¿eh?

- Sabes que no soporto las bromas en la mañana – le replicó fastidiado.

- Lo sé, pero no pareces habitante de este mundo, no creo que a Draco le agrade verte así – le contestó muy serio.

- Será porque anoche tuve un visitante del otro mundo – suspiró.

- ¿Y se puede saber quien fue que te dejó en semejante estado? – alzó las cejas impresionado – a no ser que sea...

- James Potter – cerró los ojos – fue tan especial, casi podría decir que me llevó de nuevo al paraíso.

- Potter está muerto, lo sabes muy bien – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – si estuvo alguien contigo anoche, te engañó como quiso.

- Era él, Severus, estoy completamente seguro – le dijo – no puedes imitar el aroma que emite un fénix, ¿quién podría saber cómo huele uno de ellos cuando tienes sexo con él?

- ¿Tuviste relaciones con ese supuesto Potter?

- ¿Cómo me iba a resistir al llamado de sus caricias?

- Creo, Lucius, que todo lo que tiene relación con James Potter te seca el seso.

- Todo porque a ti jamás te hizo tanto caso, sólo te coqueteaba.

- A mi jamás me gustó Potter – le replicó molesto.

- Pero bien que lo perseguías por todos lados.

- Cierto, pero no era él el que me gustaba.

- Mm, pues ¿quién era el que te gustaba?

- No te lo voy a decir, después de todo él me odia.

- Mm, no es Lupin porque lo habrías conservado a tu lado cuando era profesor, así que el único que nos queda es Sirius Black – lo miró pero el profesor apartó la mirada – si que eres asombroso, Severus.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Pues pudiste haberlo conquistado hace rato y no dejarlo caer en las manos de su antiguo amante – le dijo – Lupin lo perdonó por desconfiar de él y él lo perdonó por no haber creído en su inocencia, pero tu tuviste a mano siempre la forma de limpiar su nombre y no lo aprovechaste.

- No me quería involucrar en problemas con el señor oscuro.

- Por amor me habría enfrentado a él si hubiese tenido la certeza que así conservaría a James ¿Sabes que me llevó a verlo morir?

- Siempre fue bestial – dijo asombrado.

- Me preguntó si era verdad que los herederos del fénix eran fuego puro en la cama – dijo molesto deteniéndose apoyándose en una pared – como no le dijera nada, se rió y dijo que lo comprobaría él mismo, que lo conservaría como su juguete sexual hasta que se aburriera de él, insistía en conocer detalles de él, de sus gemidos, su forma de reaccionar al amor, que se sentía tenerlo, creo que se entretuvo torturándome.

- Alguien debió haberle dicho algo al respecto.

- Quizás el idiota de Colagusano, me amenazó una vez que se vengaría de mí por deshonrar a James.

- Debiste destriparlo cuando pudiste, en los cauteles del señor oscuro.

- Bueno, es que en ese momento había otras cosas – sonrió enderezándose – hubieses visto la cara del Señor oscuro luego que Potter se le escapó de nuevo – le dijo – era una auténtica furia.

(Recuerdo)

El cementerio frente a la mansión Riddle se remecía ante los violentos ataques de ira del Señor Oscuro mientras maldecía la suerte de aquel muchacho, ya era la tercera vez que estaban frente a frente y se le escapaba como si nada.

- Se ha vuelto muy poderoso – murmuraba furioso – y es tan hermoso como el padre – entrecerró los ojos – maldita suerte que tiene.

- Mi Lord, de seguro su leal lo traerá aquí – le dijo Colagusano.

- No creo que lo haga – dijo Lucius en un tono fastidioso, le encantaba la idea que su señor hubiese perdido esa ocasión de torturarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Lucius? – dijo Voldemort molesto.

- Lo tendría que traer muerto, si llegase a conseguirlo.

- ¡Quiero al muchacho vivo! – gritó furioso.

- Quizás sería mejor que lo llamara antes que haga una barbaridad ¿no cree? – insistió – como buen Mortifago ha de odiarlo como a nadie.

- No hará nada que no le haya ordenado.

- Mi buen señor – le dijo McNair – de seguro él pensará que sería un gran logro de su parte traérselo, pero muerto.

- ¡Idiotas, eviten que lo mate! – gritó y todos desaparecieron del cementerio.

(Fin del recuerdo)

El gran comedor estaba alborotado, todos los Griffindor querían saber del estado de Harry, no era extraño para ellos que saliera de los dormitorios, pero generalmente era para contarle sus pesadillas al director y no porque se estuviera muriendo, aunque era uno de los más asiduos visitantes de la enfermería del colegio, aunque no lo quisiera así.

- ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! – le dijo Colin – en especial cuando no regresaste de la enfermería.

- Gritabas y llorabas como loco – le dijo Seamus.

- Y te sangraba la cicatriz, nos fijamos cuando tu padrino te cargó – agregó Neville – nos asustaste mucho.

- Tranquilos, estoy bien, aunque no recuerdo lo que pasó en mi pesadilla – suspiró – gracias por preocuparse.

- ¡El único con derecho a preocuparse soy yo! – gritó furioso alguien detrás de Harry con lo que todos sus compañeros se apartaron bruscamente hacia el rincón más lejano de su mesa – me parece mejor.

- Draco, no seas tan celoso – le dijo Harry divertido – no tienes por qué andar amenazando a medio mundo, sabes que te quiero sólo a ti – le coqueteó.

- Pues deberías recordárselo a ellos, para que no se te acerquen tanto.

- Malfoy ¿por qué no te vas a desayunar? – le dijo Ron fastidiado – los chicos sólo querían saber de la salud de Harry.

- Mira, rey comadreja pobretona, yo no haría nada si ellos no se le acercaran tanto mi novio – le dijo ofensivo.

- Y tu, maldito Hurón, no tienes derecho...

- ¡Basta! – les dijo Harry – ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que decirles que no se llamen así? – miró a su novio – mejor regresa a tu mesa, Draco – le ordenó.

- No me gusta que se te acerquen tanto – insistió sin moverse.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan celoso? – le dijo Hermione.

- Pues lo soy – le dijo y besó en la boca a Harry – no dejes que se te acerquen demasiado – le dijo y se fue a sentar junto a Zabinni que movía la cabeza divertido.

- Lo siento – le dijo Jeremy – no pensé que fuera a actuar así.

- Es un Malfoy – le dijo Ron molesto – no creo que cambie ni por Harry, siempre le gusta recordarme que soy pobre.

- Hablaré con él, no puede seguir así – dijo el rubio y fue a sentarse con él.

- ¿Creen que pueda meterlo en cintura? – les dijo Neville divertido.

- Esperemos que sí – dijo Harry suspirando – está llegando demasiado lejos.

- Ya me había acostumbrado al Malfoy que no dice nada por temor a perderte.

- Ahora se siente más seguro, mañana nos casamos – le recordó Harry – y su padre está aquí – le indicó la mesa de los profesores – su comportamiento debió ser en su honor ¿entiendes?

- Ya sé que tiene que actuar como "buen Malfoy", pero a ratos se pasa de la raya – le dijo Hermione.

- Oye, Harry, tu fénix está opaco – le dijo Ginny mirando al ave desviando el tema – parece enfermo.

- Ayer tenía un exceso de energía, por eso andaba revoloteando por todos lados – le explicó – de seguro la agotó por completo de tanto volar y ahora no tiene mi miga – lo acarició suavemente haciendo resplandecer su mano y el fénix movió apenas sus alas.

Jeremy se sentó entre Draco a Zabinni lanzándole una mirada molesta al primero antes de darle un buen coscorrón en la cabeza para sorpresa de los Slytherin que lo miraron enfadados.

- ¿Qué? – les dijo Jeremy molesto – debe aprender a no sobrepasar los límites y voy a ser su padrino de bodas, tengo todo el derecho de ponerlo en su lugar.

- Me pegaste – le dijo Draco frotándose adolorido la cabeza – a Harry...

- Si, se va a molestar, pero a él le duele que te portes mal con sus amigos ¿no te has puesto a pensar que los quiere como si fueran sus hermanos?

- Pero me ama a mí.

- Ah, claro que lo hace, pero la familia puede influir a veces para que una pareja que se ama locamente se separe – le dijo Jeremy.

- Harry y yo nos casaremos mañana.

- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que estás provocando a Harry para que cambie de opinión a última hora? No digo que lo vaya a hacer, pero deberías tener un poquito más de consideración con él, además, no veo por qué odias tanto a Ron, es un chico muy simpático.

- Por su culpa Harry no quiso ser mi amigo en primer año – replicó.

- Pues si te portaste así con él, es comprensible que Harry te rechazara – lo abrazó – mira, sé que los magos de sangre pura son de cierta forma superiores a los que no lo son, pero tampoco es para que se les suba a la cabeza, un mago es lo que es por si mismo, no por su apellido.

- Pues no debiste tener muchos problemas, después de todo eres Potter ¿no? – le dijo Parkinson no falta de sarcasmo.

- Crecí en Francia y fui a una escuela donde había casi exclusivamente sangre puras – le replicó – no tuve amigos simplemente por ser medio sangre y por no ser de allá, siempre se burlaron de mi acento británico.

- ¿Por qué tienes acento si desde muy pequeño te fuiste a vivir a Francia? – le dijo Draco intrigado.

- Mis tutores me dieron una crianza británica, después de todo siempre esperaron que mis padres me trajeran de regreso a casa.

- Pobrecito, tan huérfano como el otro Potter – se burló ella.

- Con razón no tienes novio, eres insoportable – le dijo Zabinni – deja a Jeremy en paz o te las verás conmigo.

- Blaise – se rió Jeremy divertido y el muchacho se ruborizó intensamente.

Remus miraba atentamente a Jeremy sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin, se veía tan natural entre los chicos casi siempre bellos de esa casa, no le habría asombrado que, cuando la chica esa lo empezó a provocar, saliera su temperamento veela, pero había aflorado el Potter y había desentonado del resto con su risa tan tranquila, era casi como volver a escuchar a James, su risa cantarina que llenaba el comedor. Miró hacia el otro lado de la mesa y vio la cara de Lucius Malfoy, a él más que nadie debía dolerle el recuerdo, estaba seguro que los culpaba que James lo hubiese dejado, pero no había sido así, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, desde que lo vio entrar al comedor su olfato le dijo que le había pasado algo raro.

- ¿Qué tanto miras a Malfoy? – le dijo su pareja inclinándose hacia él.

- Bueno. Quizás estoy más loco que de costumbre – le dijo poniendo su mano en la de su compañero viendo la mirada de odio que les lanzaba Snape – pero ¿no le notaste algo raro al rubio ese?

- Si, me pareció sentir que llevaba el aroma de James encima – le susurró – pero eso es imposible, yo vi a mi amigo muerto.

- Lo sé, pero ¿quieres saber algo? Cuando fuimos a enterrar los cuerpos de los Potter, el de James no estaba, sólo encontramos a Lily.

- ¿Cómo que su cuerpo no estaba? – alzó la voz – con Hagrid lo dejamos allí luego de rescatar a Harry – dijo el animago preocupado – será posible...

- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – les dijo Lucius mirándolos, le pareció escuchar perfectamente que James no tenía tumba.

- De nada que te incumba, Malfoy – le dijo Sirius en voz baja.

- Ustedes hablaban de James – dijo fastidiado – nunca les voy a perdonar lo que hicieron para separarnos cuando éramos estudiantes.

- ¿Lo que nosotros te hicimos? – dijo Sirius entre los dientes – ¿y lo que tú le hiciste a James? Nunca debiste habértelo robado del colegio de esa forma.

- No sé de qué hablan – dijo tratando de desentenderse del tema.

- Hazte el tonto, Malfoy, pero nosotros sabemos qué pasó realmente.

- Sin sus interferencias, James se habría casado conmigo.

- ¿Cuándo, después que le pidieras matrimonio a Narcisa? James nunca fue idiota, por eso eligió a Lily en vez de ti.

- ¡No te atrevas a mencionarla en mi presencia!

- No le hagas caso – lo trató de calmar Snape – ¿no ves que está tratando de provocarte para que Potter se enfade contigo por insultar a su madre?

- Las cosas de ese tiempo deberían superarse – dijo el director.

- ¿Cómo se supera perder a la persona que más se ha amado? – le dijo el rubio con amargura – y más cuando hay dos ejemplos que me dejó de querer por quien sabe qué cosas le metieron esos en su linda cabeza.

- Nadie le metió nada en la cabeza – le dijo Sirius molesto – James se apartó de ti porque así lo quiso, nadie influyó en su persona.

- ¡Ah, claro! – le dijo sarcástico – como yo no me daba cuenta de la forma en que ustedes lo miraban.

- Pienso que lo veela se te subió a la cabeza – le dijo el animago picado – de seguro el efecto de tus encantos se le pasó y se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo malo que era permanecer a tu lado.

- Sirius – le dijo Remus viendo que el rubio estaba a punto de estallar – vamos a ver a Harry, mejor – lo abrazó y se lo llevó de la mesa tomados de la mano.

- Maldito – le dijo Snape al pasar por su lado.

- ¿Ustedes jamás van a superar sus diferencias? – dijo McGonogall molesta.

- Sabes, Minerva, es muy divertido todo esto – le dijo Dumbledore señalando al animago y al licántropo – en especial que ellos le sigan teniendo toda esa gran lealtad a su amigo muerto.

- James era un gran muchacho, muy fácil de querer – le dijo ella – y creo que a la inversa la situación habría sido la misma, la lealtad hasta la tumba.

- Ellos actúan como si estuviera vivo – le dijo Snape molesto.

- Y lo está – le dijo divertido y consiguió que todos en la mesa lo mirasen – vive en su hijo – agregó – se le puede ver en su patronus ¿no?

- Este vejete está cada día más loco – dijo Lucius fastidiado regresando su atención a su desayuno, le habría gustado creer que era cierto que su querido James aún se contaba entre los vivos – Lupin dijo que James no tenía tumba.

- Oh, la tiene, pero está vacía – le dijo McGonogall – su cuerpo no estaba entre los escombros cuando fuimos por ellos.

- ¿Y nadie pudo encontrarlo? – dijo Snape asombrado.

- Bueno – dijo Dumbledore – era una cualidad de su familia, aquellos que morían por muerte natural dejaban su cuerpo en este mundo, en cambio aquellos que tenían una muerte trágica, incineraban sus cuerpos, es muy probable que ese haya sido el motivo por el cual James desapareció.

El día había pasado bastante tranquilo, aunque afuera llovía a cántaros.

Harry estaba acostado ahora en su cama con tres pares de ojos pendientes de él, aparte de los de sus amigos. Remus había encantado su cama y ahora era mucho más ancha, así que estaba acostado del otro lado de la misma; Sirius, transformado en perro, estaba acostado a sus pies y Jim estaba sobre la almohada, pero ninguno de ellos podía dormir, Harry casi tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y hacer otro de sus viajes, pero sabía que si no se dormía nunca llegaría al otro día con las fuerzas suficientes para la boda.

- Harry, entiendo que estés nervioso por lo que va a suceder mañana – le dijo Sirius desde los pies de su cama – pero deja de removerte y duérmete de una vez, estamos aquí para protegerte ¿verdad, Lunático?

- Quizás debieras beber un poco de la poción de Madame Pomfrey para dormir sin sueños – le dijo el licántropo – así despertarás mas relajado.

- Gracias, Remus, pero no me gusta beberla – suspiró – solo estoy preocupado por la pesadilla de ayer, no hubo manera que recordara lo acontecido.

- Es uno de los efectos secundarios del veneno – le dijo él – quien fuera que te lo suministró quería que olvidaras lo visto porque sabía que podríamos obtener un antídoto a tiempo.

- ¿Sospechas de alguien en particular? – dijo Sirius.

- En tu querida familia había muchas expertas en veneno, una en particular ¿recuerdas?

- Bellatrix – dijo el animago molesto – era veneno puro.

- Y ella es una e las principales interesadas en tener a los Malfoy en su poder.

- Es posible que Harry la haya visto haciendo algo malo, que lo haya descubierto y para evitar poner en alerta a nadie, le dio el veneno.

- Si, es lo que creo, porque ella sabía que Snape lo reconocería y haría un antídoto, no quería a Harry muerto.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo este mirándolo preocupado.

- La magia que ellos necesitan es, ciertamente, la de un veela herido por amor, pero por un amor despechado, así tanto el padre como el hijo estarían en igualdad de condiciones mágicas. Pero si Harry muriese sin dañarlo, Draco no tendría ese poder, ya que su esencia sería vengativa.

- Sabes mucho de esas cosas – dijo Harry cerrando los ojos.

- Lo estudié mucho cuando James estaba perdido por Malfoy.

- ¿Qué pasó en la mesa de los profesores? – le dijo con curiosidad.

- Estábamos conversando de cosas y Lucius se metió – le dijo – nos culpa de que James lo hubiese dejado en ese tiempo.

- Ni que fura cierto – agregó Sirius – si fue porque él le pidió matrimonio a Narcisa que James lo abandonó.

- Bueno, mejor nos dormimos, habrá mucho que hacer mañana antes de la boda – los regañó el licántropo y Harry asintió, se sentía mejor.

Snape se paseaba molesto por la sala de sus habitaciones mientras Lucius permanecía molesto sentado en uno de los sillones, quería irse a dormir y volver a soñar con que James lo poseía, pero estaba molesto porque esos dos insistían en que no tenían la culpa de su abandono.

- Ese par tiene muchas explicaciones que dar – dijo al fin el rubio – ya, deja de pasearte, pareces león enjaulado y nunca fuiste uno.

- ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo si esos dos están juntos?

- Nunca podrás separarlos, por más que lo intentes – le recordó – menos ahora que están más decididos que nunca a mantenerse juntos.

- Y tú dejas que ellos te provoquen.

- Es distinto, ellos le mintieron a James y nos separaron.

- Bueno, no es que los defienda, pero me parece que a la larga no fueron ellos los culpables – se sentó frente a él – y antes que te enojes, te diré algo, ese día que James se comprometió con Evans, Bellatrix y Narcisa habían estado contándoles a todos que tú le habías pedido matrimonio a una de ellas y que habían sido novios desde pequeños.

- Yo no le ofrecí matrimonio a Narcisa hasta después que ellos se casaron – le dijo – y lo hice sólo si James permanecía con ella, confié erróneamente en que iba a recuperarlo.

- Un Griffindor jamás abandona a su pareja – le dijo.

- Yo era su pareja y me abandonó – le recordó.

- ¿Acaso le propusiste matrimonio?

- Pensé que estaba sobre entendido – suspiró – después de todo siempre habían dicho que ninguno de ellos se acostaba con nadie sin haberse casado primero, así que anduve buscando la manera de decirle a mi padre que había elegido otro compañero, después de todo tenía sangre pura.

- Pues debiste decírselo, quizás él las escuchó y les creyó.

- Nunca lo sabré, James está muerto – suspiró – mi amado James.

- Lo que me extraña es lo que dijo Dumbledore – se miró las manos – a veces pienso que sabe muchas cosas y que las oculta.

- Ese vejete está loco, Severus – le dijo.

- Es posible, pero recuerda que él fue aprendiz del gran brujo blanco – volvió a levantarse – y recuerda la profecía de Firence, es más complicado que un centauro se equivoque en esas cosas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – lo siguió con la mirada.

- Bueno, dijo que el presente y el pasado se mezclarían en el calor de dos brujos blancos y que habría dos Potter en camino.

- Un embarazo múltiple en Draco, quizás – le dijo.

- O que tú termines embarazado de un Potter – le dijo pensativo.

- Vamos, el otro Potter parece estar encariñado con Zabinni.

- ¿No crees que la magia blanca puede haber traído al padre esa noche? Sé leer muy bien las mentes y Lupin con Black hablaban que traías el aroma de James Potter encima.

- No hay forma de traer a los muertos de regreso.

- Nadie pudo probar nunca que él estuviera muerto – le dijo.

- Porque no encontraron su cuerpo ¿no?

- Supongo que Dumbledore tiene razón respecto a su familia, cuando los fénix mueren se queman y resurgen de sus cenizas ¿y si realmente fue así?

- Severus, sabes que no me gustan tus especulaciones.

- Ya veremos si en unas semanas no estás embarazado.

- A Narcisa le daría un ataque – dijo divertido poniendo una mano sobre su vientre – sería tan feliz si tuviera algo de mi querido James.

- Así que ya te sientes madre.

- No molestes y mejor nos vamos a dormir, debemos asistir a una boda mañana – suspiró – dejaré que mi hijo sea feliz.

Draco despertó de golpe esa mañana, le había costado mucho dormirse, pero lo había conseguido al fin y se había despertado ansioso. Ese sería el mejor de sus días, pronto Harry sería su esposo para siempre y sería suyo. Se sentó en la cama y miró la hora, las siete, buena hora para comenzar a prepararse. Miró a Jeremy que dormía muy tranquilo ¿lo despertaba? No, mejor iba a bañarse y lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, así podría relajarse un poco en el agua tibia mientras tejía fantasías sobre su noche de bodas.

Entró en el baño y se quitó el pijama luego de echar las sales de baño al agua, le gustaba ese aroma en especial porque a Harry le alteraba los sentidos, sería magnífico si esa noche lo hiciera perder el control y se volviera loco haciéndole el amor, de seguro harían fuegos artificiales de muchos colores...

Un ruido lo sacó de sus fantasías y miró la puerta antes de responder.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo molesto con quien fuera.

- Soy yo, Draco, tengo algo especial para ti – le dijo Jeremy – ¿se puede?

- Mientras que Harry no se entere – le dijo y lo vio entrar con una botella de color verde, cuyo contenido vertió en el agua – ¿qué es?

- Estuve un rato en la biblioteca ayer en la tarde y encontré esta poción en especial, un baño con ella y te aseguras de tener la mejor de las noches con tu pareja – le guiñó un ojo – y que quedes embarazado.

- Yo no pienso estar abajo – le dijo ruborizándose.

- Draco, querido, deberás hacerlo si quieres que el brujo Blanco te devuelva a Harry luego de adiestrarlo – le dijo – piénsalo.

- Mm, un hijito – suspiró hundiéndose en el agua – me parece fantástico.

- Y supongo que la idea de hacerlo te agrada más ¿verdad?

- ¡Oye! – le dijo aún más rojo – y dices que serías Griffindor y eres más pervertido que cualquiera de los de mi casa.

- Supongo que si, después de todo es mi herencia ¿no?

- ¿Te dijeron la verdad? – lo miró.

- Si, sé que somos medios hermanos – suspiró – sus motivos habrá tenido papá para ocultar lo que soy.

- El que me preocupa que se entere es mi papá, de seguro mata a los amigos de tu padre que quedan vivos – suspiró – de por sí los culpa.

- Ustedes han estado investigando ¿no?

- Si, un poco, al parecer la culpa fue de mi abuelo y de mi madre y mi tía – dijo y se sorprendió – oye, el agua me hace cosquillas.

- Bien, está surtiendo efecto – le dijo divertido – mientras más cosquillas te haga, más posibilidades tienes de tener una gran noche.

- Pero es molesto – se retorció comenzando a reírse.

- Déjalas actuar y verás lo que te hace mi hermano luego.

- En realidad eres un pervertido ¿sabes?

- Bueno, siempre he sido así – se encogió de hombros – me gusta.

- Mm, y dime ¿te gusta Blaise o sólo coqueteas con él?

- Me simpatiza tu amigo, pero de allí a algo más, no sabría decirte.

- A Blaise le gustas mucho, no me gustaría verlo herido.

- Ya hablaremos después de eso, aún debes arreglarte para la boda, te verás de comerte ¿sabes? Harry no tendrá ojos más que para ti.

Harry estaba sentado en un taburete con una capa de plástico sobre los hombros mientras el estilista le arreglaba el cabello. No sabía cómo era que Sirius lo había llevado al castillo, quizás el tipo era un mago fingiendo ser muggle o algo así, pero le estaba dando un tratamiento especial, tenía una espesa capa de barro negro sobre su cara, le había dicho que para limpiarla, las manos envueltas en suaves capas de algodón mientras las tenía sobre vahos de vapor.

- Irás vestido de blanco – le decía su padrino colocando su traje sobre el respaldo del sillón a su lado – tu padre me lo dejó para que tú lo usaras después de su boda, aunque creo que te quedará un poco grande.

- ¿De mi padre? – intentó levantar la cabeza pero no pudo.

- Si, es una herencia de los Potter, creo que incluso lo usó tu tatarabuelo – le dijo Remus – así que debe tener al menos sus cien años.

- No creo que a mi suegro le agrade verlo.

- Si a Malfoy no le gusta, va a ser pura mala suerte – le respondió – es de auténticos hilos de seda de la mariposa más fina de la China, alimentada exclusivamente con pétalos de rosa blanca, con hijos de oro y nácar.

- Pareces diseñador exclusivo – se rió su pareja.

- Alguien tenía que guardar la historia de la familia Potter para Harry – se defendió – y encontré algunas otras cosas que le van a interesar también.

- Bueno – dijo el estilista – voy a retirar el barro para que se vista y terminar de arreglarle el cabello.

Luego de sentir la cara limpia, se enderezó y se comenzó a poner la ropa sin mirarse al espejo, se abotonó la camisa y se sentó de nuevo. El estilista regresó a su lado y comenzó de nuevo a frotarle el rostro con una loción y luego se dedicó a ordenarle el cabello mechón por mechón, luego pasó un ligero polvillo por su cara y aplicó algo en sus labios.

- Listo, guapo, puedes terminar de vestirte – lo puso frente al espejo.

- Por Merlín – dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez mientras Harry no podía apartar la mirada de sí mismo, era extraordinario.

- Es un chico guapo, sólo que no se saca partido.

- Se ve exactamente como su padre – dijo Remus sacando de nuevo el habla.

- Bueno, gracias – dijo el estilista.

- Eres genial – lo felicitó Sirius – ¿te quedas a la boda?

- Ay, no puedo, debo regresar al negocio, pero gracias.

Sirius le sonrió y este cerro los ojos tomándolo de la mano, ya que este tenía un traslador en su puño y juntos desaparecieron. Luego el animago volvió solo.

- Ya estamos listos – sonrió el licántropo mirando feo a su pareja – sé que me eres fiel, pero me gustaría que fueras menos coqueto ¿sabes?

- Bueno, pero nosotros pronto nos casaremos también ¿no?

- Me voy a peder su boda – lamentó Harry – me gustaría que se casaran hoy.

- Es imposible, el hecho que yo sea licántropo impide por ley la boda.

- Si, las leyes mágicas son muy restrictivas con las criaturas mágicas, los semi humanos y otros seres, sean hombres lobos o vampiros.

-Bueno, bajemos ¿si? – les dijo – ¿creen que a Draco les guste mi aspecto?

- Si no le gusta a él, hay otros a los que los vas a dejar sin habla.

El gran comedor estaba atiborrado de gente, las mesas estaban distribuidas alrededor de una más grande y del otro lado estaba el estrado donde Harry y Draco unirían sus vidas hasta el fin de sus días. Así estaba todo cuando Harry, Sirius, Remus y Ron ingresaron y un mar de murmullos se hizo alrededor de ellos, había llegado el moreno primero, así que quien tendría que llevar e ramo era el rubio, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la nueva apariencia del moreno, se veía espectacular.

- Si quiero ser el centro de atención en mi boda, ni jures que te invito – le dijo el pelirrojo divertido – muchos quieren comerte.

- Solo espero que a Draco no le dé uno de sus ataques de celos – respondió.

Harry se paró frente al estrado y le sonrió al profesor Dumbledore que parecía enormemente divertido y se preguntó que estaría maquinando ahora.

- Te pareces cada día más a tu padre, Harry – le dijo – a alguien le va a dar un infarto – sonrió mirando hacia la puerta – allí vienen.

Harry volteó la mirada hacia los Malfoy que entraban acompañados de Snape y Jeremy, este último le guiñó un ojo y se sonrió. Miró entonces s Draco, se veía fantástico, pero quien no despegaba los ojos de él era Lucius Malfoy, parecía estar viendo un fantasma.

- "_Snape se ha puesto muy pálido ¿no crees?_" – le dijo Jim divertido.

- No lo vayas a molestar, no quiero que arruines la boda – lo regañó.

Draco levantó la mirada algo avergonzado hacia su novio, había sido la apuesta entre ellos, quien bajara primero sería la parte masculina de la pareja y el otro llevaría el ramo, pero lo que vio lo hizo olvidarse de todo, allí, frente al ministro de fe, estaba la más bella de las criaturas que hubiese visto. Su cabello negro con ligeros toques de rojo, sus ojos verde esmeralda más brillantes que antes y sus labios... Merlín que tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no correr a su lado y besarlos salvajemente.

- Parece que Sirius me ganó – dijo Jeremy a su lado – pero ¿cómo lo hizo?

- Se parece tanto a James – suspiró Lucius del otro lado – si no fuera por sus ojos, hubiese jurado que era él.

- Que empiece la boda ya – se adelantó Draco y la ceremonia dio inicio.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de los novios sonriendo, desde el inicio de la ceremonia que su novio no le soltaba la mano, como si creyera que iba a desaparecer o que alguien se lo iba a robar, el beso que le había dado parecía querer marcarlo como suyo o algo parecido.

- Estás tan hermoso – le susurró apoyándose en su hombro.

- Sirius ¿cómo lo conseguiste? – le dijo Jeremy algo molesto.

- Ah, dijiste que todo se valía ¿no? Hasta el uso de la magia – sonrió acariciando la mano de su pareja – y eso hice.

- Pero ¿qué clase de magia usaste?

- No te puede decir, ¿verdad, amor? – sonrió Remus.

Snape se ahogó del otro lado de la mesa, odiaba que esos dos se trataran así.

- Y ustedes dos ¿cuándo se casan? – les dijo Dumbledore divertido.

- Cuando salga la abolición de la maldita ley que nos lo impide – le dijo Sirius.

- Pero ¿hacen vida de pareja siendo ambos Griffindor? – les dijo Lucius malicioso comprendiendo el cambio de color del profesor de pociones.

- No deberías ser tan curioso – le dijo Remus sonriendo – pero nosotros tenemos un enlace especial ¿sabes? Estamos casados fuera del mundo mágico, los muggles tienen reglas especiales para esos casos.

- Así que están viviendo bajo otras reglas.

- Bueno, algo debíamos hacer para cumplir con las reglas de nuestra casa ¿no? – le dijo Sirius – así no ofendemos a nadie.

- En especial cuando viene familia en camino ¿verdad? – dijo Harry y eso fue el acabose para Snape, dejó su plato y se salió del comedor.

- Parece que mi padrino no se siente bien – dijo Draco preocupado.

- Ese no es el traje de novio que le traje yo de Francia – dijo Jerwemy cambiando el tema.

- Cierto, pero tú cambiaste la túnica de gala en la fiesta de Hallowen – le recordó el licántropo – así que yo le traje un recuerdo de su familia, el traje de novio de todos los Potter durante cien años, aunque debiste usarlo tú primero.

- ¿En serio? – alzó las cejas – pero ¿cómo lo tenías?

- Me lo dio james luego de su boda con Lily – le dijo – aunque a Harry le ha quedado un poco grande, quizás a ti te quede mejor.

- Es el traje de James – dijo Lucius con los dientes apretados.

- Una reliquia de la familia, una tradición que quisimos que Harry mantuviera.

- ¡Los odio! – dijo entre diente poniéndose de pie marchándose por el mismo camino que Snape había tomado.

- Les gusta provocarlo – los regañó Harry.

En eso el profesor a cargo del coro del colegio se puso de pie sobre un piso y llamó la atención de todos para iniciar el baile con el vals de los novios. Harry se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a su novio que se sonrió y lo siguió a la pista sonriendo algo avergonzado.

- Te amo, Draco, nunca lo olvides – le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzaron a moverse al son de la música por el salón.

La fiesta siguió agradable hasta bien entrada la tarde, los jóvenes habían jugado diferentes juegos tradicionales de los novios magos, de los cuales Harry escasamente tenía conocimiento y por lo mismo terminaba perdiendo para diversión de su esposo que se reía cada vez que le ganaba.

- Estoy muerto – le dijo Harry sentándose de nuevo junto a Ron que no paraba de reírse de él – basta, Ron.

- Perdona, Harry, pero eres el mejor mago del mundo, el aprendiz del gran brujo blanco, y no puedes ganarle en un simple juego a tu esposo.

- Pero ¿Cómo le gano si no conozco las reglas? A Draco se le olvida que no crecí en el mundo de los magos – suspiró – creo que es hora del pastel.

- Si, debes estar ansioso – le dijo su hermano burlón.

- Muérete, Jeremy – le contesto y llamó a Draco.

La habitación de los novios tenía una cama enorme, tal como Draco había imaginado esa mañana, sólo que la habitación estaba decorada con los colores de la casa de Harry, cosa que no le agradaba mucho al rubio, aunque no podía quejarse mayormente, también era su culpa por haberse demorado en llegar al gran comedor y dejarse convencer por Jeremy de tomar esa poción.

- Draco, ven aquí – le dijo Harry sentado al borde de la cama golpeando la cama a su lado – quiero darte algo.

- Harry – se acercó a él y se sentó en sus rodillas – te quiero – lo besó con suavidad en los labios – ¿qué te hiciste en los labios?

- Es un brillo con sabor, algo muggle ¿sabes?

- No debería gustarme, pero tu boca sabe a fresas – lo volvió a besar.

- Draco – le acarició la espalda – te tengo un regalo, algo que mi padre pretendió darle al tuyo, pero que no pudo – se metió la mano al bolsillo y le puso el medallón alrededor del cuello – con esto, cada vez que me necesites podrás llamarme y me tendrás de regreso.

- ¡Harry! – lo besó con fuerza y pasión y ambos se fueron contra el colchón.

Harry le quitó la capa, la chaqueta y la camisa al rubio entre beso y beso mientras este intentaba lo mismo. Casi a tirones, ambos quedaron desnudos sobre la cama, acariciando lentamente la piel del otro, arrancando gemidos de placer cada vez más altos, tocándose y conociéndose por primera vez, buscando cimas insospechadas de placer.

- Mm, Harry, poséeme – le pidió el rubio casi sin aire.

- ¿Estás seguro? – le dijo Harry separándose un poco.

- Quiero tener un hijo tuyo – le susurró al oído atrayéndolo de nuevo.

- Draco – susurró conmovido y empezó a besarlo por todos lados sensual y lentamente, bajando por su cuello, pasando por su pecho y llegando más allá...

La luz del día era muy tenue en la habitación al amanecer, pero la temperatura había disminuido bastante en el transcurso de la noche. Una pequeña llama comenzó a bailar en la chimenea junto a la cama, comenzó a crecer de a poco y luego creció hasta que una pequeña ave apareció en medio de ellas, dando calor a su alrededor.

- "_Harry, es mejor que te vistas_" – le dijo Jim moviéndolo por el hombro, pero este se negó a moverse del costado de su esposo – "_despierta, holgazán_"

- Hoy no tengo clases – le reclamó abrazándose a la cintura de Draco que no había hecho ni el amago de despertarse.

- "_Harry, afuera está nevando ¿sabes lo que eso significa?_"

- Que el Brujo Banco enviará por mí.

- "¿_Y tú quieres que te encuentre desnudo junto a tu esposo_?"

- No – dijo bostezando y se sentó en la cama – pero no tengo mi ropa aquí.

- "_Remus te mandó algo de ropa, aunque dijo que quizás no la usarías_"

- Mm, no quiero dejar a Draco solito – le acarició la sien.

- "_Es mejor que no lo despiertes, debes vestirte e ir a esperar al brujo Blanco a la entrada principal del colegio_" – le dijo y el muchacho comenzó a vestirse – "_yo iré contigo, soy la señal que él necesita_".

Harry se puso los zapatos y luego de darle un ligero beso en la frente a su esposo acompañó al fénix al frente del colegio.

Afuera, la nieve caía copiosamente y una luz blanca y deslumbrante avanzaba hacia el joven y su fénix para luego desaparecer con la misma rapidez con la que llegó. Era la hora que la magia blanca se despertara por completo...

Continuará...

No pretendía que saliera tan largo, pero con el nombre que le puse al capítulo debía llegar hasta este punto, no diré quién es el Brujo Blanco, quizás algunos lo sepan, quizás no, pero si alguien cree saberlo, que lo diga ¿de acuerdo?

Shio Chang.


	5. El lugar del tiempo notiempo

Harry Potter y el Fénix dorado

Primero que nada, quiero hacer una advertencia, el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a mí sólo me pertenecen las ideas.  
Quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a cierta persona que ha leído también mis otros fics, me alegra que haya comenzado a leerla solo por mí y que le haya gustado, va para ti.

El lugar del tiempo no-tiempo

La luz a su alrededor era muy brillante, tanto así que Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que estos no le dolieran tanto. El viaje era molesto, casi tanto como la primera vez que apareció, detestaba la sensación, prefería un millón de veces volar en su propia escoba.  
Para cuando al fin se detuvo el mundo a su alrededor, Harry no podía mantener el equilibrio de lo mareado que estaba y se sentó en el suelo mientras se calmaba, era una sensación horrible.  
- Sólo será la primera vez - le dijo una voz masculina divertida a sus espaldas.  
- Lo mismo me dijeron de la aparición y sigue sin gustarme.  
- Bueno, supongo que estás mareado por el hecho de haber traspasado las barreras de este lugar por causa de magia ajena - le dijo el hombre y se sentó a su lado - bienvenido, mi joven aprendiz.  
Harry volvió la mirada a su nuevo maestro y se quedó de una pieza, él era un hombre joven, su apariencia decía que tenía unos 30 años, era moreno, de ojos grises con tonalidades doradas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era el parecido que tenía con él... Por Merlín.  
- Si, Harry, soy antepasado de los Potter, eso lo sabes desde que pudiste sacar mi espada del sombrero seleccionador en segundo año.  
- ¿Eres Godric Griffindor?  
- Muy buena deducción, mi querido Harry - le sonrió - lo soy, al menos en este lugar - se encogió de hombros - hace mucho que espero por el más poderoso de mis aprendices, alguien que sea de mi propia familia.  
- Pero se supone que desapareció después de la muerte de Salazar Slytherin.  
- Bueno, yo soy un fénix neto, aunque también lo soy de la familia del león, me transformaba en un león como animago y le dejé a mis descendientes mi espada, según sé, venciste a la bestia que dejó Slytherin con ella ¿verdad?  
- Si, vencí al basilisco gracias a ella, pero también gracias a Fawkes, si no le hubiese sacado los ojos no abría llegado muy lejos.  
- Bueno, todos los fénix te protegerán siempre, lo llevas en la sangre - le puso la mano en el hombro - y aquí ellos recobrarán su forma original - señaló al ave de Harry y este cobró su verdadera apariencia - Bienvenido, James, esperaba que fueras tú mi aprendiz.  
- Pero decidiste esperar por Harry ¿verdad?  
- Siempre había sacado a mis aprendices del colegio luego que terminaran su educación - le dijo - pero te dejaste embarazar y no podía ni quería arriesgar al pequeño en tus entrañas. - Pero no escogiste a Jeremy - le dijo Harry.  
- Por supuesto que no, estaba mezclado con la sangre de un veela, es demasiado temperamental - le dijo - y tú habías nacido bajo la estrella adecuada para ser el nuevo brujo blanco.  
- ¿Por qué no lo llamaste siendo pequeño?  
- Porque el descendiente de Slytherin lo marcó como su igual y eso lo hacía el único capaz de ponerlo a raya y vencerlo - hizo que Harry se pusiera de pie - y si estás en este lugar y no en la zona de entrenamiento, es porque sigue intentando regresar por medio de la peor de las magias negras.  
- Y para ello necesita de la magia de los Malfoy ¿no es así?  
- Necesita la magia de tres veelas - le dijo - Jeremy corre el mismo peligro que el resto de su familia, sólo que no muchos saben la verdad, y mientras ello se quede entre los míos, estará a salvo.  
- Snape sospecha que Jeremy es hijo de Lucius - le dijo James - si él se llega a enterar, va a quedar la escoba.  
- No es problema - sonrió Griffindor - podemos hacer algo al respecto.  
- Perdone, pero dijo que esta no era la zona de entrenamiento - le dijo Harry.  
- Este lugar se le conoce como el lugar del tiempo no-tiempo, lo que equivale a decir que aquí transcurre el tiempo de una forma muy diferente al mundo de los vivos - señaló a su alrededor - aquí podrías estar un siglo y allá abajo sólo habrán pasado poco más de tres meses, y lo mejor es que aquí no se envejece, aunque supongo que irás mejorando tu aspecto físico.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrá en entrenamiento?  
- Es mejor que me tutees - le dijo sonriendo - otra cosa, James, hiciste de las tuyas antes de venirte ¿verdad? - y vio a moreno ponerse rojo - bien, voy a tener que ponerte bajo entrenamiento a ti también, tenemos a dos veelas en las mismas condiciones, sólo que uno de ellos ni sospecha que lo que cree fue un sueño es verdad.  
- ¡Papá, eres un adultero! - lo regañó Harry - y has roto las reglas de la casa en dos ocasiones ¿no crees que es mucho?  
- Bueno, tanto como adultero, no - dijo Griffindor - pero es cierto que rompió las reglas de la casa al acostarse con él sin estar casados.  
- Bueno, es que Lucius está de comérselo - se defendió.  
- Pero él está casado - dijo Harry.  
- Los mortifagos mataron a Narcisa Malfoy antes que James se acostara con su viudo - le dijo Griffindor - tú lo viste en tu viaje y por eso te envenenaron.  
- ¿Y cómo es que nadie ha descubierto nada?  
- Malfoy Manor está protegida por mucha clase de conjuros muy difíciles de romper y son pocos los que van a visitar el lugar, así que, hasta que los Malfoy no pretendan regresar no se sabrá nada.  
- Que desgracia, muerta por su ambiciosa hermana.  
- Bueno, pero empecemos con el entrenamiento ¿sí? Cuánto antes lo termine, antes podré regresar a casa ¿no?  
- Bueno, de principio te voy a decir que llevaremos tu entrenamiento sin que pierdas clases porque ya te perdiste un mes - empezó el brujo mayor - así que durante las horas de clases estarás allá, igual que de toque a toque los fines de semana y después que consigas dominar lo básico, empezarás a pasar más tiempo aquí y te haré la primera prueba de tu adiestramiento.  
- ¿También aquí tendré que rendir exámenes? - gimió.  
- Harry, hijo - lo regañó su padre divertido.  
- No son con el mismo fin, Harry, es para que tu fénix vaya fortaleciéndose y tomando su color verdadero - le sonrió su maestro - además, has de saber que está terminantemente prohibido decirle a nadie qué es lo que se te está enseñando aunque puedes usar la magia aprendida.  
- ¿Ni siquiera?  
- A nadie en absoluto, ello te llevaría a perder el contacto con tu padre ¿entiendes? Además, en el momento en que tu fénix se ponga rojo, el entrenamiento se habrá acabado.  
- ¿Por qué se pondría rojo¿Dumbledore fue su aprendiz?  
- Si, lo fue, pero a medida que iba aprendiendo, Fawkes se puso rojo - suspiró - no que sea malo, pero le gusta demasiado el secreto y vigilar a los otros, planear demasiado a futuro, espero que el tuyo de mantenga dorado y aprendas todo lo que tengo para enseñarte y así al fin podré descansar en paz.

Draco miraba por la ventana sin ver, había pasado la mejor de las noches en los brazos de su ahora esposo, sentía que algo extraño le cosquilleaba en las entrañas, pero él no estaba cuando se despertó, así que se acercó a la ventana y lo que vio lo llenó de una profunda tristeza, nunca la nieve le había dado tantas ganas de llorar. Era un Malfoy, se suponía que no lloraba, pero su padre lo había hecho, así que se sentó de regreso en la cama dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por su cara. Así estaba cuando Jeremy entró para preguntarle si deseaban comer.  
- Draco, pequeño ¿qué te pasa¿Por qué lloras?  
- ¡Está nevando! - gimió y se echó a llorar contra su hombro.  
- Por Merlín - dijo abrazándolo - no te pongas así, mi hermano va a regresar.  
- Pero se suponía que despertaría en sus brazos esta mañana.  
- Draco, tranquilo - lo acarició - a tu esposo no le gustaría verte así.  
- Supongo que es verdad - se enderezó - estoy dejando el orgullo de mi familia por el suelo - se limpió las lágrimas.  
- Por cierto, tu padre no se veía muy bien esta mañana, se ha peleado con Sirius hace poco rato por una tontería y Snape se le ha unido y el director los ha transformado a los cuatro en niños pequeños - sonrió - les dijo que se comportaran como lo que eran y volverían a la normalidad.  
- ¿En serio¿Y volvieron ya a la normalidad?  
- Sirius, Remus y tu padre, si, Snape sigue siendo un niño chiquito, creo que no le gusta dar su brazo a torcer - sonrió - Blaise lo está cuidando ahora, se comporta como un niño de cuatro años ¿sabes?  
- Me gustaría verlo - sonrió calmándose al fin.  
- Venga - le dijo - deben estar en el comedor, Blaise se ve tan dulce cuidando a semejante niño, pero me imagino lo que va a pasar el lunes si él no se decide a comportarse como un adulto respetable.  
- ¿Estaremos sin profesor de pociones?  
- Así parece - salieron de la habitación y se fueron al comedor en donde el pequeño Severus jugaba con los chicos menores de Griffindor - vaya, cambió de niñera - dijo divertido.  
- Por Merlín ¿ese es mi padrino?  
- Si no lo hubiese visto transformarse con mis propios ojos - le dijo Blaise - te habría jurado que no lo es - se abrazó a Jeremy - es verdaderamente un crío insoportable ¿saben qué quería? - le dijo escandalizado - que lo cargara.  
- Ni que fuera tan terrible - le dijo Jeremy soltándose - yo lo haría.  
- Eres un Potter, seguramente un Griffindor si hubieses estado en el colegio, pero yo soy un Zabinni y un Slytherin muy digno.  
- ¿Sabes? Acabas de desilusionarme - le dijo Jeremy molesto - a mí me gustan mucho los niños, yo tendré al menos media docena - se alejó un poco de ellos - tal vez Charlie Weasley acepte tenerlos conmigo.  
- ¿Me vas a cambiar por un... Weasley? - dijo furioso.  
- Bueno, me gusta este pequeño ¿Cómo estás, Sevy? - le levantó y dio giros con él haciendo al pequeño reír aferrándose a sus hombros.  
- Creo que Jeremy es muy Potter y acabas de herirlo - le dijo Draco.  
- No iba a cargar a ese mocoso, por mucho que sea mi profesor - le dijo cruzándose de brazos fastidiado.  
- Pues creo que perdiste a Jeremy - caminó hacia él - bájalo, vas a marearlo.  
- Es un pequeño muy guapo ¿no crees? Me gustaría tener un hijo así - le sonrió y los otros chicos se rieron antes de echarse a correr.  
- Jeremy, no puedes verlo como adulto - le dijo Draco asombrado.  
- ¿Y qué? Sólo querría tener un hijo suyo si es así de lindo.  
- Tienes safada una tuerca - le dijo Sirius riéndose - un hijo de Snivellus.  
- Bueno¿qué tiene de malo? - le dijo amoscado.  
- Nada, sólo que tu herencia de merodeador debería apartarte de él ¿no crees?  
- Es que este enano me parece adorable, yo daría lo que fuera por un hijo así - suspiró - venga ¿quieres comer algo rico, amorcito?  
- ¡Natilla de chocolate! - le dijo rodeándole el cuello.  
- Bueno, pero primero te comerás todas tus verduras ¿de acuerdo?  
- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? - lo miró - de acuerdo, pero estará cubierta con nueces ¿te parece? Me gustan mucho.  
- Dios, este muchacho es más Potter de lo que se ve - dijo Lucius mirándolo divertido - sólo me pregunto por qué Severus se comporta realmente como si fuera un niño de cuatro años.  
- Porque, me temo - dijo Dumbledore mirando a su profesor de pociones - es así, se volvió un niño de cuatro años no sólo en lo físico, sino en lo mental.  
- Lo que quiere decir... - dijo Draco alzando las cejas.  
- Que permanecerá así por un buen tiempo. Porque la condición para que el conjuro se acabara era que se comportaran como adultos racionales.  
- Por cuando nos transformaste, nosotros seguimos siendo adultos - le dijo Sirius preocupado - ¿por qué él cambió?  
- Interferencia mágica - le dijo - a veces, cuando tratan de romper las barreras mágicas del colegio, los mejores hechizos pueden fallar.  
- ¿No puede volver a mi padrino a la normalidad?  
- Lamentablemente, le puse una condición al término del hechizo y tendremos que buscar el conjuro correcto para volverlo a la normalidad.  
- Mientras, me haré cargo de él.  
- Vas a necesitar un profesor de pociones - le dijo Remus divertido.  
- No me mires a mí - le dijo Lucius - era bueno, pero no tanto.  
- Si me lo permite, yo soy bastante bueno - le dijo Jeremy - y así podría cuidarlo mientras encuentra la solución a su problema.  
- Me parece muy bien, serás su reemplazo.  
- Bien, por ahora Sevy está bajo mi tutela.  
- ¿Qué tan bajo podemos caer ahora los Slytherin? Y están sin jefe de casa.  
- Jeremy Podrá hacerse cargo, estoy seguro.  
- ¿Un león a cargo de las serpientes? - saltó Lucius escandalizado.  
- Por lo menos no es una serpiente embarazada de un león sin haberse casado con él - le dijo Sirius malicioso al oído - deja al muchacho en paz.  
- ¿Qué estás insinuando, remedo de perro?  
- No te exaltes, pero mis capacidades de "perro" que tanto insultas me han hecho descubrir que estuviste con alguien que huele muy familiar, exactamente James Potter, quien extrañamente estaba esa noche contigo ¿qué clase de magia negra es aquella que lo regresó de la tierra de los muertos?  
- No he hecho ninguna clase de magia - le dijo cruzándose de brazos fastidiado - ninguna magia puede traer de regreso a los muertos.  
- ¿Pues te digo algo? Hueles a James - se alejó y se sentó con Remus.  
- Estás chiflado - le replicó molesto.

Harry se sentó a tomar aire, estaba cansado de intentar el conjuro, a cada rato terminaba medio transformado, ya se arriba, en un costado o abajo, pero jamás por completo y ya estaba perdiendo la compostura.  
- No, Harry, debes concentrarte - le decía su padre divertido.  
- A ti te tomó tres años controlar lo del animago ¿cómo me pides a mí que lo consiga en apenas un mes? - le reclamó cansado - y no es el único conjuro que debo practicar y tengo ganas de vomitar de tanto intentarlo.  
- ¿No estarás embarazado de casualidad?  
- No, en ningún momento estuve abajo, Draco no quiso.  
- Déjalo descansar, James - le dijo el maestro - creo que es hora que aprendas otras cosas en las que no necesitarás magia.  
- Espero que no pociones, con Snape tengo más que suficiente.  
- A propósito de tu querido profesor de pociones, lo he convertido en un niño de cuatro años - sonrió - y no volverá a la normalidad hasta que tu entrenamiento esté completo - hizo aparecer una mesa y tres sillas a su alrededor - será historia de la magia, supongo que sabes algo.  
- ¿Eh? - lo miró sorprendido y se puso rojo - lo siento, esa clase me la dormía.  
- Lo sé, te he estado vigilando por medio de Fawkes - se rió - el profesor Binns ha enseñado a muchas generaciones de alumnos historia de la magia y me temo que durante todo ese tiempo sólo ha tenido dos o tres alumnos que le escuchan cuando mucho, es aburrido.  
- ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a estudiar?  
- La historia de las familias descendientes del fénix, es importante que conozcas la historia de tus ancestros.  
- Sé que somos descendientes del león Verache y los fénix, pero ¿cómo?  
- Bueno, Verache era un león mágico que en ciertas ocasiones se podía transformar en humano, estaba enamorado de una chica humana, una bruja, por añadidura, de gran poder mágico. En una de esas ocasiones que él era humano, ella se enamoró de él y se casaron, por supuesto, ella no sabía de su verdadera forma y se preocupaba cuando desaparecía por largas temporadas, así que para retenerlo, se embarazó de él, pero él perdió su capacidad de volverse humano y jamás pudo regresar. Cuando este muchacho nació, mi bisabuelo, ella se enfermó mucho y quedó a cargo de un fénix, este se enamoró del muchacho a medida que fue creciendo y buscó y buscó hasta encontrar la forma de volverse humano, a cambio de ello, perdería muchos de sus dones, como la gran fuerza y las lágrimas contra los venenos y sus descendientes sólo podrían descansar si morían de forma natural.  
- ¿Por eso mi papá se transformó en un fénix?  
- James es un caso especial, estaba en la tierra de los muertos dado que yo no te llamé a ser mi aprendiz, pero apenas comenzaste a manifestar a gritos tu gran magia blanca, él regresó transformándose en un fénix. Además, por ser tan fuerte tu magia, ahora pertenece al mundo de los vivos, es casi a la inversa de un animago, herencia del león Verache.  
- O sea que me puedo transformar en humano fuera de aquí.  
- Sólo si Harry consigue mantener su magia totalmente pura y te quedas dorado - miró al joven que miraba el libro frente a ellos - si llegase a tener un asomo de ambición, aunque no sea mala, el entrenamiento se acabará y no podrás ser humano fuera de aquí.  
- Bueno, yo soñaba con ser auror - le dijo Harry - pero mi mayor ambición era tener a mi familia a mi lado, estar tranquilo, disfrutar de mis hijos, darle amor a mi pareja, volver a tener a mi lado a los que amo y me han amado, lo que significa que perderé el entrenamiento.  
- Harry, el querer tener amor no te quita el entrenamiento - le dijo su maestro - al contrario, es ese amor lo que te hace más fuerte, es tu mayor escudo contra el mal - suspiró - cuando pequeño tus dos padres dieron sus vidas por ti, has enfrentado a Voldemort no por demostrar que eres mejor, sino porque no quieres que otros pasen por lo que pasaste, amas tanto a tu esposo que la mitad de tu magia la dejaste en él para protegerlo.  
- Yo tenía razón, podrías transformarte de lo mejor - le dijo James.  
- El amor te ha dado una familia grande, James - le regañó el maestro - no deberías quejarte ¿sabes que tu hijo mayor se ha convertido en profesor de pociones en Howgarts? - se rió - si, y está decidido a cuidar a Snape, creo que le gusta el hombre por como era de niño.  
- ¿Le gusta Snivellus? - dijo escandalizado - que horror.  
- Tiene pésimo gusto - dijo Harry haciendo un gesto de asco.  
Griffindor hizo un gesto y se apareció otro libro frente a ellos, debía seguir preparando al nuevo brujo blanco en todos los aspectos de su vida. Harry levantó la mirada y se topó con un nuevo texto "Grandes hierbas medicinales y sus propiedades curativas.  
- Creo que a Neville le interesaría mucho este libro.  
- Lo que aquí aprendas, de aquí no sale - le recordó.  
Harry asintió y abrió el libro mientras dejaba que este lo absorbiera y lo llenara de muchos conocimientos antiguos.

Sirius y Remus se despidieron de Jeremy y de un lloroso Severus que se había encariñado mucho del animago y quería irse a toda costa con él, pero Jeremy no se permitió, pobrecito, quién sabe qué le harían los merodeadores si caía en su garras, en especial de las de Sirius.  
- Es aburrido verlo así - dijo este consiguiendo hacer que lo soltara luego que este le plantara un húmedo beso en la mejilla - nos veremos el otro fin de semana ¿de acuerdo? - Te quiero mucho - intentó abrazarlo de nuevo.  
- Que niño este - se alejó - cuida a Jeremy ¿de acuerdo?  
- ¡No te vayas! - se echó a llorar - ¡por favor!  
Remus se agachó a mirarlo a los ojos intentando calmarlo, pero el niño lo esquivó y volvió a abrazar a Sirius por las piernas, cosa que comenzaba a exasperarlo.  
- Mira, Severus, Sirius no te puede llevar - intentó razonar el licántropo.  
- Es tu culpa - le dijo con rabia - tú me lo quitas, por eso no me lleva con él.  
- Oh, vamos, Remus no tiene nada que ver - le dijo Sirius molesto.  
- Claro que sí, a él lo quieres y a mi no - le soltó llorando de nuevo.  
- Por Merlín - suspiró agachándose a su altura - claro que quiero mucho a Remus, pero tú debes quedarte aquí para solucionar tu problema.  
- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? - le pidió - Remus y yo tenemos que arreglar unos problemas, pero te prometo regresar el próximo fin de semana - le dijo.  
- ¿Y no puede hacerlo sólo y que tú te quedes conmigo?  
- No, es algo que debemos solucionar entre los dos.  
- ¿Y por qué no me puedes llevar contigo?  
- Este niño no razona - dijo Remus cansado - creo que no tenemos muchas alternativas, no podemos llevarlo a casa, tiene que estar aquí si queremos que vuelva a la normalidad, así que deberás quedarte.  
- No tengo paciencia, además ¿dónde me voy a quedar? No en Hogsmeade, comenzarían a hacer preguntas y no podemos explicar las cosas.  
- En el colegio, siempre hay algunas habitaciones disponibles - le dijo McGonogall - no creo que sea problema.  
- Diablos - dijo entre dientes y levantó al pequeño - está bien, te cuidaré hasta que encontremos una solución para ti.  
- Y yo que quería hacerme cargo de Sevy - se lamentó Jeremy.  
- Deja de llamarlo así - le dijo Sirius molesto - venga, vamos a sentarnos a comer - le levantó - quien diría que te iba a tener que tomar en brazos - suspiró mientras el niño lo abrazaba de nuevo, pero por ahora por el cuello y muy feliz - espero que cuando recobres tu verdadera forma no te acuerdes de esto - le dijo y lo sentó en una silla alta para que comiera.  
- Deberia pedirle a Creevey que le hiciera una foto a esos dos - dijo Draco divertido - así podría probarle a mis nietos que esos dos estuvieron muy juntos, como padre e hijo.  
- Bueno, supongo que no me queda más por hacer - suspiró Remus - como Severus no me quiere cerca, iré a ver si consigo el permiso yo solo.  
- Si se suponía que yo sería su padre - dijo Jeremy molesto.

Harry suspiró al volver a la normalidad, había conseguido transformarse en forma completa en dos animales distintos, pero estaba cansado, hacía mucho que no veía a su esposo, quería hacerle cariño, no le gustaba la cama fría, el tiempo allí era plano, no había temperatura, pero quería el calor de su esposo.  
- Puedes regresar al colegio - le dijo su maestro - pero debes recuperar el resto de la magia, tu esposo está a salvo. Y, James, si vas a estar con el otro Malfoy esta noche, te diré que no le dejes tu aroma, has despertado las sospechas de tus amigos.  
- Señor ¿puedo hablar del lugar?  
- Siempre y cuando no digas nada de lo que has aprendido aquí, ni a tu esposo ni a tus mejores amigos - suspiró - pero puedes decirle a Dumbledore que no se preocupe por Snape, que volverá a la normalidad por sí sólo.  
- Supongo que mi hermano estará feliz de cuidarlo.  
- Bueno, Severus Snape, así pequeñito como está, es un hueso duro de roer y está decidido que quien debe cuidarlo no es más ni menos que Sirius Black y este se ha visto obligado a cuidarlo. - ¿Canuto está cuidando a Snivellus? - dijo James sorprendido.  
- Desgraciadamente para él, así es, debe ser terrible tener que cuidar a un niño que es uno de sus peores enemigos.  
- Eso tengo que verlo - dijo Harry - sé cómo regresar al colegio, pero ¿cómo hago para regresar aquí?  
- Es muy fácil, piensa en luces blancas y estarás aquí de inmediato - le sonrió - pero debo decirte que si estás mucho tiempo fuera de clases, tengas o no a James, estarán ambos de regreso aquí ¿de acuerdo? Y no trates de capear clases, si sales de un salón sin una causa verdadera estarás aquí de inmediato y no regresarás hasta la hora siguiente, lo que te significaría varios días de castigo ¿entiendes?  
- Nunca he capeado clases - le dijo - ni siquiera pociones con Snape.  
- Muy bien, no te ofendas, era solo una advertencia.  
Harry lo mitró tratando de calmarse y esperó que su padre se transformara de nuevo en fénix antes de concentrarse en estar de regreso en el colegio.  
Harry cerró los ojos al sentir el tirón en el ombligo y que el mundo daba cientos de vueltas a su alrededor, no le terminaría nunca de gustar la famosa aparición, por mucho que ya tuviese el permiso oficial, prefería volar, pero, claro, del lugar en que estaba hasta el colegio no podía hacerlo, debía conformarse.  
Apareció en el Hall del colegio al abrir los ojos, estaba muerto de hambre, como no si en el lugar en el que estaba no había tenido apetito, pero aquí ya era de noche, así que no había comido en todo el día, si ni desayunar había podido. Miró a Jim, ahora un tanto crecido, pero igual de dorado y se encaminó al comedor luego de mirar la hora en el gran reloj, eran las ocho, así que estarían cenando.  
Entró en el comedor sin mirar a nadie y se fue a sentar en su lugar entre Hermoine y Ron, cosa que hizo que todo el resto de los alumnos se voltearan a mirarlo asombrados antes que cierto Slytherin se levantara de su lugar y corriera hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza casi ahorcándolo.  
- Draco, estoy bien - le dijo casi sin voz.  
- Pensé que no volverías más al colegio - lo soltó plantándole un beso en la mejilla - que estarías largos meses lejos de mí al lado del brujo blanco.  
- Creeme, cada día que pase alejado de ti será una verdadera eternidad para mí - le acarició las manos sobre sus hombros - ahora ¿me dejas comer? Estoy agotado y medio muerto de hambre.  
- Mi Harry es un romántico - le dio un nuevo beso en la mejilla - cada día lejos de mí es una eternidad para ti, que lindo hablas - suspiró y regresó a su mesa flotando como en una nube.  
- "Y eso será literalmente" - se rió el fénix mirando la mesa de los profesores donde Siruis estaba dándole de comer a un niño de cuatro años de cabellos negros - "ahora entiendo por qué nos seguía tanto, le gustaba Canuto, pero como este estaba enamorado de Remus, lo molestaba.  
- No digas tonterías - lo recriminó en voz baja metiéndose una presa de pollo en la boca y luego un buen poco de puré de patatas. Tragó antes de continuar - y esta noche te vas a quedar con Jeremy ¿entiendes?  
- "¿Por qué debo hacerlo? Lucius es libre ahora para estar conmigo.  
- Pero él todavía no lo sabe - le dijo molesto - no volverás con él hasta que se descubra todo el queso, no me hagas sentir culpable ¿de acuerdo?  
- "No estoy de acuerdo, quiero estar con"  
- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijeron respecto a lo que pasaría si yo me voy de lengua? - le dijo en voz muy baja pero amenazante - no quisiera perder la ocasión de seguir aprendiendo cosas allá, pero tampoco puedo permitir que te sigas comportando de un modo tan licencioso.  
- "Ya te pereces a Lily, eres un gruñón" - le dijo y voló hasta posarse en el hombro de Sirius que le sonrió apenado.  
Harry lo miró molesto¿no se suponía que si era su padre debía comportarse como un adulto responsable¿O sería acaso que, por ser un pequeño fénix se comportaba como un adolescente lujurioso? Miró a su hermano y notó que estaba molesto sentado en el lugar que le correspondía a Snape, le lanzaba miradas tales a su padrino que parecían iban a congelar el infierno.  
- ¿Vieron lo que le pasó a Snape? - les dijo Neville - nunca pensé que sentiría compasión por él, siempre le había temido.  
- Bueno, quizás al director se la pasó un poquito la mano - dijo Colin - pero es divertido verlo así. Además, no tendremos pociones hasta que vuelva a la normalidad - sonrió complacido.  
- Estás equivocado - le dijo Harry - según supe, Dumbledore ya tiene un reemplazante para Snape para todo el tiempo que sea necesario y ahora está ocupando su lugar en la mesa de profesores.  
- ¿Tu hermano nos va a dar clases de pociones? - dijo Denis.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que va a ser él? - le dijo Ginny - y sabes lo que pasó.  
- Al lugar donde el brujo Blanco me llevó nos enteramos de todo - se encogió de hombros mientras seguía comiendo - además, fue culpa de mi maestro que Snape esté así, estaba demasiado cerca de averiguar algo que pondría en peligro al mundo mágico.  
- Pero convirtió al profesor Snape en un niño pequeño.  
- Fue Dumbledore quién lo transformó - le dijo con suavidad - sólo interfirió un poco e hizo que fuera imposible que el conjuro se rompiera.  
- ¿Sabes que fue lo que pasó? - le dijo Ron divertido - sólo escuchamos algunos rumores al respecto.  
- Creo que Sirius se puso a discutir con mi suegro, Snape se puso de lado de este último y Remus del lado de mi padrino y para detener una pelea que podía llegar a ser peor, los hizo convertirse en los niños que aparentaban ser con la condición que si se comportaban como adultos volverían a la normalidad - sonrió - pero mi maestro le dio la mentalidad de un niño de cuatro años a Snape para que no siguiera metiendo su nariz en lo que no le importa.  
- Encuentro que ha sido cruel de su parte - dijo la pelirroja.  
- Pongámoslo así - le dijo él aburrido - Snape no fue tratado muy bien durante su infancia, creo que su padre no estaba muy contento de tener un hijo mago, y ahora tiene la oportunidad de recibir el cariño de un mago de verdad, aunque no creo que Sirius esté muy contento de fungir como su padre.  
- Entonces tú estás feliz de no tenerlo como profesor.  
- No puedo decir lo contrario, Ginny, pero de ahora en adelante yo voy a estar bajo el más duro de los entrenamientos, no puedo abandonar mis estudios en el colegio y cada momento que tenga libre será ocupado para estudiar, así que lo que le pase a Snape me tiene sin cuidado.  
- ¡Ah, pero tienes tiempo de romanticismo con Malfoy! - dijo furiosa - Cada momento que pase lejos de ti será para mí una eternidad ¿verdad?  
- Te mueres de envidia - le dijo este divertido - sólo estás celosa porque Harry se casó conmigo y tú no tienes.  
- Draco, por favor - lo silenció Harry - vamos a dormir ¿de acuerdo?

Srius estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con el pequeño Severus escuchando atentamente la historia que le estaba leyendo, había pretendido hacerlo dormir y acostarse en la otra habitación, pero este se había recostado contra su pecho y ahora estaba medio dormido balbuceando que lo quería mucho y su corazón de Griffindor se había llenado de ternura. Ciertamente odiaba al Snape adulto, pero a ese pequeño no podía odiarlo ¿cómo hacerlo si lo que siempre había querido era ser padre? Lo soñó cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a Remus, pero no se podían casar por ser este un licántropo, se había conformado con ser padrino de los hijos de James, pero no tuvo ocasión de criar a Harry cuando perdió a sus padres. Suspiró dejando el libro a un lado, de seguro ese era el motivo por el cual no podía ver llorar al pequeño.  
Severus se quejó cuando el mago lo dejó sobre las almohadas, no quería quedarse solo, pero el animago sólo se acostó junto a él y apagó la luz en silencio antes de dejar que se volviera a acomodar contra su pecho.  
- Te quiero mucho, Sirius - le dijo durmiéndose al fin.  
Sirius decidió no contestar, después de todo ¿qué le decía? No le iba a decir que él también, a un pequeño no se le miente, pero tampoco le podía decir la verdad, que estaba cuidándolo porque no le quedaba de otra. Le acarició el cabello con delicadeza y volvió a suspirar ¿quién diría que iba a terminar durmiendo con Severus Snape entre sus brazos? Si alguien se lo hubiese dicho le habría recomendado un buen psiquiatra o una estadía permanente en San Mungo, pero ahora estaba allí. Bostezó, acomodó mejor al niño y se durmió, tendría un largo día cuidando al pequeño al otro día.  
Una pequeña llama bailó en la chimenea y de ella salió un joven fénix que dejó en la mesilla de noche una nota, sabía que a Sirius no le iba a gustar mucho la noticia que le dejaba, pero ni modo de cambiar la situación, el gran Brujo Blanco había hecho eso para proteger a los Malfoy y no les quedaba más que asumirlo y llevarlo lo mejor posible.

Lucius se movió de nuevo en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, a cada rato le parecía llegar el aroma de James a sus sentidos, casi podía sentir como este lo envolvía y le quitaba la cordura. Quizás lo mejor fuera que en la mañana regresara a su casa, no podía dejar que la melancolía lo consumiera.  
Un pequeño ruido lo hizo ponerse alerta y levantó su varita.  
- Lumos - dijo en voz baja y se sorprendió al ver al pequeño fénix ya más crecido dejando una nota sobre la mesita de noche - ¿qué haces aquí? - movió la cabeza - solo los Potter pueden hablar con los Fénix ¿verdad? - suspiró - espero que la nota no sea por nada serio - la tomó y miró al ave - ¿esperaras mi respuesta?  
Jim agitó la cabeza negativamente las alas y regresó al fuego, no podía estarse comportando como un adolescente lujurioso con Lucius, después de todo ya iban dos veces que rompía las reglas de oro de su casa y no estaba siendo un buen ejemplo para sus hijos, debía ser un adulto responsable.  
- ¿Cómo que Severus va a ser un niño de cuatro años hasta que Harry Potter termine su entrenamiento con el brujo blanco? - dijo el rubio preocupado - menudo problema.  
Jim sonrió para sus adentros y se fue por la red interna de chimeneas del colegio, aún tenía que entregar otras notas por allí y regresar a dormir a la habitación de Jeremy, por más que quisiera pasar la noche con su querido Lucius, pero debía escuchar a su hijo.  
- James - lo escuchó murmurar - si me hubieses querido como yo te amaba, o si de esos grandiosos días hubiesen quedado consecuencias¿qué no habría hecho yo para retenerte a mi lado?  
Jim desapareció, pero entre las llamas quedó flotando hasta evaporarse una delicada lágrima de fénix, quizás en el futuro todo se arreglara entre ellos y le pudiera decir toda la verdad.

Harry estaba profundamente dormido, pero Draco a su lado no podía conciliar el sueño. El moreno se había comportado como un buen esposo, había sido apasionado y dulce al amarlo, lo había saciado por completo las dos veces, pero luego se había recostado en las almohadas y se había dormido sin decirle ni media palabra, tenía tanto que decirle, tantos sentimientos que revelarle, pero su querido esposo se había dormido.  
Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, eran casi las doce, pero él quería más que tener sexo con Harry, pero se daba cuenta que el moreno estaba realmente agotado, además, en la cena había comido enormes cantidades de comida, como si no se hubiese alimentado en un año.  
Se recostó de nuevo sobre la almohada abrazando a Harry por la cintura, el que inconscientemente le pasó un brazo por la espalda abrazándolo también. Debería estar contento que estuviera de regreso y no hubiese desaparecido por tiempo indeterminado de su lado cuando apenas llevaban un día de casados, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para contarse todo lo que fuera necesario saber del otro, sus deseos, sueños y esperanzas.  
- Te amo mucho - le dijo el moreno entre sueños y Draco sonrió sabiendo que aquellas dulces palabras eran sólo para él.  
- Yo también - le respondió depositando un suave beso en sus labios para luego volver a acomodarse subiendo una pierna sobre las de Harry que sólo lo apretó más fuerte contra él al sentir su calor.  
Y así le fue más fácil dormir, a la mañana siguiente tenían clases y debía estar más repuesto si quería enfrentar como se debe la primera clase de pociones de su hermano ¿qué tendría pensado hacerles? Sonrió y la sonrisa acompañó todos sus sueños.

La mazmorra de pociones sólo tenía doce alumnos en séptimo año, según pudo ver Jeremy, de seguro el profesor era muy exigente con sus alumnos. Contento, se decidió a llevar el mismo ritmo, iba a ponerlos al nivel de los más grandes pocionistas del mundo mágico o moriría en el intento.  
- Esta poción no aparece en sus libros de texto - les dijo dejando un pergamino frente a cada alumno - es de muy reciente invención, pero es complicada de preparar, requiere mucha pericia realizarla ¿Sí, Srta. Granger? - miró a Hermione que elevaba una mano.  
- ¿Cómo se llama?  
- Portiatus - le dijo y vio que ella no la conocía - ¿quién ha oído de ella? - miró a su alrededor y vio que Harry levantaba la mano - vaya ¿sabes de qué se trata?  
- Portiatus te permite crear una imagen de ti mismo que puede cumplir determinadas órdenes. Sin embargo, el portiatus no hace de esa copia algo real, sino algo así como un inferi sin ser cadáver, pero sin la inteligencia de la persona que ha copiado.  
- Eso es trampa, es su hermano - le dijo Parkinson.  
- Pues debo recordarle, Srta. Parkinson, que para que se le dé la palabra debe levantar la mano - le dijo Jeremy - y le puedo asegurar que no es trampa, esa poción no se conoce en Inglaterra dado que fue inventada apenas hace unos cinco años en Francia. Además, yo no le pude contar nada a Harry porque, si no lo recuerda, estuvo ausente todo el día y llegó sólo a cenar y su querido esposo se lo secuestró.  
Draco se puso totalmente rojo, su hermano era muy malo, era peor que Snape cuando ponía en evidencia a Longbotton.  
- Y debo decirle que no tendré preferencialismos con nadie en absoluto, en especial con mi hermano o su esposo, tendrán que esforzarse si quieren ser los mejores - se regresó al escritorio y hechizó la pizarra - son las mismas instrucciones y deben empezar de inmediato.  
La clase quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios, todos estaban ocupados cortando, agregando, mezclando ingredientes, la mazmorra parecía estar sumida en una de las clásicas clases de Snape sin que este estuviera allí quitando puntos u hostigando a los estudiantes.  
Casi estaba por sonar la campana del término de la clase cuando Jeremy les ordenó que se detuvieran y se alejaran de los calderos.  
- Cada cuál va a probar su propia poción - ordenó - primero usted, Srta. Parkinson - lo ordenó y ella la bebió. Casi de inmediato apareció una copia de ella, pero estaba totalmente inmóvil - bastante bien, pero le faltó un ingrediente - le dijo - Señor Zabinni, su turno - el muchacho se bebió la poción y salió una copia de él que de inmediato besó a Jeremy, lo que causó risa a los demás.  
- ¡Yo no le ordené nada!  
- Exceso de ingredientes - suspiró - Sr. McMillan.  
Al final de la clase sólo quedaban Draco, Harry y Hermione por probar sus pociones, ya que la de Ron había salido bastante buena, sólo que a su copia le había faltado solidez.  
- Bueno, Srta. Granger - le pidió y la copia de Hermione apareció y hizo lo que se le ordenó antes de desaparecer - Sr. Malfoy - la de Draco hizo exactamente lo mismo - Harry - este hizo un gesto de asco y se tragó la poción, era realmente asquerosa. Casi de inmediato apareció una copia de Harry, con sus ojos verdes brillando divertidos.  
- ¿Dos Harry? - dijo Draco notando que era más sólido que los demás.  
- Frente a mí - le dijo Harry y este obedeció - ponte en un pie.  
- ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? - replicó con su voz.  
- ¿No que no podía pensar? - dijo Nott desde su lugar.  
- Exceso de magia blanca - dijo Jeremy - eso no debió pasar.  
- Vete - le ordenó Harry y la copia, luego de encogerse de hombros, se evaporó en el aire igual que las de los demás - no entiendo.  
- No fue Portiatus lo que creaste, sino una réplica tuya - miró la poción, era más oscura que las de sus compañeros - se te pasó de cocción - suspiró - no podías saberlo, de todas maneras, el tiempo que les di era el justo para terminarlo sin problemas.  
- Este... hay algo más - suspiró - cambié un poco el orden de los ingredientes.  
- ¿Cómo dices? - lo miró preocupado.  
- Es que me distraje y me fijé recién que me faltaban, así que los agregué poco antes que dijeras que se nos acabó el tiempo.  
- ¡Potter tenía que ser! - se burló Nott.  
- Le recomiendo, Sr. Nott, que se abstenga de ese tipo de comentarios.  
- Si, mejor te callas - lo amenazó Draco - no te atrevas a insultar a mi esposo.  
- Es que podrías haberte conseguido a alguien mejor.  
- Srta. Parkinson, tiene detención este sábado - le dijo Jeremy molesto - le ruego que recuerde que hay un profesor presente y que, aunque a usted no le guste, es su jefe de casa hasta que el Profesor Snape vuelva a la normalidad.  
- ¿Por qué debo aguantar que un sangre sucia me falte el respeto y me esté dando órdenes? - le dijo ella molesta.  
- Veo que quiere problemas, Srta. Parkinson, me veo forzado a imponerme con usted, así que se ha ganado algo más que un castigo - dijo malvado - y le diré algo más, no hable de pureza de sangre, que podemos sacar trapitos al sol que a su familia no le gustaría conocer - miró a los demás - quiero que investiguen "Acromentis" para la siguiente clase, con 20 pulgadas estará bien - miró a Hermione - y la letra de tamaño natural - se volvió hacia Parkinson - el doble para usted y se ha quedado sin fines de semana en Hogsmeade. Harry, tu investigación va ser la misma, pero quiero algo especial sobre la poción de hoy, no puedo creer que hayas conseguido lo que muchos investigadores jamás lograron, un desdoblamiento.  
- Fue pura casualidad - se defendió.  
- Lo que haya sido, es uno de los mayores descubrimientos y me alegro que haya sido en mi clase, eso se merece un excelente.  
- Pero si ni siquiera era la que pretendía enseñarnos - dijo Zabinni.  
- Tal vez - dijo - pero nadie había conseguido jamás descubrir una poción que no solo te permitiera duplicar tu cuerpo, sino también tu mente y entregarle parte de tu magia, ese ha sido el logro de Harry.  
- El chico maravilla ¿no? - dijo Nott.  
- Me temo que usted también quiere una detención, Sr. Nott.  
- Claro que no, profesor - dijo este de inmediato.  
- Bien, pueden retirarse - detuvo a su hermano - Harry, creo que lo mejor es que investigues tu poción, podría servir de mucho que la inscribieras como descubrimiento en el Ministerio.  
- A mí me parece que es muy peligrosa - dijo Hermione.  
- Por lo mismo es mejor patentarla, así si alguien llegase a prepararla por casualidad, estarían sobre aviso.  
Harry lo miró y anotó en su horario mágico, podaba aquello, si no tenía mucho tiempo, ya que terminada la clase de encantamientos debería regresar al entrenamiento con el Gran Brujo Blanco ¿En qué momento iba a hacer todos aquellos trabajos?

A la hora del almuerzo llegó hasta Draco una lechuza negra, era la de su padre y le llevaba un mensaje que lo dejó blanco. Lucius Malfoy había ido a Londres a realizar unos negocios y al volver a Malfoy Manor la había encontrado en ruinas, había preguntado a los elfos qué había pasado, pero nadie sabía nada, así que le había encargado al ministerio que averiguaran lo que había ocurrido luego de levantar la magia de la mansión. Sólo en ese momento se pudieron dar cuenta de la magnitud de los daños, habría que reconstruirla desde los cimientos mismos, pero eso no era todo, Narcisa había aparecido muerta, según los investigadores había sido torturada y asesinada luego con el veneno de serpiente negra africana. Por supuesto, los aurores sospechaban que había sido obra de los morfifagos prófugos que antes los atacaran a ellos, aunque no estaba la marca tenebrosa.  
Draco se sentó junto a Harry y se abrazó a él llorando, su madre era importante para él, lo había querido siempre, por ella estaba allí estudiando y lo había conocido. El moreno lo abrazó y le acarició el cabello con ternura, no tenía palabras para calmar su dolor, ningún conjuro podía evitar que sufriera una gran pérdida.  
Jim se subió al hombro de Harry y vertió en el vaso de este unas cuantas lágrimas, el moreno lo hizo beberlas y Draco de tranquilizó un poco, respirando profundo.  
- ¿Por qué estás triste? - le dijo el pequeño Severus.  
- Mataron a mi mamá - le dijo.  
- La mía no era una bruja buena - le confió - me odiaba porque mi padre no me quería y decía que era un fenómeno.  
- La mía me quería mucho, aunque era un poco distante con mi padre - suspiró secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica - pero mi tía me las paga.  
- Los dolores pasan ¿sabes? - le sonrió y se fijó en Sirius - y yo tengo un papá nuevo que sí me quiere - y corrió tras él.  
- Pobre, si supiera que es el corazón de Griffindor lo que hace que lo cuide - dijo Harry - aunque podría estar equivocado.  
- Bueno, debo sobreponerme ¿verdad? Las lágrimas no son de los Malfoy.  
Harry le sonrió a medias y miró a Jim, últimamente se estaba comportando muy bien, vez que lo miraba estaba jugando con Snape, quizás así de pequeño podía llegar a apreciarlo.  
Salieron del comedor y cada cual se fue a su respectiva clase, Harry tenía encantamientos y Draco herbología, claro que él tenía después DCAO y Harry debía irse a entrenar.

Harry sentía que iba a estallar, desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento de brujo blanco no tenía un minuto de descanso, sólo esperaba que le diera un descanso para las fiestas. También estaban los entrenamientos de quidditch, no podía descuidar el equipo, el primer partido de la competencia era ese sábado contra Ravenclaw, había estado ocupado yendo y viniendo del lugar del tiempo del no-tiempo y había tenido que acomodarlo en su horario en las primeras horas de la mañana, cosa que no les gustaba a muchos, pero ello también había mejorado los tiempos de reacción de Ron y de los golpeadores, así que en sí era una gran mejoría.  
Pero le dolían los huesos, se quejó en silencio, el brujo blanco le exigía al máximo y estaba obligado a entregarse por igual en todo, lo que había hecho subir sus calificaciones en todo, incluso asombró a la profesora McGonogall transformándose en un león en medio de la clase.  
- Fantástico, Potter, pero hay un pequeño problema en su transformación.  
- Lo sé, los leones de melena negra se extinguieron durante el imperio Romano y así simplemente puedo asustar a los muggles - suspiró - pero es lo que me resultó más fácil - se defendió.  
En clases de Herbología asombró a la profesora Sprout al conseguir calmar a un bulbotubérculo bebé con una simple caricia en el rostro.  
- No sabía que era tan fácil hacer que dejara de gritar - le dijo ella.  
Y en clase de encantamientos había conseguido hacer levitar a todos sus compañeros sin provocar ningún percance, por lo que se había ganado 20 puntos y un excelente en clases.  
Pero no estaba conforme, aparte de agotado se sentía desinflado.  
- Harry - le dijo Draco abrazándolo por detrás. Eso era otra cosa que lo tenía de mal humor, el rubio estaba más cariñoso que de costumbre y celoso hasta de su sombra - esta tarde hay salida a Hogsmeade, me acompañarás ¿verdad? - le mordió la oreja.  
El moreno se volvió hacia su esposo, desde que comenzara a entrenarse hace algunas semanas, las salidas le habían quedado vedadas, se lo había explicado ya cien veces, pero el rubio insistía e insistía con lo mismo.  
- Hablaré con mi maestro a ver si me da la tarde libre.  
- Nunca pasas los fines de semana conmigo - hizo un puchero.  
Harry alzó la mirada al cielo y suspiró, cada día Draco se podía más hostigoso y pegote ¿sería a causa del embarazo? No podía asegurarlo, aunque habían aparecido ya los primeros síntomas, pero no estaba seguro.  
- Ya veré luego del partido - dijo tratando de soltarse.  
- Menos mal que ya no soy buscador, si de puro pensar en las alturas me mareo - le dijo - y no quisiera tener un accidente con nuestro hijo.  
- Venga, vámonos al estadio, se nos hace tarde - le tendió la mano.  
En silencio Harry entró a los camarines de su equipo mientras Draco se iba a las gradas a ver el partido con Jim en su hombro. Miró la tribuna de los profesores y le sonrió a Jeremy que estaba sentado con el pequeño Severus en su regazo mientras el padrino de Harry hablaba con su pareja y la profesora McGonogall un poco más allá.  
Harry miró a su equipo y los animó a dar lo mejor de ellos, sería la última vez que él jugara contra Ravenclaw como buscador y quería hacerlo bien. El clima estaba frío, cierto, pero al menos no llovía, aquello facilitaría el juego.  
- Y trataremos de hacer un juego limpio - dijo al final.  
Salieron al campo con las escobas en la mano, tomaron sus posiciones y despegaron cuando la Sra. Hotch hizo sonar el silbato.  
Draco miraba desde la tribuna de Slytherin el partido con sus compañeros, pero ellos no estaban tan interesados en lo que pudiera lograr Griffindor, sólo importaba el resultado ya que ellos le habían dado una paliza a Hufflepuf la semana anterior, pero era Griffindor el rival más peligroso, más estando Harry Potter de buscador, sus posibilidades se irían por un caño si ellos conseguían una buena diferencia de puntos ya que el último partido de la temporada sería con ellos. El rubio seguía con gran atención las evoluciones de su amado león pero no decía nada, comenzaba a marearse con cada vuelta que este daba alrededor de la cancha.  
- ¡Y Griffindor marca! - dijo Ernie McMillan como locutor - mala jugada de Ravenclaw y los leones llevan una ventaja de 120 puntos a cero.  
Harry divisó la snitch revoloteando contra las tribunas de Slytherin, era su oportunidad de sacarle ventaja a la casa de las serpientes ya que ellos habían ganado 220 puntos a 20 contra Hufflepuf en un partido cortísimo, así que se arrojó velozmente en pos de la escurridiza pelota dorada, sin embargo el buscador de Ravenclaw parecía haberla visto también y fue por ella. Sin embargo, la saeta de fuego de Harry era más veloz y era un buscador más experimentado, así que consiguió cogerla primero y elevarse a gran velocidad con ella firmemente sujeta entre sus dedos aunque seguía intentando escapar.  
- ¡Tenemos la ventaja! - gritaba Ron - y no me marcaron ningún gol, que es lo mejor - miró a Hermione que se acercaba al equipo - ¿cómo está la cuenta?  
- ¡Estamos a la cabeza!

Los días se arrastraban lentamente hasta la navidad, Draco ya estaba seguro de su embarazo, pero había algo raro. La semana anterior había ido a visitar a su padre y se había enterado que este también estaba en estado, pero se había negado en rotundo a decirle quién era el otro padre. También Sirius Black había accedido a llevarse a su casa al pequeño Severus, así que ya no estaba en el colegio. Y Jeremy, que seguía dando la clase de Pociones, había resultado ser más exigente que el propio Snape, Harry dijo que era egoísta a la hora de dar las notas, todos habían sufrido a causa de ello, incluso Hermione que no había conseguido ningún perfecto. Pero ello había redundado que en los ensayos de los EXTASIS todos obtuvieran los mejores resultados, es decir, un excede expectativas, con excepción de Harry que obtuvo la nota máxima al descifrar una complicada poción que no se usaba desde los tiempos de los fundadores del colegio, cosa que tenía bastante picada a su amiga.  
Y Harry, cansado como estaba, había dado el complicado examen del Brujo Blanco con mucho ahínco y había conseguido su aprobación para la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento. Junto con ello consiguió que Jim se volviera un fénix adulto que permanecía en su tono dorado y unas bien merecidas vacaciones de navidad, las que irían a pasar a la casa de Sirius junto con Lucius Malfoy que había accedido a regañadientes.  
Así que cuando llegó el día que salieron de vacaciones, Harry se fue a la chimenea de la torre de Griffindor con Draco agarrado de su mano y Jim en su brazo, sus cosas permanecerían en el colegio con excepción de Hedwid que volaría a su casa por su cuenta.  
Jeremy también iba con ellos, estaba muy emocionado por pasar su primera navidad con su hermano y el hecho que iba a conocer el Londres mágico con él, de allí se iría unos días a Francia y luego regresaría al colegio para seguir con las clases por el tiempo que le restaba a Harry del entrenamiento.  
Ya en la casa de su padrino este lo abrazó contento, al parecer allí el pequeño Severus había aprendido a querer a Remus y se llevaban bastante bien. También estaba Lucius Malfoy sentado en un sillón bebiendo algo y leyendo un libro que a Harry le pareció sospechoso, pero no dijo nada.  
- Me alegra tener a toda la familia en mi humilde morada - dijo sonriendo.  
- Sólo te faltan los elfos domésticos - le dijo Lucius.  
- Has llevado una vida demasiado consentida, Lucius - le dijo Remus divertido - Hola, Harry, parece que has crecido un poco - lo saludó afectuosamente.  
- Creo que a Lucius no le ha sentado muy bien el embarazo - dijo Sirius divertido - aún no se acostumbra a eso que va a ser madre.  
- ¿Jeremy no ha llegado? - dijo Draco ignorando a su padre.  
- Recuerda que él tiene que velar por los Slytherin y sus visitas a sus respectivos hogares - le dijo Remus - pero ¿cómo te has sentido?  
- Molesto, en las mañanas me mareo por cualquier cosa, después tengo muchísima hambre, siento algún olor a comida y se me revuelve todo, pero después de eso me vuelve a dar hambre y todo lo que quiero es comer derivados de la leche.  
- Pero ¿has tenido cambios bruscos de humor?  
- Ni que lo digas - dijo Harry divertido - cada vez que voy a mis entrenamientos lo encuentro decidido a pegarme con lo primero que pilla a mano, otras veces me abraza llorando y otras simplemente me ignora.  
- Los embarazos masculinos no son algo fácil de llevar - le dijo Remus - si hasta las mujeres se ponen insoportables estando embarazadas.  
- Mientras no empiece con sus antojitos, estarán bien - dijo Sirius divertido mirando a Lucius - sabes que puedes tener lo que quieras, pero no seas abusivo, eso le podría hacer daño al bebé ¿entiendes?  
- No molestes - le dijo - he seguido las instrucciones del médico al pie de la letra para no hacerle daño.  
- Y recuerda que ya no eres tan joven para llevar bien un embarazo masculino - le dijo divertido y se escondió detrás del respaldo del alto sofá.  
- Si bien no recuerdo, eres unos meses mayor que yo - le replicó fastidiado.  
- Ah, pero no soy yo el embarazado - le respondió.  
- Por el bien del bebé, déjense de pelear ¿quieren? - dijo Harry dejando a Jim sentado en el regazo de su suegro - es algo bueno - le sonrió - estaremos en familia.  
- Me dijiste que tenías algo que mostrarme antes de salir - le dijo Draco.  
- Bueno, ya que lo dices - sonrió - el brujo blanco me dijo que no podía hablar de lo que aprendo, pero sí del lugar al que voy a entrenar, lo llamó el lugar del tiempo del no-tiempo, allí el tiempo pasa más rápido que aquí, pero no se envejece, un día aquí es un año allá, por eso llego tan agotado y con tanto apetito.  
- Así que cuando me dijiste que cada momento lejos de mí era una eternidad ¿no era por romanticismo? - le dio su esposo y al ver que Harry asentía se sentó en el sofá a llorar - ¡te odio!  
- Draco, corazón - le dijo agachándose frente a él acariciando sus mejillas - no llores, te puedo dar algo más romántico que las palabras ¿sabes?  
- ¿Algo más romántico que las palabras? - repitió mirándolo a los ojos.  
- Veras que sí, vida mía - le dio un beso - no llores más.  
Remus sonrió y dejó que el pequeño Severus saludara a los muchachos y comenzara a jugar con ellos, de seguro ellos tendrían más resistencia y paciencia que cualquiera de los adultos en esa casa de locos.

Realmente la casa de Sirius era un manicomio, el que Harry estuviera practicando a cada rato los distintos encantamientos que había aprendido para Severus y que el dueño de casa se transformara en perro cada vez que jugaban, se montaba en Harry convertido en león y corrían juntos por la casa, ya dos veces habían botado los finos jarrones de la sala, menos mal que se podían reparar con un sencillo conjuro.  
- Merlín¿esos dos no se están tranquilos nunca? - reclamó Lucius mirando como corrían por la sala - si alguien del ministerio los viera, de seguro se ganarían unas vacaciones en Azkaban.  
- Ah, pero podría delatarse tu secreto - le dijo Draco sentado con los pies en alto, le encantaba que lo consintieran - tu también eres un animago no registrado ¿recuerdas?  
- Ya quisieras transformarte tú también.  
- James se transformaba en un siervo - dijo Remus divertido haciéndole el quite a los que corrían por la sala - era igual de travieso, lo recuerdo corriendo a sus anchas por el bosque prohibido, era más rápido que Sirius y se ocultaba entre los árboles con su capa de invisibilidad y nos costaba montones pillarlo.  
- Así que James tenía una capa de invisibilidad.  
- Ahora la tiene Harry - le dijo Draco - la guarda como uno de sus mayores tesoros junto con su escoba.  
- ¡Al fin estoy aquí! - dijo Jeremy a modo de saludo.  
Dos enormes criaturas se le fueron encima y los dejaron todo cubierto de babas mientras Sev se retorcía de la risa mientras le hacía cosquillas.  
- Ya, me rindo - gimió mientras se reía - paren, por favor.  
- Ya, Harry, te ves asqueroso - le dijo Draco molesto - mejor ven y siéntate a mi lado - le ordenó.  
- Creo que soy tu esposo, no tu esclavo - le dijo volviendo a la normalidad - y no me pongas caras, te aprovechas que estas embarazado.  
- No lo hago - lloriqueó.  
- Por Merlín - se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó ganándose una fea mirada de su suegro que se volvió a meter en el libro - eres muy Slytherin.  
- No me gusta como se oyó eso, Potter - le dijo Lucius molesto.  
- A últimas fechas nada te gusta, Lucius - le dijo Sirius volviendo a la normalidad también - quizás deberías buscarte una ocupación mientras estás en estado ¿no crees? Algo que te relaje ¿tejer, tal vez?  
- Como vuelvas a mencionar algo al respecto... - lo amenazó.  
- James aprendió a tejer mientras esperábamos en nacimiento de Jeremy - le dijo Remus divertido - y le hizo su primer ajuar a Harry también - se rió - claro que Lily los tuvo que hacer de nuevo, el primero le quedó chico a Jeremy y el segundo le quedó enorme a Harry.  
- Ese es trabajo de elfos - le dijo Draco.  
- Oh, si hasta un simple muggle puede hacerlo - le dijo Harry picándolo - es muy fácil, yo aprendí a hacerlo, te relaja.  
- ¿Y por qué no le tejes un trajecito a tu hijo?  
- Te mostraré - le dijo y transformó uno de sus pergaminos en lana y palillos y comenzó a tejer con rapidez y concentración, en pocos minutos tenía iniciado un chalequito - es fácil ¿ven?  
- ¿Y desde cuando sabes hacer esas cosas? - le dijo Jeremy.  
- Tía Petunia jamás me llevaba de vacaciones con ellos, así que me dejaba encargado en casa de la Sra. Figg o alguna otra persona, una de esas niñeras me enseñó a tejer, no hablaba para nada, era lo único que sabía hacer.  
- Bueno, esta tarde iremos de compras al callejón Diagon - le dijo Sirius - puedes comprar lana mágica allí y comenzar con un "centro de madres" ¿No le llaman así los muggles?  
- Padrino - le advirtió - te puede ir mal.  
- Noto un poco extraño a Jim ¿no estará enfermo? - dijo Jeremy reparando en el fénix que estaba parado en el cuelga ropas en el más absoluto silencio - desde el colegio que lo veo silencioso.  
- Se supone que los fénix solo cantan para mitigar las penas - le dijo Draco.  
- Lo sé, pero suele hacer comentarios y hablar con nosotros - le dijo él.  
- Parece que tiene pena - dijo Harry acercándose a él - ¿qué es lo que te pasa, Jim?  
- "Es que me gustaría transformarme, pero no puedo hacerlo"  
- Ya veo, quieres ser libre, quizás esta noche puedas hacerlo.  
- "¿Me dejarías? Me gustaría hacerle saber a Lucius que lo quiero, al igual que a nuestro hijo, claro que no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.  
- De acuerdo, encontraré la manera que queden a solas un par de horas, pero no hagas travesuras ¿de acuerdo?  
- "Me he portado bien desde que llegamos aquí ¿no es verdad"  
- Muy bien, esta noche será tuya - le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza - te quiero y lo sabes ¿verdad?  
- "Yo también te quiero mucho, Harry" - dijo y comenzó a volar por la sala.  
- ¿Qué le pasaba? - dijo Jeremy mirando a su hermano.  
- Creo que está necesitado de afecto porque hay un acaparador aquí que no me deja hacerle cariño porque se pone celoso - le dijo señalando a Draco.  
- Yo no me pongo celoso de una tonta ave - replicó molesto - pero bien podrías desplumarlo y echarlo a la olla.  
- Y dice que no está celoso - suspiró abrazándolo.

Y el momento para el fénix llegó sin que lo hubiesen planeado, al ir al Londres mágico Lucius Malfoy se negó a salir, así que se quedó en la casa decidido a dormir toda la tarde ya que no habría bulla por parte de los locos que jugaban con el niño y a que estaría solo con el fénix. Claro que jamás admitiría que la presencia del ave le hacía sentirse bien, como si su querido James estuviera con él, su suave canto lo hacía relajarse y dormir con lindos sueños en los que su amado siempre estaba presente.  
Sentado en el sillón, se comenzaba a dormir cuando una visión se agachó frente a él rozando con suavidad sus labios. Así, medio dormido como estaba, abrió la boca y rodeó la nuca de quien lo besaba profundizando el beso, ese dulzor lo tenía grabado a fuego en su mente y en su corazón.  
- James - susurró cuando este se apartó para respirar y abrió los ojos.  
James le sonrió poniendo las manos en sus rodillas. Vestía de blanco con adornos dorados, tal como siempre se presentaba el brujo blanco, casi tan dorado como cuando estaba de fénix.  
- Hola, Lucius ¿cómo te sientes? - le sonrió.  
- Espero que esta vez no te desaparezcas si me quedo dormido - lo regañó.  
- Es que no había magia suficiente para permanecer más tiempo a tu lado - le sonrió - y según sé, estás embarazado y no le has dicho a nadie quién es el padre del bebé.  
- Tus amigos lo saben, aunque no se los he confirmado.  
- No tienes motivo para ocultar tu embarazo, nadie te hará daño.  
- Lo sé, pero el que yo esté embarazado estando tan poco tiempo muerta mi esposa levantaría murmuraciones.  
- Ah, es el orgullo Malfoy en acción.  
- Tanto como eso, no, pero esto podría afectar mucho a Draco, mi hijo es muy importante para mí.  
- Mis hijos también lo son para mí - le dijo enderezándose - Jeremy y Harry se merecen respeto, igual que la criatura que ahora esperas, no está bien que te arriesgues porque no quieres que se enteren de tu estado ¿Cómo vas a poner a buen termino el embarazo si no tienes un médico a cargo?  
- Apenas tengo poco más de un mes, hay tiempo.  
- El tiempo vuela - replicó - Lucius, sé que te molesta que te recuerde tu edad, pero los embarazos masculinos son recomendables sólo hasta los 25 años y nosotros los pasamos hace bastante rato.  
- Tendré un buen embarazo si tú te quedas a mi lado - le dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo - me gustaría poder casarme contigo y tenerte para siempre a mi lado ¿Crees que se parezca a ti o a mí?  
- Creo, Lucius querido, que se te salió un tornillo - lo besó.  
- Quizás me contagié de tus amigos - sonrió y volvió a sentar obligándolo a imitarlo - ni te imaginas a Sirius Black corriendo por la casa transformado en perro y a tu hijo en león cargando a Severus Snape en sus lomos.  
- Si, me causa gracia que cuando este fuera adulto ninguno fuera capaz de soportarlo y que ahora sea un pequeño tan dulce, la vida lo hizo ser tan insoportable ¿no crees?  
- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
- Lucius, yo estoy más cerca de ti de lo que piensas - lo abrazó - sólo que no puedo hacerme presente, pero siempre estoy alerta.  
- Dime una cosa, tú tenías mucho contacto con Albus Dumbledore, y él dijo que no estabas muerto, claro que luego dijo que vivías en el patronus de tu hijo menor, pero a veces creo que sabe más de lo que dice.  
- Dumbledore fue aprendiz del Brujo Blanco hace mucho tiempo, era su misión preparar al siguiente aprendiz para cuando este fuera llamado a tomar su lugar, y yo era el siguiente - suspiró - pero los acontecimientos evitaron que fuera a tomar el entrenamiento y fueron 20 años que se retrasó la preparación del último de los Brujos Blancos.  
- ¿Por qué escogió a Harry y no a Jeremy?  
- Jeremy podría haber sido Griffindor, pero no nació bajo la estrella del león como Harry, esa era la señal que se esperaba para él.  
- Pero si lo hubiese tomado de aprendiz siendo un bebé.  
- No, Harry fue marcado para una misión mucho más importante - se puso de pie y se paseó por la sala - debía detener a Voldemort y derrotarlo antes de partir a su entrenamiento, sólo que Harry no recibió la primera parte de su entrenamiento, le ha costado recuperar el tiempo perdido y ha sufrido por ello, al igual que Jeremy que no se siente útil al no poder ayudarlo.  
- Me extraña un poco ese muchacho - le dijo - se parece a ti, pero es tan distinto a su hermano, tiene un temperamento insufrible cuando quiere, cuando quiere puede ser el peor de los Slytherin, me da tanta risa a ratos verlo tomar actitudes tan Malfoy que son la envidia de Draco, pero nada propias de un Potter, Remus lo mira y le dice "Jeremy Potter, compórtate como un adulto y un Potter", y este le replica "¿y por qué no le dices lo mismo a Sirius"  
- Será porque Canuto ya no tiene arreglo - se rió - bueno, yo venía a hacerte compañía mientras dormías, no a molestarte - se sentó y lo acercó a su pecho - te cuidaré hasta que el resto de los locos de este manicomio regresen ¿de acuerdo? - le dio un beso en la sien.  
- Siempre que pueda dormir apoyado en tu pecho - suspiró.  
James lo observó subir las piernas al sofá lo dejó recostarse contra él mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. ¿Quién diría que tenía al orgulloso y hasta petulante Lucius Malfoy recostado en su regazo así, tan sumiso? Era algo divertido, pero tan dulce.

El paseo por el callejón Diagon había sido más que divertido, Sev corría por las tiendas buscando algo especial, a ratos se colgaba de la túnica de Sirius y a ratos de la de Jeremy, en la heladería se había comido feroz helado y había probado los de todos, pero ahora no podían despegarlo de la vitrina de la tienda donde exhibían una nueva escoba de carreras. Harry la contempló un buen rato a su lado, pero no era tan diferente a su querida saeta de fuego, el primer regalo que obtuvo de Sirius, así que lo levantó del suelo y se lo echó al hombro para ir a la tienda donde vendían los ingredientes para las pociones.  
- ¡Yo quiero una escoba! - le reclamó molesto pataleando.  
- Pero es que donde vivimos no puedes andar montando una - le dijo Harry tratando de evitar que le siguiera pegando - sabes que está estrictamente prohibido mostrar nuestra magia ante los muggles, y eres demasiado pequeño para montarte en una de carreras.  
- Tú tienes una saeta de fuego - le recordó - pero la dejaste en el colegio.  
- Claro que sí, sólo puedo volarla cuando estoy en los entrenamientos y en los partidos de Quidditch, el resto del tiempo la pobre se queda en su armario.  
- Pero yo quiero volar tan bien como tú.  
- Bueno, yo nunca había montado una escoba hasta que llegué al colegio - se detuvo junto a Draco - y resultó que lo llevaba en la sangre.  
- Los buscadores de las casas - le dijo Draco - lo máximo que tienen son seis años en sus equipos, los de primer año no pueden concursar por un puesto en el equipo de su casa, pero contigo hicieron una excepción ¿verdad?  
- Bueno, McGonogall me vio en acción, así que no tuve que hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo, aunque debes recordar que en quinto jugué apenas un partido y el año pasado me perdí el último.  
- Yo voy a ser medimago o investigador cuando sea grande - les dijo Sev.  
- Yo quería ser auror - le dijo Harry - ahora no estoy tan seguro de quererlo.  
- Yo voy a ser farmacéutico - le dijo Draco seguro - e investigaré grandes pociones, es divertido.  
- Bueno, veremos qué pasa, nuestro hijo es una gran responsabilidad para ambos, si queremos estudiar tendríamos que buscar quién nos lo cuide y terminaríamos por no darle el amor necesario.  
- ¡Al fin se aparecen! - los regañó Jeremy haciendo que Harry bajara a Sev al suelo - ya tenemos todo, ahora iremos a la tienda de bromas, a comprar estambre mágico y a tomar el té al nuevo salón que pusieron ¿saben que allí venden los mejores pastelillos del mundo mágico?  
- Y eso ¿a juicio de quién? - le dijo Sirius tomando a Sev sentándolo en sus hombros - porque la última vez que dijiste algo parecido resultó que conseguí algo mejor por mi cuenta.  
- Estoy seguro que me hiciste trampa para preparar a Harry en su boda.  
- Dijiste que todo se valía, incluida la magia - le recordó - Remus aportó el traje y yo al mejor estilista de todos los tiempos - le dijo riendo mirando a su pareja que se reía - sólo que él es un mago viviendo entre muggles.  
- ¿Cómo dices? - dijo escandalizado.  
- Bueno, es que los Muggles son más dados que nosotros a ocupar sus servicios ya que ellos no tienen magia para arreglarse ¿entiendes? Por lo tanto tiene mucha más experiencia domando cabellos rebeldes.  
- Nunca me dijiste cómo lo conociste - le dijo Remus medio celoso.  
- Lo conocí hace un par de años, luego que Voldemort regresó, debes recordar que tuve que volver a la antigua casa de los Black. Pues bien, él vivía muy cerca de allí y tenía una pequeña peluquería, yo fui a que me arreglara un poco y él me reconoció, le coqueteé un poco y lo convencí que no me delatara. Además, él había estado enamorado de Regulus, así que en recuerdo a él siempre me manda revistas de modas.  
- Así que un ex de tu hermano - le dijo entrecerrando los ojos - y te hizo el favor de arreglar a tu ahijado ¿eh¿Acaso no sabía que no podías ver a tu querido hermano?  
- No es necesario que te pongas celoso - le dijo - yo le dije que a quien iba a arreglar era a, ni más ni menos, que Harry Potter y que era mi ahijado, así que saltó ante la posibilidad de hacerlo siempre que le mandara una foto con él.  
- Y por eso Colin se volvió loco sacando fotografías de la boda.  
- ¡Odio a todos los admiradores de mi Harry! - dijo Draco molesto - y tengo hambre, vamos al famoso salón de té.  
Caminaron un par de cuadras hacia el famoso salón de té, después comprarían el resto de las cosas, había tiempo.  
Sin embargo, una mirada malvada los seguía, quizás era el momento de ponerse en movimiento y levantar de nuevo al poder a los temidos Mortifagos, ya que nadie sabía que estaban entrenando a varios jóvenes como nuevos miembros del clan.  
- Los Malfoy van a entregar su poder para traer de regreso a nuestro señor - dijo el oscuro joven y se desapareció bruscamente.

Harry se sentó en la alfombra de la sala a envolver sus regalos, era bastante tarde y no quería que nadie viera lo que había adquirido para su familia. Lo otro que no quería que vieran era lo que estaba preparando en el caldero, sería una sorpresa para todos.  
- "¿Qué haces, Harry?" - le dijo Jim posándose en el respaldo del sofá en el que estuviera toda la tarde cuidando a Lucius.  
- Una poción para los intrusos - le replicó.  
- "Una respuesta digna de mi hijo" - se rió transformándose en humano.  
- No deberías hacer eso, si Sev te ve así tendremos problemas.  
- Estoy cansado de ser fénix, Harry, prefiero ser humano.  
- Lo sé, papá, es molesto tener que andar ocultando lo que eres, recuerdo a mi padrino viviendo de ratas oculto en una cueva cerca del colegio cuando pasó lo del torneo de los tres magos - suspiró.  
- Como me hubiese gustado estar a tu lado - le dijo sentándose a su lado - eres un gran mago, hijo, estoy seguro que serás lo que quieras ser.  
- Papá ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste la verdad a Lucius?  
- Mm, es muy Malfoy, casi podía verlo saltar para obligarme a casarme con él si se enteraba de la verdad, pero yo estaba herido que las hermanas Black se anduvieran pavoneando del futuro enlace de los Malfoy con los Black. Además, había que tener en cuenta al padre de Lucius, era un hombre violento y no quería que lo hiciera sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacía.  
- Así que hiciste un sacrificio por él.  
- Jamás habríamos podido vivir en paz juntos - le acarició el cabello - si no hubieses nacido tú, Voldemort jamás hubiese sido derrotado.  
- Papá ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de mamá?  
- Lily era la mujer más dulce que jamás conocí, tal vez al principio fue duro para mí, pero lo debió ser más para ella, me amaba, lo sé, pero sabía que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Pero ella se volvió mi fortaleza, por ella fui capaz de luchar por sus vidas, moriría por amor.  
- Y les estaré eternamente agradecido de sus sacrificios - se apoyó en su hombro - me dieron la oportunidad de vivir y luchar por un mundo mejor.  
- Hijo, te quiero mucho - lo abrazó - me hubiese gustado ser un padre de verdad tanto para ti como para Jeremy, pero no me fue posible ¿no sentirás celos del bebé que está en camino?  
- Serás padre y abuelo a la vez - se burló sonriendo enderezándose para mirar la poción que comenzaba a hervir.  
- Pero no me has dicho qué es lo que preparas con tanto secreto.  
- Bueno, sabes que no pudo hablar de lo aprendido con el maestro - le recordó - así que tendrás que verla en silencio... - unos suaves pasos se escucharon en el segundo piso - parece que Sev se despertó, es mejor que te vuelvas a la normalidad, de seguro él hablará frente a los demás si te descubre.  
- Muy bien - se transformó en fénix - "pero es igual de intruso de pequeño que como lo era de adulto.  
- ¿Eres tú, Harry? - dijo el niño entrando en la sala.  
- Sí, estoy preparando una poción especial - le sonrió.  
- Estabas hablando con alguien más ¿quién era¿Dónde está?  
- No estaba hablando con nadie, sólo Jim me acompaña - le dijo sonriendo.  
- Sirius me dijo que me iba a crecer la nariz si era mentiroso - le contestó - yo escuché la voz de un hombre y era muy parecida a la tuya.  
- "Te dije que grande o chico Snivellus seguía siendo el mismo" - le dijo Jim.  
- Sev ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? - le dijo.  
- Sirius se fue a acostar con Remus - dijo molesto - dijo que esta noche le tocaba cuidarlo a él, pero él está grande ¿por qué tiene que cuidarlo?  
- Porque Remus está embarazado igual que Lucius, y como ninguno de los dos es tan joven, debemos cuidarlos mucho.  
- Pensaba que sólo había mamás mujeres.  
- Bueno, es que son embarazos mágicos - le dijo - creo que Lucius tiene un mes, pero Remus tiene cuatro y está en la etapa peligrosa, si lo pasa, tendrás a Sirius más libre para ti.  
- No quiero dormir solito - le dijo.  
- ¿Por qué no te vas a acostar con Jeremy? - le dijo - él estará contento de cuidarte toda la noche.  
- Jeremy tiene el sueño pesado - le recordó.  
- Bueno, si Draco no se enoja, puedes ir a dormir con nosotros - le dijo - pero debo terminar con esto - miró la poción y apagó el fuego - dejaré que se enfríe bajo la luz de la luna nueva y mañana la envasaré.  
- ¿Qué hace esa poción? - le dijo el niño intrigado.  
- Nos permitirá ir a un lugar muy especial en donde podrás volar y hacer todo lo que se te ocurra sin que se entere nadie más que nosotros, no lo sabrán ni los muggles ni los del ministerio.  
- ¿Por qué no deben enterarse?  
- Porque lo que vamos a crear es un mundo de ilusión - le dijo - cada uno de los que beba esta poción le dará un toque especial, allí tendremos lo que sea, pero si alguien más se llega a enterar, de seguro usará mal la poción y se perderá la belleza del lugar.  
- Quiero conocerlo - le dijo dejando que Harry lo cargara.  
- Será muy bonito, después de la cena de mañana la usaremos ¿ya?  
- Te quiero mucho, Harry - le sonrió y cerró los ojos recostándose en su hombro durmiéndose de inmediato.  
- ¿Quién iba a decir que Severus Snape me iba a decir alguna vez que me quería y mucho? - dijo sorprendido - si siempre me ha odiado.  
- "Bueno, los brujos blancos pueden hacer imposibles" - le dijo Jim - "yo iré a ver a Lucius, no ha pasado muy buenas noches últimamente.  
- Si, pero no hagas cosas que lo agoten, ha estado de un genio insoportable últimamente - le recordó.  
- "Lo sé, pero creo que es a causa de las pesadillas que ha estado teniendo.  
- Entonces, vela por sus sueño - le sonrió y el fénix voló desde su hombro hasta la puerta del rubio mayor, se transformó en humano y entró sonriendo.

El día había estado tranquilo, Lucius había pasado buena noche, pero esa mañana había estado igual de mal humor, odiaba las nauseas matutinas. Pero se seguía negando a beber la poción contra ellas que Jeremy le había preparado a Draco y a Remus, decía que un Malfoy no tomaba esas cosas y se afirmaba en su orgullo.  
- Es muy testarudo - lo regañó Harry - así se sentirás mucho mejor.  
- No, no pienso tomarme esa... poción, es asquerosa.  
- Se nota que le conoce los ingredientes - dijo Remus - pero entre una cosa y otra, yo prefiero de los males el menor.  
- Siempre es preferible sufrir un poco tragándose una poción que sufrir mucho por no tomársela - le dijo Jeremy.  
- Aunque le doy la razón, parece tan asquerosa como la poción crece huesos o la multijugos - Harry hizo un gesto de asco.  
- ¿Las has probado? - le dijo Sirius divertido.  
- En segundo año - le dijo - una buggler loca me dio en el codo y me rompió el codo, Gilderoy Lockart trató de sanármelo, pero me sacó todos los huesos y me dieron la poción crece huesos para recobrarlos, y aparte de asquerosa me dio unos dolores terribles - recordó y sonrió - y también ese año preparamos la poción multijugos con Hermoine y Ron.  
- ¿Y se puede saber para qué? - le dijo Remus divertido.  
- El trío maravilla de Griffindor andaba investigando sobre la cámara de los secretos ¿no es cierto?  
- Si, y la encontramos y derroté al basilisco que estaba dentro.  
- Pero ¿a quiénes imitaron? - dijo Remus.  
- A Crable y Goyle - dijo mirando a Draco.  
- ¿Qué? - chilló - o sea que me engañaron a mí.  
- Pues sí, fue divertido, pero no conseguimos nada, aunque de todas maneras conseguimos encontrar la cámara y vencer al monstruo.  
- Muchos dijeron que eras tú el heredero de Slytherin, en mi casa todos estaban furiosos porque podías hablar parsel cuando nadie en nuestra casa podía hacerlo.  
- No es algo que hiciera concientemente, fue un poder que me traspasó Voldemort cuando me marcó como su igual.  
- Bueno, hoy saldremos de compras de nuevo - los interrumpió Jeremy - y quiero visitar el Londres Muggle.  
- ¡No! - gimió Harry recordando la visita que hiciera con Sirius y Remus antes de entrar a clases.  
- ¡Sí! - celebraron los demás con excepción de Lucius Malfoy.  
- No iré a ningún lugar muggle - dijo molesto.  
- Vamos, es divertido ver todas esas tonterías que han inventado los muggles para suplir su falta de magia - dijo Sirius - no salgas con esas tonterías de los sangre limpia ¿quieres?  
- Ningún Malfoy... - empezó.  
- No seas aguafiestas, padre - le dijo Draco - yo sí tengo curiosidad.  
- A mi padre le gustaba ir a Londres muggle ¿verdad, Sirius?  
- A James le gustaba un lugar en especial - sonrió comprendiendo qué pretendía Harry - y era divertido, claro que en esa época éramos apenas unos niños, pero se podía pasar fácilmente por uno más.  
- ¿Te refieres al parque de diversiones? - dijo Lucius - allí conocí a James, pensé que era un simple muggle hasta que me dijo su nombre.  
- A James le gustaba comportarse como tal, pero todo el mundo sabía que James Potter estaba marcado para ser el siguiente aprendiz del Gran Brujo Blanco, aunque era muy divertido - dijo Remus.  
- Está bien, iré con ustedes, pero nada de comprar tonterías muggles.  
- No seas así, Lucius, te apuesto que eres el primero que se entusiasma comprando en las tiendas muggles - le dijo Sirius - vieras la cantidad de cosas que han inventado para suplir su falta de magia.  
- A lo que he caído - dijo medio molesto, medio divertido.

Continuará...

Bueno, he estado intentando actualizar con mayor rapidez en esta ocasión, si subí los dos anteriores juntos fue porque como la página estaba actualizando no había podido agregarlos, como sería que apenas y he leído los comentarios, pero se me echó a perder el archivo (malditos virus) y me costó recuperarlo, terminó como terminó ya que iba a ser más largo, pero le tuve que meter un resto de tijera.  
Espero que me dejen comentarios e intentaré actualizar un poco más rápido, pero comprendan que no siempre puedo escribir tan rapido como me llegan las ideas.  
Gracias y saludos a mis lectores.  
Shio Chang. 


	6. La calma antes de la tormenta

Harry Potter y el Fénix dorado 

Primero que nada, quiero hacer una advertencia, el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a mí sólo me pertenecen las ideas.

Quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a cierta persona que ha leído también mis otros fics, me alegra que haya comenzado a leerla solo por mí y que le haya gustado, va para ti.

Una advertencia antes de comenzar a leer, contiene algunas cosillas que pertenecen tanto al quinto como al sexto libro, no es spoiler ya que no es gran cosa, pero aquellos que si leyeron el libro comprenderán de qué se trata.

La calma antes de la tormenta 

Ir de compras al Londres muggle no era la mejor idea de diversión que pudiera tener Harry, el resto de los magos paseaba dando gemidos de extrañeza y preguntando para qué servía tal o cual cosa. Era comprensible que Sev tuviera curiosidad, pero los más sorprendidos eran los Malfoy, se notaba que jamás habían dejado el mundo mágico. Draco y Sev corrían por las escaleras mecánicas perseguidos de cerca por Jeremy, que tenía la misma curiosidad por saber cómo era que funcionaban. Lucius Malfoy era un poco más recatado en su actitud, él simplemente preguntaba en voz baja qué era una cosa o la otra, cómo era que la hacían funcionar, etc.

- Ahora entiendo porque a Arthur Weasley le gustan tanto estas tonterías – dijo parándose frente a un aparador de una tienda de electrónica – ¿qué hace esa cosa? – le señaló a Harry un tostador eléctrico.

- Tuesta rebanadas de pan – le dijo – ahorran trabajo y tiempo ya que la máquina de inmediato, al estar listo, lo saca.

- ¿Y cómo sabe que está listo?

- Es que le da un tiempo determinado, aunque no son infalibles, a veces lo queman y otras veces lo dejan muy blanco.

- Los muggles hacen demasiadas cosas para facilitarse el trabajo ¿eh?

- Y esa es una aspiradora – le mostró – con ella se recoge el polvo por medio de la succión, es mucho más rápido que estar barriendo.

- ¿Y esa caja cuadrada?

- Es un televisor, allí muestran cosas, dan noticias, casi podría decirse que es algo mágico, se ven películas, series, noticias, etc., es una de las cosas más entretenidas que tienen.

- ¡Una heladería! – gritó Sev corriendo hacia la otra tienda.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Jeremy viendo que un tipo mal encarado se le atravesaba en el camino al pequeño.

- ¡Chiquillo mugroso! – gritó el hombre agarrando al pequeño por el suéter.

- ¡Me bañé apenas esta mañana! – se defendió molesto.

- Bájelo – le dijo Jeremy muy molesto también – no le ha hecho nada.

- ¿Esta peste es tuya? – casi se lo arrojó.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar así a un pequeño? – le dijo Sirius furioso.

- ¿Por qué no se fija por donde camina?

- ¿Y por qué no lo hace usted? – le dijo Lucius amenazadoramente.

Y el hombre pareció entonces notar que había tres pares de ojos amenazantes fijos sobre él, así que mejor se evadió y se perdió caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos rumbo quién sabe a qué parte.

- Se me hace vagamente familiar ese tipo – dijo Draco molesto mirando a Sev que había ocultado el rostro en el cuello de Jeremy un tanto asustado – lo he visto en alguna parte antes.

- En la calleja de las artes oscuras – dijo Lucius – más de alguna vez lo vi comprando artículos prohibidos, pero ¿qué es lo que hace en un centro comercial muggle?

- No creo que lo mismo que nosotros – dijo Remus.

- Mejor vamos a buscar el helado que quería Sev – dijo Sirius tomando al niño de los brazos de Jeremy – venga, pequeño, estás a salvo, ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que nadie te haga daño ¿entendido?

- ¿No van a dejar que ese hombre me golpeé por ser un bicho raro?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que eres un bicho raro? – dijo Sirius exaltado.

- Mi papá, él me pegaba por ser un bicho raro – le dijo mirándolo a la cara.

- Nadie te va a hacer daño – dijo Sirius controlándose apenas – y no eres un bicho raro, eres sólo un chico mágico ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Y me vas a comprar un gran helado de pistacho? – dijo esperanzado.

- Por supuesto – le sonrió y entraron en la heladería.

Harry miraba los hombros tensos de su padrino y recordó aquello que vio en sus clases de occlumencia cuando penetró en los recuerdos de Snape. Por supuesto, su padre gritando y el chico oculto en un rincón.

- Lucius – le dijo a su suegro – ¿Snape le contó alguna vez cómo era su padre?

- Severius nunca habló de su pasado cuando era estudiante, escasamente hablaba con nadie hasta quinto año a no ser que fuera necesario.

- Pues parece que Tobías Snape no fue un gran padre y que su madre no solía intervenir en su favor – suspiró – yo vi parte de sus recuerdos una vez y su padre no lo quería mucho que digamos.

- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de su padre?

- Snape es un medio sangre, su madre era bruja y su padre muggle, pero parece que, pese a saber la verdad desde un principio, no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener un hijo mago, por eso él era como era, por eso está tan encariñado con Sirius y Remus, porque ellos lo quieren de verdad.

- Así que conoces sus secretos ¿eh?

- Me encanta hacer labor detectivesca y así fue como nos enteramos, pero me preocupa toda esta situación, creo que mi maestro no midió las consecuencias cuando decidió volverlo niño.

- Las consecuencias del uso de la magia son muy variadas – le dijo sentándose en una mesa a esperar que les llevaran sus helados – uno nunca puede confiarse en tener cubiertas todas las posibilidades.

- Si, Dumbledore me lo ha dicho muchas veces – suspiró.

Sev se sentó junto a Harry y le dio un húmedo beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a comerse su helado, pero él estaba pensando en el padre del niño ¿estaría vivo todavía Tobías Snape? Quizás no, pero si llegaba a encontrarlo le diría sus cuatro verdades, se dijo.

La más grande aventura fue en la juguetería, ninguno de los magos había visto jamás algo parecido, los juguetes funcionaban a pilas y se movían sin magia, en especial los automóviles a control remoto, los que parecían volver locos a Draco y a Sev que los perseguía por todos lados.

- Quiero uno de esos – le dijo Draco a su padre en voz baja – o uno de esos – le mostró – Harry ¿qué es?

- Un avión telecontrolado – dijo aburrido – no me preguntes como vuela, no tengo idea.

- ¿Y existen en tamaño real?

- Los muggles los usan para viajar grandes distancias – le dijo – y si quieres saber cómo es que funcionan deberás interrogar al papá de Ron, a él lo entusiasman esas cosas, yo sólo los veo funcionar.

- ¡Mira! – gritó Sev mirando un juego – quiero subirme.

- Un carrusel – le dijo – venga, puedes subirte – lo tomó de la mano y pagó el boleto para que se subiera.

- Puede acompañarlo – le dijo el encargado.

- Draco ¿quieres subirte tú? – le preguntó al rubio, pero este ya estaba con él.

- Bueno, lo haré funcionar, espero que no se mareen.

Harry se hizo a un lado mientras miraba como el carrusel daba vueltas mientras subían y bajaban los caballitos de madera, para él no eran una novedad aunque debía admitir que jamás se había subido a uno, sus tíos eran tan egoístas que jamás le habrían pagado un boleto para subirse a uno, pero a él no le interesaban demasiado.

- Draco se comporta como un niño pequeño – dijo Lucius divertido viendo a Sev y a su hijo riéndose en el juego.

- Debe ser la novedad – le dijo en voz baja evitando que el muggle los escuchara – no quiero si saber cómo se comportaría en un verdadero parque de diversiones – sonrió – a mi hijo no le faltarán estas cosas.

- Le he comprado un regalo especial a Sev y a los bebés – les dijo Sirius viendo como el aparato daba vueltas – se ve divertido.

- Pues yo pienso que estamos demasiado grandes para este tipo de cosas – le respondió Harry – aunque existe una poción rejuvenecedora que nos podría volver pequeños, pero necesitaríamos de un adulto que nos acompañara al parque no nos dejarían subirnos a los juegos.

- De un tiempo a esta parte has usado muchas pociones que a mi parecer no están en el programa de estudios y que yo sepa no tienes acceso a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca – le dijo Jeremy.

- Esas pociones no están en la sección prohibida – le dijo con seguridad Lucius – la conocí de pe a pa y nunca supe de la existencia de una poción así.

- Será porque no es magia negra – le respondió el moreno al ver que Remus se les unía – se le olvida que estoy siendo entrenado para ser brujo blanco, la magia negra no puede ni debe entrar en mi programa de estudios.

- Pues es extraño que hayas subido tanto tus notas en tan poco tiempo.

- Harry fue especialmente entrenado con toda la magia que se nos pudo ocurrir antes de enfrentar a Voldemort – le dijo Remus – sería ofensivo para nosotros que sus habilidades no hubiesen mejorado ¿no crees?

- Además, mi maestro me saca el jugo durante los entrenamientos – suspiró – a veces creo que me quiere matar, pero ya conseguí pasar la primera fase, ahora sólo me quedan dos, a ver si consigo mantener a Jim de color dorado.

- ¿Qué pasaría con él en caso que no lo consiguieras?

- Se volvería del mismo color que Fawkes – se encogió de hombros – no es que sea malo, pero perdería otras facultades que él tiene y mi maestro va a tener que esperar otros cien años por un posible sucesor.

- Así que Dumbledore fue entrenado para brujo blanco pero no consiguió completar el entrenamiento – dijo Lucius.

- Oh, lo completó, pero en la última prueba falló, le gusta el secretismo.

- No es extraño que sea tan poderoso, entonces, y que Voldemort no quisiera enfrentarse con él directamente – dijo Sirius.

- Dumbledore lo conocía demasiado bien, a él no lo impresionaban sus desplantes de niño bueno – dijo Harry – podría haber sido encantador, pero Dumbledore conoce muy buenos métodos para hacer hablar a la gente sin necesidad de darles verisitasem.

- ¿Y conoces esos métodos? – le dijo Jeremy asombrado.

- No, son de la última fase de mi entrenamiento, necesito magia mucho más avanzada para realizarlo – vio que el juego se detenía – vamos a comer comida de verdad ¿si? Tengo hambre.

Sev le tendió los brazos a Sirius y este lo cargo mientras el niño le contaba lo emocionante que era el juego. Salieron de la tienda de los juguetes cargados de paquetes, pero en un rincón los encogieron mágicamente y se lo echaron en los bolsillos antes de ir al restaurante de moda.

Si Harry hubiese sospechado lo que allí se iba a encontrar, hubiese dicho que fueran a otro lado, no quería problemas ya que Sirius le había jurado que si llegaba a encontrarse frente a frente con sus tíos les iba a decir unas cuantas cosas que los harían arrepentirse de haberlo tratado mal, lo que significaba que podía armarse una tremenda pelea.

Se sentaron en un privado y se dedicaron a comer mientras se contaban las travesuras del colegio, Sirius era el que más detenciones ostentaba, las recordaba con lujo de detalles, la gran mayoría de ellas eran por molestar a los Slytherin. Lucius recordaba una en especial, le habían dado esa detención en clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas por empujar a uno de sus compañeros contra un unicornio y este lo atacó, claro que esa detención había sido divertida porque causó tremendo estrago en las mazmorras preparando una poción que no resultó y estalló dejando todo salpicado y brillando en color fucsia, le costó montones sacarla de las paredes, pero mucho más quitarla de su piel.

- Le recuerdo – se rió Remus – James se reía cada vez que te miraba, decía que eso era señal de tu alma, por eso cada vez que pasaba por tu lado te decía "Rosita, ¿Eh?" – movió la cabeza – o "¿me das la receta?".

- O se burlaba diciendo "Creo que te sienta bien el color, Malfoy" – dijo molesto – dos semanas estuve brillando de ese color, me bañé con cuanto enjuague encontré, pero el desgraciado parecía agarrar fuerza en vez de salirse, hasta que en un día de tormenta me caí al barro, allí se me salió, pero quien me vio no fue muy bueno con mi orgullo – dijo – James me vio y me dijo "un revolcón en el lodo ¿eh? Pero se te fue el lindo color que tenías" y se marchó riendo.

- Me pregunto qué le hizo para que fuera tan cruel – dijo Jeremy.

- Bueno, era cuestión de piel ¿sabes? – sonrió – ni creas que me quedé tranquilo con el insulto, en clase de pociones le lancé un petardo chino en el caldero y lo dejé embadurnado de la poción que estábamos preparando, parecía que cientos de costras de lodo se le habían pegado en la piel, estaba de un horrible color verde, parecía monstruo del pantano.

- Si, esa vez castigaron a alguien más por esa travesura tuya ¿sabes que a Vincent Morfin lo iban a expulsar? Pero James lo defendió, les dijo que él no tenía la culpa, que no estaba seguro quien era el culpable, pero que estaba seguro que no había sido él, que había visto los colores verdes y plateados, o al menos esos creía, en su poción.

- Y Morfin no era un Slytherin precisamente – dijo Sirius – claro que Lily consiguió casi de inmediato el antídoto para James.

- No me la mencionen ¿quieren? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Te molesta que ella haya podido llegar al corazón de James – le dijo Sirius – pero fue en parte tu culpa por lo que le hiciste a este.

- Insisto en que no la menciones, no quiero que tengamos una pelea.

Harry iba a intervenir cuando vio a aquellos que habían hecho de su infancia una verdadera pesadilla. Allí, sentados a no más de dos mesas de ellos estaban sus tíos con Dudley y la hermana del tío Vernon. Seguramente ellos lo ignorarían, pero la tía Marge nunca le haría, si desde que la recordaba no había perdido la oportunidad de ridiculizarlo, sólo que ahora no estaba solo y si su padrino los veía se iba a armar semejante pelea...

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Harry? – le dijo Draco – estás muy pálido.

- No, no es nada – le dijo este tratando de ignorar el revoltijo en sus tripas.

- No debes decir mentiras – le dijo Sev llamando la atención de los adultos – miraste esa mesa y te pusiste blanco ¿los conoces?

- Yo... – empezó a buscar una excusa que sirviera pero tía Marge lo había visto y venía hacia ellos – diablos – suspiró y se preparó para una gran batalla verbal que se iba a armar.

- Vaya, vaya, así que el pequeñajo ha venido a un lugar de gente decente ¿acaso te fugaste del colegio? ¿Y de donde robaste el dinero para venir aquí?

- Harry no necesita robar nada, él es muy rico – le dijo Jeremy molesto.

- Muchacho mentiroso, sus padres murieron borrachos y le endilgaron este mocoso a mi hermano – dijo ella.

- ¡James nunca fue borracho! – dijo Lucius molesto.

- Además de ser un gran vago – dijo ignorándolo.

- Creo, Señora, que usted no conoció a mi amigo – dijo Remus con dientes apretados – era uno de los mejores en su trabajo.

- Si hubiese sido así no hubiese dejado que mi hermano querido y su esposa criaran a semejante peste en su hogar – le replicó molesta.

- Mi ahijado no es ninguna peste – le dijo Sirius perdiendo la paciencia – a James y a Lily los asesinaron por defender a Harry cuando era un bebé, sólo se los enviaron a ellos porque eran sus parientes por sangre y pensaron que sería bien tratado en casa de su hermana.

- ¿A ese fenómeno? Que aparte de feo, no es tan bello como mi sobrino – señaló a Dudley que ahora parecía una orca con su traje negro y camisa blanca.

- ¿Esa cosa es una persona? – dijo Draco en tono sarcástico – Harry le gana un millón de veces a esa orca deforme.

- ¡Mi sobrino es todo un chico guapo!

- ¿Y esa mujer es hermana de Lily? – dijo Lucius asombrado mirando a Petunia – es imposible, Evans era muy bella pero ella tiene cara de caballo.

- Ella es el prototipo de las brujas feas de los cuentos – le dijo Jeremy.

- ¡Vernon! – dijo ella yendo por su hermano.

- Menos mal que no fue bruja – dijo Remus – Lily nos contó que ella le tenía envidia, pero hasta ahora que le veo es que comprendo a la totalidad el motivo, porque aparte de ser egoísta, es fea y no tiene nada de mágica.

- Creo que les voy a decir unas cuantas verdades.

- Padrino, creo que mejor que no, recuerda que nos podríamos meter en problemas si ellos nos descubren.

- No los defiendas, Harry – le dijo Draco molesto – se merecen un par de maldiciones, quizás hasta mejoren.

- Y nos mandarían a Azkaban por quien sabe cuanto tiempo por atacar a muggles indefensos – le recordó – y dejaría de ser brujo blanco.

- Pues parece que están muy nerviosos – dijo Lucius divertido – creo que ellos saben que aquí todos somos magos adultos.

- Yo no soy adulto – le dijo Sev que había estado comiendo en silencio – pero era mujer se parece a mi padre, es mala, si se muerde la lengua se envenena.

- Cierto – se rieron en voz alta.

Luego de comer todos salieron del restaurante, pero Sirius y Lucius se fueron directamente a la mesa de los Dursley con muy malas intenciones.

- Buenas tardes, soy Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry Potter – se les presentó el animago observando como los tíos palidecían – ustedes son sus tíos ¿no?

- Quien diría que conoceríamos a la familia materna del chico – agregó Lucius – yo soy Lucius Malfoy, pariente político de Harry Potter – hizo una caravana burlona – jamás pensé que fueran así, después de todo conocí a James y a Lily cuando estábamos en el colegio, ambos dos chicos hermosos, de los que hacían que se voltearan las cabezas a verlos, muchos babeaban literalmente por sus personas, así que me imaginaba que el resto de la familia era igual, pero no son lo que se llama bellos ¿verdad?

- Y yo les voy a pedir que no vuelvan a insultar a Harry o a sus padres – dijo Sirius amenazante – el muchacho tiene quien lo defienda, recuérdenlo.

Y ambos magos se marcharon dejando a los Dursley en el más completo silencio. Lucius se reía en voz baja mientras Sirius se veía complacido, pero ambos ocultaron sus verdaderos sentimientos al unirse con los demás.

Esa noche se sentaron a conversar alrededor del fuego, Jim permanecía sentado en el respaldo del sillón donde Harry estaba leyendo el libro de historia de Godric Griffindor, muchas de las cosas que allí se mencionaban eran mitos, pero lo más increíble era sobre su desaparición luego que Salazar Slytherin dejara el colegio, se decía que la bestia que este había dejado en el colegio se lo había comido, que lo había hechizado con artes oscuras o algo similar, pero nadie se había acercado ni remotamente a la verdadera razón de su desaparición, el lugar del no-tiempo no aparecía mencionado en ningún libro, lo que significaba que nadie de los que habían sido entrenados para ser sus sucesores como brujos blancos había contado al respecto.

- Harry estaba preparando una poción especial anoche – dijo Sev sentado a sus pies jugando con los autos a fricción – dijo que nos llevaría a un lugar especial ¿verdad? A donde nadie más puede entrar.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué clase de lugar puedes conjurar? – le dijo Lucius.

- Bueno, es un lugar donde la imaginación de cada uno de los que beban la poción armará un paraíso, se puede ver a cualquier persona que uno quiera siempre y cuando aquella esté muerta y no sea fantasma – bajó el libro y lo cerró – si quieren podemos hacerlo de inmediato.

- ¿Qué veríamos allí? – le dijo Remus observando como Harry tomaba una botella de cristal del estante y repartía todo el contenido en siete vasos.

- Será una combinación de nuestros sueños más queridos o anhelados – le dijo entregándole uno de los vasos – allí podrás ver la luna llena y no te convertirás en lobo, podría ver a mis padres o a mis abuelos, no sé, lo que quieran.

- ¿Yo también voy a beberla? – le dijo Sev.

- Claro, todos la beberemos, pero al mismo tiempo y todos juntos o crearemos distintos lugares – terminó de repartirlos – a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos y salud.

Todos cerraron los ojos a la vez y no se fijaron que una octava persona hacía lo mismo, bebiendo de la poción de las aves del paraíso.

El lugar estaba tibio, se notaba que alguien había pensado en ello antes de salir de casa, se dijo Harry divertido. El lugar era enorme y exótico, estaba delicadamente decorado con colores muy sensuales, el suelo estaba tapizado con mullidas alfombras y suaves cojines multicolores. Estaba dividido en cuatro ambientes por medio de delicadas cortinas de tul que estaban corridas. Tomó de la mano a Draco y se sentó con él en uno de los enormes cojines y miró a los demás sonriendo divertido.

- Vamos, atrévanse – los desafió sonriendo aún.

Remus le sonrió a su vez y tomo a Sirius sentándose también en uno de los mullidos cojines, siendo imitado por Jeremy que se sentó con Sev. Sólo entonces se percataron de la presencia de una octava persona que abrazaba por detrás a Lucius Malfoy que estaba de piedra.

- ¿Quién es él? – dijo Sev mirándolo sorprendido.

- Bueno, quiero que conozcan a James Potter, mi padre – le dijo.

- ¿Nuestro padre? – le dijo Jeremy poniéndose de pie para verlo mejor.

- ¿James? – dijo Lucius volteándose hacia él – si, eres tú, mi querido James.

- ¿Lo invocaste tú, Harry? – le dijo su hermano asombrado.

- No, de seguro fue Lucius o mi madre estaría aquí – se encogió de hombros y vio como el rubio se ponía rojo entre los brazos de su padre.

- Por cierto, Lily les mandó saludos – dijo este y vio como el rubio palidecía notoriamente, pero sonrió – estoy contento con eso de que voy a ser tío y abuelo – le sonrió a Remus – ¿cuánto tiempo llevas?

- Cuatro meses, casi cinco, pero me siento un poco molesto, me cuida demasiado, si estoy embarazado, no enfermo.

- Pues bien te recuerdo que yo te digo todos los días lo mismo y me sales con que a mi edad el embarazo no es tan fácil – le dijo Lucius.

- Pero tú no nos has querido decir quién es el padre – le dijo Sirius.

James le sonrió a Harry en silencio y luego empezó a sobarle el vientre todavía plano de Lucius suavemente haciendo que este volviera a sonrojarse.

- Así que era verdad – dijo Remus – pero ¿cómo?

- Fue la noche anterior a la boda de Harry – dijo James – la magia blanca del gran brujo me permitió regresar a la tierra de los vivos con mi cuerpo y tomé venganza – le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Venganza? – dijo Draco sorprendido – eso no es venganza, le gustó.

- Bueno, ya sabemos su secreto, ahora podremos disfrutar del lugar ¿no? – dijo Jeremy sentándose de nuevo pero Sev seguía mirando a James.

- Tú estabas hablando anoche con Harry cuando preparaba la poción de las aves del paraíso – le dijo – no es la primera vez que escucho tu voz.

James iba a replicarle y lo pensó mejor, no iba a meter la pata así, de seguro descubriría el secreto de Harry y adiós posibilidad que este se convirtiera en el nuevo brujo blanco y a su figura humana.

- ¿Y quién es este chico tan guapo? – dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

- Severus Snape – le respondió.

- ¿Severus Snape? – repitió siguiendo con la mentira – pero él debe ser un adulto como nosotros – le dijo.

- No, yo tengo cuatro años – le mostró sus deditos – y tengo papá nuevo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y se puede saber quién es? – sonrió.

- Sirius Black, él me quiere mucho y yo a él – aseguró.

- ¿En serio? – miró burlón a su amigo que se encogió de hombros.

- Y se puede transformar en un enorme perro negro – le confidenció.

- Sí, lo sé, por eso le apodamos Canuto – le sonrió – a Remus le decía Lunático y yo era Cornamenta – se transformó en ciervo.

- Tienes cuernos – se sonrió el niño – ¿Te puedo montar? Harry y Sirius me dejan – le dijo esperanzado.

- Y convierten la casa en un manicomio – le dijo Lucius molesto por no poder retener su atención como quisiera.

- Claro que puedes – le dijo y se inclinó para que se subiera a su lomo – si hubiese tenido ocasión de criar a mis hijos se los hubiese permitido, aunque creo que a Lily no le hubiese gustado.

- Mi papá jamás me permitió subirme a su espalda – le dijo Draco.

- Es que él es un Malfoy muy estirado y Slytherin – se rió James y vio la mala cara que el rubio le ponía – pero me gustaba más en fucsia.

- No he hecho más pociones irisantes desde entonces – le contestó molesto.

- No te pongas de mal humor, Lu, le hará mal a nuestro bebé – lo regañó.

- No empieces tú también, tus amigos ya me tienen hasta aquí – hizo un gesto con la mano por sobre su cabeza – no soy de cristal, no me voy a romper.

- Pues, no estoy tan seguro – le dijo dando saltos de ciervo por todos lados haciendo que el niño se riera – a mí me gustan mucho los niños, hubiese tenido una docena si hubiese podido.

- Y este mundo estaría lleno de morenos de ojos verdes – le dijo más molesto.

- El hecho que tú hayas decidido tener un solo hijo no significa que... – detuvo sus saltos – olvídalo, Lucius, no quiero que peleemos, no te hace bien ni a ti ni al bebé – bajó a Sev y volvió a ser humano – el pasado debe quedar atrás ¿sabes? Y si pudiera casarme contigo...

- ¡No juegues, Cornamenta! – lo regañó Sirius.

- Vamos, una vez fuimos novios – le dijo divertido.

- Y te dejó llorando – le recordó.

- Porque ustedes anduvieron inventando cosas para separarnos.

- No es cierto – le dijo Remus – él ya te había dejado cuando nosotros intervenimos y lo apoyamos.

- Pues según supe se había comprometido con Evans en Navidad.

- Yo le prometí a Lily que no iba a coquetear más – le dijo James divertido – quien te fue con el cuento lo escuchó mal y lo malinterpretó.

- Claro, y te casaste con... ella en abril – replicó de vuelta.

- Pues tú te casaste con Narcisa en septiembre – le replicó de vuelta.

- Porque me sentía despechado – le dijo – era mi amiga pero no la amaba como te amé a ti – se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno, creo que mejor dejan las peleas para otra ocasión, vinimos aquí a pasarla bien – les dijo Harry – si se casaran tendrían cuatro hijos ¿no?

- ¿Y quién sería la mamá? – dijo Draco.

- Mejor no preguntes – Harry sonrió – ¿qué tal si comemos? – cerró los ojos y apareció frente a ellos una enorme mesa y platos vacíos – es cosa que pidan lo que quieran cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Y aparecerán solos los alimentos? – le dijo Sev asombrado.

- Si, lo que sea que quieras y puedas imaginar – le sonrió.

- Vas a ser un padre consentidor – le dijo Remus divertido – aunque me parece que es un defecto de todos los Griffindor – sonrió a su pareja.

- Oh, vamos – se rió Sirius sentándose a la mesa junto a él – alguien tiene que consentir al pobre Sev, con el tipo de padre que tenía antes, no sé como es tan buen chico.

- Y lo de ser un padre cariñoso le viene por sangre – le dijo James – mi padre lo era conmigo, igual que mi abuelo ¿los recuerdas, Canuto?

- Claro, era divertido acampara en el patio de tu casa, Ambros era muy bueno conmigo ¿recuerdas esa vez que hicimos una fogata en medio del jardín?

- Es verdad – se rió – casi quemamos la casa, pero no nos castigaron porque, según papá, había sido un accidente, pero lo cierto es que fue él quien trató de quemarla porque estaba muy vieja.

- Claro, pero al año siguiente lo consiguió gracias a un ataque de los mortifagos – sonrió – y el banco le pagó el seguro sin saber que había sido intencional – miró a Remus – o el año que nos llevó a las finales del campeonato mundial de Quidditch – se rió.

- Claro que sí, fue en Alemania – sonrió – estábamos en el hotel cuando nos dijo que saliéramos, que iba a pasar algo malo – movió la cabeza – pero éramos los únicos que estábamos afuera cuando el techo voló por los aires.

- Y miles de luces de colores iluminaron el cielo – dijo Remus – después nos enteramos que un amigo de tu padre estaba haciendo experimentos en la azotea y que normalmente le fallaba.

- ¡A Malcom Weasley nunca le resultaban los fuegos artificiales! – se rió Sirius – supongo que de allí heredaron los gemelos su afán por las bromas.

- ¿Conocieron al abuelo de Ron?

- La mayoría de las familias de sangre pura se relacionan entre ellas – le dijo Lucius – sin embargo, tanto los Weasley como los Potter eran considerados traidores de sangre porque les gustaban los muggles.

- Pero ambas familias son de sangre limpia – dijo Jeremy – al menos hasta la generación de mi padre.

- Me gustaba jugar con los niños muggles – le dijo James – era divertido porque a ellos los sorprendía mucho cualquier cosa extraña que yo hiciera, aunque no siempre podía controlarlas.

- Claro, como esa vez que estabas bajando las manzanas de un muggle tacaño que vivía al lado de la casita de campo de tus padres – le dijo Sirius riendo – estabas bajándolas y el tipo las vio caer del otro lado de la barda en contra del viento y comenzó a gritar como loco y te cayeron todas en la cabeza.

- Mi quedaron cientos de chichones en la cabeza, pero no me vio gracias a la capa de invisibilidad que me había dado mi abuelo, pero mamá me castigó y tuve que ir a dejar todas las manzanas que había sacado a una casa muy pobre que había afuera del pueblo.

- Y que decir de todas las trastadas que hacíamos en el colegio.

- Me contaron que te habían enviado a Azkaban luego del ataque de Voldemort ¿Por qué, Sirius? ¿Qué hiciste?

- Peter nos traicionó, creo que lo sabes – suspiró – el muy desgraciado se hizo la victima y luego el muerto y me culparon a mí de la muerte de ustedes, estuve allí encerrado doce largos años, pero pude escapar y finalmente limpiar mi nombre – miró a Harry – él estaba en tercer año cuando nos conocimos, se parece tanto a ti aunque tenga los ojos de Lily, incluso en muchas de sus actitudes, parece que lleva el Quidditch en la sangre, es incluso mejor que tú.

- Ya de bebé podía seguir perfectamente a snitch – le sonrió – él tenía una, pero la guardé en el bolsillo cuando Voldemort nos atacó.

- Y nadie encontró tu cuerpo después de eso – le dijo Remus.

- Bueno, como mi muerte no fue natural lo convertí en cenizas – miró a su hijo mayor – no has contado nada de ti ¿tuviste problemas en el colegio?

- Bueno, mis padres adoptivos me enviaron a un colegio sólo de magos muy exclusivo, no tenía amigos porque no era de sangre pura y porque era extranjero – suspiró – hasta mediados de octubre creía que eran mis padres verdaderos, pero me encontré con una carta de Lily Potter y me enteré que tenía un hermano llamado Harry, el que era muy famoso, incluso en Francia hay miles de libros sobre él.

- ¿Una carta de Lily? – dijo James – debe haber sido cuando Harry nació, estábamos decididos a tener a nuestros hijos juntos, pero apareció lo de la profecía y preferimos que te quedaras en Francia, nadie sabía quien eras y estarías a salvo, aunque esperábamos que al final no fuera Harry el elegido.

- Nunca supimos que decía la famosa profecía – dijo Remus – la trataron de robar del ministerio hace dos años y se rompió sin que nadie la escuchara.

- Bueno... – dijo Harry – esa era sólo la inscripción oficial de la profecía, alguien la hizo luego que Voldemort me marcara.

- Dumbledore nos la dijo cuando nos ocultamos – dijo James – creo que iba así:

_EL UNICO CON EL PODER PARA VENCER AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS APROXIMADAMENTE, NACIDO DE ESOS QUE LO HAN DESAFIADO TRES VECES, NACERÁ A LOS SIETE MESES MUERTOS. EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS LO MARCARÁ COMO SU IGUAL, PERO ÉL TENDRÁ EL PODER QUE EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS DESCONOCE Y UNO DE ELLOS TENDRÁ QUE MORIR EN LAS MANOS DEL OTRO, PORQUE UNO DE ELLOS PODRÁ VIVIR CUANDO EL OTRO NO SOBREVIVA_.

- Así que por eso Harry habla parsel – dijo Draco – recuerdo que en segundo año nos dejó de una pieza cuando en el club de duelo le lancé la serpiente y la controló con unos cuantos sonidos.

- Pues los chicos estaban más que aterrorizados de mí.

- Nunca me dijiste que hablaras parsel – le dijo Jeremy.

- No es algo que me agrade, simplemente Voldemort me traspasó gran parte de sus poderes con su maldición malograda.

- Y Harry no es prefecto como yo – dijo Draco aburrido de la conversación.

- No es novedad, ningún Potter lo ha sido en siglos – le dijo James – Canuto y yo pasábamos demasiado tiempo en detención para que McGonogall nos considerara siquiera para un puesto de autoridad, aunque yo era el capitán de mi equipo de Quidditch y tenía la misma categoría.

- ¡Cuantos castigos nos ganamos en el colegio! – se rió Sirius – el mejor fue por molestar a quien tu sabes, nos dejaron sin salidas a Hogsmeade por eso ¿recuerdas? – sus ojos brillaban – pero eso no nos detuvo.

- A mí me han dado una sola detención – dijo Draco – en primer año por andar fuera de la cama en horas de toque, nos mandaron al bosque prohibido a ver que pasaba que estaban muriendo los unicornios.

- Pues yo he tenido cinco grandes – dijo Harry – aparte de esa que cuentas, que por tu culpa nos quitaron puntos – lo regañó – En segundo año, por motivos que no vienen al caso, me mandaron a detención ni más ni menos que con Gilderoy Lockart que quería que lo ayudara a responder a sus miles de admiradoras – suspiró – no creo que haya algo más aburrido que eso.

- ¿Quién ese tipo del que hablas? – dijo James sorprendido.

- ¡Un gran escritor y vencedor de artes oscuras! – le dijo Jeremy.

- Un farsante – lo corrigió Harry – apenas y sabía sostener la varita, todo lo que escribía eran hazañas de otros a los que les borraba la memoria y decía que eran suyas – movió la cabeza – lo conocimos cuando estábamos en segundo año ¿recuerdas, Draco? Intentó borrarnos la memoria a Ron y a mí, pero como la varita de mi amigo estaba mala, se la borró a sí mismo, ahora está en San Mungo en el pabellón de accidentes mágicos.

- Y yo que coleccionaba sus libros – dijo su hermano.

- En tercer año tuve detención con Remus cuando era profesor de DCAO.

- Pero de harto que te sirvieron los castigos – le recordó.

- En cuarto me salvé porque estaba obligado a prepararme para el torneo de los tres magos al que ni siquiera pretendía entrar – suspiró – en quinto estuve casi todo el año castigado por culpa de Dolores Umbrige, que me acusaba de mentiroso por decir que Voldemort estaba de regreso y el año pasado el profesor de DCAO me castigó porque casi maté a Draco.

- No sé que maldición me lanzaste, pero lo único que vi fue rojo y después todo negro – dijo este – nunca pensé que quisieras matarme.

- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo? Ni siquiera sabía qué era ese maleficio, sólo se me vino a la mente y lo usé, por eso no protesté por el castigo, pese a que me perdí el último partido.

- Pero ¿qué clase de conjuro fue ese? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- De un libro que me encontré, era bastante bueno, con él aprendí todo lo que en cinco años jamás aprendí en pociones, claro que había otras cosas, como el levitacorpus – miró a su padre y este se sonrió – y otros hechizos más, pero el sectum sempra no decía que era.

- ¡Usaste magia negra! – dijo Sirius preocupado.

- Si, pero estaba aterrorizado por los resultados obtenidos, así que guardé el libro y jamás lo volví a sacar – le dijo.

- Bueno, ese tipo de magia es para aquellos que disfrutan haciendo sufrir a los demás – dijo Lucius – no sirve a aquellos que luego se los comen los remordimientos, esos no sirven.

- Pues yo podría echarte una buena imperdonable por lo que acabas de decir de mi ahijado – le dijo Sirius molesto.

- Oh, vamos, Canuto, está embarazado y de uno de tus mejores amigos.

- Pues deberías defender a tu hijo – le reclamó este aún molesto.

- Cierto – miró a Lucius – creo que le voy a buscar un buen castigo a este huerito – le tomó un mechón de cabello – veamos ¿qué era lo que más te molestaba? – sonrió malicioso – que te despeinaran, que no te prestaran atención y que te compararan con alguien más – volvió a sonreír más ampliamente – o que le coqueteara a alguien más.

- Aquí no hay nadie a quien le puedas coquetear aparte de mí – replicó.

- Mm, pero Harry podría invocar a Lily – le dijo Remus.

- ¡No se atrevan! – dijo furioso.

- No seas tan celoso, Lu, Lily no se enojaría de compartirme.

- Pero yo no te comparto con nadie – le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza – eres sólo mío y de nadie más ¿entiendes? ¡MIO!

- Por Merlín, con razón Draco es como es – suspiró Harry divertido – recuerdo cuando insistió en que le dijera a todos que era mi novio, casi mata a Ron y a Hermione,

- Estoy aburrido – dijo Sev – ustedes hablan de cosas que no entiendo.

- Perdona, Sev, es que hace mucho que no estábamos todos juntos – le dijo Sirius abrazándolo – pero creo que en este mundo podemos hacer cosas que en casa normalmente no podemos hacer ¿verdad, Harry?

- Sirius tiene razón, más tarde podemos volar en escoba ¿te gustaría? Podría traer mi saeta de fuego y daríamos unas cuantas vueltas ¿te parece?

- ¿Y perseguirías la Snitch por un campo de Quidditch? – dijo esperanzado.

- Lo que quieras – le sonrió.

- Podemos competir – dijo James – yo también era buscador de Griffindor.

- Pero ahora estás oxidado – sonrió Harry.

- Te estás poniendo insolente, pareces Slytherin – le respondió.

- ¡Oye! – le reclamaron los Malfoy, pero los demás se rieron.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el lugar se había transformado en un estadio de Quidditch y habían aparecido dos saetas de fuego. James insistió en que así estarían en igualdad de condiciones y ambos se colocaron del lado de los aros mientras Remus soltaba las Bugglers y la Snitch en el campo. Ciertamente James estaba un poco oxidado con respecto a volar en escoba, pero eso no le restaba habilidad, había detectado la esquiva snitch tres veces casi al mismo tiempo que Harry y por poco no se habían estrellado con el otro.

Desde las galerías los demás gritaban animando a uno y otro Potter, pero estaban demasiado parejos y sospechaban que iba para largo.

Harry vio la snitch cruzarse otra vez en su camino, pero su padre también la había visto y ambos fueron en picada detrás de ella, ambas escobas iban parejas, los dos tenían la mirada fija en la pelotita dorada que agitaba sus alas intentando huir una vez más de sus perseguidores. Harry levantó el brazo derecho soltando la escoba intentando tomarla a la vez que James hacía lo mismo con la izquierda, chocando hombro con hombro y ambos cogieron la snitch al mismo tiempo, sólo que Harry perdió el equilibrio y casi se cayó de la escoba, si no es por James quizás se rompe un hueso.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Draco angustiado al verlo resbalar de la escoba por lo que bajó corriendo a donde ambos aterrizaban – ¿estás bien, amor mío?

- No me iba a pasar nada – le sonrió – aquí no te puedes hacer daño a menos que así lo quieras, sólo quería asustar a mi padre.

- Pues vaya que lo lograste – le dijo abrazándolo – de seguro Lily viene y me mata de nuevo si algo te llegara a pasar por mi culpa.

- ¿Por qué te tienes que acordar siempre de ella? – le dijo Lucius molesto.

- Porque es la madre de mis hijos – le dijo – y no deberías andar siempre enojado, amor, le hace mal al bebé y te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo.

- No me hace gracia lo que dices – le reclamó.

- Tienes muy mal carácter, amor – le sonrió divertido – vamos a darnos un baño colectivo, convocaremos una piscina de aguas termales.

- ¿Estás seguro que eres ciervo y no eres pez? – le dijo Sirius – siempre te ha gustado jugar en el agua, desde que te conozco.

- Bueno, es que en casa de mis abuelos había una piscina que mi abuelo había hechizado para que el agua siempre estuviera limpia y tibia, no sabía caminar, pero ya sabía nadar, en esa época pensaba que si lograba convertirme en animago, sería delfín.

- Pero te transformaste en ciervo ¿no?

- No podía acompañarlos convertido en delfín, debía buscar algo más objetivo.

- Harry es un león – le dijo Sev – pero no es muy natural.

- Si, bueno, es una raza ya extinta en el mundo muggle – sonrió – y si me transformara allí causaría pánico – sonrió divertido – pero también me puedo transformar en otro animal.

- Los animagos se transforman en un solo animal específico – le dijo Jeremy.

- Soy el aprendiz del gran brujo blanco – le sonrió y se transformó en un gran búho negro con una pequeña mancha blanca en la frente – que tal ¿eh?

- No sabía que podías hacer eso – le reclamó Draco molesto.

- No te enojes, amorcito, se te va a subir la presión – le sonrió volviendo a la normalidad – no te lo había dicho porque no siempre me resulta, son muy escasos los animagos que consiguen transformarse en más de un animal.

- Se dice que Godric Griffindor se podía transformar en fénix y en león – le dijo Remus – quizás haya sido cierto.

- Bueno, vamos a descansar ¿sí? – dijo James abrazando a Lucius que se apoyó en su hombro complacido. Los demás simplemente sonrieron y asintieron cerrando los ojos, el lugar cambiaría según sus deseos.

"Un muchacho alto y corpulento se paseaba por la sala mientras la mujer lo miraba fijamente, realmente no se convencía de lo que le había dicho este ¿cómo era posible que Lucius Malfoy se hubiese rebajado a pasearse por el Londres de los Muggles? No, él era demasiado orgulloso de su sangre limpia, aunque debía admitir que últimamente su querido cuñado estaba teniendo demasiadas malas juntas, en especial al permitir que su hijo se casara con un medio sangre, peor aún, con el asesino de su amado señor.

- Le digo la verdad, señora – insistió – vi a Lucius Malfoy y su hijo en compañía de Potter, Black, Lupin y otro hombre que no conozco, además de un niño pequeño, como de cuatro años.

- Así que los malditos al fin dan la cara, eso significa que ambos están juntos, sería fácil traerlos a una trampa.

- Mi señora – le dijo otro muchacho – yo le tengo otra información más, ambos Malfoy están embarazados, al menos eso dicen sus fichas en San Mungo.

- Eso no está bien – dijo su esposo – ello supone una protección extra para nuestro querido sobrino, siendo hijo de un brujo blanco en pleno entrenamiento se convierte en una gran protección para su progenitor – se volvió hacia el muchacho – ¿y el otro padre del hijo de Lucius?

- La ficha no decía nada, parece que no ha querido admitir su aventura.

- Necesitamos que los dos estén en las mismas condiciones mágicas – dijo Avery – debemos averiguar quién es el padre del hijo del mayor de los Malfoy.

- Potter siempre encuentra la forma de escabullirse – dijo Bellatrix molesta – es una auténtica peste, si mi señor estuviera aquí...

- Recuerda que Potter ya lo venció una vez – le dijo Rudolf.

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó furiosa y todos los demás retrocedieron asustados.

- Cálmate, mujer, es por eso necesitamos la magia de los veela, para volverlo tan poderoso que al regresar sea mucho más fuerte que Potter – en realidad él también le temía pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

- Rudolf tiene razón – dijo Avery más calmado – debemos actuar con calma y seguir entrenando a los nuevos reclutas como a nuestro Señor le hubiese gustado que fuera – agregó.

- Muy bien, sigamos con el entrenamiento, pero debemos apresurarnos, antes que el brujo blanco lo comience a entrenar en serio".

Harry abrió los ojos sintiendo a Draco apoyado en su pecho, pero el rubio estaba total y profundamente dormido, tanto así que ni cuenta se dio cuando lo recostó contra las almohadas y se levantó. Se sentó en medio de la sala y llamó a su padre en un susurro al que este respondió de inmediato, claro que Lucius protestó al ser separado de su pecho.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – le dijo en un susurro mientras se sentaban en medio del enorme salón poniendo barreras invisibles que impidieran que alguien escuchara su conversación.

- Esos mortifagos están preparando gente nueva para cuando resurja de nuevo su señor – le dijo – claro que no saben ni sospechan que la primera fase de mi entrenamiento ya fue completada, pero, al parecer, uno de los iniciados está en Hogwarts y ha comenzado a sospechar algo.

- Bueno, nadie puede entrar al mundo en el que eres entrenado – le recordó – sólo el gran brujo blanco, su aprendiz y el fénix de éste, ni siquiera alguien que haya sido preparado antes y haya fracasado en su intento.

- De todas maneras me preocupa, hay otras personas a nuestro alrededor que saben que estoy siendo entrenado ya ¿Y si se les ocurre molestar o atacarlos para obtener información? No sería nada agradable que dañaran a gente inocente por algo así ¿no crees?

- Pero ¿qué fue lo que dijeron exactamente?

- Que siguieran con el entrenamiento antes que yo comenzara a entrenar en serio – dijo pensativo – quizás debiera ir con el maestro y empezar la segunda etapa de mi entrenamiento.

- Y quizás debamos poner una protección especial sobre los Malfoy – miró a su rubio que dormía – y sobre Remus, su hijo carecerá de su licantropía, pero será un mago poderoso, fue por eso que Greyback lo buscó para morderlo, su intención era transformarlo en uno más de ellos, pero lo único que consiguió fue encerrar la mayor parte de su magia.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – le dijo intrigado.

- Verás, es algo que sentí cuando le conocí, es igual que Sirius, sus poderes fueron sellados dentro de él para evitar que cierta profecía se cumpliera, pero ello solo lo retrasó, al unirse ambos en una nueva vida, estos poderes le fueron trasmitidos al bebé y temo por él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Los Black tienen grandes cantidades de magia oscura, tal como su apellido lo proclama, pero al sellar los de Sirius, este se hizo diferente a ellos, aprendió a amar y a vencer la oscuridad de su apellido. Y Remus, has de saber que su nombre siempre figuró como uno de los alumnos del colegio, pese a que Dumbledore sabía que era un hombre lobo. Me preguntaste cómo era que lo sabía, te lo diré – suspiró bajando la cabeza – cuando niño aprendí a leer las auras de las personas, no es algo fácil, por lo que mi magia se desarrolló demasiado y antes de tiempo, así que mis padres le pusieron un sello para evitar que hiciera demasiadas travesuras, pero no contaron con que yo recordara aquello y, al no saber de mi capacidad de leer la magia de los demás, no se preocuparon demasiado.

- Yo a veces he conseguido ver el aura mágica de las personas.

- Te viene de mí – sonrió – Bueno, a lo que iba. Cuando conocía a Sirius y a Remus vi que sus auras mágicas eran mucho mayores a la magia que podían manifestar físicamente, así que les pregunté si recordaban un momento en especial de sus vidas, pero no lo hacían, cada vez que cualquiera llegaba a hacer una retrospección respecto al momento de haber generado más magia de la debida, comenzaban a tener muchos dolores, tal como me pasaba a mí, así que supe que ellos también estaban sellados. En tercer año descubrí el motivo de los sellos y el efecto secundario de ellos, que la magia de tus descendientes se viera aumentada por la tuya.

- Pero Jeremy debería ser el poderoso, no yo.

- A mí también me pareció lo mismo, pero resulta que se trasmite de padre a hijo fecundando a una madre, y yo soy la madre de Jeremy, así que al fecundar a Lily te transmití a ti toda mi magia. Y hay algo más respecto a tu magia, la magia de los Potter se traspasa de padres a hijos recién nacidos y como mi padre y mi abuelo murieron cuando apenas estabas nacido, ellos te traspasaron su magia, por eso eres el peor imán para los problemas.

- ¿Llevo la magia de cuatro generaciones de Potter?

- Y tu hijo será uno de los magos más acomplejados que puedan existir en este mundo – le dijo – es el problema, ya que será siempre opacado por lo que su padre fue ¿Acaso no te han comparado conmigo en más de una ocasión?

- Snape siempre dice que me parezco demasiado a ti.

- Al fin lo mencionas – sonrió – lo hice pasar negras cuando estudiábamos.

- ¿Por qué tenías ser así con él? Yo también las he visto negras por su causa.

- Bueno, ha sido así desde que le conocí, puede ver en su aura a un niño que jamás fue querido por sus padres y quise ofrecerle mi amistad, pero esteba decidido a ser independiente, pese a que yo le dije que no tenía ningún tipo de prejuicios, eso lo hizo saltar de inmediato, les había dicho a todos los Slytherin que era un sangre limpia, nadie sabía que su padre era Muggle – suspiró con tristeza – enfureció porque, según él, yo lo me había puesto a investigarlo porque le tenía envidia, que yo no iba arruinar sus posibilidades de obtener el amor de un sangre limpia, etc., así que cada vez que me veía me echaba una maldición, así que al final para no terminar en enfermería lo atacaba apenas lo veía, aunque jamás le dije a nadie lo de Snape.

- ¿Por qué no trataste de explicarle las cosas en vez de pelear?

- ¿Has intentado razonar alguna vez con Snivellus?

- Siempre que lo intenté me acusó de ser un mentiroso.

- Y en esa época era mucho peor y mi propio temperamento no me hacía ser razonable al respecto, una sola vez lo intenté y por poco y lo mato.

- Papá, creo que es mejor que le digamos las cosas a Dumbledore.

- Si, pero debemos esperar un poco.

- Los mortifagos no van a esperar – le dijo – son malvados, en especial los Lestrange ¿sabes que ellos torturaron hasta la locura a los Longbottom luego de la caída de Voldemort sólo porque se negaron a darles una pista para encontrar de nuevo a su malogrado Señor? No creo que ellos vayan a esperar que yo esté listo para defender al mundo mágico.

- Quizás no, pero aún les llevamos una ventaja, es magia blanca muy poderosa la que protege a los Malfoy – le recordó.

- Pero no a todos – le recordó – si ellos averiguan el verdadero origen de Jeremy irán por él también.

- Jeremy es en parte fénix y su magia no les sirve – le aseguró.

- Espero que sea cierto, papá.

Al acabarse el efecto de la poción todos estuvieron de regreso en casa, cosa que no le había gustado mucho a Sev porque él quería volver a volar y ver a Harry persiguiendo la snitch junto con su padre, pero este le dijo que los efectos de la poción no eran permanentes y que tendrían que esperar unas cuantas semanas para preparar otro poco porque abusar de esa magia podía tener consecuencias para los embarazados, con lo que se ganó las protestas de los tres en ese estado.

Tampoco estaban muy contentos de escuchar lo del nuevo viaje astral de Harry y lo que vio durante este, la preparación de nuevos prospectos de mortifagos les había puesto los nervios de punta a más de alguno.

- Debemos advertir a la orden de la presencia de nuevos reclutas – dijo Remus preocupado – hay que tener cuidado.

- Y Harry debe retomar su entrenamiento – dijo Jeremy.

- Pero si está de vacaciones – protestó Draco – no quiero que me deje sólo.

- Creo, Draco, que debes ser más responsable, si Harry retoma y pasa a la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento como brujo blanco, podrá protegerlos mejor – le dijo Sirius – tanto a ti como al hijo de ambos.

- No te preocupes, Draco, siempre puedo regresar por las noches a tu lado – le dijo Harry – y será mucho más rápido porque será lo más cercano a un año que pueda estar en un solo día.

- ¿Y si regresas tan viejito como Dumbledore?

- Allí transcurre un año pero no afecta la vida de las personas, no voy a envejecer estando allí ¿Me veo más viejo que al entrar a clases?

- No – admitió – pero nunca estás tanto tiempo allí – le recordó.

- Ay, Draco – suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza – no voy a envejecer, por eso se llama lugar del tiempo no-tiempo, ya te lo expliqué antes.

- Pero quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado – le dijo apoyándose en su pecho.

- Cuando todo esto termine, seré entera y completamente tuyo – le sonrió.

- Bien, entonces enviaré un mensaje a Dumbledore para que tengamos una reunión de la orden cuanto antes – dijo Sirius y se acercó a la chimenea para enviar el mensaje.

La orden se reunió en la casa de Sirius convirtiéndola en un manicomio más grande, según las palabras de Lucius que se sentía solitario pese a la presencia de tantas personas a su alrededor, pero él quería a una en especial que no estaba allí, a su querido James, aunque comprendía que actuaba con menos madurez que su hijo. Suspiró y se sentó en la mesa a escuchar como Harry contaba su sueño.

- Sospechaba que estaban haciendo algo así – dijo Dumbledore – no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando gran parte de los suyos han caído, necesitan reformar sus fuerzas.

- Voy a retomar mi entrenamiento, cuanto antes lo haya concluido, antes podremos ponerle atajo a esos locos – le dijo Harry.

- Es tu decisión la que cuenta, Harry – le dijo Dumbledore – sé que lo vas a conseguir, pero ten cuidado.

- Lo sé, demasiadas cosas dependen de que lo consiga – asintió y tomó a Jim de su percha – cuiden bien a mi familia ¿sí? Todos corren peligro – cerró los ojos y desapareció.

- Bueno, yo creo que me quedo a cargo de los Malfoy – dijo Jeremy – soy el único Potter que...

- Me temo que sólo cuidarás de uno de ellos – le dijo Sirius – Lucius quedará, al igual que Sev, a nuestro cargo. Además, tú también corres peligro.

- Sé cuidarme muy bien, pero gracias por tu preocupación.

- Es que no entiendes, Jeremy – le dijo Remus – hasta hace poco ellos temían el poder de un solo Potter, pero ahora hay dos adultos y dos más en camino, de seguro van a intentar quitarlos del medio antes de traer de regreso a Voldemort.

- Yo nunca seré tan poderoso como Harry – respondió.

- Pongámoslo así – le dijo el licántropo – aunque no tengas el enorme potencial de tu hermano menor, no dejas de ser un Potter y por lo mismo eres una seria amenaza para ellos. Todos los Potter antes de ustedes fueron exterminados aquí en Gran Bretaña ¿no te dice algo, Jeremy?

- No soy tonto – le respondió.

- A veces respondes como Draco – dijo Lucius asombrado.

- Creo, Jeremy, que estás siendo un poco infantil – le dijo Sirius.

- Lo siento – se llevó la mano a la nuca en un gesto muy parecido al de su hermano – ustedes sólo tratan de ayudarme.

- Sigue siendo Potter – suspiró – eres hijo de James, después de todo.

- Bueno, debemos preparar la forma de proteger no sólo a los Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore – Jim nos informó que buscaban magia poderosa y la de los Black también podría serles de utilidad, aunque cometieron un error con la muerte de Narcisa – miró a Remus – y es el bebé de ustedes un posible objetivo.

- No entiendo – le dijo este.

- Bueno, es que los Black siempre fueron magos negros muy poderosos y siendo Sirius el hijo mayor, era el principal heredero no sólo de la fortuna de la familia sino también de su poder, pero este fue sellado cuando era un niño y sus recuerdos borrados, así que ellos le serán traspasados a su primogénito.

- Vaya, estamos de sorpresas – dijo Lucius – pero el sombrero seleccionador no vio eso y lo mandó a Griffindor ¿no?

- El sombrero seleccionador busca en los recuerdos de cada uno de los estudiantes y los coloca en una casa – le dijo McGonogall – y si la magia negra estaba sellada y él no la recordaba, iba a buscar en sus recuerdos más recientes y colocarlo donde fuera mejor.

- Además, a mí me gustaban los muggles – le dijo Sirius – una cualidad que no tenían los Slytherin – le recordó.

- Y hay algo más, el pequeño será aún más poderoso porque su "madre" también tiene sellados sus poderes mágicos – continuó Dumbledore.

- ¿Yo también los tengo sellados? – dijo Remus sorprendido – ¿cuándo...?

- Greyback debió de sospechar de tu potencial mágico antes de buscarte para convertirte en hombre lobo – le explicó – quería a alguien que fuera su leal sirviente y que a la vez tuviera una gran magia, pero el tiro le salió por la culata, como dicen los muggles, porque tus padres te escucharon gritar y porque en ese momento tus poderes se bloquearon.

- ¿Saben ellos todo esto que nos dice? – dijo Arthur Weasley viendo que el resto de la orden se mantenía en secreto.

- Posiblemente sepan lo de Sirius, después de todo Bellatrix es su prima – vio a este hacer un gesto de asco – y quizás también sepan de lo de Remus, después de todo Greyback trabajó con ellos el año pasado. Pero lo peor es que ya saben de Jeremy, aunque no conozcan su secreto.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Lamento tener que hacerlo, Sirius, pero necesitamos un guardián para tu casa, alguien a quien no puedan sacarle el secreto.

- Sólo hay una persona que puede hacerlo, alguien que nos entregara incondicionalmente su lealtad – dijo Remus asintiendo – y no van a sospechar de ese alguien¿no crees, Sirius?

- No podemos arriesgarlo, es demasiado pequeño – reclamó.

. Lo será sólo hasta que Harry termine su entrenamiento, luego se olvidará que es guardián de nuestra casa y quedaremos a salvo.

- No me parece justo pedirle eso, es sólo un niño.

- Sirius, es Severus Snape – le dijo – él va a protegerte y de paso protegernos a todos, ¿no es lo más lógico?

- Estaríamos actuando del mismo modo que lo hacen ellos.

- Por eso mismo va a resultar – le dijo Lucius molesto – ellos no se esperan que los buenos hagan cosas que no corresponden, no les va a cuadrar.

- Si le llega a pasar algo malo a Sev, no respondo – dijo molesto también.

Sev estaba sentado sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando ni de lo que se trataba aquel conjuro, sólo sabía que con ello iba a proteger al hombre que ahora amaba como a un padre y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por él. El anciano que le habían dicho era director del colegio donde trabajaba Jeremy y estudiaban Draco y Harry, le había dicho que con ese encantamiento nadie podría llegar a su casa sin que él no lo quisiera y que marcar ese recuerdo en su mente no le dolería.

- ¿Estás bien, Sev? – le dijo Sirius acariciando su cabello negro.

- Estoy bien – le sonrió abrazándose a él – no pasa nada.

- Avísame si te hacen doler ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió.

- Creo que estás haciendo demasiada alharaca, Sirius – le dijo Lucius.

- Como no es tu hijo pequeño el que será usado, no lo entiendes.

- Creo que debo recordarte que Severus no es tu hijo de sangre.

- ¿Y? Eso no hace diferencia en el cariño – replicó – pero tú que sabes, eres un pobre Slytherin al que jamás le dieron cariño.

- Pues que yo sepa tus padres tampoco fueron muy cariñosos contigo.

- Pero yo tuve al padre de James para que me diera ese cariño.

- Y ustedes me quitaron a James.

- Oh, vamos, con Narcisa pavoneándose por todos lados que iba a ser una Malfoy muy pronto esperabas que James permaneciera contigo.

- No se peleen ¿si? – dijo mirando a Sirius – le hace mal al bebé.

- Otro más que me trata como si fuera de cristal – reclamó molesto.

- Es hijo de James y por lo tanto vamos a cuidar que nazca totalmente sano y que sea un buen griffindor como su padre.

- Mi hijo va a ser un Slytherin como todos los Malfoy – replicó de vuelta.

- Sueña, Lucius, la sangre de los Potter es más espesa que la tuya, será griffindor por ser un descendiente de éste – le dijo – mejor vamos a la cocina e iniciamos el encantamiento.

- Eres un pesado, Sirius Black – le dijo Lucius.

- Es una de las pocas cosas que conservo de mi familia ¿sabías?

Harry miró a su maestro, le había dicho que este entrenamiento lo iba a dejar sin fuerzas, pero nunca se imaginó que tanta, generar la energía mágica suficiente para conseguir controlar a su antojo los elementos era demasiado para cualquiera, en especial porque estaba generando demasiada y no podía controlarla, así que llovía cuando intentaba que hiciera calor o hacía calor cuando intentaba que nevara, temblaba cuando invitaba una corriente de viento o aparecían altas olas cuando trataba que temblara.

- ¡Estoy muerto! – dijo dejándose caer en la improvisada cama.

- Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor – le dijo James sentándose a su lado – te ayudo a descansar – le propuso, pero Harry ya estaba dormido – ¿hijo?

- Ten paciencia, James, es lo más difícil de esta fase del entrenamiento – le dijo el maestro – pero verás que lo consigue pronto.

- Pobrecito, nunca podrá ser un mago común y corriente.

- Espera que descubra que puede hacer magia sin la varita – le dijo divertido – esta parte es para que sepa controlarse.

- Quisiera saber algo ¿cómo es que los Potter somos descendientes suyos?

- Bueno, yo tuve sólo una hija, era una excelente bruja, ella se enamoró de un joven muggle que era mago, pero como este no recibió entrenamiento, no era muy bueno pese a su gran magia. Se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, este muchacho era lo que es ahora tu hijo, mi primer aprendiz, pero Salazar se encaprichó con él, demasiado ambicioso trató de enlazarlo con su nieta y he allí el inicio de la ruptura, Rowena y Helga no querían que Salazar se hiciera con la magia de mis descendientes así que consiguieron que mi nieto se casara con una chica de Ravenclaw, Slytherin enfureció y casó a su hija con un poderoso mago de su propia casa de apellido Gaunt con el que tuvo 4 hijos, pero Harry sólo tuvo uno.

- ¿Se llamaba como mi hijo? – dijo sorprendido.

- Si, por eso mismo el último de los descendientes de Slytherin lo eligió como su igual, pero el muy tonto no se esperaba que el niño tuviera mucho más potencial mágico que él, después de todo él mismo tuvo la culpa que la magia del amor no sólo de su madre lo protegiera, sino la de todos los Potter recientemente muertos en ese momento.

- Así que eligió a Harry sólo por su nombre.

- Si, el tipo había investigado mucho las familias descendientes de los cuatro fundadores, así que conocía la historia de la familia más allá de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar, así que cuando escuchó la mitad de la profecía y pensó en los candidatos sacó por conclusión que sería tu hijo su posible némesis, ya que tenía que ser alguien que estuviera a su altura y ¿quién mejor que un descendiente de Godric Griffindor para detener al descendiente de Salazar Slytherin?

- ¿Y si Harry hubiese nacido un día después? Porque él nació el 31 de julio a las 10 de la noche.

- James, no podemos cambiar el pasado ya, quizás tú quisieras que tu hijo naciera un par de horas más tarde para que él no lo persiguiera, pero quizás la profecía hubiese dicho otra cosa, ya que él fue el elegido desde que su estrella protectora fue una de las principales de la constelación de leo.

- Si, lo sé, pero así ninguno de los dos habría perdido a su familia.

- Y no estarías esperando un tercer hijo con la persona que realmente más amaste – le dijo – sé que aprendiste a amar a la querida Lily, pero tu corazón siempre le perteneció a Lucius Malfoy, no puedes negarlo.

- Pero es que no quiero que ni mi hijo ni mi nieto sufran.

- La magia es algo que nunca controlaremos por completo, y tampoco sus consecuencias, James, sólo podemos desear lo mejor y luchar por tenerlo.

James acarició el cabello de Harry y suspiró, el maestro tenía razón y por lo mismo estaba decidido a seguir apoyando a Harry, a Lily no le gustaría verlo hundirse una vez más en la desesperación, esos tiempos ya habían pasado, sería tan valiente como ella y si era necesario moriría de nuevo con tal de proteger a sus hijos.

Las vacaciones se estaban acabando y cada día que pasaba el ambiente se volvía más tenso, los ataques asesinos de los temidos mortifagos se habían multiplicado últimamente, por lo cual el ministerio había hecho una minuciosa investigación y había salido a la luz pública que los últimos mortifagos estaban reclutando gente nueva para seguir con la guerra. Así también se descubrió que los difuntos Potter tenían un segundo hijo que era tres años mayor que su famoso hermano y que estaba reemplazando de momento en Howgarts al profesor de pociones del que se desconocía su paradero. También se había esparcido la noticia que Draco Malfoy se había casado con Harry Potter y que esperaba un hijo de este último, cosa que había molestado a Lucius.

También la orden había hecho sus averiguaciones, los nuevos reclutas de los mortifagos eran hijos de muchos mortifagos caídos durante la batalla final contra Voldemort, ellos querían venganza sin saber que sólo estaba enlodando aún más sus apellidos. Algunos alardeaban abiertamente de su pertenencia a los magos oscuros, pero los más temibles no eran ellos, sino los que actuaban desde las sombras, a ellos no los podían perseguir porque no había pruebas de sus actividades clandestinas.

Pero muchas familias inocentes habían tenido pérdidas irreparables, eran principalmente mestizos o magos comunes que trabajaban para ganarse la vida honradamente, pero era sabido que a los mortifagos no les importaba que fueran neutrales, todos aquellos que no estaban con ellos eran considerados enemigos y debían ser eliminados a como diera lugar.

Y el mundo mágico no era el único afectado con toda esta situación, muchos muggles habían muerto en esos días, pese a todos los intentos que hacían los magos por evitar que ellos se vieran involucrados, pero no siempre conseguían llegar a tiempo para evitar sus horribles muertes.

Pero si los mortifagos habían conseguido adeptos, los buenos también preparaban sus defensas y entrenaban con gran dedicación nuevos aurores bajo las atentas miradas de los aurores más experimentados, alguno que otro casi sacados a la fuerza de sus retiros. A algunos les hacía gracia que los necesitaran de nuevo, como a Alastor Moddy, pero a otros casi los tenían trabajando a la fuerza, aunque estaban ayudando para evitar que los magos tenebrosos siguieran haciendo de las suyas impunemente.

Y las vacaciones de navidad estaban por acabar cuando Harry regresó a la casa de su padrino antes de la hora de costumbre, estaba pálido y desencajado, hambriento como una fiera y cansado a morir, por lo mismo Jeremy lo sentó en la cocina y lo atiborró de la comida que habían preparado con Remus especialmente para él antes de mandarlo a dormir sin que su esposo lo hubiese visto. No iba a preguntar que pasaba, su fénix seguía dorado, pero ahora se veía más robusto, lo que quería decir que la segunda etapa de su entrenamiento había sido superada pero que el joven mago ya no daba más con su cuerpo. Lo ayudó a cambiarse de ropa y este apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, casi de inmediato estaba dormido, así que lo arropó y salió de la habitación echando por fuera un encantamiento de silencio para que descansara tranquilo, sólo si se abría la puerta desde adentro se rompería.

Draco estaba en la desordenada cocina cuando Jeremy regresó a ella. Se notaba claramente que allí había estado un animal hambriento por la cantidad de loza sucia y trastos vacíos que estaban sobre la mesada. Draco sabía que Remus y Jeremu habían pasado todo el día cocinando grandes cantidades de comida para cuando llegara Harry, así que su desaparición sólo podía significar una cosa, su amado esposo había regresado antes a casa.

- ¿Dónde está mi Harry? – exigió saber bastante molesto.

- Bueno, como ya comió – dijo Jeremy haciendo un pase mágico y la loza comenzó a limpiarse sola – lo envié a dormir, se veía muerto de sueño.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que mi esposo había regresado temprano a casa?

- Te lo dije, está agotado, deber dejarlo... – lo vio sorprendido – ¿a dónde crees que vas? No me gusta que me dejen hablando solo.

- Voy a ver a Harry – le dijo.

- No podrás entrar en la habitación – le advirtió – le puse un conjuro para que descanse, sólo si él abre la puerta este se romperá.

- Él me va a abrir.

- No podrás despertarlo hasta que lo haga por su cuenta, no escuchará ningún ruido exterior – le replicó – mejor quédate aquí, Harry no tenía fuerzas ni para sostener el servicio, menos va a tenerla para levantarse y abrirte la puerta.

- Eres un malvado, yo quería velar el sueño de Harry.

- Pues creo que descansar no es precisamente lo que hacen cada noche después de los duros entrenamientos de Harry – lo regañó con cariño – no te preocupes, de seguro Harry tan pronto se sienta un poco mejor él mismo te pedirá que lo acompañes a la cama, aunque no sea necesariamente para dormir ¿no te parece?

- No sé es que el tiempo allá donde entrena no es igual que aquí y se ha pasado casi un año sin mí a su lado y tengo miedo que se acostumbre demasiado a dormir sin mí – admitió al fin.

- No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, Draco, lo último que dijo Harry antes de dormirse fue tu nombre – lo tranquilizó.

- Que tranquila está la casa – dijo Lucius entrando en la cocina – veo que Harry está de regreso, esto volverá a ser un manicomio – se lamentó.

- Oh, vamos, dime que no disfrutas de mi casa – le dijo Sirius entrando también – si lo que más te gusta es quejarte de la bulla que metemos.

- Supongo que es verdad – admitió a medias – pero eso no cambia que desee un poco de verdadera paz de cuando en cuando – agregó.

- Aunque admito que estoy muy, muy aburrido – dijo el animago – quisiera que pudiéramos ir a alguna parte a pasear, estirar las piernas, la casa no se hizo especialmente para que un mago con exceso de energía se quedara todo el día encerrado – se quejó.

- Y Remus te ha prohibido andar dando saltos por el salón o te pondrá una cadena – le dijo Jeremy divertido.

- Pero es que si sigo encerrado voy a perder la poca cordura que me queda.

- Pensé que ya la habías perdido toda – se burló Lucius.

- Tan simpático como siempre, primo querido – le replicó de vuelta.

- Era sólo un comentario, no tienes que morderme.

- Pues eres tan mordaz como una serpiente con ellos ¿cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan venenoso, Lucius? Podrías tratar de ser más amable.

- Bueno, la amabilidad no es algo por lo que se destaquen los Slyherin – le dijo Remus entrando en la cocina cargando a Sev – ¿ya llegó Harry?

- Eso era lo que le estaba reclamando a Jeremy, que no me avisó cuando llegó y que lo dejó encerrado con un conjuro especial para que descansara.

- Teniendo en cuenta todo el desgaste de energía que hace durante sus entrenamientos y cuando está contigo, es la mejor opción – razonó Lucius ganándose una mirada asesina de su hijo.

- Tengo hambre ¿La fiera dejó comida? – dijo Sev y todos se rieron excepto Draco que no la hizo gracia que se refiriera así a Harry.

Serios problemas había tenido la orden por los continuos ataques de los nuevos mortifagos, generalmente atacaban a aquellos que habían estado involucrados directamente con la guerra, pero ahora habían cambiado de objetivo, atacaban a aquellos que por casualidad se habían visto relacionados con alguien que hubiese participado, así que debían andar vigilantes todo el tiempo, ya que los ataques a los muggles eran sus favoritos.

Por supuesto, habían atacado al primer ministro muggle, pero gracias a las precauciones del ministro de magia y que uno de sus secretarios era un auror altamente calificado no había pasado a mayores y habían capturado a uno de los más jóvenes, un muchacho que apenas el año anterior terminara la escuela en Hogwarts, era uno de los tantos Slytherin que adoraban al Señor tenebroso y no trepidaría en matar a quien fuera por conseguir el regreso de su señor. Lo peor no era eso, sino que sus padres nunca fueron mortifagos y el chico estaba convencido que era culpa de los Malfoy su muerte, aunque la investigación del ministerio había probado que habían sido los Lestrange los asesinos, pero el muchacho se negaba a creerlo. Por supuesto trataron de sacarle los secretos de su base, pero se negaba a hablar, ni siquiera el más potente verisitasem del ministerio consiguió hacerlo hablar, así que llamaron a Dumbledore para que conversara con él y este le pidió a Harry que lo acompañara y tan pronto estuvieron solos le dijo que hiciera su trabajo.

- Bueno, supongo que sabes perfectamente quién soy yo ¿no? – el muchacho hizo una mueca, ¿quién no sabía que él era Harry Potter? Además, lo vio seis años deambulando por el colegio – sólo quiero saber algo ¿por qué estás tan seguro que fue Lucius Malfoy quien mató a tus padres?

- Porque mis padres fueron asesinados usando una de las maldiciones de los Malfoy el 12 de agosto del año recién pasado – le replicó.

- ¿Y sabías que el día anterior fue sacado por mí de Azkaban y que estaba bajo la custodia de ocho aurores en mi casa? – le dijo Harry.

- ¡Los recuerdos de mi casa me lo mostraron a él!

- Y supongo que, siendo un Slytherin tan bueno en pociones, conoces de la existencia de la poción multijugos ¿no? – prosiguió – todo el mundo sabe otra cosa, Bellatrix Lestrange, antes Black, es la hermana melliza de Narcisa Malfoy, antes Black – le dijo – así que fácilmente pudo conseguirse un cabello de mi suegro y hacer que alguien lo suplantara ya que tus padres no quisieron unirse a su bando en la hora de mayor peligro para ellos.

- Mi señora Narcisa no sería capaz de mentirme.

- Le mintió a su propia hermana – le recordó – ahora, dime ¿qué es lo que en realidad pretenden lograr con toda esta tontería de seguir con la guerra?

- Adueñarnos del mundo mágico y acabar con aquellos no merecedores de la magia – contestó automáticamente – seremos una raza nueva.

- Así que quieren limpiar la sangre de los magos – dijo preocupado – pero ello sería peligroso ¿sabes cuantos magos de sangre limpia van quedando?

- Sólo ocho familias se merecen ese título, el resto son traidores de sangre – le contestó – incluidos los Malfoy que casaron a su hijo con un mestizo.

- Así que están siguiendo la ideología de Voldemort – dijo Harry y lo vio apretar los puños con furia – lamentablemente él tampoco era un mago de sangre limpia ¿sabías? Su padre era muggle y odiaba la magia, al menos mi madre era bruja aunque fuera hija de muggles.

- ¡No ensucies el nombre de mi señor!

- No lo hago – le dijo calmado – es sólo cosa de buscar a Tom Riddle en los libros de magia, jamás aparecerá porque nunca perteneció a nuestro mundo.

- ¡Pero si mi señor era el verdadero heredero de Salazar Slytherin!

- Es cierto, pero porque su madre era descendiente de este – contestó.

- Mi señora Bellatrix nos dijo que nuestro amo despertaría una vez más si conseguíamos la magia de los Malfoy, que con ellos muertos el mundo volvería a estar a nuestros pies, que ya no tendríamos que escondernos en cuevas de ratas para escapar de la justicia – suspiró – tendríamos esclavos que hicieran nuestro trabajo y nos dedicaríamos sólo a hacer lo que nos gusta.

- Ella es la que más quiere su regreso ¿no es verdad? pero, lamentablemente para ella, la magia blanca de mi familia se ha interpuesto en su camino una vez más, si siguen intentando llegar a los Malfoy por esos medios, se van a encontrar con algo que no les va a gustar.

- Y quiere a los bebés que están por nacer, en especial el de su primo.

- ¿Para qué quiere a los niños?

- La señora piensa que si ella los entrena desde pequeños sacará a la luz la verdadera esencia de los Black encerrada por tanto tiempo en los primogénitos de los Black – explicó – y un bebé que es medio veela, medio fénix será el más poderoso de los magos blancos siendo su padre quien es y podrá volverla negra y el ser más poderoso de lo que podamos soñar.

- Ella no va a tener a mi hijo – dijo Harry entre dientes – ya falta poco y el enfrentamiento final será más terrible que el anterior, debería saberlo.

Dumbledore miró a Harry sonriendo, había aprendido muy bien a hacer hablar a las personas sin necesidad de tener que forzarlos a decir las cosas, sin entrar en sus mentes de forma invasiva y sin que se percataran.

- Bien, el ministerio ya tiene lo quería, debemos regresar a tu casa para que vuelvas a clases – le dijo y ambos salieron de la sala de interrogatorios sin que nadie supiera cómo habían conseguido hacer hablar al joven mortifago.

Los siguientes tres meses pasaron en relativa calma. Al parecer los mortifagos estaban esperando su momento oportuno para volver a la carga, quizás un mero descuido o algo por el estilo, pero ello había servido para que Harry completara la tercera parte de su entrenamiento y pasara la prueba para iniciar la fase final, aunque también estaba preparando sus EXTASIS que debían de comenzar a finales de abril.

Ciertamente mantenía a Remus siempre vigilado, al igual que a Lucius, pero el que más le preocupaba era su padrino, se veía demacrado, quizás el tener a dos embarazados en casa y no poder salir de allí a su antojo no era bueno para él, pero no quería arriesgarse a que le pasara algo malo a alguien de su familia, ya bastante tenían con la noticia que en Francia habían encontrado muertos a los padres adoptivos de Jeremy, eso había entristecido enormemente a su hermano, pero también lo había hecho volverse más exigente con él y consigo, vengaría la muerte de aquellos que lo criaron a costa de lo que fuera.

Claro que Sev seguí siendo niño, pero ahora prefería quedarse con Jeremy en el colegio porque decía que Remus estaba de un humor odioso, quería comer de todo y nada la gustaba, se enfadaba por todo y lloraba por nada, quizás fuera por los dos meses que le quedaban de embarazo, quién lo sabía, pero lo cierto que era Sirius quien pagaba los platos rotos.

"_Querido Harry._

_Espero que tu esposo no te esté haciendo pasar las penas del infierno como las paso día con día aquí. Lucius quiere atención constante y Remus se pone celoso cuando cumplo alguno de sus caprichos, hemos llegado a tanto que ya no duermo en mi habitación sino en la tuya y eso lo hace llorar, creo que no lo entiendo, me echa de la habitación y llora porque no me quedo. En fin, son gajes del oficio, supongo._

_Ayer los tuve que llevar a ambos al médico y ninguno quería que lo dejara solo, por más que traté de evitar que montaran un escándalo en San Mungo igual lo hicieron y en menos de lo que canta un gallo cada cual me tiraba de un brazo, Rem gritando que yo era suyo y el rubio gritando que no le importaba y para peor estaba allí Rita Skeeter, no sé cómo no apareció en los titulares del Profeta, quería que me tragara la tierra._

_En todo caso da lo mismo, ya todo el mundo sabe que Lucius Malfoy está embarazado de cuatro meses, la bruja más chismosa de Londres también estaba allí y escuchó cuando el medimago le dijo al rubio que se tranquilizara, que no le haría bien ni a él ni al bebé esos malos ratos. Y lo peor es que me han achacado a mí el encargo de ambos y he recibido más lechuzas en estos días que en toda mi vida, algunos diciéndome que cómo pude. otros pudiéndome consejos para mantener a sus parejas conformes y otros felicitándome por tener dos compañeros y dos hijos._

_Creo que no volveré a salir de casa con los dos, ya que después del escándalo en el hospital, armaron otro en la cafetería ya que los dos quería que los abrazara y como me negara con ambos, se echaron a llorar como críos y me gané una de esas reprimendas tipo McGonogall que supongo conoces bien._

_Perdona a tu padrino quejumbroso, pero en esta casa debo cuidar hasta lo que pienso, Remus esta muy odioso y Lucius es peor que cuando estábamos en el colegio ¿Crees que puedas mandar a tu padre para que se encargue se su rubio pesado de una vez? O te quedarás sin Padrino antes de mitad de año._

_Sirius Black._

_PD: conseguí que nos dieran el permiso a Remus y a mí para que nos casemos, pero ahora no se lo puedo proponer porque a la mera mención de algo así Lucius llora como si estuviera picando cebolla"._

Harry se rió en voz alta pero no le mostró la carta a Draco, este no soportaba que hicieran comentarios respecto a su familia y estaba quizás igual que su padre ya que estaba sumamente sensible y lloraba por todo ¿cómo hacer que se tranquilizara de una buena vez? Hasta un comentario bien intencionado lo convertía en algo malo y terminaba durmiendo en la torre y no con él.

Por supuesto, Jeremy se divertía a costillas de ambos en las ocasiones en que Harry se veía obligado a irse a dormir a la torre Griffindor, en especial porque Draco empezaba a celarlo en el desayuno apenas lo veía, era cómico ver cuan celoso podía llegar a ser, pero ni llegar a hacer un comentario respecto a que Harry se había buscado otra compañía o a la pancita que había comenzado a aparecerse, no, eso era buscar que el rubio se enfureciera de tal modo que se hiciera notoria su aura y lo peor que podía pasar era que matara a alguien.

- Era peligroso cuando no estaba embarazado – le dijo Seamus durante el desayuno – no quiero ni imaginarme como será ahora que esta tan sensible.

- Lo mejor será que mi club de fans haga un acto de desaparición o Draco se va a convertir en un asesino – suspiró Harry viendo las miradas asesinas que lanzaba a su mesa – sus celos están desbocados.

- Bueno, les diré a todos que por ahora nuestro querido Harry es fruta prohibida y una posible bomba de tiempo – le dijo Colin.

- ¡No se acerquen tanto a mi Harry! – les gritó Draco furioso.

- Escapen mientras puedan – suspiró Harry poniéndose de pie y yendo a sentarse junto con su esposo al que abrazó y apoyó en su hombro, la última parte de su entrenamiento iba a ser un verdadero suplicio, igual que los meses que faltaban para que su hijo naciera.

Continuará...

Quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, es agradable saber que hay quienes aprecian mi trabajo y me lo dicen, aunque creo que son muchos más mis lectores. De todas maneras agradezco que se den el trabajo de leer mis locuras, espero que de verdad les estén gustando.

Respecto a algunas cosillas, los nombres del padre de Snape y de Lucius son los que les dio JK Rowlin y por ello les advertí que había cosas tanto del quinto como del sexto libro, creo que olvidé que hay gente que puede que no los haya obtenido aún, perdonen.

Shio Chang.


	7. Extraño despertar

Harry Potter y el Fénix dorado 

Primero que nada, quiero hacer una advertencia, el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a mí sólo me pertenecen las ideas.

Una advertencia antes de comenzar a leer, contiene algunas cosillas que pertenecen tanto al quinto como al sexto libro, no es spoiler ya que no es gran cosa, pero aquellos que si leyeron el libro comprenderán de qué se trata.

Extraño despertar 

De tanto ir y venir, Harry estaba confundido, en especial con lo que trataba de las fechas, aunque tratara de vivir día con día se le hacía imposible, en especial teniendo en cuenta que vivía muchos días y meses en una tarde o un día, por ello dependía totalmente del detallado horario que Hermione le había hechizado, de no ser por ella no sabría ni a que parte dirigirse en el castillo. Por supuesto, esto había provocado una pelea con Draco, este quería que Harry dependiera de él, pero ciertamente la muchacha era más astuta que él y conocía perfectamente las materias que llevaba el moreno.

Harry se sentó frente al caldero en pociones, Jeremy les había sacado literalmente "el jugo" en clases, en muchos aspectos era peor que el propio Snape, claro que no decía pesadeces de nadie en el salón ni se burlaba de los fracasos de nadie, pero ello no significaba nada, no dudaba en decirle a cualquiera que se había equivocado en tal o cual ingrediente, incluido su hiper sensible esposo que o se ponía a llorar cuando lo criticaban o le volteaba el caldero encima, cosa que no sabía si era peor, porque terminaba limpiando la mazmorra con él.

- Este será un ensayo para el EXTASIS – dijo Jeremy esperando que llegaran los demás para empezar la clase – llegaste temprano ¿problemas con Draco?

- No, sólo que tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch – suspiró – los demás se fueron a duchar, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a hacerlo a toda velocidad que quedé libre antes de lo que pensaba.

- Debes de estar agotado – le dijo preocupado – creo que te esfuerzas demasiado, Harry, en cualquier momento puedes colapsar.

- No lo creo, mi maestro dijo que si llegaba al límite de mis fuerzas se detendría de inmediato – le dijo – tengo un conjuro especial que me dirá cuando mis energías estén por acabarse – le sonrió – no te preocupes tanto, ya te pareces a Sirius en lo sobre protector.

- Eres mi hermano, tengo que preocuparme por ti.

En eso entraron los demás, Draco corrió a sentarse a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, era como hacía todas las mañanas cuando despertaba y se encontraba con que Harry se había ido a entrenar, claro que había ocasiones en que se le iba encima llorando, se dijo Harry y suspiró de nuevo, al menos esta no era una de ellas, sonrió y se separó de él.

- Como tenemos las dos horas, vamos a preparar una nueva poción para el EXTASIS – les dijo – así que guarden todo, prepararemos...

- ¿Otro ensayo de extasis? – le reclamó Parkinson.

- Srta. Parkinson, será un ensayo – le dijo con paciencia como si fuera tonta.

Una risita se arrastró por el salón, era especialmente de Zabinni y Nott que no se podían aguantar la burla ya que Jeremy Potter bien que sabía poner a la muchacha en su lugar sin tener que usar las tácticas de Snape para controlarla, no recurría a las amenazas, simplemente la pasaba por dura de mollera.

- Entonces, sigamos – dijo haciendo caso omiso de las sonrisitas burlonas de los Slytherin – creo que esta poción la prepararon el año pasado – les dijo – el trago de muerte aparecerá, según rumores, en sus exámenes.

Harry miró a su hermano y luego se encogió de hombros mientras toda la case se volvía hacia él molesta, si mal no recordaba a él le había salido perfecta al primer intento y todo por culpa del libro.

- No se vale – dijo Nott – Potter la hizo bien a la primera el año pasado y se ganó con ello una botella de Félix Felicity ¿Por qué no le pone algo más complicado a él que ya la hace a la perfección?

- No sabía que supieras preparar esa poción – lo miró sorprendido – entonces prepararás... – se quedó pensativo – sabes hacer perfectamente la poción mata lobos, me lo dijo Remus, la verisitasen, la multijugos, ¿qué podría ser? – se paseo por el salón – los demás comiencen a trabajar mientras sigo pensando en qué hacerle – ordenó y todos fueron a buscar los ingredientes – ya sé – sonrió – Mofiolisis, creo que te vi estudiándola en casa.

- Bueno, conozco la teoría... – no podía decirle a su hermano que la había preparado ya en varias ocasiones bajo la supervisión del gran brujo blanco – de acuerdo – suspiró de nuevo, al parecer este sería un día de suspiros, se dijo.

La clase se había sumido de nuevo en uno de esos silencios que siempre se daban en clases, cada cual preparando su poción sin conocer la manera más fácil de prepararla con excepción de Ron a quien Harry le había dado el secreto hace tiempo y que seguía esas instrucciones, claro que Hermione seguía las oficiales empeñada en demostrar que podía. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a preparar la suya, era un tanto complicada por la gran cantidad de ingredientes que esta llevaba y que cada cual debía agregarse en el momento preciso, pero no se preocupaba, ya sabía cuando hacerlo.

Al rato Jeremy se paró frente a toda la clase y ordenó que se detuvieran y apagaran los fuegos antes de comenzar a pasearse por entre los calderos.

- Bastante bien, Nott – le dijo a este – te faltó un poquito, pero creo que ha de funcionar – cambió de lugar – excelente, Zabinni – y este sonrió ruborizado y complacido, a Harry le parecía que al muchacho todavía no se le pasaba el enamoramiento con su hermano – podría esforzarse un poco más, Srta. Parkinson – le dijo con suavidad – aún puede mejorar – se volvió y revisó los calderos de los demás – Vaya, Ron, está muy bien – y el pelirrojo se puso más rojo que su cabello – sorprendente – miró al de Hermione y sonrió – excelente – le dijo y revisó la de Ernie – muy bien, aunque te faltó cocción – este sonrió y Jeremy se fue con Draco – está muy bien, deberías dedicarte a esto.

- Pues de momento ¿puedo ir al baño? Tengo nauseas.

- Bien, sal – le sonrió y miró la poción de Harry y sonrió complacido – excelente, Harry, es tal como debe ser ¿quieres mostrarnos sus efectos?

Harry lo miró molesto, era lo mismo con Snape, siempre lo convertía en conejillo de indias de cualquier poción fabricada en esa mazmorra, pero no dijo nada, de seguro él y su hermano harían muy buena pareja cuando el hombre volviera a la normalidad. Metió una taza dentro de caldero y se sirvió un buen trago de la poción y luego se paró frete a Zabinni adquiriendo su imagen.

- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! – celebró divertido – ahora ¿quién me puede decir...? – la mano en alto de Hermione lo sorprendió y se rió – muy bien, la diferencia con la poción Multijugos.

- Es fácil – dijo ella – la poción multijugos te da no sólo la apariencia de la persona a quien imita, sino la voz y todos los atributos de la persona, en cambio Mofiolisis solo copia lo que la persona que la bebió ve de la que está copiando, aunque su duración es más larga que la de la Multijugos.

- Y que el imitador puede copiar a cualquier otra persona mientras le dure el efecto – agregó Harry divertido – cosa que no hace la multijugos, pero es más para un disfraz que para otra cosa, es casi como un camaleón.

- Muy bien, veinte puntos para Griffindor – sonrió – ahora, me temo que les tengo una tarea especial a cada uno, ninguno tiene una poción igual a la de los demás, cada cual tendrá que investigar por su cuenta – advirtió.

Harry tomó su nota y la de Draco, el pobre no había regresado al salón.

- Ve por tu esposo – le dijo Jeremy entendiendo su preocupación.

Harry salió corriendo de la mazmorra y siguió por el pasillo hasta toparse en Sir Nicholas que lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Harry?

- ¿Ha visto a Draco? – lo interrogó.

- Si, acaba de salir del baño, se veía muy pálido, creo que se dirigía al patio, murmuró algo así como que necesitaba aire fresco.

- Gracias, Sir Nicholas – le dijo y salió disparado hacia donde le señalara el fantasma que había desaparecido – ¿Draco? – preguntó al verlo sentado en una banca con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo.

- Hola, Harry – le dijo y este notó algo extraño en su mirada – pensé que ya no te preocupabas por mí – le reclamó.

- Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, estás embarazado...

- ¡Lo único que te importa es el niño que llevo dentro! – lo interrumpió llorando a mares – no soy yo el que te importa, sino tu hijo – se puso de pie e intentó alejarse, pero Harry lo detuvo por un brazo.

- Claro que me preocupo por él, pero más por ti porque eres quien sufre – lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo a su lado – yo sólo quería decirte que mi maestro me dio libre estas semanas ya que se nos vienen los exámenes muy pronto.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo todo ese tiempo?

- Por supuesto – le sonrió y lo abrazó – sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

- Claro, pero me agrada escucharlo de tus labios – se acomodó en su pecho.

- Jeremy nos dejó tarea – suspiró – y ninguna es igual a las otras, me temo que mi hermano se ha dado cuenta que no soy yo quien hace las tareas en pociones, igual que Ron.

- Él sólo quiere que seas el mejor – le recordó.

- Pero si casi no tengo tiempo de hacer tantos trabajos, el maestro me hace entrenar y entrenar y entrenar sin tregua hasta conseguir los resultados requeridos para tal o cual conjuro, allá no me da hambre ni cansancio, pero apenas pongo un pie de regreso en el castillo, siento que me podría comer un elefante y dormir un mes de corrido.

- Pero ahora tendrás tiempo. Además – le sonrió tomando su mano y llevándola a su pancita – debes ayudarme a entrenar transformaciones.

- Y yo que esperaba tener un año más relajado porque había eximido DCAO – se quejó acariciando a Draco – y eso que me dijeron que debía tomar reforzamiento para recuperar el tiempo perdido al inicio de clases.

- Creo que mejor regresamos al castillo, tengo hambre – le dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y caminando de regreso al castillo.

Harry hora descansaba con su rubio esposo recostado sobre sus piernas, al parecer esta etapa del embarazo lo hacía permanecer más tiempo dormido que despierto, así que estaba más tranquilo. En eso una lechuza castaña se detuvo frente a él, la conocía muy bien, era la lechuza de Remus, pero quien le enviaba el mensaje era Sirius ¿de qué se quejaría ahora?

Jim, que hasta el momento había permanecido silencioso sobre su percha, se acercó a mirar la extensa misiva del animago.

"_Querido Harry:_

_Gracias por tu carta anterior, Remus se puso muy contento con tus palabras, creo que ahora se ha tranquilizado un poco ya que no se ha vuelto una locura todo a mí alrededor. Por cierto, vamos a tener una niña, así que Rem anda arreglando el cuarto del bebé con tonos rosa y dorados, así que casi ni atención me presta y considerando la presente situación, es mejor así. Y si te preguntas por Lucius, te diré que está bien, pero quiere irse a su casa a cada minuto, aunque se ha tranquilizado también. Claro que eso no significa que ellos no se peleen, aún necesito que James esté aquí para tranquilizar a su rubio ¿Sabes que hizo soberano escándalo porque Remus le dijo que se comenzaba a ver la pancita? No quiero ni pensar en cómo va a reaccionar cuando se dé cuenta que empieza a parecer ballena._

_Y no le vayas a decir a Remus que está enorme, cada vez que se mira al espejo se vuelve contra mí y me pega diciendo que es mi culpa que tenga esa horrible figura y no hay quien lo saque de allí, aunque le diga que es el ser más adorable de toda la tierra._

_Por cierto ¿cómo está Sev? Le echo mucho de menos, al menos era alguien cuerdo con quien hablar en casa, lamento que sea tan pequeño y no sepa escribir, de seguro me mandaba un mensaje dándome ánimos para el poco tiempo que le queda a Rem para dar a luz a nuestro hijo. _

_Jeremy también me escribió, le mandé una respuesta aparte y un mensaje para Sev, pero no me cuenta mucho del pequeño ¿Está comiendo bien? ¿Se duerme a sus horas? Pobrecito, estaba acostumbrado a dormir abrazado a mí ¿quién diría que me iba a encariñar tanto con Severus Snape?_

_Otra cosa, descubrí por mera casualidad que Tobías Snape sigue vivo pero que desconoció a su hijo cuando a este le llegó la carta del Colegio, incluso Eileen, su madre, sigue con él. Lamentablemente para mí es imposible hacerle una visita a esos dos en estos momentos, no puedo salir de casa y dejar solos al par de locos embarazados en casa, en menos de lo que te imaginas habría desaparecido o se habrían matado mutuamente, si tengo que ir al baño es un verdadero suplicio ¡Los dos se paran frente a la puerta a esperarme!_

_Por supuesto, estas cosas no se las he contado a Jeremy, de seguro él le lee las cartas a Sev y no quiero que el pequeño piense que soy un viejo quejumbroso aunque realmente lo parezca, de todas maneras contigo me desahogo._

_Cuídate mucho y trata de descansar lo más posible, no queremos que tu salud se vea perjudicada por los constantes entrenamientos y los EXTASIS que se avecinan._

_Tu Padrino que te quiere mucho._

_PD. ¿Cuándo irá tu esposo a examen médico? Quiero saber qué van a tener."_

- "_Asi que Remus va a tener una niña_"

- Pero no nos dice qué es lo que va a tener Lucius – dijo y luego se rió – bueno, supongo que es porque aún no tiene los cinco meses ¿no?

- "_Aunque pienso que se queja demasiado_"

- El pobre tiene que lidiar con dos embarazados – lo defendió.

- "_Si, yo tampoco tuve un muy buen embarazo que digamos, me la pasé llorando desde el segundo mes hasta el final, incluso después estaba más que sensible, mamá decía que era a causa del cambio hormonal, que ya se me pasaría, pero estaba demasiado depresivo_" – suspiró.

- Perdona, pero ¿qué va a pasar con la magia de tus tíos?

- "_Está se traspasará indudablemente al último de los Potter que haya nacido, así que la Magia de Marcellus Potter ahora es tuya_".

- ¿No se traspasará a alguien más al nacer?

- "_No, no será entregada a nadie más, a no ser que tú tengas una muerte violenta y yo sé muy bien que no será_"

- Gracias por tu confianza – le sonrió – ahora es mejor que le responda a Sirius, no creo que aguante mucho más el martirio ¿No crees que sería mejor que tú fueses a ver a Lucius?

- "¿_Y cómo explico el hecho que estoy vivo_?"

- Si, se supone que ninguna magia que un mago pueda hacer es capaz de revivir un muerto, pero tú no lo estabas porque te volviste un fénix – miró a Draco que seguía dormido – quizás si le mando un poco de la poción Aves del paraíso puedas hablar con él y tranquilizarlo un poco ¿no crees?

- "_Me parece bien, así podré pasar un día completo al lado de mi querido Lu y quizás así también descanse Sirius ¿le mandas el mensaje al tiro?_"

- Muy bien, pequeña – acarició a la lechuza y esta asintió esperando que Harry terminara su carta – acaccio botella – apuntó la botella con la poción y esta llegó a su mano – bien ¿qué dices de mi nota?

"_Querido Sirius:_

_Aquí te mando una pequeña ayudita, dile a Lucius que se la tome a las tres en punto, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después si quiere ver a mi padre. Y déjenlo que vaya solo, allí nadie puede entrar más que el que bebe la poción, así que estará a salvo._

_Dale mis saludos a Remus y a la bebita, que estén bien, ya te mandaré una carta más extensa con Hedwid más tarde para contarte de Sev._

_Tu ahijado que te quiere._

_Harry_".

- "_Muy bien, así yo también la beberé e iremos juntos al mismo sitio_"

- Bueno – enrolló el pergamino y amarró una bolsita con la botella en la pata de la lechuza – que tengas buen viaje, Pettu – la despidió con un cariño y ella se marchó por la ventana – bien, ahora a seguir estudiando, aunque creo que tengo más que aprendida la teoría.

Jim regresó a su percha y se dedicó a vigilar el reloj el resto del tiempo.

Harry dejó el libro a un lado y se sonrió, de seguro iba a ser la misma actitud que iba a tomar Lucius cuando recibiera su carta.

¿Qué hace un león cuando se siente atrapado? Muestra los dientes y gruñe para tratar de amedrentar a su agresor y sólo ataca si es estrictamente necesario, al menos eso sabía Harry, pero no podía atacar a su propia pareja ¿no es verdad? Sin embargo, de todas maneras sentía que Draco lo asfixiaba a ratos, lloraba como Magdalena si su atención no estaba centrada en él o se volvía una furia si miraba a alguien más, fuera quién fuera, en especial cuando se trataba de alguien que anteriormente hubiese expresado su admiración por el moreno, allí todo tomaba ribetes peligrosos. Pero también estaba el descontrol que había comenzado a tener el rubio con su magia. Según le había dicho Dumbledore, era natural que eso pasara, en especial porque la magia de su bebé hacía interferencia con la de la madre por ser tan distintas ya que la que heredara del padre era más fuerte.

- Mañana comienzan los exámenes para los alumnos de séptimo año – informó Dumbledore sonriendo después de cenar – y los de los alumnos de quinto año, la semana siguiente, espero que a todos les vaya bien y que cumplan con las expectativas de notas que requieren para obtener el trabajo que han elegido.

Harry suspiró por enésima vez, estaba seguro de obtener en todos sus exámenes la nota máxima, pero se sentía mal por ello, aunque el Brujo Blanco dijera que era lógico, porque tenía la practica de casi un siglo sobre sus hombros, así que debía tranquilizarse. Pero debía pensar en su esposo ¿qué pasaría si Draco no pasaba los exámenes prácticos por culpa de un descontrol en su magia? Eso sí sería su culpa porque él le había traspasado al bebé la magia que provocaba aquello.

- Estoy muy nervioso – le dijo Seamus apretándose las manos – no voy a poder dormir en paz en toda la noche.

- Yo estoy preocupado – le dijo Ron muy pálido – ¿y si no consigo las notas esperadas para ser auror?

- No te preocupes tanto – le dijo Harry – McGonogall me dijo cuando le dije que quería ser auror que podía tomar nivelación si no lo lograba a la primera, pero ello significaba un año más de estudios.

- ¡Qué horror! – dijo el pelirrojo más nervioso aún – no me gusta eso.

- ¿Qué piensas, Hermione? – se volvió hacia su amiga.

- Estoy demasiado ansiosa, tampoco podré dormir bien.

- A mí me preocupa Draco – admitió – con todo, está demasiado estresado y su magia se vuelve loca a cada rato, ha causado estragos en todas las clases de encantamientos, DCAO y transformaciones, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si en uno de los prácticos le pasara lo mismo.

- Bueno, eso es porque está embarazado, quizás debiera posponerlos para después que nazca el bebé – le dijo Hermione.

- No es a causa del embarazo – le dijo Harry muy serio – el bebé es excesivamente poderoso y causa interferencias con su magia fénix sobre la veela de Draco. Además, no puede posponer los exámenes ahora, no lo permiten a no ser que estuviese demasiado cerca la fecha del parto, cosa que no sucede con él, si aún no alcanza el quinto mes no le pospondrán la fecha.

- Parece que anduviste investigando – le dijo Seamus impresionado.

- Claro que no, me lo dijo Dumbledore cuando comenzó su problema.

- Pues creo que mejor te vas con él, comienza a incendiar el comedor.

- Tienes razón, Ron, Draco es un atado de celos y no quiero que deje a alguien mal herido o él mismo termine en la enfermería por un conjuro mal hecho – suspiró y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su pareja que de inmediato se abrazó a su pecho y no lo soltó más.

Harry caminó lentamente con su esposo a su habitación, debía haber una forma de tranquilizar o estabilizar la magia de un embarazado en alguna parte, pero ¿dónde comenzaba a buscar? O peor aún ¿qué debía buscar? ¿Un conjuro o una poción?

Draco cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y sin decir ni media palabra se acostó a dormir, pero antes de dormirse le dijo a Harry:

- Si fracaso en alguna prueba va a ser por tu culpa – y este se volvió a mirarlo, pero el rubio ya estaba bien dormido.

- "_Se nota que es un Malfoy_ – le dijo Jim desde su percha – _es en parte su culpa también que esté embarazado, pero jamás lo va admitir_".

- Necesito algo que lo ayude a estabilizar su magia aunque sea por unos días para que dé tranquilo los exámenes.

- "_Bueno, existe una poción especial para estabilizar la magia, Lily me la preparó cuando estaba esperando a Jeremy, pero debo admitir que mi descontrol no era tanto porque mi magia era más fuerte que la de su padre. Además, necesita tiempo de reposo, algo así como un mes y eso no lo tienes, mañana comienzan ¿no?_"

- Tendría que hacerla esta noche allá en la zona de entrenamiento – le dijo – si no lo hago, la culpa me va a consumir si él falla.

- "_No creo que al maestro le guste que estés usando ese lugar para tu beneficio_ – le dijo – _yo quiero seguir teniendo la capacidad de volverme humano_".

- Y también por razones egoístas – le dijo – vamos, es por amor.

- "_De acuerdo, pero todo sea por mi nieto_" – le dijo posándose en su hombro y desapareciendo juntos.

El Gran Brujo Blanco los recibió sonriente, sabía de sobra a qué habían ido allí y no le importaba gran cosa, Harry no lo hacía por si mismo, sino por aquella persona a la que tanto amaba, aunque no estuviera muy de acuerdo, los veela podían ser muy veleidosos.

- No necesitas explicarme nada, Harry – le sonrió a su aprendiz – lo sé, quizás debí ahorrarte el trabajo, pero quiero que hagas la poción tú mismo – miró al fénix – y James, vuélvete humano, me pones nervioso.

- No creo que esté bien – le dijo tomando su forma humana.

- Sí Harry lo hiciera en beneficio propio, no se lo permitiría, pero es en beneficio de su esposo y a la larga de su hijo, a ti no te hubiese gustado que Jeremy pensara que eres un fracasado ¿verdad?

- No, pero Lily no hizo trampas para realizarla ¿no cree?

- Recuerdo a la amiga de Harry reclamando que él había hecho trampa al no seguir las mismas instrucciones que ella al preparar el trago de muerte, y creo que es lo mismo, no es hacer trampas, es modificar la situación a favor sin mentir ni robar, trampa sería que yo se la preparar y se la diera, o que en aquella ocasión Harry la hubiese tomado de alguien más.

- Pero sigue sin agradarme la idea – dijo James mirando a Harry trabajar.

- En fin, podemos practicar otras cosas mientras espera que la poción esté lista – dijo encogiéndose de hombros ante la testarudez de James – y quizás después le puedas mandar un poco a tu propio rubio ¿sabes?

- No creo que Lucius... – empezó.

- Yo creo que sí, la magia del fénix es mucho más poderosa que la del veela y suele interferir con gran fuerza en la de estos, así que debe estar en las mismas condiciones de su hijo.

- No lo había pensado – suspiró – creo que a ratos no soy un gran padre.

- Vamos, papá, claro que lo eres – le dijo Harry dejando hervir lentamente la poción – no cualquiera es capaz de dar la vida por sus hijos ¿sabes?

- Todo padre debe dar su vida por el bien de sus hijos.

- La madre de Voldemort se dejó morir porque su esposo la dejó cuando se enteró que era bruja – le dijo – su padre jamás se preocupó por él y qué decir de los padres de Snape, tú mismo has visto como se comporta cuando de casualidad alguien se los menciona.

- Está bien, pero ellos eran tirados a Slyherin, no creo que a muchos de ellos les importe más su familia que el poder que tienen.

- Una pregunta, James querido ¿no estás enamorado de un Slytherin?

- Si, pero ello no evita que vea sus defectos ¿no cree?

- En especial cuando te hicieron la vida de cuadritos antes que se dieran cuenta que eras el gran amor de sus vidas – agregó Harry.

- Muy bien, dos descendientes míos con los pies bien puestos en la tierra.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras esperamos la poción?

- Un encantamiento muy especial – volvió a sonreír – es magia sin la varita, así que ambos van a concentrarse lo mejor posible en lo que le voy a enseñar...

James y Harry se miraron y los tres morenos se sentaron en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras padre e hijo escuchaban en silencio atentamente las instrucciones del maestro tratando de grabarlas en sus mentes.

Harry despertó sobresaltado cuando el peso de un cuerpo a su lado lo aplastó quitándole el aire. Era cosa de cada mañana y aún no se acostumbraba a ese despertar tan brusco que le daba Draco, aunque nunca más se atreviera a reclamarle, hacerlo sólo una vez había significado que el rubio llorara a mares y que dijera que no lo amaba para más tarde enojarse y echarlo de la habitación así como estaba. Molesto se había ido a la torre de Griffindor y se había vestido con un uniforme prestado por sus amigos y se había armado la de Troya porque Draco se había puesto celoso porque usaba la ropa de otro.

Extendió la mano hacia la mesita y tomó sus lentes para ver la hora, eran casi las siete, era mejor que lo despertara, el rubio era un demorón en el baño y aún debía tomarse la poción estabilizante y mandarle un frasco a Lucius por medio de Hedwid con la carta que le había prometido a su padrino.

- Draco, corazón, es hora de levantarse – le acarició la espalda y obtuvo un débil gruñido de su parte – anda, para que vayamos a desayunar.

- No quiero, el colchón está muy calientito – le reclamó acomodándose mejor.

- Que te tengo un pequeño regalo, pero te lo daré en el desayuno ¿sí?

- De acuerdo – se le quitó de encima y se encerró en el baño.

- "_Tu chico es un plato_" – se burló Jim desde su percha mirando la puerta cerrada.

- Yo también debería levantarme, pero estoy agotado – le dijo recostándose en las almohadas – espero que esto resulte.

- "_Va a hacerlo, no te preocupes tanto_".

- Es nuestro futuro el que está en juego con una poción que ni siquiera sé si esté bien – suspiró sentándose al fin en la cama – no quisiera que tuviera efectos secundarios en mi querido Draco – miró también la puerta – es la primera vez que preparo algo así.

- "_El Gran Brujo Blanco dijo que estaba bien, no es bueno que te angusties_".

- Pues creo que ustedes tienen más confianza en mis capacidades que yo.

- "_Mira, Harry, si el Brujo Blanco dijo que iba a resultar, es porque va a resultar, recuerda que él lo sabe todo ¿entiendes? Ten fe_".

- Lo sé, pero creo que nunca voy a ser tan bueno en pociones como mamá o Jeremy, creo que Snape me arruinó las ganas de aprender ese ramo.

- "_Bien, mejor te vistes, parece que tu esposo va a estar listo en tiempo record esta mañana_".

- Es por lo del regalo que le voy a dar, siempre es así – levantó su varita de la repisa en que la manejaba y se arregló con un encantamiento – estoy listo.

Draco se apareció de regreso en la habitación y se vistió echándole un ojo a su esposo que se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo, le gustaba que se hubiese puesto de nuevo los lentes de marco, aunque admitía que se veía mucho mejor sin ellos, porque así nadie descubría la belleza oculta tras ellos.

- Draco, tengo algo que calmará momentáneamente la magia del bebé – le dijo sentándose a su lado mientras el rubio se calzaba los zapatos – pero debes prometerme que la beberás sólo mientras haces los exámenes prácticos.

- ¿No pensarán que es una poción para hacer trampa como Félix Felicity?

- La pasaremos primero por los examinadores – le sonrió abrazándolo – y les explicaremos por qué debes usarla ¿de acuerdo?

- "_Cuando a mí me la dieron nadie supo de ella_" – le dijo Jim.

- O puedes beberla aquí, si gustas, y no pasar por la humillación que todos sepan de tu descontrol mágico.

- Gracias, Harry, por eso te amo tanto – le besó con pasión empujándolo contra la cama.

- "_Chicos_ – dijo Jim echándose sobre ellos para separarlos un poco – _vayan a desayunar_".

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos al comedor, así obtendrás tu regalo – le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie arrastrando a su rubio esposo con él.

Jim, al verse solo, se transformó en humano y agregó en la nota con la que Harry enviaba la poción a Lucius: "_Espero que tengas un poco de paciencia, ya estaré a tu lado, James_". Luego la hechizó para que sólo pudiera verla él y sonrió mirando a la lechuza blanca de su hijo.

- Bien, pequeña, haz de cumplir mi encargo, pero no le digas a nadie que me has visto así ¿quieres? – le sonrió mientras amarraba la carta y la bolsita con la botella de la poción – que tengas buen viaje – le abrió la ventana y la dejó salir.

Después del desayuno comenzaron los exámenes, ellos eran llamados por orden de apellidos a rendir los exámenes prácticos, pero los escritos los rendían todos juntos, así que el gran comedor volvía a transformarse en lugares individuales quedando bastante separados unos de otros. El primer ramo que tuvieron que rendir por escrito fue el de transformaciones.

1.- Diga el hechizo necesario para transformarse en animago y describa las posibles consecuencias de un error.

2.- Diga cómo transformar un objeto en un animal y cómo hacer que reaccione como tal.

3.- Diga...

Harry se sorprendió al ver lo fácil que era el examen escrito y comenzó rápidamente a responder una a una las preguntas, en menos de lo que esperaba tenía todo respondido, así que volvió atrás a revisar sus respuestas y agregar pequeños detalles que creyó convenientes para mejorar su puntuación, era casi como si hubiese tomado Félix Felicity, aunque sabía perfectamente que no la había bebido. Se levantó y entregó su examen al encargado, saliendo del salón pasó por el lado de su esposo y le dio un apretón de ánimo en el hombro y el rubio se relajó y pudo seguir respondiendo.

Al llegar a la entrada del salón se sorprendió al ver a Remus (realmente parecía una ballena como había dicho Sirius en su carta), a su padrino y a Lucius Malfoy (al rubio apenas se le notaba la barriga, de seguro era porque usaba la ropa más suelta que de costumbre).

- No me avisaron que vendrían – les sonrió.

- No íbamos a venir, pero Dumbledore quería hablar algo urgente con nosotros – le dijo su padrino – no sé... – el ulular de Hedwid lo cortó – ah, me enviaste una nota.

- Creo que sí – sonrió a medias, e seguro había sido su padre el que la había enviado mientras iba a desayunar.

La lechuza soltó la carta y le entregó la botellita con la poción a Lucius.

- Es una poción estabilizante de magia, creo que neutraliza un poco la magia del bebé y tranquiliza las hormonas – le dijo al ver como el rubio la observaba y este vio la nota mágica, el color de sus ojos cambió – ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No – sonrió y bebió un sorbo – sólo pensaba en James.

- ¿Y dónde está Sev? – le dijo Sirius – Dumbledore me dijo que los de séptimo estaban rindiendo examen de transformaciones, pero saliste muy rápido.

- Estaba terriblemente fácil, al menos para mí.

- Y por la tarde tendrás el práctico ¿no? – le dijo Remus.

- Sí, será en la tarde, creo que me irá mejor que en este – sonrió complacido – me preguntaron por el hechizo para transformarse en animago y las consecuencias de un error – confidenció – estando rodeado de ellos y siendo yo uno mismo, no me podía equivocar ¿verdad?

- A veces te da por ser un poco Slytherin – le dijo Lucius.

- ¡Ay, no! – dijo Remus y se abrazó a Sirius llorando.

- Por Merlín, que sensible eres – se quejó este abrazándolo.

- Venga, vamos por Sev, creo que está con madame Pomfrey en la enfermería – le dijo y Remus soltó de inmediato a Sirius olvidado de su llanto. Sonriendo, se acercó a su padrino y le dijo al oído – creo que se aprovecha del pánico.

- Seguro que sí – le respondió de la misma forma – pero ni se te ocurra comentarlo, armará feroz escándalo.

Sev estaba jugando con unos frascos de colores cuando vio a Sirius llegar a la enfermería. A él le importaba poco que viniera acompañado, era el animago el único que le importaba y dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a sus brazos mientras este lo levantaba y lo hacía girar por el aire.

- ¡Te eché de menos! – le dijo abrazándose a su cuello con fuerza.

- Yo también, pequeño – le sonrió afirmándolo bien – pero dime ¿qué estabas haciendo? – le señaló las botellas de colores.

- ¡Son pinturas mágicas, pero no sé que dibujar! – le dijo apoyando su rostro en su cuello – no soy muy bueno en esas cosas.

- Sólo eres pequeño, ya aprenderás a hacer grandes obras de arte.

- ¿Tú crees? – le dijo enredando sus deditos llenos de pintura entre los cabellos del animago – te pinté todo – se disculpó tratando que lo bajara.

- No importa, después me lo lavaré – le sonrió de nuevo pero de todas maneras lo bajó – Remus te trae un regalo ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí – dijo el licántropo – como a ti te gusta preparar pociones, te traje un juego para que hagas las tuyas ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias, Remus, no debió molestarse – le dijo educadamente.

- No seas tonto, me di un gusto al comprártelo ¿sabes? – le acarició el cabello – a mí me gustan los niños, pero voy a tener una niña.

- Las niñas son feas y lloronas – le dijo Sev con cara de saber mucho de ellas – además, son aca... aca... ¿cómo era? – miró a Harry.

- Acaparadoras – le dijo este sonriendo divertido.

- Eso, les gusta ser ellas no más, por eso no me gusta esa Parkinson, es fea.

- Bueno, eso pasa con las niñas Slytherin, pero ella va a ser una Griffindor.

- Y se va a parecer a Granger, será una mujer de los libros.

- ¿Y se puede saber de donde sacaste esa expresión, muchachito? – le dijo Lucius asombrado.

- No lo sé – dijo con sinceridad y miró a Sirius de nuevo – el color de tu pelo está cambiando – le dijo asombrado y Sirius levantó uno de los mechones manchados – parece arco... arcoiris – dijo orgulloso por completar la palabra solito – se ve divertido.

- Una mujer de los libros – murmuró Lucius – así decían de Lily Evans – apretó los puños molesto – ¿Por qué se tiene que aparecer siempre?

- Creo que debo regresar al comedor, Draco debe haber terminado el examen y querrá que esté a su lado.

- Draco hace berrinche ¿saben? – les dijo Sev riendo – grita y se enoja con Harry si este no le hace caso siempre.

- Siempre ha sido así, desde que era un bebé – dijo Lucius sin asombrase del mal comportamiento de su hijo – sólo dile que se comporte como un buen Malfoy y dejará de hacerlo.

- Y luego me mandará a la torre Griffindor a dormir – suspiró – me gustaría que se comportara como un adulto, pero es más infantil con cada día que pasa.

- La poción lo estabilizará un poco – le dijo Sirius al oído – aunque debo advertirte que si se trata de la misma que recibió tu padre, tengas cuidado con lo que dices, despertarás su mal temperamento.

- Genial, nadie me habló de los efectos secundarios.

- Es que los efectos secundarios no serán los mismos en todas las personas – le recordó – tu padre era un fénix y tu esposo es un veela, de por sí es volátil, quizás el efecto no sea el mismo.

- ¿Qué tanto hablan en secreto? – les reclamó Remus.

- Nada – le dijo el animago levantando a Sev – vamos a caminar un poco por los jardines del castillo, me gusta estar aquí – se volteó a su ahijado – ¿y Jeremy?

- Creo que está en clases con sexto año – le dijo – es el maestro más exigente que hemos tenido, después de quién tu sabes, creo que nos ha sacado literal y completamente el jugo en estos meses.

- Bueno, vamos a caminar, estoy cansado de estar encerrado – dijo Lucius – yo me habría ido a casa a preparar la habitación para el bebé, pero estos no me dejan salir de su casa, como si yo no supiera cuidarme solo.

- ¿Y no recuerdas que por poco y no te envenenan? – le dijo Sirius.

- Fue algo inesperado, nunca pensé que mi propia esposa me quisiera matar – se defendió – se suponía que ella no haría jamás algo así.

- Bueno, dejen de discutir, a ninguno de los dos – Harry señaló a Remus y a Lucius – les hace bien pasar malos ratos ¿saben?

- Vamos a pasear por el lago – insistió Sirius y tomó de la mano a su pareja sosteniendo con el otro brazo a Sev – nos vemos más tarde, Harry.

- Creo que es mejor que vaya con ellos – suspiró Lucius – a no ser que por allí tengas escondido a James.

- Bueno, quizás podamos arreglar algo – dijo este malicioso – si sube al pasillo del séptimo piso se topará con él – le informó y este asintió complacido. Harry se volvió corriendo y despertó a Jim diciéndole – ve al séptimo piso volando y paséate buscando una puerta que te lleve a una habitación donde descansar con Lucius.

- "_¿Lu está aquí?_" – le dijo sorprendido.

- Si, ahora vete, que no llegue antes que tú o no podrás mostrarte ante él – le dijo abriendo la ventana, el fénix salió y Harry se fue corriendo de regreso al gran salón, por suerte, Draco apenas había terminado con el examen.

Como todos los alumnos de séptimo tenían una hora libre antes del almuerzo, se sentaron en los jardines a esperar el almuerzo y la hora de realizar los prácticos. La mayoría comentaba lo difícil que había estado el escrito, cosa que había sorprendido bastante a Harry, él juraba que era fácil para todos y le salían con que estaba complicado.

- Y las vi negras con la última pregunta – dijo Seamus sentado frente a Harry que tenía abrazado a Draco por detrás – ¿cómo esperan que uno conozca las reacciones en su propio cuerpo de la trasmutación si nunca la ha realizado?

- A mí también me pareció complicada – dijo Hermione – menos mal que había leído sobre ello cuando pasamos ese tema.

- Pues no era tan difícil – le dijo Draco – he visto varias veces a Harry hacer ese hechizo y cómo su cuerpo va cambiando ¿verdad, Harry?

- Bueno, yo... – dijo algo avergonzado – creo que...

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – le dijo Ron – vi que fuiste el primero en terminar ¿no te habrás dado por vencido, verdad?

- No, lo que pasa es que – miró a Draco – encontré que la prueba estaba demasiado fácil – admitió al fin – todas esas cosas las he practicado ya en mis entrenamientos, la mayoría me las enseñó Remus.

- Eso es trampa – dijo Hermione.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo Draco – Harry tuvo que entrenar muy duro para vencer al Señor Oscuro, es lógico que sepa más que nosotros. Además, está siendo entrenado para ser el gran Brujo Blanco ¿recuerdas?

- A Hermione no le gusta que otros sean mejores que ella – le dijo Ron y recibió una mirada molesta de su novia – pero Harry siempre la supera.

- Sólo es porque no he puesto el empeño suficiente – dijo ella molesta.

- Bueno, creo que es mejor que dejemos de hablar del escrito y nos preparemos para el práctico – dijo Harry – supongo que será un poco más complicado, a mí me gustaría que me saliera el camaleón.

- Sólo un mago metamórfico puede hacerlo a la perfección – dijo Hermione – he tratado, pero no me resulta fácilmente.

- Es que necesita que concentres tu magia en tu interior – le dijo Harry cerrando los ojos – y la expandas hacia todo tu cuerpo – y todos vieron asombrados como el cuerpo de Harry tomaba todas las tonalidades a su alrededor – es magia que no se hace con varita y por lo mismo es más complicada – dijo regresando a la normalidad.

- Haz mejorado demasiado en poco tiempo – dijo Seamus asombrado.

- Y no les puedo mostrar todo, me está vedado mostrar mi magia hasta que el entrenamiento esté completo.

- ¿Y cuál es tu máxima ambición? – le dijo su amigo sonriendo.

- Ser feliz y tener una familia con mucho amor – se sonrió también.

En eso sonó la campana y todos se pusieron de pie, era hora de almorzar, así podrían hacerlo más tranquilos antes de la segunda parte del examen.

Tal como había pasado cuando estaban en quinto año, fueron llamados en grupos a rendir la parte práctica. Harry fue llamado con las hermanas Parvati y Parkinson, la muchacha de Slytherin le lanzaba unas miradas de odio tan profundo que de seguro si pudiera le echaría perfectamente una imperdonable y Harry se preguntó si ella no sería una de los prospectos a Mortifago que espiaban dentro del colegio, pero ya averiguaría al respecto, ahora debía rendir su examen.

- Bueno, Sr. Potter – le dijo el examinador – quiero que transforme esta piedra en un gato que se mueva de forma natural.

Harry miró la piedra y se concentró en transformarla en un verdadero animal. En clases, la profesora le había enseñado que eran dos los hechizos necesarios para hacer lo que le pedían y que debían hacerse uno tras otro, pero él conocía uno especial que le permitiría tener a su gato moviéndose apenas lo terminara de transformar. Levantó su varita y lo apuntó, de ella salió una luz blanca y de inmediato la piedra se transformó en un gato mimoso que ronroneaba en el brazo del examinador.

- Muy bien, excelente – le dijo sorprendido – hasta tiene el calor de un gato – dijo bajándolo y Harry lo volvió a la normalidad – ahora, quiero algo más grande – le pidió señalando una roca más grande – que le parece sí...

Pero Harry ya la había apuntado y la roca se había transformado frente a los asombrados ojos de todos en un pingüino emperador que se movía por el salón con el paso tranquilo de esas aves.

- ¡Eso es extraordinario! – dijeron todos aplaudiéndolo.

- Presumido – le dijo Parkinson furiosa.

- Me han dicho que pidió un prospecto para inscribirse como animago ¿no muestra su transformación?

Harry, algo sonrojado y complacido, se transformó en león, esa era la forma que iba a mostrar, la otra era un secreto que sólo su familia debía conocer.

- Excelente, aunque creo que jamás va a poder esconderse entre los muggles con ese aspecto – sonrió su examinador – puede retirarse, Sr. Potter.

Harry salió por la otra puerta y se encontró con Draco sentado en los escalones del jardín mirando su varita y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lo abrazó con ternura y lo dejó llorar un poco antes de preguntarle qué había pasado.

- ¡No pude transformar la roca a la primera! – le dijo – esta varita tonta se puso a lanzar chispas antes de hacerlo – lloriqueó.

- No creo que te reprueben por eso, amorcito – lo besó en la mejilla – yo lo consigo porque he entrenado mucho y lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Si, pero me gustaría que nuestro hijo tuviera a los dos mejores de padres.

- Y los tendrá, Draco, no te preocupes por eso.

Draco se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de su esposo y sonrió, sabía que estaba aprovechándose del pánico, pero no podía evitarlo, le encantaba tener una excusa para que lo abrazara y lo acariciara, amaba esa ternura que sólo Harry sabía darle.

- Por cierto ¿has visto a tu padre?

- ¿Se encuentra aquí? – le dijo sorprendido – no lo he visto.

- Debe estar muy entretenido por allí – sonrió el moreno – mira, mi padrino y Remus están allí con Sev, me informaron que tendrán una niña.

- Pues yo quiero un varón, que papá tenga una niña, después de todo soy yo el hijo mayor.

- Y hay otro Potter que prolongue el apellido – sonrió Harry.

Caminaron abrazados hasta donde estaban los hombres mayores y Remus le sonrió a Draco que lo miraba divertido, aunque de no ser por el apretón que le dio Harry hubiese dicho un inconveniente.

- Harry me dijo que tendrán una niña, felicidades.

- Gracias – dijo Remus sonriendo – pero yo le tengo una sorpresa a Sirius – dijo divertido – en su familia siempre ha habido antecedentes de gemelos, así que no te sorprendas luego, Draco.

- Mi madre y mi tía – dijo preocupado – entonces yo podría...

- Exacto, puedes estar esperando gemelos y ser esa la verdadera causa de tanta inestabilidad en tu magia – le dijo Remus – yo espero gemelos o mellizos – miró a Sirius que se volteó sorprendido.

- El medimago no me dijo nada al respecto.

- Es que no está seguro, sólo sabía que aquí – se acarició la gran barriga – laten dos corazones, pero dijo que tal vez se equivocara, sin embargo, sé que tendremos dos bebés, estoy seguro ahora.

- Y cuando tengan a los bebés ¿van a dejar de quererme? – dijo Sev.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo Sirius volviendo a levantarlo.

- Siempre tendrás alguien que te quiera – le dijo Remus sonriendo – Harry ¿y Lucius que no está molestando a Canuto?

- Lo deben tener muy entretenido allí donde lo mandé – le sonrió el muchacho – no se preocupen, está mejor que nosotros.

Sirius lo miró arqueando las cejas y se preguntó qué le estaría ocultando ahora su ahijado bajo esa sonrisa, a veces era demasiado Slytherin para su gusto o para el bien de sus nervios.

Lucius estaba acostado sobre el pecho de James medio dormido mientras este le acariciaba lentamente la espalda dándole un suave masaje en ella. Se sentía como un gatito mimoso al que le hacen cariño, así que se relajó, tener a su amado a su lado era como tocar el cielo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, Corazón? – le dijo el moreno besándole la frente.

- Si – suspiró de puro placer – pero puedes seguir si quieres.

- ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera el bebé? – le acarició las costillas.

- Bueno, casi no nacen niñas en mi familia, quisiera una nena – se acomodó mejor – aunque Remus va tener una, pero yo también quiero arreglar una habitación de mi casa en tonos rosados, pero con plateado en vez de dorado.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ya tenemos tres varones, sería lo más justo, pero te advierto que en mi familia no han nacido nenas desde hace muchos siglos, creo que desde que el primer Potter vino a estudiar a Hogwarts.

- Pues yo quiero una niña – le dijo Lucius frunciendo el ceño enderezándose de donde descansaban – o vamos a tener que volver a intentarlo.

- Creo que te quedó gustando el jueguito, mi querido Veela.

- Mm, dime que a ti no ¿eh? – le dijo volviendo a recostarse contra él – es muy divertido hacer hijos, me había perdido lo mejor de la vida.

- Pues no sé si sea bueno, después de todo vamos a tener un nieto que va a tener la misma edad que su tío.

- Pues puedo que no sea el único nieto que tengamos, los Malfoy somos altamente fértiles. Además, me parece que tener embarazos múltiples es parte de la familia Black, aunque Draco no lleve el apellido.

- Será divertido, quizás haya cinco pequeños corriendo por Godric Hollow's en un futuro no muy lejano.

- No voy a ir a semejante lugar para que mi hijo crezca.

- ¿Por qué no? Jeremy y Harry nacieron allí, yo me crié allí, mis ancestros se criaron allí, el primer Potter mago se casó allí con Georgete Griffindor y el valle ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones...

- ¿Eres descendiente de Griffindor? – le preguntó exaltado.

- Dios, tengo la boca suelta – dijo James preocupado – ya, lo solté, ni modo – suspiró – si, lo somos ¿por qué creías que Voldemort escogió a Harry? Según sabemos, pregonaba la pureza de sangre, mas eligió a un mestizo como aquel que sería capaz de vencerlo ¿no se te hizo raro? Él que era descendiente de uno de los fundadores de la escuela de seguro buscó a alguien que estuviera a su altura, el último de los descendientes de otro de los fundadores.

- Por eso tienen tanta magia, sabía que Griffindor descendía de un león mágico y un fénix, pero jamás lo relacioné con tu familia.

- Ha de ser porque mi sex appeal te pone loquito – se burló.

- Ya verás, malvado Potter – le empezó a hacer cosquillas mientras James se retorcía de la risa tratando de librarse.

Anochecía ya el tercer día de los EXTASIS, los de séptimo seguían dándolos por el castillo, iban a cenar cuando un violento ruido pareció remecer las paredes del mismo. Los profesores trataban de tranquilizar a los alumnos menores, pero algo negro y oscuro avanzaba lenta e inexorablemente por el castillo. Harry le ordenó a Jim levantar a Draco del suelo, aquella niebla buscaba la magia de un veela, pero todos se preguntaban ¿cómo había entrado en el colegio? Harry miró a su alrededor buscando una solución y se sorprendió al ver caer al suelo a Jeremy y desaparecer mientras Sev trataba de ayudarlo, desapareciendo con él. Entonces, la niebla negra se disipó tan extrañamente como había aparecido.

- "¡_Se han llevado a Jeremy_!" – dijo Jim exaltado.

- La niebla buscaba a alguien con sangre veela y Malfoy – dijo Harry en voz baja – querían a Draco, pero como no especificaron a qué hijo de Lucius querían, tomó al que encontró.

- "_No le harán daño ¿verdad?"_.

- No, su magia no les sirve, pero van a intentar usarlos como carnada – comenzó a pasearse mientras Draco lo seguía con la mirada – ni siquiera sabemos dónde empezar a buscarlos.

- Papá debería saber de todo esto – le dijo el rubio – quizás él nos pueda ayudar, recuerda que él también fue mortifago y sabe perfectamente cómo piensa ese trío de idiotas que anda suelto.

- No creo que le alegre saber toda la verdad – le dijo Harry – menos con lo susceptible que está a causa del embarazo.

- Se enojará mucho más si se entera por medio de mi tía que su magia, que buscaba a un Veela de sangre Malfoy, atrapó a Jeremy.

- Menudo lío – suspiró – venga, vamos a llamar a Sirius, creo que se pondrá histérico cuando se entere que Sev también fue secuestrado.

Jim comenzó a revolotear por todo el cielo hechizado del comedor mientras Harry le informaba a Dumbledore de lo acontecido, no le gustaba tener que confesar delante de todos lo que por tanto tiempo ocultaron, que había estado embarazado cuando se casó con Lily, que el resto de sus compañeros de casa lo sabían y lo ocultaron, incluida McGonogall, y, lo peor, que había tenido una aventura con Lucius Malfoy sin haberse casado primero deshonrando de paso el orgullo de los Griffindor.

Una luz blanca entró por el comedor y Harry desapareció junto con Jim dentro de la misma, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

El Gran Brujo Blanco miro preocupado a su alumno, no había tiempo para prepararlo para la última prueba, así que rogaba al cielo que su aprendiz fuera capaz de lograrlo, no era como lo había planeado en un principio, pero no le quedaba de otra, si ellos conseguían la magia de Jeremy, el renacer de Voldemort sería terrible y aunque Harry pudiera volver a vencerlo, la pérdida sería irremediable.

- Vamos a tener que hacer la última fase de tu entrenamiento, Harry – le dijo – James, de ahora en adelante debes evitar usar tu apariencia de fénix, es necesario que manifiestes por completo la magia blanca de tu hijo.

- ¿Por qué el apuro? – dijo Harry preocupado.

- Si ellos llegasen a usar la magia de fénix de Jeremy, Voldemort sería el mago más poderoso de la historia, quizás pudieras vencerlo de nuevo, pero tu hermano habrá muerto y su magia se habrá perdido para siempre.

- ¿Quiere decir que la magia de Jeremy les puede servir? – dijo James exaltado.

- Sí. Les sirve porque tiene sangre de veela, es por eso que su magia no es tan fuerte como la de Harry, una con la otra tienden a ponerse en conflicto en su interior, pero si llegan a estabilizarla, sería casi tan fuerte como su hermano, herencia de los Potter.

- Pero yo tengo la magia de varias generaciones de Potter en mi interior ¿no?

- Sí, es aquello lo que te diferencia de tu hermano, pero es necesario que lo rescaten lo antes posible, no querrás que ellos descubran la manera de elevar su magia al grado necesario para despertar al Señor tenebroso ¿verdad?

- Entonces ¿qué esperamos para empezar? – dijo James molesto.

El Brujo Blanco hizo una mueca imitando una sonrisa y comenzó la explicación del último de los conjuros que Harry y James debía aprender antes de realizar la última de las pruebas, que esperaba que ellos si fueran capaces de superar.

Sirius, Remus y Lucius llegaron de madrugada al colegio, habían sido informados de la desaparición de Jeremy y de Sev, así como también que el brujo blanco había llamado a Harry de nuevo. Sirius estaba entre molesto y preocupado, no le gustaba nada todo el asunto, si se habían llevado a Jeremy al confundirlo con Draco ¿no sería mejor que le explicara a Lucius que el muchacho era su hijo? Pero ese no era un secreto que les perteneciera, una cosa era decírselo a los muchachos y otra muy distinta decírselo al culpable de aquella situación, quizás fuera mejor que dejara que Harry le explicara todo. Además, el rubio estaba terriblemente sensible ¿cómo iba a afectar todo el asunto su embarazo?

- Bien, por lo que dijo Harry, era una niebla mágica que buscaba a un veela hijo de Lucius Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore mirando a Sirius – pero atrapó a Jeremy Potter en vez de Draco ¿saben el motivo?

- Es un asunto un tanto complicado – dijo Sirius paseándose por la oficina del director con la mirada de Lucius fija en su persona – no es algo que deba contar, en especial porque era un secreto entre los Griffindor, comprenderá que la palabra dada no debe romperse.

- ¡El muchacho corre peligro! – le dijo Lucius molesto.

- Y no sé como afecte todo este asunto tu embarazo – le dijo ignorando sus palabras continuando con su paseo – aunque seas culpable en parte de la situación – prosiguió – Jeremy es hijo tuyo – soltó por fin.

- ¿Cómo dices? – lo miró asombrado.

- James quedó embarazado luego de u secuestro en esas vacaciones – dijo Remus en voz baja – por eso estaba tan sensible.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijo nada y se casó con Evans?

- ¿Con Narcisa y Bellatrix pavoneándose por el castillo con tu compromiso con una de ellas por todos lados? – dijo Sirius molesto – Ni siquiera lo escuchó de ti, lo supo por boca de esas serpientes, bastante nos costó convencerlo de no dejarse caer en la depresión y tenerlo.

- ¡Eso significa que me ocultaron su embarazo! Yo habría roto con Narcisa y me habría casado con él de inmediato, habría sido libre.

- No lo podíamos hacer, ninguno hablaría de ello hasta que James nos autorizara a hacerlo – le dijo Remus – él tenía sus motivos para callar.

- Podría matarlos, perdí toda la vida de mi hijo ignorando su existencia – dijo molesto apretando los puños – una vida que habría pasado al lado de James.

Una luz blanca apareció en medio de la sala y Harry se materializó junto con un hombre completamente vestido de blanco, pero que ocultaba su rostro tras la capucha de su túnica.

- Espero una explicación al silencio de todos estos años – exigió Lucius.

- ¿Le contaron? – dijo Harry mirando a su padrino y este asintió – mi padre temía por su vida, la del bebé y la propia – le dijo – tenía miedo de lo que fuera capaz de hacerle Abraxas Malfoy si provocaba la ruptura de su compromiso.

- ¡Esperaba a mi hijo, tenía derecho a saberlo!

- No, no lo tenías – le dijo James quitándose la capucha dejando a casi todos con la boca abierta – callaste de tu compromiso, nunca dijiste que intenciones tenías conmigo y luego me abandonaste sin pensar en las consecuencias ¿cómo querías que reaccionara? Y si me reclamas por mi matrimonio con Lily, fue porque no iba a insultar a mi hijo siendo un bastardo.

- Yo no lo habría permitido – insistió el rubio.

- ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo si me habías evitado como la peste esas semanas cuando recién empezaba mi embarazo?

- Tu tampoco estabas muy cercano que digamos – se defendió – cada vez que trataba de acercarme a ti, te me escapabas o aparecían tus amigos.

- Pues fue porque pensaba que querías sólo un revolcón conmigo.

- Debes saber perfectamente que no es así – se toco el vientre – tengo una gran prueba que te quiero y quiero que seas parte de mi vida.

- Creo que mejor dejamos este tema para otro día – les dijo Harry – ahora lo más importante es rescatar a mi hermano de las garras de los mortifagos.

- Y al pobre Sev – dijo Sirius – pero dime algo, James ¿cómo es que estás aquí si estabas muerto?

- Podría decirse que nunca estuve muerto – dijo – simplemente estuve separado de mi cuerpo entre este mundo y el otro refugiado en la magia de Harry y sólo pude manifestarme a su lado cuando invocaba a su patronus, pero cuando dejó salir su verdadero poder, adquirí un nuevo cuerpo.

- ¡Eres el fénix de Harry! – le dijo Remus sorprendido – con razón hacías esas travesuras con Snape – sonrió divertido.

- Siempre fuiste muy astuto, Rem – le sonrió – supongo que tu olfato de lobo te dio la verdad ¿no?

- Mi olfato de lobo está guardado hasta que acabe el embarazo.

- Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro – dijo Dumbledore – Harry, supongo que hay un motivo para que el brujo blanco te llamara con urgencia ¿no?

- La magia de Jeremy no es estable, cree que su sangre mezclada lo podría mostrar más fuerte que ambos Malfoy juntos si ellos consiguieran minimizar el efecto de su parte veela sobre la del fénix.

- Pero se supone que su sangre fénix habría de evitar que le hicieran daño – dijo Draco hablando al fin.

- Su magia no es blanca como la de Harry – le dijo James – su parte veela no lo hace ser un brujo Blanco, así que corre el mismo peligro que cualquiera de ustedes, fue por eso que el maestro encerró a Snape en un cuerpo de niño, estaba demasiado cerca de descubrir la verdad y revelarla ante la persona que menos debía saber la verdad.

- Yo tenía todo el derecho del mundo de saber que es hijo mío.

- Creo que James no se refiere a ti – dijo con suavidad Dumbledore.

- Tiene razón, por supuesto – dijo este – dentro del colegio hay cuatro o cinco aprendices de Mortifago y uno de ellos ha estado lo bastante cerca de Jeremy todo el tiempo que ha estado haciendo clases aquí.

- ¿Se puede saber quién es? – dijo Dumbledore.

- Bueno, sabemos que es una chica – dijo Harry – y que me odia, así que no tengo muchas opciones, en especial si va en el mismo grado que yo y tiene pociones y allí sólo hay dos chicas, no pondría jamás en duda la lealtad de Hermione, pero no haría lo mismo de Pansy Parkinson.

- Tienes razón – dijo Draco – desde inicio de año que ha estado extraña, al principio pensé que era porque habíamos terminado, pero ella estaba bastante feliz cuando acabamos nuestro "noviazgo", así que pensé que tenía a otro, pero a últimas fechas ha estado realmente irritable, siempre buscándole el odio a Jeremy, por mucho que este se hubiese ganado el respeto del resto de los Slytherin, era realmente pesada.

- ¿Y los otros? – dijo Remus – porque dijiste que eran cuatro o cinco,

- No sospechamos de nadie en particular – admitió Harry – sólo sabemos que son Slytherin y que me odian, pero eso no es mucho, gran parte de ellos me quieren muy poco o nada, en especial porque les quité a Draco.

- Y mientras no se manifiesten a favor o en contra, no se podrá hacer nada contra ellos – dijo James sentándose junto a Lucius quien se apartó de él muy molesto – aunque sí hay algo que podemos hacer por Jeremy.

Harry se agachó frente a su padre y le tomó las manos, sabía de sobra que se sentía culpable por todo lo acontecido, pero no lo era, Bellatrix había sido una insidiosa siempre y había tenido gran parte de la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, aunque hubiera uno que otro cabo suelto en todo ese enredo.

- Papá, no te preocupes, aunque Jeremy tenga sangre Malfoy, sigue siendo un Potter, ya verás que estará a salvo hasta que lo encontremos.

- Nunca he conseguido evitar que les hagan daño a mis seres queridos, Harry – le dijo con amargura – los mortifagos mataron a toda mi familia y luego vinieron por nosotros, Voldemort me lanzó un Aveda Kadeva y, aunque no me mató, no pude evitar que fuera por Lily y por ti, quedaste a merced de una familia que jamás te quiso y fuiste humillado como nadie se merece y nunca pude hacer nada por ti. Sólo estaba tranquilo porque al menos Jeremy estaba a salvo, él no sabría nada jamás, habría alguno de la familia a salvo para cuando la guerra terminara, pero los restos de los Mortifagos han ido tras él, no tienen derecho a arruinarle la vida, merece vivir en paz.

- Nunca entendí la situación por la que vivía – le dijo Harry – soy joven y he visto la muerte demasiado cerca, más que cualquier otro mago adulto, pero sé que no es mi culpa, yo no busqué ser famoso, un millón de veces hubiese preferido ser un chico normal y tener a mi familia a mi lado. No te culpo, papá, ni siquiera es culpa de ser descendientes directos de Godric Griffindor, sólo que simplemente tenemos mala suerte.

- Y eres muy joven para llevar la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo mágico sobre tus hombros – lo abrazó – sabes que me tienes a tu lado siempre, ¿verdad? Una y mil veces moriría para proteger a mis cachorros.

- Bien, entonces, entraremos en acción de inmediato – dijo poniéndose de pie pero un ruido sospechoso se escuchó de su estómago – lo siento, el brujo blanco me llamó antes de la cena ¿podría comer algo?

Dumbledore sonrió y le pidió a uno de los elfos domésticos que le trajeran una copiosa comida a Harry mientras este les explicaba qué iba a hacer para encontrar a su hermano.

"Era un lugar terriblemente frío en el que estaban encerrados, no podía hacer magia porque le habían quitado la varita apenas lo vieron aparecer, pero al menos estaban bien. Estaban en las mazmorras de algún castillo abandonado, seguramente, de lo único que estaba cierto era que aquellos tipos con máscaras eran los últimos mortifagos y que estaban realmente furiosos, no tenían a la presa que querían y trataban de averiguar cuál había sido el error por el cual en vez de tener a un Malfoy tenían un Potter en su poder.

- Son unos idiotas – le dijo Sev divertido – se equivocaron ¿no crees?

- Si supieran – suspiró frotándose los brazos tratando de entrar en calor bajo su delgada túnica – podrían atender mejor a las "visitas" ¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué no haces un conjuro para entrar en calor?

- Porque me quitaron mi varita – le dijo comenzando a pasearse.

- Yo tengo una, Sirius me dijo que no la usara porque sólo podré usarla cuando sea grande, pero tú eres grande – se la entregó.

- Chico listo – sonrió – esto podría mostrarle a Harry donde nos tienen escondidos estos malvados ¿sabes? – se acercó a la reja que evitaba su fuga – no hay ninguno a la vista ¿qué te parece que hagamos una travesura?

- Sirius me va a castigar y no me querrá más.

- No seas tonto – se rió – él se la pasaba castigado por hacer maldades, así que no se va a enojar y menos a dejar de quererte.

- ¿Estás seguro? – insistió preocupado.

- Yo las hacía de niño y jamás dejaron de quererme.

- Entonces ¿qué hay que hacer? – dijo emocionado ante la perspectiva.

Jeremy miró a su alrededor, existía la forma que ellos se fugaran, pero era demasiado arriesgado, como aquella no era su propia varita, quizás no consiguiera hacerlo bien, así que era mejor esperar a que los rescataran. Pero podía ayudar a que fuera antes que ellos se dieran cuenta que no se habían equivocado con la magia.

- Mira, allí hay una pequeña ventana – le dijo al niño – haremos un ave mágica y la soltarás por allí, ella traerá a Harry y a Sirius hasta nosotros.

- Pero eso no es una travesura – le dijo enojado.

- Cierto, pero debemos evitar que ellos vean el ave o no podrán sacarnos de aquí ¿entiendes? Así que nosotros nos vamos a encargar de hacerles la vida imposible mientras nos encuentran ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Sí! – festejó dando saltitos alrededor del rubio.

Jeremy sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel que transfiguró hasta que se convirtió en una avecilla que llevaba un mensaje para Harry, ella vería el lugar desde el aire y se lo mostraría a su hermano. Se volvió hacia Sev que daba vueltas excitado y se la entregó, este la sostuvo con mucho cuidado mientras Jeremy lo hacia levitar hasta la alta ventana. Una vez allí, la dejó salir y le sonrió Jeremy con el pulgar en alto.

- Bueno, es hora de causar estragos – le dijo el rubio y se volvió hacia la reja susurrando – alohomora – la reja se abrió y Jeremy lo tomó de la mano – vamos, veamos que tan buenos magos son estos.

Sev lo siguió en silencio mientras avanzaban por aquellos oscuros pasillos con la débil luz que Jeremy había hecho aparecer en la punta de su varita".

Harry se había dormido tratando de ubicar la magia de su hermano, eso era demasiado agotador, no era una tarea fácil, más teniendo en cuenta que el propio castillo hacía interferencia con sus recursos mágicos. Pero un pequeño ruido lo despertó y se enderezó del regazo de Draco que dormía placida y profundamente. Durante las pocas horas que le quedaban de la noche se habían cambiado de habitación a una más amplia, allí estaban Remus y Sirius acostados en un enorme sillón con el primero recostado en el pecho del segundo, más allá dormitaba Lucius mientras su padre había tomado su forma de fénix y dormía en una percha al lado de Fawkes, pero ambos levantaron la cabeza al ver el ave de papel.

- ¡Es un mensaje de Jeremy! – dijo James volviendo a la normalidad – parece que esos idiotas creen que la magia se equivocó.

- Bueno, es mejor que vayamos por esos dos antes que se den cuenta de todo – le dijo Harry – será mejor que...

- No, no despiertes a nadie, este es un trabajo que realizaremos los dos a solas – le dijo su padre – dejemos que estos descansen.

- Pero quizás necesitemos ayuda – le dijo.

- No, sólo Fawkes nos acompañará ¿verdad, belleza?

- ¿Me vas a decir que Fawkes es ella? – dijo sorprendido.

- Sí, es hembra – sonrió – andando, no podemos perder tiempo si no queremos que descubran la verdad sobre Jeremy.

- Y sobre Sev – dijo dejando una nota a su esposo en su puño – para que no se preocupen si no nos ven – le explicó.

Y ambos desaparecieron de inmediato sin que nadie se despertara, pese a la intensa luz blanca que ambos generaron antes de desaparecer.

Harry miró el desolador paisaje, al parecer estaban en las tierras altas de Irlanda del norte o en algún lugar nórdico, por todos lados se veía nieve pese a que ya estaba a mediados de la primavera.

- El papel señalaba los restos de un castillo normando por estos lados – dijo James colocándose la capucha sobre la cabeza – pobre Jeremy, debe estar congelándose.

- Mira, allí se ve lo que debió ser una torreta de vigilancia – le dijo Harry también subiéndose la capucha, el lugar era demasiado frío para su gusto – ese es el lugar – le dijo y ambos se ocultaron tras los restos de una de las caídas paredes del castillo – un lugar digno de los mortifagos.

- Sí, se ve realmente siniestro – apuntó James – aquí hay siervos y lechuzas, así entraremos – le dijo y Harry asintió y ambos se transformaron entrando por encima de las piedras.

Al llegar a la edificación principal se agacharon bajo una ventana a escuchar qué era lo que estaba pasando dentro.

- ¿Cómo que esos dos se escaparon? – chillaba Bellatrix furiosa – es imposible, estaba cerrada con magia.

- Pues no están, señora – dijo una joven en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Y qué esperan que no los han encontrado?

Un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos y Harry y James usaron el conjuro camaleón para moverse en torno a las paredes hasta llegar hasta donde tres jóvenes mortifagos intentaban detener a Jeremy que, varita en alto, se defendía como podía (los conjuros no le salían como querían porque no era la suya, se lamentaba el rubio), acertando y fallando en la misma proporción de veces.

Harry miró a su padre un segundo y ambos sacaron sus varitas a la vez.

- ¡Desmaius! – gritó Harry haciendo caer a uno.

- ¡Expellarmus! – gritó James a su vez desmayando al segundo.

- ¡Impedimenta! – dijo Jeremy haciendo que cayera el tercero.

- Se va a enojar cuando se den cuenta – dijo Sev divertido rayándoles las máscaras a los mortifagos – pero se ven más bonitos..

- Debemos irnos, no esperar que lleguen los demás – dijo Harry.

- Me gustaría deshacerme de esa bruja – dijo James – pero primero debemos poner a salvo a estos dos.

- Va a quedar la grande cuando interrogue a estos, y ya sabemos dónde tienen su base es cosa de poner en alerta a los aurores de la órden.

- Regresemos – asintió James y tomó a Jeremy de la cintura mientras Harry levantaba a Sev y desaparecían los cuatro juntos del lugar.

- ¡Maldito Potter! – escucharon a Bellatrix gritar.

- Se lo merece por mala – dijo Sev.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado al no sentir el calor de su esposo, en cambio tenía en su mano una pequeña nota de Harry que decía: "No te preocupes, fuimos por Jeremy y Sev, regresamos pronto".

- Ya se las va a ver conmigo este malvado – despotricó sentándose en el cómodo sillón – Jeremy también es mi hermano.

Despertó a los demás y se comenzó a pasear preocupado ¿y si no le había resultado el rescate? O peor aún ¿si era una trampa? No quería ni pensar de lo que sería capaz de hacerle su tía a su amado esposo, después de todo esto lo hacía para traer de regreso a su malvado señor ¿por qué no usaría la suya propia si tanto lo quería? Era una mala mujer.

Sirius miró la percha sobre la que descansaran los fénix y sonrió, Harry había buscado dos excelentes ayudantes para esa empresa ¿quién mejor que sus propio padre y un poderoso fénix como respaldo? De seguro que si les hubiese pasado algo Fawkes ya los habría alertado junto con toda la orden.

- Tranquilízate, no les ha pasado nada, de seguro ya regresan.

- Hablas en plural – le dijo Lucius y se percató de su mirada – James fue con él ¿cierto? – miró la percha vacía.

- Es lógico que ayude a sus hijos – le dijo Remus – a ambos los ama.

- ¿Y si les hubiese pasado algo malo?

- No lo creo, Draco, se llevaron a Fawkes también y él ya habría puesto en alerta a todos los de la orden, incluido yo – le dijo Sirius.

- Pero se han tardado.

- Pues deben estarse entreteniendo con los mortifagos – le dijo este y de repente un coro de llantos inundó la sala – por Merlín ¿qué les pasa?

- ¡Yo también quería divertirme derrotando mortifagos! – dijeron a coro.

Sirius sintió como si algo frío le cayera por la espalda, era casi como si Mirtle la llorona se hubiese repartido en el cuerpo de los tres, si seguían así se iba a morir antes que Harry terminara su entrenamiento, vaya con su mala suerte.

Harry despertó con cuidado a Tonks que dormía en su puesto de guardia, ella se despertó sobresaltada, pero sonrió al reconocer al moreno.

- Perdona, Tonks, pero debes alertar a los aurores sobre la guarida de los mortifagos antes que estos se vuelvan a escapar.

- ¿Sabes dónde están? – le dijo ella enderezándose.

- Claro – le dio todas las señas que ella anotó prestamente en un papel – pero no le digas a nadie que fui yo quien te lo dijo ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro que no, Harry – sonrió ella ingresando de inmediato al cuartel.

- Vamos, ya hemos puesto a los indicados en la pista correcta – le dijo a su padre y este asintió y desaparecieron una vez más, pero esta vez rumbo al castillo de Hogwarts.

- Tengo hambre – les dijo Sev al ver que habían aparecido en Hogsmeade en vez del colegio – ¿por qué afuera?

- Bueno – dijo Harry bajándose la capucha ya que allí no hacía frío – es que ni tú ni Jeremy son brujos "blancos" y eso nos impide romper la magia que protege a Hogwarts, tendremos que hacerlo caminando.

- Fawkes ¿podrías avisarle a Dumbledore que estamos de regreso? – le dijo James al fénix que había aparecido junto a ellos nuevamente y esta despegó como asintiendo a sus palabras – ¿sabes qué hora es?

- Son las siete y media – dijo Harry – a las ocho y media tengo el examen de DCAO, no voy a alcanzar a desayunar.

- Desayunemos aquí, después nos iremos por el camino corto de regreso al colegio ¿de acuerdo?

- El camino más corto de regreso al colegio toma media hora – le dijo Jeremy.

- Ese es el camino convencional – dijo James bajándose la capucha también, comenzaba a acalorarse – hay tres caminos que nos llevarán de regreso en diez minutos al colegio. Además, si Harry se fuera solo al colegio, podría aparecerse sin problemas.

- Vamos a desayunar, esos brujos malos no nos dieron comida – dijo Sev y los cuatro entraron a una taberna que estaba abierta a esa hora.

- Espero que aquí no hagan preguntas o tendremos problemas – le dijo James a Harry al oído pero este se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué se van a servir los señores? – dijo el único mozo que parecía estar atendiendo y Harry pidió un enorme desayuno para los cuatro.

Casi era hora de comenzar el examen y Harry no se había aparecido por el comedor, cosa que tenía bastante preocupados tanto a sus amigos como a su esposo, algunos de los Slytherin habían dicho que era tan presumido que no consideraba dar el examen porque estaba por encima de ellos, pero Draco sabía que no era así, su amado esposo había ido al rescate de uno de sus seres queridos y aún no regresaba.

En eso sonó la campana y Harry llegó corriendo a ponerse en su lugar, tal como había previsto su padre, el tiempo le había alcanzado justo, pero al menos había desayunado bien.

El examinador miró a los alumnos y comenzó a repartir los escritos mientras ellos preparaban sus plumas colocándolas en las balanzas que evitaban que fueran de trampa.

- Pueden abrir los cuadernillos – dijo el encargado y todos rápidamente iniciaron su trabajo.

Harry no pudo sino sorprenderse ¿esos eran los terribles exámenes de EXTASIS? Aún recordaba a los alumnos mayores quejarse de lo terrible que eran, pero hasta el momento estos eran demasiado fáciles para él, era más complicado enfrentar una esfinge que todas esas preguntas.

- No se quede así, señor Potter, o pesaré que no quiere dar el examen – le dijo el examinador y escuchó una risita burlona por el salón.

Harry le lanzó una fea mirada y comenzó a responder rápidamente, el tipo le recordaba a Snape, siempre buscando un motivo para mofarse de él, ojalá y se quedara siendo niño, así su hermano estaría con él hasta que acabara el año académico.

Casi sin pensarlo, Harry respondía raudamente todas las preguntas, muchos de esos conjuros defensivos y contra maldiciones las había experimentado en carne propia ¿cómo podían ser tan ridículos de preguntar cómo repeler a un Dementor cuando él sabía hacer un patronus corpóreo ya casi sin esfuerzo? O peor aún ¿cómo vencer un inferi cuando él se había enfrentado a ellos?

Suspirando, Harry añadió a la última respuesta una extensa explicación de cómo descubrir cuando una determinada persona estaba bajo el influjo de la maldición imperius y como librarse uno mismo de ella.

Se puso de pie viendo que Hermione escribía afanosamente sus respuestas y entregó el cuaderno, no estaba muy seguro de esto, pero era demasiado fácil para él ¿no se estaría volviendo demasiado presumido como siempre le decía Snape? No quería ni pensarlo, así que se fue a la habitación donde estaba su familia esperándolo.

- Te tardaste poco – le dijo Jeremy sonriendo.

- Si sigo así, creo que voy a quejarme con los examinadores del ministerio – le dijo este sentándose junto a él – estás bien ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, esos mortifagos son tan idiotas que no pensaron jamás que la magia no se había equivocado y que de todas maneras tenía a un hijo de veela con ellos – sonrió Jeremy.

- Fue una verdadera suerte que Bella esté tan loca – le dijo Sirius – que no se preocupara de investigar el por qué de la aparición de Jeremmy en vez de Draco en su guarida ¿no?

- Quizás pensó que no había sido lo bastante específica al lanzar el conjuro – le dijo Remus pensativo – pero ya no importa ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué le pasa a Lucius? – preguntó mirando al rubio que se mantenía lejos de ellos y sin mirarlos.

- Me temo que no tomó muy bien que seas su hijo – dijo Harry.

- Una desgracia, si me lo preguntas – le dijo James – después de todo, si yo no le tuve la fe suficiente para creer que iba a luchar por nosotros, la culpa no es sólo mía, él tampoco confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para confiarme que su padre lo había comprometido con la prima de Sirius.

- Pero ¿con quién está molesto, contigo o conmigo?

- Supongo que conmigo, admito que no actué con la cordura necesaria, pero era joven apenas y tenía 18 años cuando tú naciste y me sentí traicionad cuando escuche a Narcisa diciendo que él le había pedido matrimonio delante de sus padres, cuando ni siquiera sabía de ello.

Draco entró en la sala y se sentó en el regazo de su esposo cerrando los ojos, al fin había completado el examen y estaba bastante agotado por ello.

- ¡Yo jamás le pedí a Narcisa que se casara conmigo! – soltó Lucius al fin.

- ¿Y se supone que debía saberlo cuando jamás me confiaste nada?

- Pues es algo que me extraña de todo el asunto – dijo Harry – ella estaba muy segura que usted la amaba, me lo dijo una vez, pero usted dice que ella siempre supo que había alguien más ocupando ese lugar en su corazón.

- Mi madre siempre me decía que había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando papá le pidió matrimonio delante de sus padres – le dijo Draco – pero tú dices que no fue así ¿por qué habría de mentirme?

- O quizás sí fue Lucius quién le pidió matrimonio, pero no el verdadero – dijo Jeremy – sino alguien que, con la poción multijugos, se hizo pasar por él.

- Y a quien le dijo que estaba enamorado de James no era la verdadera Narcisa – dijo Sirius – me suena a una de las trampas de Bella, ella solía hacer cosas así para culpar a otros de sus maldades.

- Entonces, James no tiene la culpa – dijo Lucius suspirando y abrazó al mencionado por el cuello – perdóname ¿sí?

- Siempre que no me ahorques – le dijo casi sin aire sujetándose de su brazo.

- Lo siento, pero te amo ¿sabes? – lo liberó un poco.

- El que yo sea fénix no significa que no sienta dolor o que no pueda morir ¿sabes? – le dijo sonriendo – ven acá y dame un beso mejor.

Si Harry había considerado fácil el examen escrito, el práctico estaba regalado, cosa que no le agradó demasiado. Era simplemente pasar una serie de pruebas dentro de un laberinto que era obstáculos para llegar al pergamino con un enigma especial que tendrían que descifrar. Demasiado parecido a la última prueba del torneo de los tres magos, allí se había enfrentado a muchas cosas y al enigma e la esfinge, sólo que en ese entonces ni siquiera era estudiante de timos, así que ahora era mucho más fácil. Se adentró en el famoso laberinto y lo primero con lo que se topó fue con una densa niebla que calaba hasta los huesos, dio un paso dentro y no se sorprendió al verse de cabeza, era la niebla más loca que conocía, pero sólo era cosa de tener valor y traspasarla, ella no hacía daño a no ser que uno se desesperara. Al estar del otro lado se topó con un dementor, por supuesto sabía que no podía ser tal, pero de todas maneras le lanzó un patronus que lo embistió haciéndolo tropezar.

-¡Ridikulus! – le dijo en voz alta y lo eliminó de inmediato siguiendo su camino.

El camino rumbo al enigma era demasiado largo, quizás las pruebas no eran tan difíciles, pero sentía como si estuviesen minando su energía. Sonrió, ese sí era un hechizo más complicado, la única forma de vencer ese maleficio era generando energía triste; al contrario de los dementores que para espantarlos se necesitaba un recuerdo alegre muy poderoso, este necesitaba un recuerdo triste poderoso, uno que lo hiciera derramar lágrimas, y debía de admitir que había muchos que quedaban en esa categoría. Cerrando los ojos se concentró en los recuerdos de su vida en Privet Drive y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su cara hasta que aquello que le robaba sus fuerzas se retiró. Sabía que el único problema de usar este método era la posibilidad de caer en depresión, pero siempre podía invocar un recuerdo alegre, como cuando Sirius le dijo que se fuera a vivir con él. Se limpió la cara y corrió hacia el pergamino enrollado que lo esperaba en el centro.

"Lagrimas de sangre han sido derramadas, aunque has pasado la prueba más allá de lo que se esperaba, en las siguientes líneas encontrarás desesperanza".

Harry movió la cabeza, eso no era un enigma, era una advertencia cuando mucho. Suspiró y siguió leyendo:

"Sobre la mesa hay tres vasos y uno de ellos te llevará de regreso, uno te llevará a la solución; el otro, a lo desconocido. Ten cuidado y observa bien, no querrás fracasar y perder por lo que has luchado.

Soy como las flores del campo, nadie me mira cuando hay una flor de invernadero a mi lado, pero mi vida es menos efímera. Sólo yo soy la respuesta y verás al final la puerta".

- Se parece al enigma que solucionó Hermione en primer año – sonrió y miró los vasos. Dos de ellos eran muy bellos y elegantes, pero sus contenidos eran menores que los de aquel que era más simple, cogió este último y lo bebió, de inmediato vio frente a él una puerta, la abrió y vio el espejo de los deseos frente a él – ¿qué se supone que deba ver aquí? – miró sobre él y se vio rodeado de pequeños niños, unos rubio y otros morenos, pero todos parecidos a él, le sonreían y los más cercanos se colgaban a su cintura – una familia feliz, eso quiero – puso su mano en la cabeza de uno de los niños y todo se volvió nebuloso a su alrededor. Lentamente todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad y se vio en medio del salón ante los asombrados ojos de los examinadores, hacía muchos años que nadie conseguía vencer la prueba final.

- Bien hecho, mi joven aprendiz – dijo su maestro apareciéndose en una luz que segaba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor – eres el gran Brujo Blanco a partir de ahora, no dejes que el poder se te suba a la cabeza, se un buen Griffindor como tu sangre te lo indica.

- ¿He concluido mi entrenamiento?

- Si, mi querido Harry, descendiente mío, y has demostrado que eres capaz de superar todas las expectativas que sean puestas sobre ti, te felicito, amas más allá de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar, igual que tu padre y todos tus antepasados, volverás victorioso, muchacho.

- Entonces, él va a poder permanecer a mi lado siempre.

- Así es, Harry Potter, pero recuerda que mientras no olvides a los que amas y te han amado, ellos jamás te abandonarán.

- Gracias, Godric Griffindor – lo abrazó – por todo lo que me enseñó.

- De nada, muchacho, fue un agrado enseñarle todo al más atento de mis aprendices – lo abrazó también – además, quien debe darte las gracias soy yo, después de todo me has liberado al fin de la prisión que me puso Slytherin – le sonrió divertido – y puedo regresar al mundo después de mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que va a explicar su presencia en este mundo de nuevo? Después de todo desapareció misteriosamente hace cientos de años y usted es uno de los magos más poderosos que existieron.

- Pongámoslo así, mi magia te ha sido traspasada, así que soy un mago normal ahora, será tu labor traspasarla a alguien más o dejarla morir contigo.

Snape se sentó en la cama, le dolía la cabeza, era como si hubiese dormido demasiado, pero algo lo dejó asombrado al mirar donde había estado recostado hasta el momento ¡el pecho de ni más ni menos que Sirius Black! Y un violento sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas ¿cómo había terminado allí? Y para colmo ni siquiera se acordaba de nada. Lo miró un momento, era tan guapo durmiendo así, tan relajado, pero un poco más allá estaba dormido Remus Lupin, su peor rival, pero parecía una ballena de ancho que estaba ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso el hechizo con el que Dumbledore los detuvo tuvo efectos secundarios y se había perdido un tiempo? Ahora que lo pensaba bien, eso ocurrió en el comedor y esa era una de las habitaciones especiales del castillo.

- Parece que Harry lo consiguió – le dijo una voz divertida a sus espaldas y él se volvió asombrado – ha terminado su entrenamiento, así que has vuelto a la normalidad, Severus Snape.

- ¿James Potter? – dijo entre asombrado y asustado a la vez.

- Claro que soy yo, y antes que digas nada – le dijo al ver que trataba de decir algo – en realidad, jamás estuve muerto, aunque admito que es casi como estarlo, pero Harry me ha liberado.

- No entiendo nada – dijo moviendo la cabeza – me despierto y estoy rodeado de enemigos, peor, durmiendo abrazado a uno de ellos, creo que me he perdido de algo y de un buen lapso de tiempo.

- Pongámoslo así, si bien Dumbledore te lanzó el hechizo, el maestro de Harry lo modificó y te dejó siendo un niño pequeño hasta el final del entrenamiento de mi hijo – le explicó – es una lástima que volvieras a la normalidad, me gustabas más siendo niño.

- Pues no me hace ninguna gracia – replicó – no me dices por qué.

- Simple, estabas demasiado cerca de una verdad que no debían conocer los mortifagos antes que Harry estuviera listo para enfrentarlos.

- ¿Te refieres a tu hijo mayor? – lo miró sorprendido – así que era cierto.

- Además en el colegio hay aprendices de mortifagos, si ellos hubiesen conocido el verdadero origen de Jeremy, cuando lo capturaron lo habrían matado y habrían robado su magia.

- ¡Papá, Sirius, lo conseguí! – entró gritando Harry y se arrojó contra su padrino que miraba a su ahijado, a James y a Snape alternativamente – ups, lo había olvidado, volvió a la normalidad.

- Mira que novedad – le replicó este.

- Y tendremos un invitado esta noche ¿saben? – ignoró al profesor.

- No me gustan las sorpresas de los Potter, la última vez casi me matan.

- Bueno, además él le debe una disculpa por lo que le hizo, debe permitírselo – sonrió – ahora está conversando con Dumbledore en su oficina, creo que dijo algo respecto a que tenían muchos años de curiosidades que contarse desde la última vez que se vieron.

- Espero que no sea otro vejete loco – suspiró.

- ¡Dumbledore no está loco! – saltaron los cuatro Griffindor.

- Habría que verlo – dijo Lucuis divertido.

- Se van a quedar todos con la boca abierta cuando lo vean – dijo Harry y su padre asintió – esperen y verán.

Continuará...

Al fin tengo listo este capítulo, me he tardado bastante para tener una actualización, pero he tratado de complacer a alguien que me pidió que lo alargara un poquito, hice algo, pero creo que no me convence, pero estará bien ¿verdad?

Espero muchos comentarios respecto a Snape ¿cómo les gusta más? ¿Lo vuelvo a dejar como niño? ¿Lo dejo como pareja de Jeremy? ¿Emparejo a Jeremy con Zabinni? Espero sus comentarios para poder iniciar el siguiente capítulo, que espero que sea el que inicie el desenlace ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Resucito a Voldy o destruyo a sus ayudantes antes que lo consigan? Respuestas, quiero respuestas.

Shio Chang.

PD. Si no menciono a aquellos que me han dejado sus hermosos comentarios en la página no es porque no me hayan gustado, sino porque responderlos para mí es una locura, pero me alegro que me los envíen.


	8. El fundador de una de las casas

Harry Potter y el Fénix dorado

Primero que nada, quiero hacer una advertencia, el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a mí sólo me pertenecen las ideas.  
Una advertencia antes de comenzar a leer, contiene algunas cosillas que pertenecen tanto al quinto como al sexto libro, no es spoiler ya que no es gran cosa, pero aquellos que si leyeron el libro comprenderán de qué se trata.

El fundador de una de las casas

Al final del examen todos los alumnos de séptimo año se reunieron en el comedor, era la hora de cenar y ya habían rendido cuatro de los "terribles exámenes", casi todos se quejaban de lo mismo, el haber llegado al final del mismo y no haber encontrado la puerta, sólo tres de ellos, aparte de Harry, lo habían logrado: Hermione, Ron y Draco, sólo que ellos se vieron enfrentados al espejo de Oesed y no supieron qué hacer para salir.  
- Quiero felicitar a los alumnos que ya han rendido sus primeros exámenes, que las notas les alcancen para lo que quieren ser al terminar el colegio - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo - y debo decirles que tengo el agrado de presentarles a un gran mago, él se quedará con los alumnos de su casa, Godric Griffindor - este entró en el salón como una luz blanca y sonrió al pararse frente a Dumbledore antes de quitarse la capucha y volverse hacia los estudiantes.  
- Es demasiado joven para ser el fundador - decían algunos.  
- ¿Lo notaste? Es igualito a Potter, sólo tiene el pelo largo - decían otros.  
- Es demasiado ¿por qué siempre Griffindor? - dijo un Slytherin.  
- También tengo el agrado de informarles que el Profesor Severus Snape está de regreso con nosotros - un aplauso cerrado saludó al profesor que se quedó de una pieza al ver el entusiasmo de todos los alumnos - aunque el joven Jeremy Potter seguirá con nosotros, en especial con los de séptimo año.  
- ¿Nos va a seguir torturando? - se quejó Ernie McMillan desde su mesa.  
- Bueno, es hora de cenar ¡Buen provecho! - les dijo y todos comenzaron a comer mientras conversaban animadamente y miraban de vez en cuanto a Godric Griffindor que charlaba amenamente con todos los presentes.  
- Se ve muy joven para ser uno de los fundadores del colegio - sentenció Hermione - ¿Y si nos está mintiendo?  
- Es Godric Griffindor - le dijo Harry divertido - lo sé porque me ha estado enseñando todo lo que sé en este tiempo.  
- Pues se te parece mucho - dijo Colin.  
- Es muy guapo - agregó Ginny - se te parece muchísimo.  
- Después de todo es mi ancestro, aunque me parece que papá se le parece más que yo - sonrió al ver que ni él ni Lucius estaban en la mesa.  
- ¿Por qué habrá conservado Dumbledore a Jeremy en el colegio si nosotros estamos por terminar las clases? - dijo Ron y se metió un muslo de pollo a la boca - es extraño.  
- Para protegerlo, supongo, aunque él y Snape ya dieron pruebas de saber cuidarse muy bien solos.  
- Si Snape regresó, es que completaste tu entrenamiento ¿verdad?  
- Sí, la última parte del práctico de DCAO me dio como resultado ser el nuevo brujo blanco - dijo bajando la voz - pero necesito su ayuda.  
- Eres el mago más poderoso... - empezó Hermione.  
- Tal vez lo sea, pero dentro del colegio hay aprendices de Mortifagos y si averiguan algunas cosas, pondrían en serio peligro a mi familia y es algo que no quiero ni puedo permitir - le dijo decidido - debemos descubrirlos antes que consigan sus objetivos.  
- Oye, Harry ¿dónde está tu adorado esposo? - le dijo Ginny mirando con curiosidad hacia la mesa de los Slytherin - y tampoco está su padre.  
- Seguramente se quedaron conversando en la habitación - dijo pensativo - mientras él esté allí, estarán a salvo - dijo en voz baja.  
- ¿A quién te refieres? - le dijo Hermione mirándolo intrigada, de un tiempo a esta parte Harry había estado ocultándole muchas cosas.  
- Ya lo sabrás, a que sí - sonrió sin explicar nada - mejor me voy a mi habitación, de seguro no se la puede con dos embarazados.

James miraba a Lucius divertido, se había molestado cuando Draco le había comenzado a interrogar sobre sus gustos y si era verdad de todas las travesuras que había llevado a cabo en su época escolar. Al parecer a su amado no le gustaba recordar esas cosas, en especial porque más de una vez había sido victima de una de ellas.  
- Recuerdo una en especial - sonrió con el recuerdo - era una poción bastante sencilla, pero un error y dejaría la escoba ¿la recuerdas, Lu?  
- Cómo no voy a acordarme si me reventaste el caldero - le dijo molesto.  
- ¿Por qué estalló? - lo miró Draco intrigado.  
- Bueno. Lucius me había estado ignorando hacía varios días, así que decidí el mejor momento de mi venganza, nadie podía ignorarme, si, era un presumido, pero estaba molesto - suspiró - Slughorn ordenó la preparación de la poción para camuflarse, se supone que tiene casi el mismo efecto que el encanto camaleón, pero yo me adelanté hacia él y al pasar junto a Lu, le solté el cabello y uno de ellos cayó en el caldero - se rió - fui el único que se salvó del efecto, todos, hasta el profesor quedaron con parte de la poción en sus cuerpos.  
- Por tu culpa mi cabello se puso negro por más de un mes.  
- Y Snape tenía el cabello casi blanco - se siguió riendo - Sirius lo tenía de un extraño rojo y Remus de un color celeste fosforescente.  
- Eras fatal, papá - le dijo Harry entrando en la habitación - pero te pillaron ¿no? - le dijo intrigado.  
- Hubiese sido un milagro que no, ya que fui el único que se salvó - sonrió - pero no podía contarse como travesura porque nadie me vio tomar la cinta del cabello de Lucius, por lo que el castigo fue muy leve.  
- ¡Pero si andabas luciéndote con mi cinta!  
- Cierto, la tenía amarrada al mango de mi escoba en el partido contra Slytherin - dijo soñador - recuerdo que su buscador se burló de ella y le dije que era de la persona más bella de todo el colegio, su furia fue instantánea, pero me preguntó de quién, así que le dije que tú me la habías dado.  
- Así que aparte de malo, mentiroso - le dijo Lucius, pero en sus mejillas había un sonrojo complacido - ¿me considerabas la persona más bella del colegio?  
- Por supuesto - le sonrió abrazándolo - pero el tipo enfureció y trató de arrebatármela botándome de la escoba, lo esquivé y me dediqué a perseguir la Snitch por el campo, claro que le decía cosas, como por ejemplo lo que iba a conseguir de mi musa cuando cogiera la snitch y de la bien que nos la íbamos a pasar el fin de semana escondidos por allí solitos - se rió - le hubieses visto la cara cuando vino hacia mí con toda la intención de pegarme, si no hubiese sido por la snitch, me mata.  
- No me parece gracioso - le dijo el rubio - pudiste dañarte seriamente.  
- ¿Cuántas veces terminé en enfermería? - sonrió - unas diez o doce veces al año, no estoy seguro, quizás hasta más - se encogió de hombros.  
- Así que Harry lo heredó de usted - le recriminó Draco.  
- ¿Me vas a decir que eres tan propenso a los accidentes como yo?  
- Y soy un imán de problemas, creo que a la cuarta - le sonrió abrazando a Draco sentándose en el sillón al frente de los adultos - estoy al menos tres días en la enfermería cada mes, creo que en primer año estuve más de 2 semanas en enfermería.  
- Pero nunca has hecho lo que hacían ellos.  
- Pues si no consideras que en segundo año le robamos a Snape los ingredientes para la poción multijugos - sonrió - o que en tercer año fue a Hogsmeade sin permiso, o que en cuarto.  
- No quiero saber - dijo Draco mirando la puerta.  
- ¡Quiero saber del torneo de los tres magos! - le dijo James - Godric dijo que él participó una vez cuando se instauró, para furia de Slytherin, y lo ganó.  
- No me agrada mucho recordarlo - le dijo Harry avergonzado.  
- Pero yo quiero saber más de ti, me perdí la mayor parte de tu vida.  
- De acuerdo - suspiró - en cuarto mi año fui por primera vez a las mundiales de Quidditch y conocimos a Barty Croutch, allí se aparecieron los motifagos - miró a Lucius - y fue convocada la marca tenebrosa con mi varita. Después regresamos al colegio y nos enteramos del famoso torneo, llegaron los estudiantes del último curso de Drumstang y de Beauxtons, así que fue sacado el cáliz de fuego, frente a este había una línea de edad, no se podía pasar con poción envejecedora, así que no intenté participar. La noche en que el cáliz decidió a los campeones salieron tres nombres del cáliz del fuego, dieron por finalizada la elección, pero apareció un cuarto, el mío. Desde ese momento fui el cuarto campeón, tuve que enfrentar a un dragón para quitarle un huevo mágico que me ayudaría a descubrir lo que tenía que hacer en la segunda prueba, esta consistía en rescatar a mi prenda del fondo del lago negro en una hora, pero yo no podía dejar que Gabrille se quedara allí.  
- La chica no se iba a morir - le dijo Draco.  
- ¿Qué sabía yo en ese momento? Me habían dicho que muchos habían muerto en ese famoso torneo - replicó - salí con Ron y ella a la superficie y luego me sentí idiota, pero ello me valió el segundo lugar y le empaté el puntaje a Cedric Diggory para la última prueba - bajó la mirada - nos tocó entrar en el laberinto mágico que Hagrid creó para nosotros, luché con todo lo que pude, salvé a Fleur, desmayé a Krum y ayudé a Cedric, pero el pobre murió luego de tomar la copa - se miró las manos - si yo no hubiese insistido en que ambos ganáramos juntos, él no habría sido trasladado conmigo a aquel cementerio ni hubiese muerto a manos de Voldemort.  
- Esa fue la noche que él regresó ¿no?  
- La copa del torneo era un traslador, llegué al cementerio donde estaban los restos del padre de Voldemort, con una magia muy antigua, una "joya de la magia negra", según él dijo, regresó tomando un hueso de su padre a la fuerza, carne de un vasallo entregada por voluntad propia y mi sangre tomada a la fuerza también. Fue horrible, desde que me marcó como su igual sentía muy bien cuando estaba en estado de fuertes emociones, la terrible ira o la profunda felicidad me hacía daño. Regresó en todo su poder y trató de matarme, pero nuestras varitas se conectaron y obligaron a la suya a vomitar en sentido inverso los últimos conjuros.  
- Y tú estabas allí, en ese cementerio - le dijo James a Lucius molesto.  
- Era un mortifago, si no iba, me mataría y a toda mi familia.  
- Vi aparecer el espectro de Cedric, de un anciano Muggle, de Berta Hopkings, de mamá y el tuyo - sonrió - me dieron tiempo de escapar y poner al mundo alerta sobre su regreso.  
- Si, Voldemort estaba furioso, los pocos que estábamos a su alrededor tuvimos que evitarlo, cualquier cosa lo sacaba de quicio y te ganabas una larga sesión de torturas.  
- ¿Y en quinto año? - lo miró preocupado.  
- Bueno, el ministerio no me creyó que él había regresado y menos lo que vi en ese cementerio, así que una de las cercanas al ministro me mandó un par de dementores para provocar mi expulsión, lo que le salió por la culata porque hubo un testigo de los acontecimientos y me salvé.  
- Si, me convocaste para salvarte y salvar a tu primo, que debo decir es lo más antipático que hay - le sonrió.  
- ¿Cómo que te convocó? - le dijeron sorprendidos los dos rubios.  
- El siempre estuvo conmigo, sólo que no se podía hacer presente excepto cuando convocaba a mi patronus - explicó Harry.  
- Así fue como me enteré de lo de Sirius, después de todo lo salvé esa noche de los dementores.  
- Y yo que pensé haberte visto de pie del otro lado del lago cuando en realidad era yo - sonrió Harry - de todas maneras me habías salvado, pero no como yo había pensado.  
- Me alegra haberte sido de utilidad, quizás no conseguí evitar que él te marcara y te hiciera la vida miserable por largos dieciséis años, pero siempre puede acompañarte - se puso de pie y se agachó a su lado - ¿recuerdas aquella vez que Petunia te rapó? Te veías horrible y llorabas mucho, así que desperté tu magia e hice que el cabello te creciera, o esa vez que Dudley te perseguía con sus amigotes y saltaste hacia el techo, también fui yo, claro que pronto tu magia apareció por si sola, claro que lo de la serpiente no me lo esperaba - sonrió.  
- ¿Qué serpiente? - le dijo Draco.  
- Verás, antes de saber que era mago, mis tíos me llevaron al zoológico, allí estaba mi primo molestando a una serpiente, así que me puse a hablar con ella y me contó que había crecido en cautiverio y que le encantaría conocer Brasil, mi primo la vio moverse y me lanzó lejos, sin quererlo hice desaparecer el vidrio y él cayó dentro mientras la serpiente escapaba dándome las gracias, luego el vidrio volvió a aparecer con él adentro.  
- Y en segundo año nos asustaste a todos hablando parsel.  
- Esa fue una cualidad que Voldemort le traspasó al marcarlo como su igual - le dijo Godric apareciendo entre ellos revolviendo el cabello de su descendiente - creo que jamás pensó que un bebé tuviera tanto poder, por eso le echó la culpa a su madre de su fracaso.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? Lily se sacrificó por amor.  
- Si, pero no fue lo único que salvó a Harry.  
- Así que Voldemort eligió al bebé acertado - dijo Lucius.  
- Si, pero fue muy idiota - le dijo Godric - por haber sido marcado como el siguiente brujo blanco, él estaba protegido de cualquier ataque que atentara contra su vida, claro que sin el sacrificio de Lily él habría perdido su magia por completo, pese a que sobre él estaba la magia de varias generaciones de Potter, pero era demasiado pequeño para asimilar tal magia.  
- Así que hasta el mago que se dice el más poderoso puede ser un idiota - dijo Lucius divertido.

Harry miró el salón casi vacío esa mañana, era el quinto examen y ya sólo le faltaban dos, pero este era el escrito de pociones y allí sólo había 12 alumnos a los que Jeremy animaba con una sonrisa. Se sentó frente a uno de los escritorios y esperó que el examinador les entregara sus cuadernillos, estaba totalmente seguro que ellos iban a conseguirlo, en especial Harry y Draco, aunque debía admitir que Blaise también era muy bueno en ello.  
- Pueden empezar a contestar - dijo el hombre mayor dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba Jeremy.  
Harry miró las preguntas y no se sorprendió al ver lo que le pedían, ciertamente la poción que su hermano le había enseñado hace un par de meses estaba allí, pese a que esta jamás estuvo incluida en los temarios de la clase de pociones, quizás aquel era el truco por el cual en mucho tiempo no habían ingresado a la academia de aurores directamente del colegio si creía lo que Tonks le había contado. Claro que ella no era un gran ejemplo, era un poco torpe, pero debía tener muy buena cabeza sí lo había conseguido. Decidido, comenzó a responder extensamente las preguntas, esta vez nadie le iba a quitar el gusto de igualar a su madre con las mejores notas de pociones.  
Todos estaban cabeza gacha contestando cuando una suave brisa se coló pon el costado de salón haciendo volar las hojas de los estudiantes más cercanos y Harry vio aparecer en el reglón superior de la prueba una palabra "CUIDADO", la que desapareció de inmediato y se preguntó a qué debía de estar alerta ahora con lo que apareció una nueva palabra: "DRACO", aquello si lo alertó, su esposo estaba sentado junto a la puerta muy concentrado respondiendo su examen como para percatarse de cualquier peligro potencial. Miró su propio examen y lo dio por concluido, jamás antes había escrito tanto antes acerca de pociones, por lo que este tenía que ser mejor que el de los TIMOS, lo cerró y se lo entregó a su examinador antes de voltearse y ver que una sombra negra se cernía sobre la rubia cabeza de su esposo.  
- ¡Tempus! - gritó deteniendo el tiempo y corrió junto a su esposo cambiándolo de lugar - ¡finite incantamen! - Y la sombra desapareció sobre el lugar en el que antes había estado el rubio. Casi al mismo tiempo se apareció allí Godric Griffindor preocupadísimo.  
- Un ataque de magia negra - le dijo a Jeremy y caminó hacia donde Harry abrazaba a su esposo con fuerza - están bien ¿verdad?  
- Sí, pero otra vez han roto la magia del castillo - le dijo Harry soltando a Draco - y si lo atacaron a él ¿no será posible que también ataquen a Lucius?  
- Es más difícil que lo ataquen a él - negó con la cabeza - en especial si no saben con certeza donde se encuentra, en cambio Draco es más vulnerable porque él se mueve por el castillo y se sabe donde pueden ubicarlo.  
- Sea quien sea el maldito que esta ayudando desde dentro, lo voy a descubrir y le va a ir muy mal con la ira de los Potter.  
- Tranquilo - le sonrió - Draco ¿has terminado tu examen?  
- Sí, iba a entregarlo cuando Harry me abrazó, ni cuenta me di cuando me tenía en este rincón - le sonrió el rubio enderezándose para entregar su cuadernillo - espero que no me ataquen de nuevo.  
- Señor, no debe interrumpir a los alumnos durante un examen - dijo el examinador saliendo finalmente de su estupor.  
- Bueno, si ya me voy - le dijo dándole una sonrisa que lo hizo estremecerse - vamos, chicos, para que los demás concluyan tranquilos - le hizo un gesto a Jeremy y salieron del comedor - es muy molesto, ese malvado Slytherin dejó muchos resquicios por donde puede pasar la magia negra, pese a todos los conjuros que pusimos los demás fundadores.  
- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia - le dijo Draco tomado de la mano de Harry - pero ¿por qué se inició toda esta rencilla?  
- Slytherin estaba demasiado obsesionado con los magos de sangre pura hasta la sexta generación y los había muy pocos en ese tiempo, fue por eso que los demás quisimos abrirnos a los demás, incluso en escoger pareja era quisquilloso, Rowena y Helga eran las únicas brujas de sangre verdaderamente pura que había en nuestro circulo, pero ellas no eran del gusto de Salazar, él quería el fuego que decían tenía el fénix, así que se fijó en mí.  
- Así que también tuvo las suyas - dijo Harry.  
- Por supuesto, pero él no me gustaba a mí, yo estaba por casarme con Antoinet Malfoy - y vio a Draco asombrado - sí, ella era veela y era muy dulce, pero él no soportaba aquella relación, yo era un mago de sangre pura y no podía casarme con semejante criatura, así que me secuestró y le hizo creer a ella que yo la había abandonado y a mí que había sido violado - suspiró - supongo que sabes que su descendiente era capaz de crear recuerdos falsos en las mentes, pues bien, le viene de él - caminó y les abrió una puerta que ellos nunca habían visto y entraron a un jardín bellísimo - en ese tiempo creé esta salón del paraíso para relajarme y unos días después conocí a la que en definitiva iba a ser mi esposa, Salazar se enfureció porque ella era media sangre y era muy bella, así que me maldijo diciendo que mi sangre y la de los veela descendientes del unicornio se atraerían incansablemente por muchas generaciones provocando el odio interminablemente, pero después pareció aplacarse cuando se casó con Bereza Black.  
- ¿Los Black están emparentados con él?  
- ¿Por qué crees que por siglos fueron sólo Slytherin hasta tu padrino? - sonrió - y los Malfoy pasaron a formar parte de su casa cuando el varón de la familia empezó a estudiar aquí, él quería vengar la deshonra a su hermana.  
- Pero ¿cuándo empezó realmente el problema?  
- Cuando mi nieto entró a estudiar, quizás su padre era mago, bastante bueno, debo decirte, pero autodidacta dado que él era hijo de padres media sangre, o sea no era de sangre pura. Sin embargo Harry suplía con creces su falta de método con magia verdaderamente pura y entrega. - Y entonces fue que Slytherin quiso casarlo con su hija ¿no?  
- Sí, a él le tomó mucho tiempo tener un descendiente, pero cuando su mujer se embarazó tuvo una niña y luego murió, nosotros pensábamos que su mal genio se debía a la terrible pérdida y que no fuera el varón deseado, pero era porque yo me veía feliz con mi familia. Después que Harry se casara con Ginebra Artons todo se desencadenó y se enfureció, construyó la cámara secreta, encerró allí a su monstruo y desapareció.  
- ¿Ginebra? - dijo Draco exaltado - ¿cómo era ella?  
- Una dulce pelirroja de ojos verdes - lo miró preocupado - ¿por qué?  
- La madre de Harry era pelirroja y de ojos verdes, y la bruja con la cual anduvo el año pasado es pelirroja y se llama así - contestó.  
- Bueno, en la familia nos suelen llamar la atención las pelirrojas, mi esposa también lo era.  
- ¡La voy a matar si vuelve a mirar a mi Harry!  
- No es necesario que exageres - le sonrió este divertido acariciándole una mejilla - pero cuéntenos cuando empezó la pesadilla fénix veela.  
- Bueno, creo que fue el hijo mayor de Harry el primero en encontrarse con un Malfoy, debo decir que era más bien tímido, solía esconderse bajo ropas demasiado grandes para él, hasta que comenzó a jugar Quidditch, era un excelente buscador, las chicas se derretían cuando andaba con su ajustado uniforme, pero él ponía los pies en el suelo y corría a esconderse. Así fue como Demis Malfoy lo conoció y lo amó, sin embargo la maldición entre ellos los hizo separase sin haber consumado su amor y el mayor de los Potter murió en un accidente antes de alcanzar los 20 años y él se volvió hacia las artes oscuras para tratar de traerlo de regreso, pero no hay magia conocida que pueda hacerlo, menos cuando no hay un cuerpo, él se convirtió en el primer fénix entregado a un aprendiz de brujo blanco.  
- ¿Y por qué desapareció y se mantiene tan joven?  
- Salazar, luego que murió mi esposa, pensó que tenía una oportunidad de atraparme y me secuestró una vez más dándome un amuleto muy especial, él me volvería más joven a medida que yo opusiera resistencia a sus encantos, y vaya que me resistí, así llegué a tener la apariencia que tengo. Me tuvo, de cierta manera, pero mi corazón nunca fue suyo, aquello lo hizo enfurecer de tal forma que me dejó encerrado en ese extraño mundo hasta que yo le traspasara mi magia y conocimiento a alguien más, pero sólo tendría una oportunidad cada cien años o cuando su heredero se hubiese adueñado del alma de alguno mío - suspiró de nuevo - fue doloroso para mí ver como la escuela se desgarraba en problemas, así que Rowena y Helga decidieron crear un consejo escolar para que buscaran a la persona idónea para hacer de director ¿sabes que los mejores han sido de mi casa?  
- No todos lo han sido, uno de los ancestros de mi madre fue director - le dijo Draco - ella me lo contó.  
- Sí, ha habido Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf, el director antes de Dumbledore lo era, pero la escuela ha funcionado mejor cuando uno de los míos ha estado a cargo.  
- Nos estaba contando del primer fénix de un aprendiz ¿quién era su dueño?  
- Gideon Potter, aunque creo que lo escogí mal, era demasiado atarantado - sonrió - era excelente en transformaciones, pero le costaba mucho pociones, sin embargo estaba por encima del promedio, pero cuando sintió que tenía algo más que los demás, el poder se le fue a la cabeza y no pudo pasar la primera prueba y su fénix se tornó rojo, para dolor de ambos. Luego elegí a un muchacho llamado Patrick Hills, otro experto en transformaciones, pero tenía ganas de aprender, lo absorbía todo como esponja, sin embargo también fracasó en la primera prueba, no fue hasta el tercer o cuarto aprendiz que me di cuenta por qué fracasaban allí siempre, querían ser poderosos y sabían desde pequeños que iban a ser aprendices del Gran Brujo Blanco, como me apodaron en ese tiempo, así que comencé a elegirlos con más cuidado y a prohibirle hablar de mí hasta que completaran sus entrenamientos. Por supuesto, también cambié las pruebas, ninguno ha tenido las pruebas del aprendiz anterior aunque siempre ha sido el mismo conocimiento el que les he entregado. Ya los siguientes lograron llegar más lejos, pero ninguno consiguió superar la tercera prueba, hasta Dumbledore, pero él me falló frente al espejo de Oesed, no sé que vio allí, pero de inmediato su fénix se volvió rojo, me sentí fracasado, así que el siguiente elegido fue alguno de la familia y marqué a James, era tan parecido a mi que pensé que lo lograría, sin embargo, antes de terminar la escuela perdió la cabeza y Voldemort le puso precio luego a su vida, así que decidí esperar un poco más. Elegí a su hijo, había nacido bajo una portentosa estrella que presagiaba una época de paz entre guerras, así que debía ser el único capaz de detener al tirano, una vez que lo consiguió lo dejé manifestar su magia, pero me temo que aquellos que siguen la magia negra no quieren quedarse tranquilos y deberemos destruir el último vestigio del Heredero de Salazar si queremos paz.  
- ¿Qué era lo que en realidad quería Voldemort? - preguntó Draco.  
- No estoy muy seguro, Salazar quería la pureza de la sangre de los magos, sin embargo, nacían más varones que niñas y en ese tiempo no podíamos embarazar a los chicos, eso ocurrió varios siglos más tarde, así que a regañadientes aceptaba la "mezcla de sangre" como él lo llamó, porque nos extinguiríamos, pero Voldemort no era un sangre pura. Por supuesto, con toda esa poderosa magia que tenía, ambicionaba ser el mago más notable, pero no podía ser bueno dado que la familia Gaunt, de tanto mezclarse entre primos, tenía claros rasgos de sicóticos y asesinos ya varias generaciones antes que él naciera, y con todo el desamor que tuvo de parte de sus padres, obviamente no podía ser menos.  
- Me recuerda la historia de la humanidad que enseñaran los muggles - Harry sonrió al ver la cara de Draco - oye, no todos ellos son malos, hay algunos muy buenos - le acarició el cabello - se hacían con el poder para "salvar" a su gente y terminaban destruyéndose a sí mismos - se sentó en una banca atrayendo a Draco a su lado - allí tienes a Stalin y la Revolución Rusa, empezó como algo para sacar al pueblo de la pobreza y terminó siendo una terrible represión que llevó a muchos a la muerte porque se le subió el poder a la cabeza. O a Hittler, tratando de darle grandeza a su país, a sacarlo del estanco y lo llevó a una terrible guerra que terminó con la muerte de muchos de los suyos y de los otros bandos, incluso muchos inocentes, se volvió un completo tirano que se quería hacer con el dominio del mundo "limpiando" la raza caucásica - respiró profundo - sólo quedarían los "chicos hermosos", vale decir del tipo rubio o castaños claros, aunque él no era precisamente un hombre "bello", al menos las imágenes que hay de él así lo señalan.  
- En todos lados se cuecen habas - dijo el mago mayor - pero son los más poderosos los que viven con miedo, jamás piensan que es su culpa el haber creado a aquel que puede vencerlos - se sentó junto a ellos extendiendo el brazo por el respaldo por la espalda de Harry - eso mismo hizo Voldemort cuando fue tras de ti y te dio gran parte de sus poderes, ellos fueron asimilados y cambiados por tu alma buena.  
- Bueno, regresemos al castillo, deben descansar antes del práctico y luego ir a comer - sonrió y miró directamente a Draco - creo que tengo algo que les puede agradar, una poción especial que nos puede decir qué sexo tiene su bebé o si es más de uno - sonrió - se lo di esta mañana a Remus y Sirius casi se murió de la sorpresa y del susto, el lobo se puso mitad rosa, mitad celeste, así que son dos bebés, uno de cada sexo - se puso de pie - se lo di a Lucius, pero este se negó a beberlo, pese a los ruegos de James y a que le dije que el efecto sólo duraría unos minutos, dijo que ya había tenido suficiente de ello cuando era estudiante.  
- Le aseguro que mi papá lo va a convencer o engañar para que se lo tome - se rió Harry - creo que lo tiene muy bien amarrado a su meñique.  
- Nadie tiene amarrado a un Malfoy a su meñique - le reclamó Draco.  
- ¿Quieres que haga la prueba? - le dijo malicioso y se rió de nuevo al ver como se sonrojaba.

En la habitación estaban todos en silencio, James permanecía detrás de Sirius y Remus que miraban divertidos a Lucius que estaba todo rosado mirando furioso al moreno con las manos en las caderas.  
- No me hace ninguna gracia tu engañó, Potter, no quería saber qué era lo que íbamos a tener hasta que naciera, quería que fuera una sorpresa - le gritó.  
- Tranquilo - le dijo Godric divertido - no puedes evitar que un gato tenga curiosidad y que quiera saciarla aún en contra de sus instintos de supervivencia - miró a James - eres un poco.  
- Lo siento, pero como no se la quería tomar por las buenas, se la eché en su jugo mientras lo besaba - dijo este avergonzado.  
- Aparte de infantil, tramposo - le recriminó Lucius aún molesto pero ya no tanto - te había explicado mis motivos.  
- Y ni siquiera sabemos si es una o dos - suspiró.  
- Y no voy a decirte aquello ni dejaré que me acompañes a mi revisión.  
- Mejor dejemos la discusión - dijo Harry divertido mirando a su padre que miraba con ojos de cachorro mojado al rubio y se notaba a las claras que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo porque comenzó a dejar su enojo de lado y corrió a abrazarlo y lo besó - ¿quién decía que nadie tiene amarrado a un Malfoy a su meñique? - le sonrió a su esposo.  
- Quiero que me den esa famosa poción - le dijo sonrojado pero ignorando olímpicamente sus palabras.  
- Ya hay dos niñas y un varoncito en la familia - dijo Sirius divertido al ver a su amigo sentado en el suelo con su rubio encima haciéndole cosquillas - quien pensaría que veríamos a un Malfoy "rebajarse" a cosquillear a su pareja delante de todos.  
- Ustedes no son "todos" - le replicó este enderezándose.  
- No me salgas conque somos Nadie, porque ni embarazado te la perdono.  
- Guacala, esto es más asqueroso que cualquiera de las pociones de madame Pomfrey - se quejó Draco haciendo gestos y abrazándose a Harry - me voy a morir - se quejó echándose a llorar entre sus brazos haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, al menor tuvieron suerte que el sillón estuviera detrás de él.  
- Tranquilo, amorcito, comienzas a cambiar de color.  
- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto...? - dijo Jeremy entrando en la habitación - Lucius está de dos tonos rosa - dijo y James lo miró bien - y Draco se comienza a poner celeste a dos tonos - dijo sorprendido - ¿qué pasa?  
- La poción "matrius" - le dijo Godric divertido - te dice qué sexo tiene el bebé de un embarazado y cuantos hijos se están gestando, así que los tres van a tener dos hijos, Remus, una niña y un niño; Lucius, dos niñas y Draco, dos niños, se nota en sus colores.  
- ¡Van a ser seis los niños corriendo por Godric Hollow's! - dijo James sonriendo - Potter manor al fin va a tener todos los habitantes que se merece.  
- Espero también poder darte muchos, muchos nietos - le dijo Jeremy divertido.  
- Así tendré cinco hijos - sonrió este dando saltitos alrededor de la sala y luego miró a Jeremy - y tú ¿con quién se supone que me vas a dar nietos? - lo miró sospechoso - no me vayas a decir.  
- Aún no me decido - se defendió - aunque debo admitir que me gustaría tener un hijo como el pequeño Sev.  
- ¡Primero te mato antes que dejarte con Snape! - le gritó.  
- Oh, vamos, papá, no es para tanto, creo que el hombre sólo necesita de un poco de cariño, sabes perfectamente lo mal que lo trataron sus padres.  
- ¡Él podría ser tu padre!  
- ¿Y qué con eso? - lo rebatió - yo soy joven y puedo tener muchos hijos.  
- No - le dijo rotundamente.  
- Y soy lo bastante grande para tomar mis propias decisiones - agregó agresivo - no necesito que estés de acuerdo conmigo.  
- Jeremy, a ti no te gusta Snape, sólo quieres tener un hijo suyo por como viste que era de pequeño - le dijo Sirius suavemente - a mí también me gustaba el pequeño Sev, era adorable, pero nadie puede asegurarte que al tener un hijo suyo este salga igual - le dijo calmadamente - mira a Harry y a ti mismo, los dos se parecen a James, pese a no tener la misma madre, ni siquiera te pareces a Draco, pese a que eres rubio - le señaló - y mira a tu padre, igualito a Godric Griffindor, pese a que es un Potter ¿cuáles serían los verdadero rasgos del primer Potter?  
- Me parece que Sirius tiene razón - le dijo Godric - por largos siglos los Potter has tenido los mismos rasgos, ninguno de ellos jamás se ha salido del molde, todos los varones son iguales, quizás varíen los colores, pero siempre se me han parecido, quizás jamás tuvieses un hijo como Sev.  
- Quizás tengan razón - suspiró al fin aplacado - es posible que me guste por el niño que conocí y no por sí mismo, pero hay algo que me llama hacia él ¿no será posible que lo aceptes aunque sea un poquito? - miró a su padre.  
- Supongo que estoy siendo muy cerrado al respecto - dijo este suspirando - lo que pasa es que lo conocí desde que entramos en el colegio y sé cómo puede ser de borde y no quisiera que te hiciera sufrir, pero vas a tener que demostrarme que lo amas y convencerlo a él que deje atrás el pasado, no creo que olvide jamás lo que le hicieron los merodeadores en ese tiempo, por sobre todo lo que le hice yo.  
- Pero sigo creyendo que está muy viejo para ti - le dijo Sirius.  
- Hay maneras de rejuvenecerlo - dijo Harry.  
- ¿En serio? - dijo su rubio hermano con los ojos brillando - ¿y qué tengo que hacer para conseguirlo?  
- Digo, no hay león que no sea curioso - dijo Godric divertido - quizás esté en la biblioteca el libro donde salga el conjuro con el que Salazar me rejuveneció, si lo buscamos con paciencia, quizás puedas hacerlo.  
- Papá, si lo consiguiese ¿aceptarías que tenga una relación con él?  
- Dios, otro Potter malo de la cabeza - suspiró - de acuerdo, si lo consigues voy a tratar de ser más tolerante, pero no te prometo nada al respecto - dijo al fin - y con respecto a tenerlo en la familia, se va a tener que ganar ese derecho tal como lo han hecho todas nuestras parejas.  
- ¿El abuelo habría aceptado a Lucius? - le dijo molesto.  
- El abuelo habría aceptado a Lucius porque lo conocía y era un hombre generoso - le dijo Sirius - a él le preocupaban poco los formalismos, lo hubiese querido porque su hijo lo quería, incluso después de lo que pasó, no lo odió.  
- Me habría gustado conocerlo - dijo Harry - debió ser un hombre maravilloso.  
- Por supuesto que lo era - sonrió Sirius - un hombre genial, después de todo, me adoptó como uno más de sus cachorros junto con Remus, pese a que mi madre le había hecho la vida imposible, él me mostró que un león no debe ser rencoroso y saber perdonar, aunque duela, eso nos hace mejores.  
- Pues no han dejado afuera los rencores contra Severus Snape.  
- Ah, ese es un cuento aparte - dijo James abrazando a Lucius - él jamás nos ha perdonado a nosotros y cada vez que quisimos dejar el pasado atrás nos salió con algo que nos recordara dolorosamente por qué no lo queríamos.  
- Tengo sueñito - dijo Draco haciendo un puchero acurrucándose contra Harry.  
- Si, los Malfoy son expertos en llamar la atención hacia ellos - dijo James y se rió cuando recibió en respuesta una fea mirada del suyo.

En el comedor los pocos que habían dado el EXTASIS de pociones comentaban lo fácil que había estado, así que planeaban un regalo para el "querido" profesor Potter, estaban seguros que gracias a él pasarían el ramo con las mejores calificaciones de todas. Aunque el más contento era Blaise Zabinni que no dejaba de decir que Jeremy no sólo era guapo, sino el mejor maestro que existía y Harry se sintió mal por él, al parecer el Slytherin estaba realmente enamorado de su hermano y resultaba que este iba tras el otro profesor de pociones, aquello no lo recordaba su hermano.  
- ¿Qué sería bueno para él? - suspiró mirando a Harry - ¿qué crees, Potter?  
- Que quizás fuera mejor que te olvidaras de mi hermano - le dijo suavemente - me temo que a él le gusta alguien más.  
- ¿Qué? - prácticamente chilló - le voy a sacar los ojos al que se me atraviese.  
- Creo que va a ser un poquito difícil - le dijo el moreno moviendo la cabeza - al menos no hasta que acabe el año y no seamos alumnos del colegio.  
- ¿Snape? - dijo furioso - ni se le ocurra acercarse a mi Jeremy, es muy viejo para él, si podría ser perfectamente su padre ¿qué le vería a él?  
- Sabes que a mi hermano le gustan los animales peligrosos - le dijo divertido - quizás por eso le gusta, aunque puede ser que solo lo haga por molestarlo, después de todo, es un Potter ¿no crees?  
- Ya me encargaré yo de separarlos, Jeremy es mío - dijo decidido y molesto.  
- Cuidado, Jeremy también es decidido y no querrías que se enojara contigo.  
- No te preocupes, sé muy bien lo que voy a hacer.  
- Podría salirte el tiro por la culata - le dijo Draco hablando al fin - Jeremy no es manipulable y quizás termines uniéndolos en vez de separarlos.  
- Pues al menos habré hecho el intento - le dijo parándose de la mesa y marchándose decidido, pero lo escucharon murmurar - es mío.  
- Creo que Jeremy no lo ha tomado muy en serio - le dijo Ron del otro lado de la mesa - me parece que a veces tu hermano es tan inocente como tú, pese a su coquetería.  
- No te entiendo - le dijo Harry intrigado.  
- Lo que Ron quiere decir es que tu hermano no se ha dado cuenta que Zabinni está verdaderamente interesado en él - le dijo Hermione - para él es solo un juego, quizás hasta le tenga cariño y por eso acepta sus regalos, pero no ha visto lo que realmente hay detrás de ellos.  
- Pobre Blaise - dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza - si realmente ama a Jeremy va a sufrir mucho, en especial si este consigue el amuleto del hechizo.  
- ¿Qué es eso? - le dijo Hermione con curiosidad.  
- Bueno, Griffindor nos contó porque su apariencia es tan joven, pese a que, cuando él desapareció, era tan viejito como Dumbledore - le dijo Draco - fue con un hechizo especial, así que Jeremy pretende darle uno igual a Snape para hacerlo lo bastante joven como para que sea aceptable para él.  
- Lo que sí es que rejuvenecerá tanto como él se oponga a lo que mi hermano quiere - dijo Harry divertido - quizás hasta lo vuelva un bebé ¿se imaginan? - sonrió - así Zabinni se sacaría la competencia del camino sin intervenir.  
- Pero Snape no dejaría que fuera Jeremy quién lo criara, se iría con tu padrino.  
- Sí, pero eso sería sólo en caso que Snape no quisiera para nada a mi hermano, aunque quizás el hechizo tenga un tope de edad - miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio a Godric conversando con Dumledore y Jeremy animadamente - pero si dejó a mi maestro tan joven, fue porque se le resistió muchísimo, así que pobre Snape.  
- Pues me parece que tu hermano tiene bastantes posibilidades con él - le dijo Hermione - ¿han notado cómo lo mira? Quizás en el fondo le gusta.  
- Tanto como le podría gustar cualquier Potter - le dijo Sirius pasando por su lado - si lo logra va a ser milagro, pero Jeremy va a encontrar piedras en el camino - sentenció y caminó hacia la mesa, seguido por Remus, Lucius y James que le guiñó un ojo a su hijo menor.  
- Si intervienen, Jeremy se va a enojar con ustedes - les advirtió.  
- Bueno, pero los merodeadores deben intentarlo ¿sabes? - sonrió si guió su camino sentándose a un lado de Snape que lo miró muy mal.  
- ¿Quién es ese hombre? - le dijo Ginny sorprendida - también se te parece.  
- Es James Potter - le dijo en voz alta y escuchó como todos se atragantaban a su alrededor sorprendidos.  
- ¡Tu papá esta muerto! - le dijo Ron.  
- No, era mi fénix - le dijo riendo al ver lo pálido que estaba - y cuando completé mi entrenamiento lo liberé del conjuro que lo mantenía con esa forma.  
- Así que ese era el gran secreto que nos guardabas - dijo su amiga un tanto molesta - y por eso nos alejaste de ti.  
- Por supuesto que no los he hecho a un lado, Hermione - se defendió - solo es que no quise involucrarlos en los problemas que tengo por ser un Potter ¿no lo ven? Antes por poco y los matan sólo por ser mis amigos, no quiero que vuelvan a tratar de usarlos.  
- A veces la nobleza de los Griffindor me da asco - dijo Draco.  
- Es por eso que no eres uno de los nuestros - le dijo Ron molesto.  
- ¿Y quién quiere ser uno de los suyos cuando tengo a mejor a mi lado?  
- Y no eres más que una serpiente rastrera - le dijo furioso.  
- Al menos no soy una comadreja pobretona - le replicó de vuelta.  
- Draco - le dijo Harry viendo como Ron apretaba los labios y enrojecía conteniendo apenas la rabia - guarda tu lengua Malfoy.  
- ¿Por qué si él empezó? - se puso de pie furioso - En realidad tú lo empezaste - le dijo con suavidad.  
- Sabía que ibas a defenderlo a él en vez de a mí que soy tu esposo.  
- No lo estoy defendiendo - lo rebatió con calma - pero eres demasiado agudo y les podrías hacer daño a los bebés ¿por qué no te calmas y seguimos comiendo tranquilos?  
- De acuerdo - volvió a sentarse y suspiró - pero ni creas que ganaste.  
- ¿Dijiste a los bebés? - dijo Hermione a la que no se le escapaba nada - eso significa que ¿van a tener más uno?  
- La familia Black siempre ha tenido antecedentes de embarazos múltiples - dijo Draco volviendo a comer - mi madre era una gemela, así que yo tengo esa posibilidad, aunque Griffindor me dio una poción especial y yo tendré dos varoncitos, papá va a tener dos niñas y Lupin va a tener una parejita.  
- Tu casa se va a volver una locura - se rió Ron.

Y el examen practico había sido realmente divertido, el hecho que los jóvenes estuvieran acostumbrados ya a trabajar bajo presión los hizo trabajar raudamente en sus pociones, claro que cada tanto observaban a Jeremy que estaba sentado al borde del escritorio mirando un punto lejano a espaldas de ellos. Blaise se notaba que era el más decidido, estaba molesto porque se sentía desplazado en el cariño del rubio, pero no iba a dejar que Snape, por muy respetado que este fuera y pese a ser el jefe de su casa, le quitara al atractivo e inteligente profesor nuevo, si cada vez que le sonreía sentía las piernas de gelatina y el corazón le martilleaba a mil, no, decididamente el rubio iba a ser suyo a como diera lugar.  
Harry miró su poción en silencio, había cambiado de lugar a última hora con Draco porque no quería que trataran de secuestrarlo de nuevo, y se dio cuenta que casi estaba lista, al igual que las de los demás. Claro que ninguna era igual a las demás para evitar que las "copiaran", aunque a él le había tocado, para su diversión, la poción matalobos ¿con quién la prensarían probar? Así que simplemente preparó la tradicional, la puso en el frasco y la entregó, luego se fijó en que Draco hacía lo mismo y lo tomaba de la mano para salir juntos.  
- Me tocó la poción muerte en vida - le dijo Draco - me quedó tal como decía el libro que debía ser, Jeremy me sonrió cuando la entregué.  
- A mí me toco la matalobos - le dijo acercándolo a su costado y abrazándolo - la hice casi por inercia, la he preparado tantas veces, pero hice la tradicional, no la que le hacía a Remus, la otra no está patentada y no es igual.  
- Si, si no queda igual a la otra es mejor no hacerla - aceptó y vio a Blaise salir detrás de ellos - ¿que te tocó hacer?  
- Morfiliosis - le dijo - Jeremy me sonrió complacido, creo que salió bien, pero no estoy muy seguro, le cambié el orden a los últimos dos ingredientes.  
- Bueno, no creo que sea mucho - le dijo Harry - creo que es una de las pocas pociones a las que se le puede alterar el orden de los componentes sin que cambie sus resultados.  
- A Granger le tocó amormentia - le dijo - espero que las pociones no las prueben con nadie, porque creo que la estaba haciendo muy bien.  
- Sólo espero que a Ron no le haya tocado una muy difícil - le dijo - vamos un rato a la biblioteca, debo encontrar un encantamiento especial, no los he practicado demasiado últimamente y no quiero echar a perder mis notas por eso - sonrió mientras caminaban - Zabinni ¿qué vas a hacer con lo de mi hermano? Mi familia no está muy conforme, pero será su decisión.  
- No lo sé, no podría usar un filtro amoroso ni nada parecido, quizás si pudiera echarle una poción para que odie a Snape, pero eso me metería en problemas porque de inmediato caería la sospecha sobre mí - suspiró - y tampoco puedo matarlo, me expulsaría de inmediato ¿cómo diablos me deshago de la competencia indeseada?  
- Algo complicado si tenemos en cuenta de quién se trata - dijo Draco.  
- Que cosa más extraña, el señor Harry Potter acompañado de dos Slytherin y ni más ni menos que a la entrada de la biblioteca - le dijo Snape.  
- ¿Qué no se supone que estamos en un país libre? - le dijo Harry molesto - y no estamos haciendo nada malo.  
- Quizás no, pero de seguro lo planean, con un merodeador de por medio.  
- Es insoportable - le dijo Harry - debió quedarse de cuatro años.  
- Y así tu "lindo" hermano tendría mi puesto sin que me despidieran por estar incapacitado para llevar el cargo ¿verdad? - le dijo sarcástico.  
- Realmente me pregunto si sería para tanto lo que le hizo mi padre como para que se vengue de cuanto Potter se le cruza en su camino.  
- Pues pregúntale a él - le dijo y se marchó.  
- Pues no ha de ser muy difícil separarlos - dijo Blaise - Snape me las pone en bandeja, es demasiado cerrado en cuanto a los Potter ¿verdad?  
- Papá tiene razón, Snape es un borde que hará sufrir mucho a Jeremy.

Jeremy estaba sentado en una mesa del comedor buscando el famoso hechizo que le mencionara Godric Griffindor cuando vio a Snape de pie frente a la puerta, su mirada estaba perdida a la distancia, casi podía decir que se veía soñadora, así que la siguió y notó que estaba fija en dos personas que conversaban en la pileta del centro del patio principal, uno de ellos era su padre, pero estaba seguro que a él no lo miraba con esa adoración, entonces debía ser... Sirius Black. Siguió observándolo un rato más y regresó su mirada al libro dolido, recordaba perfectamente lo que había hecho cuando se veía de cuatro años, exigir la atención del animago e irse con él cuando él también estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo.  
- ¡Yo quiero a Sirius Black, que él sea mi papá! - había gritado y finalmente lo había conseguido, el animago se había dedicado a él con la misma entrega que estaba seguro le daría a sus hijos ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota de pensar que tal vez podía conquistar el corazón del oscuro profesor de pociones? Su padre tenía razón, era tiempo perdido.  
Cerró el libro y se puso de pie, aún había otros peces en el mar y seguramente conseguiría a quien amar con facilidad. Escuchó voces y luego se sorprendió al escuchar al profesor regañar y quitarle puntos a su hermano sólo porque le cortó la visión de los que conversaban. Por supuesto, Harry no controlaba la lengua con facilidad, quizás herencia de su padre, y le replicaba alguna tontería por lo que se ganó una noche de detención.  
- Y agradezca, señor Potter, que estoy de buenas o lo castigo con un partido - se marchó haciendo un gesto violento de regreso a las mazmorras.  
- Creo que le hace falta un poquito de azúcar en su vida, viejo amargado - le dijo Harry y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano - lo siento.  
- No lo sientas, Harry, creo que me había encariñado con el Snape que tenía cuatro años y me olvidé que odiaba a los Potter por motivos que sólo él conoce ya que si fuera por lo que le hizo papá, ya lo habría superado ¿no?  
- Este fin de semana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade - le dijo Blaise - ¿te gustaría acompañarme?  
- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? - le sonrió y este se sonrojó asintiendo - bueno.  
- Genial - sonrió éste feliz - es nuestra última visita siendo estudiantes de Hogwarts ¿sabías?  
- Pero no te hagas grandes ilusiones al respecto, sigo siendo tu profesor ¿eh?  
- Pues hay algunos que están enamorados de Snape - le sonrió - perdona, creo que él te gusta ¿no?  
- No soy tan idiota, creo que se me acaba de caer del pedestal, aunque creo que podría hacer el intento - suspiró - aunque creo que papá tiene razón, es tiempo perdido ¿cómo conquistas a quien no se deja conquistar?  
- Quizás sea porque le gusta alguien más - le dijo el muchacho.  
Jeremy se encogió de hombros y salieron al patio en donde estaban los merodeadores conversando junto con Lucius Malfoy que no perdía pisada de James que se reía en voz alta por alguno de los chistes de Sirius.  
- ¿Pasa algo malo? - le dijo James a Jeremy al ver su mirada triste.  
- Creo que alguien me recordó que, pese a todo, odia a los Potter.  
- Lo siento - lo abrazó - creo que es mi culpa que no le guste mi familia.  
- Dudo que sea por eso - le dijo Lucius - Severus es bastante especial, demasiado hosco y poco dado a hacer amistades, todo lo contrario a lo que has sido siempre, tú odiabas estudiar y de todas maneras tenías las mejores notas, sin embargo él tenía que esforzarse para destacar en una casa donde éramos todos contra todos, haciendo notar nuestra pureza de sangre a cada paso - suspiró - y me temo que, por lo que me contaste, tocaste una fibra sensible en él, el que sea mestizo le ha de doler aún.  
- Bueno, qué sabía yo en ese momento que él deseaba de todo corazón calificar para Slytherin - replicó - y menos que les había mentido a todos diciendo que era un sangre pura, yo sólo quise sumarlo al grupo, tenía todo lo necesario para ser un buen merodeador.  
- Pues no hubiese sido tan buen merodeador después de todo - le dijo Remus - es demasiado estricto, no habríamos hecho ni la mitad de las travesuras que hicimos en ese tiempo si hubiese aceptado ser parte de nosotros.  
- Además, se supone que sólo éramos Griffindor en el grupo - dijo Sirius - no podíamos andar planeando cosas fuera de nuestro dormitorio, que por cierto es el mismo que tiene Harry ¿sabías que yo dormí en tu cama cuando era estudiante? James dormía en la cama donde está Ron y Remus dormía en la cama que ocupa Finingan.  
- ¿Y quién dormía en la cama que ocupa Neville?  
- Frank Longbottom - le dijo James - tú debiste dormir en la mía.  
- Bueno, en tercer año nos cambiamos de cama por temor a cierto mago que buscaba venganza - señaló a Sirius - claro que el ministerio se equivocó con él y tuvimos muchos problemas.  
- Sirius siempre ha sido un poco loco, era el que más le gustaba hacer trastadas en ese tiempo - dijo Remus abrazando a su pareja - por eso se la pasaban en detención.  
- Recuerdo cuando para quinto año le llegó a Remus su insignia de prefecto, estábamos en casa de los Potter y los dos estábamos tristes, pero tu abuelo se rió diciendo que hacía muchas generaciones que un Potter no era prefecto, eran de una naturaleza demasiado traviesa para tal responsabilidad.  
- Yo también fui nombrado prefecto en quinto año - le dijo Lucius - pero no me hacía gracia, vigilar a alguien más que a los merodeadores no era divertido, incluso una vez me gané una detención por seguirlos por el Bosque Prohibido y ni supe dónde se metieron ya que los perdí de vista.  
- ¡Ah! - Se rió James - nos perdiste de vista porque nos transformamos, como no sabías que animales éramos, difícilmente podrías seguirnos.  
- ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que Snape te siguió? - dijo Remus.  
- Claro que sí, pero me transformé en venado y me oculté junto a un grupo de ellos del otro lado del lago, me buscó por todos lados, pero no me pudo ubicar, se enfadó muchísimo y volvió al castillo, me acusó con McGonogall, pero no pasó nada porque no pudo probar que había salido del castillo porque a la hora que fueron a buscarnos estábamos los cuatro en nuestra habitación.  
- Él siempre dijo que era un pillo y tramposo, pero que algún día te iba a descubrir y conseguir que te expulsaran.  
- Y siempre me echó la culpa que Sirius intentase matarlo en sexto año.  
- Le pasó por intruso, él quería saber que tanto hacíamos por las noches cuando había luna llena, yo simplemente le dije cómo saciar su curiosidad.  
- ¿Y si Remus lo hubiese matado? - le dijo - si no lo detengo habríamos sido culpables de, en el mejor de los casos, la transformación de un nuevo licántropo y habríamos metido en problemas a Dumbledore y a Remus.  
- Sabes perfectamente que nunca quise a Snape, en especial porque mi madre siempre decía que él habría sido un hijo que sí le habría gustado tener, en especial porque mi hermano adoraba el suelo que él pisaba.  
- Pues creo que Regulus Black era un caso especial, después de todo era casi como Bellatrix con Voldemort, lo idolatraba, solo que él si se daba cuenta de sus defectos y cuando comenzó a ver el trato que él tenía con sus opositores, quiso salirse del circulo, pero era demasiado tarde, él jamás se lo iba a permitir así como así y pagó con su vida su traición.  
- Los mortifagos lo mataron al mes de desertar.  
- No, en realidad lo encontramos más muerto que vivo, incluso él mismo se suicidó delante de Avery y Mcgrew, pero ellos prefirieron decir que había sido su trabajo para no quedar mal ante Voldemort.  
- ¿Por qué hablas con tanta propiedad acerca de los magos oscuros?  
- Porque en su momento fui uno de ellos - le dijo el rubio y lo vio asombrarse - si, mi padre me obligó a serlo y me dejé porque estaba dolido por la supuesta traición de James, pero lo que viví allí no se lo doy a nadie.  
- El entrenamiento para ser mortifago ha de ser terrible - dijo Harry.  
- Por supuesto que lo fue, cualquier error era pagado con sangre, pero yo era más astuto y solía usar mis encantos para escapar de los castigos, aunque no siempre tenía suerte, cuando Voldemort estaba presente era imposible usarlos, no quería que luego los usara en su favor.  
- Así que toda la familia de los merodeadores se encuentra reunida - dijo divertido Godric revolviéndole el cabello a James con lo que se ganó una fea mirada de Lucius - no seas tan celoso, no te hace bien ¿sabes que podrías ponerte viejo antes de tiempo?  
- Quizás, pero James es sólo mío - lo jaló hacia él - no lo comparto ¿entiende?  
- Ni que quisiera quitártelo - le dijo divertido - es como si fuera mi hijo, igual que Harry - le revolvió el cabello a este - aunque se sabe que los veela son extremadamente celosos y posesivos con sus parejas - miró a Jeremy y lo abrazó - lamento lo que pasó hace un momento, pero podemos cambiarle el humor a Snape ¿sabes? Es una poción bastante simple.  
- Es que sin motivo le quitó puntos a Harry, es tan odioso cuando quiere.  
- Y quiere todo el tiempo - le dijo Harry fastidiado - si en primer año me hizo preguntas acerca de pociones cuando yo apenas y descubría que era mago.  
- Quizás podamos averiguar que pasa por debajo de ese cabello grasiento - dijo Sirius con los ojos brillando con travesura - los merodeadores nuevamente en acción - dijo mirando a James que asintió.  
- Siempre y cuando no le hagan daño - le dijo Remus con un brillo similar.  
- Bueno, necesitamos unos cuantos ingredientes - le dijo y Jeremy se entusiasmó de inmediato - sólo que hay un problema.  
- ¿Cuál? - dijeron a coro intrigados.  
- Bueno, es que tiene ciertos efectos secundarios, aparte de mejorar su humor, lo liberará de sus inhibiciones y no sé que sea capaz de hacer.  
- Será divertido ver a un Snape desinhibido - dijo James.  
Los demás lo secundaron y se fueron a buscar los distintos ingredientes que le había pedido Godric y después, en una sala desierta, se dedicaron a prepararla con gran entusiasmo.  
- Ahora debemos dársela a beber - les dijo.  
- Dudo que Snape acepte beber algo que venga de alguno de nosotros.  
- Yo sé como hacerlo - dijo Harry divertido - me haré cargo, no tendrá ni idea de lo que se bebió - sonrió y desapareció.  
- Ja, ja - se rió James - mi capa de invisibilidad, entonces, sólo tendremos que sentarnos y esperar los resultados ¿cuánto tomará en hacer efecto?  
- Una hora, más o menos y durará las siguientes 24, sólo espero que estén dispuestos a soportar las consecuencias - les advirtió.  
- Los merodeadores en acción - dijo Sirius divertido y se separaron.

Tal como el fundador había previsto, Snape cambió de cielo a la Tierra, o a la inversa mejor dicho, de demonio había pasado a ángel, había dejado los colores negros en su indumentaria, ahora vestía de un hermoso verde, tenía el cabello prolijamente lavado y peinado en un tono ligeramente rojizo, sonreía y hacía bromas a diestra y siniestra, por supuesto, coqueteaba descaradamente con cuanto se le cruzara por el camino y, para asombro de todos, le sonrió abiertamente a Sirius.  
- Se va a acabar el mundo - dijo Lucius asombrado.  
- Les dije que eso pasaría con la poción - les dijo Godric en voz baja mientras se sentaban a la mesa de los profesores a la hora de cenar.  
- Mientras no pase del coqueteo - dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía a Snape sentarse del otro lado de su pareja.  
James miraba a Snape divertido y decidió quitarle las ganas a Jeremy apretando un poco más la tuerca, aunque arriesgaba demasiado ¿y si Lucius se lo tomaba en serio? No le quedaba más que arriesgarse, era por el bien de su hijo mayor.  
- Te ves muy bien hoy ¿qué te hiciste? - le dijo y Snape volteó a mirarlo.  
- Supongo que estaba aburrido de mi antigua imagen - le sonrió - además, tan cerca de hombres tan guapos como Sirius ¿por qué no llamar un poco la atención?  
Remus se atragantó cuando lo escuchó ¿cómo se atrevía ese a mirar a su pareja con esos ojos? Se dijo furioso.  
- ¿Y de quién querías llamar la atención? - le dijo Lucius divertido.  
- Tú sabes bien de quién - le dijo guiñándole un ojo - Oye, Sirius¿qué opinas tú¿Me veo mucho mejor así?  
El animago lo miraba sorprendido ¿lo había llamado por su nombre? No podía creerlo, y, peor, le preguntaba si le gustaba su apariencia. De reojo miró a Remus a su lado, este estaba echando pestes sin abrir la boca.  
- Supongo que te he dejado sin habla ¿verdad, querido?  
- ¡No lo llames así! - le dijo el licántropo con los dientes apretados.  
- Oh, vamos, no te alteres, no le hace bien a tu embarazo.  
- Sirius es MI pareja - recalcó furioso.  
- Ah, pero eso no evita que vea a los hombres guapos a su alrededor.  
- Vete al infierno - le dijo Remus tratando de no perder la paciencia.  
- Pues sólo si me dejas llevarme al lindo Sirius conmigo - acarició el brazo del animago - ¿o tienes miedo que sea mejor en la cama que tú?  
- ¡No te pases de la raya! - le dijo dándole un manotazo para que lo soltara.  
- Oh, oh - dijo James mirando a esos dos que discutían como perros sobre su presa y Sirius que no conseguía salir de su estupor - si saca de paciencia a Remus, va a quedar la grande.  
Jeremy no sabía si reírse o enojarse, después de todo, se había dado cuenta que era el animago a quien amaba el profesor, pero que se guardara tanto, ni lo había sospechado, ahora debía rescatar al padrino de su hermano si no quería que hicieran un escándalo delante del alumnado que parecía seguir atentamente la discusión en la mesa de los profesores.  
- Pues quizás podríamos beber en su salud - dijo Jeremy - ¿qué tipo de champú usa? Porque el aroma no parece ser el mismo de antes.  
- Es que yo mismo lo preparé - le dijo soltando a Sirius que pareció soltar el aire y acercarse más a su pareja que se tranquilizó.  
- Podría enseñarme, me gusta el aroma.  
- Y también podría enseñarte otras cosas - le sonrió coqueto.  
- Con mi hijo ni lo intentes - le dijo James por un colmillo.  
- Si no fueras pareja de Lucius te mostraría lo que te pierdes - le dijo.  
- Por Merlín, creo que necesitas una buena ducha fría - le dijo este.  
- ¿Por qué te enfadas? Ah, porque no eres libre para aceptar lo que te ofrezco ¿verdad, Lu querido?

Harry se reía en silencio mientras miraba la mesa de profesores, al parecer Snape se había vuelto una auténtica manzana de la discordia, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué se decían, pero se notaba que le coqueteaba a uno y a otro en la mesa, pero a quién le prestaba especial atención era a su padrino y cuando se volvía hacia Jeremy los instintos protectores de su padre salían a la superficie y luego afloraban los celos de Lucius.  
- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? - le dijo Ron mirando la mesa de los profesores tal como hacían todos los que estaban en el comedor - ¿acaso sabes porque Snape está así?  
- Bueno, los merodeadores le prepararon una poción para cambiarle el humor, pero también le quitaron las inhibiciones, así que creo que les salió el tiro por la culata - se rió - creo que a él le gusta Sirius, sino ¿para qué provoca a Remus a cada rato? El pobre sólo se contiene.  
- No debieron darle nada a Snape ¿y si se dedica a coquetear con algún alumno y este se lo toma en serio? - le dijo Hermione preocupada.  
- Hermione, Snape está interesado en un adulto, mi padrino para ser exacto, dudo que dirija su mirada hacia alguien más, si llegase a hacerlo sería hacia mi hermano y eso mi padre jamás lo va a permitir.  
- Pues tu hermano es lo bastante grande como para... - dijo Ginny.  
- Tal vez, pero Snape podría ser su padre y no creo que pretenda nada con mi hermano, creo que le coquetea para fastidiar a mi padre ¿cuántas veces no hizo él lo mismo sólo por molestarlo?  
- Pues tu hermano quizás se lo tome en serio - le dijo Seamus.  
- Jeremy no es tan idiota - dijo Ron mientras se servía otra porción de papas - y él sabe que es efecto de una poción ¿verdad, Harry?  
- Claro que sí, él ayudó a prepararlo - miró hacia la mesa de los Slytherin - y parece que hay alguien más a quien no le gusta lo que ve.  
- Bueno, todos sabemos que Zabinni está medio loco por tu hermano, es lógico que se enfade si Snape, que sabe algo le gusta a Jeremy, le coquetea así, tan descaradamente - dijo Hermione - aunque creo que él no se lo está tomando en serio.  
- Ni papá se lo permitiría, creo que primero destripa a Snape que aceptarlo como pareja de mi hermano - agregó Harry dejando el servicio sobre su plato que de inmediato estuvo limpio - ya se lo dijo.  
Un ruido extraño se escuchó desde la puerta del comedor y entró una ráfaga de viento que parecía silbar, al menos eso le pareció a la mayoría de los alumnos, en cambio Harry lo entendía perfectamente, repetía como una letanía las mismas palabras siempre, "Un hijo de Malfoy, la sangre de un veela", así que se puso de pie y corrió hacia Draco protegiéndolo, con lo que su padre atrajo hacia él tanto a Jeremy como a Lucius. Al mismo tiempo Godric levantó su varita y detuvo el viento obligándolo a materializarse.  
- "No eres nadie para detenerme en mi misión" - le dijo con voz silbante.  
- "¡Regresa por donde viniste!" - le ordenó Harry - "y dile a quien te envió que no insista con lo mismo, hay quien habla parsel"  
- "No obedezco a nadie excepto a mi amo" - le dijo la serpiente.  
- "Muy bien, tú lo quisiste así, regresarás por las malas" - le dijo y levantó su varita y con un sencillo floreo y sin pronunciar palabra, la hizo desaparecer.  
Casi de inmediato se escuchó un grito y un muchacho de sexto año de Slytherin cayó inconsciente. Harry miró a su maestro y este asintió, uno de los aprendices de Mortifago era el portador de esa magia y al ser esta devuelta de golpe a su origen lo atacó.  
- Creo que tenemos a uno - le dijo Godric al director - quizás sea bueno interrogarlo para saber quiénes son los otros ¿no crees, Albus?  
- Sí, será lo mejor - se volvió hacia ambos maestros de pociones - necesito una botella de verisitasem ¿será posible qué?  
- Tengo una buena provisión de ella - le interrumpió Jeremy - creo que le será de especial utilidad la que preparó Harry hace unos días.  
- Mm, quién diría que ese chico es tu hermano, si pareciera que es un cero a la izquierda en muchas cosas.  
- No te atrevas a insultar a mi ahijado - le dijo Sirius furioso.  
- Ay, guapo, debes admitir que es un trasto.  
Lucius le tapó la boca a James con una mano cuando este se puso de pie para decirle algo, estaba completamente seguro que sería una grosería de grueso calibre por la manera en que se puso de pie, pareciera que Snape le había clavado una aguja en el trasero.  
- Siempre tan amable - le dijo Harry con sarcasmo - y así quiere quitarle a Remus el cariño de Sirius ¿No le han dicho nunca que los leones de Griffindor defienden siempre a sus cachorros? - miró a su padrino y luego a su padre y se acercó más a Snape - y recuerde que está casi metido en el cubil de los leones ¿acaso no los ha contado? - se retiró - Profesor Dumbledore, creo que sería bueno que no lo hiciéramos delante de los alumnos.  
- Cierto - dijo McGonogall aún molesta con Snape por lo que había dicho de Harry - los alumnos pueden retirarse a sus salas comunes, más tarde los jefes de cada casa les informarán todo lo que deban saber - ordenó y señaló a los prefectos - ustedes quedan a cargo del orden.  
- Excelente, profesora - le dijo el director - ahora dediquémonos a nuestra labor con el aprendiz - el muchacho fue colocado por Hagrid que miraba con cierto rencor a Snape, en uno de los sillones de la sala de profesores - Jeremy, por favor - y el rubio extrajo de su gabinete una botella con el líquido incoloro - perfecto, veamos que pasa ¡Enervate! - el muchacho se levantó y los miró asustado - Godric ¿te haces cargo?  
- Bien - se sentó frente al chico y lo miró directamente a los ojos - dime una cosa ¿sabes quién soy yo?  
- Godric Griffindor, el fundador de la casa de los leones - dijo de inmediato.  
- ¿Y qué estabas haciendo en el salón principal? - le dijo.  
- Mi Señora Bellatrix me dijo que si conseguía casar a uno de los Malfoy sería al fin un mortifago y dejaría de abusar de mi - le dijo casi llorando - yo no quería ser mortifago, pero mi abuelo me obligó a presentarme ante el Lord oscuro y he sido su juguete todo este tiempo, yo pensé que me iba a convertir en un mago poderoso, sólo quería llamar la atención de Harry Potter, pero bada ha salido como lo pensaba y él ahora me odia.  
- ¡Otro que puso los ojos en mi Harry! - chilló Draco y Harry lo abrazó.  
- Si conseguía sacar a Malfoy del medio, la señora me prometió que no le haría nada a Harry, que me podría quedar con él - le dijo.  
- No me extraña de su parte - dijo Dumbledore - prometiendo cosas que a la larga no van a ser ciertas como siempre ocurrió con Voldemort - movió la cabeza - y siendo ella su más cercana aprendiz ¿por qué no usar los mismos métodos?  
- Alguien debería matar a esa bruja - dijo Sirius molesto.  
- Yo podría intentarlo, si me prometieras un beso - le dijo Snape y Sirius hizo un violento gesto de asco.  
- ¿Quieres dejar de acosarme de una buena vez?  
- Mm, tienes miedo que te quede gustando ¿eh?  
- Mira, de principio TENGO PAREJA, segundo: NO ME GUSTAS y tercero, prefiero irme al infierno que tenerte cerca ¿está claro?  
- Sólo lo dices porque el gordito lobo está aquí, no lo haces en serio.  
- Mira, cabeza dura - le dijo el licántropo conteniendo apenas su mal genio - es mejor que dejes a Sirius en paz o te voy a dar una buena mordida ¿entiendes?  
- Sólo inténtalo y haré que te encierren en una jaula para el resto de tus días.  
- Voy a hacer algo más que intentarlo - le replicó fastidiado intentando írsele encima, pero James lo contuvo - déjame matarlo, James.  
- No le hagas caso a este idiota, Remus - le dijo - y tú deja en paz a mis amigos - lo amenazó.  
- Oh, vamos, Potter, no eres capaz de matar una mosca sin que luego te dé remordimiento de conciencia - le dijo Snape burlón.  
- Pues contigo no tendría cargo de conciencia - replicó.  
- ¿Y lo que pasó con el sauce boxeador cuando estábamos en sexto año?  
- Fue por salvar a Remus, no por salvarte a ti, presumido.  
- Fue suficiente - dijo Godric molesto por esa discusión sin asunto - por favor compórtense como los adultos que son - les ordenó.  
- Este tipo es verdaderamente insoportable - dijo Sirius sentándose en otro de los sillones haciendo que Remus se sentara a su lado - y yo que había pensado que el genio le había mejorado.  
- Dinos, muchacho ¿hay más aprendices de mortifago actualmente en el colegio? - continuó Godric con el interrogatorio - Cuatro más - le dijo.  
- ¿Y sabes quiénes son?  
- Son muy cercanos a Malfoy - dijo - uno de ellos es de su círculo.  
- ¿Quién? - dijo Draco enfadado.  
- Es... - pero una clase de vapor negro le cubrió la cara y se desmayó.  
- Protección anti delatores - dijo Snape - eso significa que hay un aprendiz de mortifago marcado dentro del colegio encargado de vigilar que si uno de los otros cae no vaya a arrastrar a los demás.  
- Alguien del círculo de Draco - dijo Harry pensativo - no creo que sea Zabinni, sus padres no eran Mortifagos, podría ser Nott, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse arrastrar a algo que no quiere, Parkinson es demasiado vanidosa como para permitir que la marcaran y Crable y Goyle son demasiado idiotas como para dominar esa clase de magia.  
- Y tiendes a subestimar el poder de los Slytherin - le dijo Snape sarcástico - solo un diota piensa que los idiotas no son capaces de conseguir lo que quieren.  
- ¡Pasa de Harry! - le dijo James furioso - otro comentario contra mi hijo y te voy a meter el puño por la boca y sacarte las entrañas hacia afuera - amenazó.  
- Mira como tiemblo, leoncito - se burló.  
- Godric - le dijo Jeremy - de casualidad ¿no lo podría volver a convertir en un niño de cuatro años? Así era adorable, no me gusta este tipo.  
- Algo se puede hacer - dijo malicioso y Snape lo miró molesto - aunque me temo que este tipo ya no tiene arreglo.

Al otro día todas las casas estaban siendo inspeccionadas, se dio la orden que todos los estudiantes debían andar de manga corta, durante la mañana, en especial los Slytherin, pero no pudieron encontrar nada, así que a Harry se le ocurrió una manera de hacer que los aprendices de mortifago se delatasen solos, era un tanto arriesgado, como lo hizo notar Godric, pero no les quedaban muchas opciones. Sirius, Remus y Lucius (este estaba furioso y no quería cooperar) regresarían a la casa del primero, James se quedaría en el colegio ayudando a los alumnos de quinto año a entrenar transformaciones para los Timos, Draco (que era otro que no estaba de acuerdo) permanecería bajo la custodia de Jeremy, quien, después que dieran los resultados de los EXTASIS, se lo llevaría a la casa de Sirius. Sólo Harry se quedaría en el colegio con su padre, suponía que creyendo los mortifagos que ya no contaban con la protección de la magia blanca, intentarían un nuevo ataque y los podrían cazar.  
- Es agradable volver a tener alumnos - le dijo Godric mientras caminaban por los pasillos del primer piso luego de terminar el último examen de los alumnos de séptimo año - me gustaría volver a dar clases, quizás por eso jamás pude elegir bien mis aprendices.  
- No creo que a Dumbledore lo pueda llamar mal aprendiz - sonrió Harry recordando todo lo que le contaran de él.  
- El caso de Dumbledore es excepcional, igual que tú - sonrió a su vez - pero el resto siempre quería más ¿cómo podían ambicionar un poder que sólo el amor y la familia te pueden dar?  
- Supongo que es lo mismo por lo que pasó Voldemort, no entendió que el poder, sin tener una persona con quien compartirlo, no vale nada.  
- Y por éso, pese a que fuiste marcado como su igual, has resultado ser superior a él en todo, pese a tu juventud y falta de experiencia, quizás no tuviste el amor de tus padres físicamente, pero siempre estuvo allí.  
- Sí, mis padres se sacrificaron por mí porque me amaban - suspiró - y cada vez que los necesité sentí su presencia, apoyándome, dándome fuerzas.  
- Por eso eres diferente a ese demonio, Harry, no necesitas tener más poder para ser feliz, sólo a tu familia, por eso te convertiste en el Brujo Blanco.  
- Me gustaría llegar a tener todos esos hijos que vi en el espejo de Oesed -sonrió - unos morenos, otros rubios, pero todos parecidos a mí y a Draco.  
- Bueno, si tu esposo está de acuerdo en agrandar la familia, quizás sea posible, quizás hasta la próxima vez puedas embarazarte tú.  
- Pero yo solo tendría un hijo, como papá, Draco tendrá gemelos.  
- Pero de todas maneras tendrías más hijos - insistió.  
- ¿Y por qué no tiene más hijos usted?  
- Sería divertido intentar no impresionar a alguien con eso que soy Godric Griffindor, es casi como tú, no digo que ponga en duda que Draco realmente te ame, ni nada parecido, pero, si lo hubieses conocido hace poco ¿pensarías que él realmente te ama y no te busca por ser el joven que venció al mago más tenebroso que se haya conocido?  
- Quizás - admitió - después de todo lo que viví con los Dursley, de seguro dudaría que alguien fuera capaz de amarme por mí mismo y no por ser Harry Potter - suspiró.  
- Bien, olvidemos el tema y regresemos a lo nuestro, dado que el plan A no resultó, hemos pasado al B, pero ¿tienes algo preparado por si las cosas no salieran como se espera?  
- Si, tengo algo planeado, pero hay un problema, si ellos no actúan pronto, no caerán en la trampa - le advirtió.  
- ¿Por qué no? - dijo intrigado.  
- Por el encantamiento que tiene la casa de Sirius, nadie puede llegar allí sin que el guardián les diga como hacerlo y me temo que este ni siquiera sabe donde es - miró hacia las mazmorras - y espero que nadie averigüe lo de mi hermano, no me gustaría que se viera metido en problemas por eso.  
Los dos siguieron caminando hacia el aula donde James estaba practicando transformaciones con varios alumnos de quinto y de cuarto año de Griffindor sin percatarse que alguien los había estado escuchando.  
- Buena información para mi señora - dijo el muchacho quitándose la capa de invisibilidad - debo entregarla de inmediato - y se marchó en la otra dirección sin percatarse que un par de ojos dorados lo habían visto.

"Una carta había llegado a la nueva base de los Mortifagos, la anterior había sido descubierta por los malditos Potter y habían tenido demasiadas bajas como para poder iniciar un ataque como se debe. Bellatrix había escapado junto con Avery, Rudolf había caído en el campo de batalla, pero a ella ni le importaba, ahora era libre y, una vez de regreso su señor en todo su poder, sería la señora del Lord oscuro. Levantó la carta una vez más y se dedicó a leerla tranquilamente.  
Estimada Señora:  
He descubierto el por qué de las fallas de los anteriores planes para secuestrar a Draco Malfoy, no sólo es la magia blanca del desgraciado de Potter la que lo protege, quien por cierto ya es el siguiente Brujo Blanco, sino que es la magia de los bebés (han dicho que su embarazo es múltiple, así que a lo menos espera dos hijos) que, por ser hijos de quien son, tienen grandes poderes. Además, he descubierto que Jeremy Potter no es hijo de Lily Potter, sino de James Potter y, afírmese, de Lucius Malfoy, por eso fue que cuando se envió la magia buscando un Malfoy con sangre de veela nos llegó él y no Draco.  
También he descubierto que Snape es el guardián secreto de los Potter, claro que él no lo sabe, pero creo que bastará robarle aquel recuerdo escondido para tener a todos los Malfoy en nuestro poder dado que pronto regresarán a su escondite los que están en el colegio y los Potter (tanto James como Harry), se quedarán aquí.  
Ah, algo más, mi estimada señora, Lucius Malfoy y Remus Lupin también tienen embarazos múltiples, sé que lupin espera un niño y una niña, y Malfoy padre, al parecer, tendrá dos niñas, al menos eso escuché decir a Snape. Será divertido hundir al traidor en el mismo lodo en que quiso hundirnos.  
Su leal servidor Bellatrix sonrió complacida, estaba por llegar la hora de su venganza, tendría a todos esos pequeños a su merced, los entrenaría para hacerlos terribles y poderosos magos oscuros, mientras sólo utilizaría la magia de uno solo de los Malfoy para traer de regreso a su señor, siendo que este tenía sangre de fénix, quizás no fuera necesaria la magia de los otros. Volvió a sonreír, Potter pagaría en su sangre lo que le había hecho a su amado señor".

Harry despertó sobresaltado, no sabía qué había soñado, pero estaba seguro que tenía relación con su hermano y su rubio esposo. Se sentó en la cama y tomó sus anteojos de la mesilla junto a la cama recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Draco estaba muy adolorido, así que lo había acompañado de regreso a su habitación, pero era sólo una excusa del rubio para que estuvieran solos (como los demás los acompañaban no habían tenido relaciones desde hacía varios días) y provocar a Harry, pero él, buen esposo como era, se había negado a hacerle el amor al rubio preocupado por su bienestar, así que este había estallado en lágrimas primero y al ver que ni así conseguía lo que quería, enfureció, estalló en gritos y terminó durmiendo en la Torre Griffindor.  
Suspiró cansado, podía tener algunas cosas de Slytherin, pero seguía siendo Griffindor y caía siempre en lo que Draco le decía, quizás era demasiado iluso e inocente con las intenciones de su esposo, pero es que lo hacía por su bien, el medimago le había dicho en su última revisión que tuvieran cuidado ya que, al ser un embarazo múltiple, era arriesgado que tuvieran sexo, pero eso se lo dijo a él ¿quién convencía al rubio de esperar hasta que los niños hubiesen nacido? Ni siquiera Lucius se lo había tomado a bien, había despotricado contra James por embarazarlo cuando él prefería disfrutar de "hacerlo" que lo del embarazo, pero luego se había sometido cuando James le dijo que cuando Harry se hubiese deshecho de los últimos mortifagos se casarían. Lo mismo que Sirius y Remus. Por supuesto esto último había enfurecido a Snape, que se había desquitado con cuanto Griffindor había tenido la desgracia de toparse en su camino, aunque no fue a los únicos que les quitó puntos, todos los amigos de Harry y aquellos que formaban su "club de fans" habían pagado caro el tratar de ayudarlo. Y aquello no habría terminado en nada bueno, Mcgonagall se había enfurecido y había autorizado al equipo de Quidditch a hacer trampa si era necesario para vencer una vez más a Slytherin, si Dumbledore no le hubiese parado los pies a ambos, pero el odio entre casas había crecido y el ambiente estaba caldeado desde hacía varios días.  
Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse, ese sábado era el último partido de Quidditch de la temporada y todo presagiaba una gran batalla entre ambas casas para ganar la copa. Griffindor llevaba la ventaja, pero no era mucha, si el buscador de Slitherin llegaba a atrapar la Snitch antes que Harry, sería la copa de las serpientes, cosa que no querían las otras casas. Aunque era de suponer todo ello, era lógico que tanto Ravenclaw como Hufflepuf se pusieran del lado de los leones cuando el jefe de la casa de las serpientes había estado fastidiando a medio mundo.  
- ¡Hoy es nuestro último partido! - dijo Ron muy nervioso mientras se vestía sentado en su cama - me dijeron que venían a ver a los jugadores de los equipos para contratarlos para las profesionales ¿será verdad?  
- Yo diría que es un truco de los Slytherin para ponerte nervioso - le dijo Harry al ver que su amigo era un atado de nervios - no les hagas caso y no dejes que te anoten ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargaré de atrapar la Snitch.  
- Trataré, Harry - le dijo terminando de vestirse y bajaron juntos a la sala común - haré todo lo posible.  
- Y lo imposible también - lo regañó Hermione - ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?  
- Adivina - contestó este con molestia - Draco se enojó anoche.  
- Es el tío más pesado que hay en el colegio - le dijo Ron - no te enfades, amigo, pero ¿qué le viste que lo aguantas tanto?  
- No hay duda que estoy muy, pero muy enamorado de él o ya lo habría mandado de paseo a quién sabe dónde hace rato - suspiró.  
Bueno, Malfoy debe estar muy susceptible a los cambios de humor con todas las hormonas que genera el embarazo - dijo Hermione - ¿qué no hiciste que se enojó ahora?  
- Bueno, quería... eso - se sonrojó - pero yo le dije que no porque era peligroso para los bebés y para él si se lo hacía, primero lloró y trate de persuadirlo para que se calmara, pero no me dejé, así que comenzó a gritar y al final me echó de la habitación.  
- Deberías comprender que su libido está alterada.  
- Sí, pero que no se desquite conmigo, simplemente lo estoy cuidando - le dijo saliendo por el retrato - además, estoy un poco tenso para esas cosas - comenzaron a bajar las escaleras rumbo al gran comedor.  
- ¡Buena suerte en el partido! - exclamó la señora gorda desde su retrato.  
- ¡Gracias! - exclamaron Harry y Ron terminando de bajar.

El estadio era un hervidero, todo el colegio parecía haberse concentrado allí para ver el último partido, Harry esperaba que ello no pusiera más nervioso a Ron de lo que ya estaba, así que no le dijo que la familia del pelirrojo estaba en pleno allí y menos que era verdad lo que le habían comentado los Slytherin acerca de los veedores de los equipos profesionales. A varios de ellos los conocía de las revistas de deporte que su padrino le enviaba, por eso los había reconocido, pero esperaba que Ron no.  
- ¿Están todos listos? - dijo mirando a su equipo y sonrió al ver que todos se encogían de hombros - ya casi es hora.  
- Harry, sabemos que es tu último partido - empezó Delmeza junto a Ginny - y yo te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para que te lleves la copa una vez más.  
- Harry se va a retirar capitán y campeón - aseguró Ginny.  
- Daremos lo mejor de nosotros - dijeron todos a coro y se pararon frente a las puertas de los vestidores.  
- No quiero que se pongan nerviosos, chicos - les dijo Harry - concéntrense en sus posiciones y olvídense del público, piensen que estamos en una práctica, hagan oídos sordos a todo a su alrededor y verán que todo resulta.  
- Y los equipos ya están listos a salir - dijo la voz de Luna Lovegood por el altoparlante - salen los actuales campeones del colegio ¡Griffindor! - una fuerte ovación se escuchó mientras tomaban sus posiciones - Y los siguen Slytherin - y a ellos los acompañó un fuerte abucheo pese a los gritos de sus partidarios.  
Harry vio a la señora Hotch acercarse al cofre donde estaban las pelotas y asintió cuando ella les dijo que quería un juego bonito y limpio, aunque sabía de sobra que no sería así, recordaba que en el primer partido que jugó contra Slytherin estos habían golpeado al guardián y a las cazadoras para tratar de ganar y si no fuera porque casi se tragó la Snitch, de seguro le habrían pegado hasta Fred y a George.  
- Inicia el partido - decía Luna, pero Harry hizo lo que le había dicho a los demás, se desentendió de los sonidos externos y se dedicó a buscar la escurridiza pelotita dorada, la vio en medio del campo casi al mismo tiempo que el buscador de Slytherin, pero una buggler evitó que ninguno la atrapara a tiempo, sin embargo, Harry la detectó casi de inmediato por sobre los aros de Slytherin, muy cerca del guardián de estos, así que se lanzó contra él consiguiendo que Delmeza anotara pese a que no pudo atrapar la Snitch.  
Harry miró a Ron y lo vio tranquilo, había seguido su consejo y se mantenía firme en su puesto, así que se despreocupó del marcador y volvió a buscar la escurridiza pelotita dorada. Y la volvió a ver, esta vez del otro lado del campo por debajo de donde los jugadores luchaban por el dominio de la quaffle. De un viaje se lanzó contra ella, sin embargo, el buscador de Slytherin se había lazado también en una arriesgada maniobra. Si pensárselo siquiera, aceleró su saeta de fuego al máximo y consiguió atajar la Snitch sin estrellarse contra el suelo recuperando la paralela en una fracción de segundo y elevándose luego con las alas de la pequeña pelota agitándose entre sus dedos tratando de escapar del firme agarre.  
- ¡Y Slitherin gana por 200 contra 20! - escuchó Harry que decía Luna - ¡mantiene su título de campeón¡Buen trabajo, leones!  
Pero aquello había sido la causal de un desastre, Harry lo percibió pocos segundos antes que los Slytherin comenzaran a lanzar cuanto pillaban contra ellos, así que ordenó a su equipo elevarse más para evitar los proyectiles.  
- "Esto es sólo culpa de Snivellus" - le dijo James convertido en fénix volando alrededor de ellos - "él ha provocado todo, espero que Dumbledore lo sancione por ser tan infantil ¿qué culpa tienen ustedes que Sirius no lo quiera y se vaya a casar con Remus"  
- ¡Todos los alumnos que sean sorprendidos lanzando proyectiles - decía la voz amplificada mágicamente de Dumbledore - a los jugadores de quidditch, serán suspendidos de inmediato!  
Y la lluvia de proyectiles se detuvo y los jugadores pudieron descender en paz, sin embargo, Harry pudo ver como Dumbledore regañaba a Snape que estaba pálido, de seguro ni él mismo había medido el alcance de sus actos.  
- Snape es in idiota - dijo Ron - menos mal que pronto ya no tendré que verle la cara nunca más.  
- Bueno, espero que esto le haya servido de escarmiento - dijo McGonogall abrazando uno por uno a los jugadores de su casa - son campeones una vez más, así que pondremos una placa con sus nombres en la sala de trofeos y las acompañaremos con sus fotos.  
- ¿Podemos poner también una réplica de la copa? - le dijo Ron.  
- Por supuesto, señor Weasley - le dijo ella - ahora corran a cambiarse, creo que la fiesta ya debe estar lista en la sala común.  
Los siete se echaron a correr rumbo a los camarines mientras una mirada seguía atentamente los movimientos de Harry, ya pronto sería hora, muy pronto, y ese maldito Griffindor dejaría de humillar a los Slytherin para siempre...

Continuará...

Quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, aún no estoy muy segura de lo que voy a hacer con Jeremy, pero con alguien se va a quedar. Lamento el temperamento que le he dado a Snape al final de este capítulo, creo que se me fue la mano, pero ciertamente él es vengativo, si no ¿por qué molestaba a Harry por lo que le hizo su padre cuando él ni lo conoció? Puede ser muy malo cuando quiere y, como dijo Harry, quiere siempre. En fin, lo dejo hasta aquí.  
Y lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve problemas.  
Ah, antes que lo olvide, a que no adivinan quién es el Slytherin marcado que esta pasando información del colegio a los Mortifagos (no se angustien, ya me cargo a Bellatrix, la odio porque mató a Sirius en el quinto libro)  
Shio Chang. 


	9. El secuestro de los bebés

Harry Potter y el fénix dorado 

Quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios porque les ha gustado el fic, los he guardado todos y cada unos y gracias a ellos comenzaré a crear este capítulo ¿será el último? Quién sabe, pero va dedicado a todos mis lectores.

Advertencia: ¿Quién dijo que no podía ser mejor que Rowling escribiendo? Admito que los personajes no son míos, pero soy quien les está dando vida ahora. Si encuentran alguna incongruencia, me avisan.

Va especialmente para Lady Voldemort, adivina por qué.

El robo de los bebés 

La fiesta en la sala común de Griffindor había sido más grande que en todos los años anteriores, ya que al ganar la copa de quidditch habían recobrado gran parte de los puntos que Snape les había quitado y estaban sobre Slytherin por 50 puntos. Claro que los leones habían permitido que Draco estuviera con ellos en la celebración, de un tiempo a esta parte lo habían comenzado a soportar debido a Harry y a que sabían de su doble embarazo. Todos estaban entusiasmados con los "sobrinos" y rodeaban al rubio preguntándole sobre los nombres que les darían una vez que nacieran.

- Bueno, creo que una vez que estemos viviendo en nuestra propia casa podremos decidir sus nombres – dijo el rubio sin comprometerse.

- Ah, tienes miedo que Harry decida darle alguno de los nombres que le hemos propuesto ¿verdad? – le dijo Ron algo achispado por el whisky de fuego que se había tomado.

- Creo, pelirrojo, que...

- Espero que no te estén dando alcohol – intervino Harry sentándose a su lado – no quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de los tres.

- Sólo voy a tener dos bebés – le dijo Draco molesto.

- Pero yo no sólo me preocupo por ellos – le dijo el moreno apoyándolo contra su pecho – sabes bien lo mucho que te quiero ¿verdad?

- Si – le echó los brazos al cuello e intentó besarlo cuando escucharon un ruido y vieron que era el pelirrojo quien lo hacía – ¿qué diablos te pasa?

- Es que los dos dan nauseas – respondió Ron.

- ¡No es cierto! – dijo el rubio enderezándose – es que tienes envidia que Harry me quiera mucho – agregó.

- ¡Yo tengo una linda novia! – se defendió.

- Ah, pero ella no le llega ni a los talones a mi Harry – contestó.

- ¿Quién dice? – le dijo Ron amoscado.

- Es notorio – siguió el rubio – mi Harry tiene varias medallas al mérito, dos por servicios prestados al colegio, por vencer a Voldemort y, además, es el campeón del torneo de los tres magos, aparte de haber conseguido llevar a su casa varias veces la copa de las casas y el campeonato de Quidditch – enumeró – y si quisiera sería el ministro de magia más joven de toda la historia y ella no puede decir lo mismo.

- Pues a Hermione no...

- Basta – dijo Harry abrazando a Draco de nuevo – no peleen, recuerden que esta es una celebración – los cortó.

- Pues deberías haber dejado a tu querido hurón con el resto de las serpientes – le dijo Ron bruscamente – no debe estar entre nosotros.

- Ronald Weasley – le dijo Hermione – creo que ya has bebido suficiente, vete a dormir – le ordenó.

- Claro, a ti también te ha hechizado ese remedo de veela.

- Ron – le advirtió ella molesta – vete a dormir.

- No mientras esa serpiente esté en mi sala común.

- No puedes echarlo – le dijo Neville sorprendido.

- Claro que puedo, aún soy prefecto – dijo furioso – y si no quieren que los castigue a todos, mejor se van a dormir.

- McGonogall nos autorizó hasta media noche – le dijo Seamus fastidiado.

- Pueden seguir si él se va – dijo tercamente.

- Muy bien, si es lo que quieres – le dijo el rubio perdiendo la paciencia – no tengo por qué quedarme en donde no se me quiere.

- No digas eso – le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – me voy contigo, después de todo yo fui quien te invitó.

- ¡No te puedes ir, Harry! – dijo Dean – sí esta fiesta es por ti, que eres el capitán de nuestro equipo y nuestro buscador estrella, sin el invitado especial, la fiesta no tiene sentido – miró a Ron molesto – no puedes echarlos.

-¡Claro que puedo! – chilló el pelirrojo.

- Ron no está siendo el mismo – dijo Ginny molesta.

- Creo que tienes razón – dijo Harry – de repente le ha entrado un odio enfermizo por Draco, cuando lo había soportado bastante bien desde que nos casamos ¿no había dicho que lo más importante era mi felicidad?

- Vámonos, Harry, no tenemos por qué aguantar sus insultos – dijo Draco.

- Seamus ¿de donde salieron las botellas de whisky de fuego? – le dijo Harry al irlandés – porque, según sé, están prohibidas en el colegio.

- No lo sé, cuando regresamos de las cocinas estaban aquí.

- ¿Alguien más, aparte de Ron, ha bebido de ellas?

- Bueno, Denis tomó un poco y se fue a acostar furioso hace poco rato – le dijo Colin preocupado – decía que me odiaba, pero yo no le he hecho nada.

- Es el licor – le dijo Harry tomando la botella de la mesa – odio mezclado con alcohol, la peor combinación que puedes hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le dijo Seamus.

- Bueno, recuerda que Jeremy nos dijo que había pociones que no resultaban si las mezclabas con algo más, sin embargo, si las mezclas con alcohol, el resultado puede ser nefasto, en especial si este saca a la superficie todo lo que una persona trata de esconder.

- Lo que significa que la persona que nos envió esas botellas, esperaba que nuestra fiesta terminara en una terrible pelea para que nos castigaran.

- O algo peor – le dijo pensativo – tal vez esperaban que alguien más la bebiera y que causara los estragos suficientes como para que lo expulsaran del colegio y dejara a los Malfoy desprotegidos.

- ¿Quieres decir que el licor era para ti?

- Creo que sí, mi maestro me dijo que si yo dejaba que el odio se adueñara de mi corazón mi magia irremediablemente iba a dejar de ser blanca.

- Bueno ¿Se van a ir o no? – les gritó Ron.

- Desmaius – dijo Hermione fastidiada y este cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- Deberíamos avisarle a McGonogall de esto – dijo Neville – esa persona quiere perjudicarnos sin importarle las consecuencias.

- Y debemos preparar un antídoto para Odio – dijo Draco y los leones lo miraron sorprendidos – es una poción que dura bastante tiempo haciendo efecto, no creo que les agrade tener a dos personas insoportables por toda una semana – explicó.

- Bien, entonces demos por terminada la celebración y vamos a preparar el famoso antídoto – dijo Hermione – pero sí me gustaría saber quién fue y cómo fue que esas botellas llagaron a nuestra sala común.

- No pudo haber sido ningún Griffindor bajo su propia voluntad – dijo Harry pensativo – pero habría notado si alguno hubiese estado bajo un imperius u otra maldición dominante.

- Quizás alguien se las dio a uno de los elfos – dijo Delmeza.

- Cierto, Dobby debe saber algo, es él quien se encarga de nuestra sala común – asintió Harry – Dobby ¿puedes venir? – y el elfo se apareció de inmediato.

- El señor Harry Potter mando a llamar, señor – dijo haciendo una profunda inclinación casi tocando el suelo.

- Dobby, dime algo ¿sabes quién ha enviado esas botellas de licor?

- Señor, Dobby no sabe nada, pero él puede preguntarle a los otros elfos, señor – le dijo desapareciendo de inmediato.

- Ese elfo está chiflado – dijo Draco divertido.

- ¡No lo está! – lo defendió Hermione.

- Bueno, pero no puedes decir que esté realmente cuerdo – dijo Ginny.

- Señor Potter, descubrí algo, señor – le dijo Dobby apareciendo de nuevo – dicen los elfos que un joven se las mandó de regalo y ellos las trajeron aquí, señor – señaló las botellas – pregunté quién había sido, señor, pero fue Winky quien las recibió y no quiere decirme.

- No te preocupes, yo la haré hablar – dijo Harry molesto.

- ¿Se la trigo, Señor?

- Muy bien, aunque no la interrogaré aquí – suspiró – vamos, Draco, a nuestra habitación, después les diremos quién nos arruinó la fiesta a los demás.

- Dobby se las llevará a sus habitaciones, señor – asintió contento el elfo desapareciendo una vez más.

- Le diremos a Jeremy que prepare y mande el antídoto – dijo Harry a los demás – ahora vayan a descansar, seguiremos con la celebración luego del almuerzo.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba sorprendido por la noticia que le había llevado Harry esa mañana, alguien había tratado de provocar un desastre en la celebración de los Griffindor enviándoles un regalo, por supuesto, según el moreno, el autor había actuado solapadamente porque había sido uno de los muchachos menores de Hufflepuf quien le había dado las botellas a Winky pero al interrogarlo a él, este no recordaba haber visto tales botellas y mucho menos habérselas dado a la elfina.

- Y según recuerdo, esa era una de las técnicas favoritas de Voldemort – siguió Harry paseándose por la oficina mientras su padre y Godric lo seguían con la mirada – hacer que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio y luego modificarles la memoria – se detuvo frente a Fawkes – y no he conseguido romper las barreras mentales que le pusieron, a no ser que descubriera el momento exacto en que se encontró con el mortifago.

- Mm, quizás podamos averiguar algo – dijo Godric poniéndose de pie – la magia del castillo nos puede dar el momento exacto – cerró los ojos y llamó la magia protectora del castillo – el chico se topó con dos alumnos de la casa de Slytherin ayer por la tarde, uno de ellos le entregó un paquete que debía ser entregado a Jeremy Potter y el otro unas botellas – suspiró – uno es Blaise Zabinni y el otro Theodore Nott.

- Pero él no recordaba haberse visto con nadie de esa casa desde el partido, y eso fue temprano por la mañana – dijo Harry pensativo – me pregunto por qué Blaise no querría que mi hermano supiera quién le enviaba un regalo.

- A no ser que este regalo contuviera algo peligroso – dijo James preocupado – mejor voy a ver a Jeremy, no se apareció a desayunar, cosa rara en un Potter.

- Estaba preparando el antídoto para el Odio.

- Lo sé, pero eso no lo haría saltarse una comida ¿no crees?

- Muy bien, yo seguiré investigando por el castillo – le dijo Godric – vayan a ver al muchacho, aunque parece que aún se encuentra dentro del castillo.

- Harry, creo que es mejor que tengan cuidado, cualquiera de esos dos muchachos podría ser el mortifago – les recordó Dumbledore.

Harry y James asintieron y bajaron a las mazmorras donde encontraron a Jeremy enfrascado en una violenta discusión con Severus Snape, quien negaba con la cabeza acerca de quién sabe qué.

- Jeremy ¿estás bien? – le dijo James.

- Sí, sólo le decía a Severus que debería cuidar mejor lo que hacen los suyos.

- Me dedicara a vigilar las pociones que hace cada Slytherin, ya estaría loco.

- ¿Y qué te falta? – le dijo James molesto – tus chicos prepararon el Odio para Griffindor, Godric averigua al respecto, pronto sabremos quién fue – miró a su hijo – y tú ¿no recibiste un regalo anoche?

- Si, pero como desconocía su procedencia, no lo he tocado.

- Lo cuerdo le viene por los Malfoy – dijo Snape.

- Y tú te mueres de envidia ¿verdad? – le dijo James molesto.

- Jeremy ¿está listo el antídoto? – le preguntó Harry ignorando a los hombres que se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

- Si, está listo – suspiró – me gustaría saber quién fue el malvado.

- Godric dijo que el chico de Hufflepuf se había topado con dos Slytherin ayer: Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott – le dijo Harry – pero dudo que Blaise quisiera hacerte daño, además, si no fuera así ¿por qué no te lo entregaría él personalmente? Es lo que siempre hace.

- Sí, él tiende a darme regalos delante de los demás – suspiró – es un chico muy agradable.

- Aunque existe otra probabilidad – dijo James pensativo – es raro que le hayan entregado a un Hufflepuf, por muy inocentes que estos sean, un paquete para que se los diera a un elfo y aquel, con su naturaleza servil, lo dejara en la sala común de Griffindor, no es algo común en los Slytherin – miró a Snape – es como si aquella persona quisiera que pensáramos en un posible culpable y hubiese alguien más detrás de ellos.

- Una idea de lo más retorcida como para pertenecer a un verdadero Mortifago – aceptó Snape – quizás esté tratando de hacer que otros parezcan culpables mientras él sale libre de todo.

- Exactamente, creo que le diré a Godric que averigüe si ellos no se encontraron con algún otro Slytherin antes de entregar sus encargos al joven de Hufflepuf ¿no crees, Harry?

- Bien, la poción está lista, será cosa de dársela a los que bebieron el Odio – dijo Jeremy poniéndola en dos botellas – aquí tienes, Harry.

Harry se acercó a un Ron que seguía de un humor insoportable, hacía poco rato le había recriminado a Hermione por haberlo desmayado para que no siguiera peleando con Harry y Draco, también había castigado a un grupo de alumnos de primero por hacer demasiado ruido, a otro por tardarse demasiado en el baño y había conseguido hacer llorar a una chica por reírse muy fuerte en los pasillos. Claro que nada comparado al normalmente tímido y tranquilo Denis, él había despotricado contra cualquiera que tuviera la desgracia de atravesarse en su camino, le había lanzado una maldición a su hermano que había terminado con este en la enfermería, bastaba que lo miraran para que se enojara y por poco y les lanzara una imperdonable.

- Ron, quisiera que...- empezó el moreno preocupado.

- No me hables, traidor, te has entregado al enemigo – le dijo furioso.

- Ron, que yo me haya casado con Draco no significa que te haya traicionado – le dijo manteniendo la calma – aún sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y serás padrino de mis hijos ¿lo recuerdas? Además, gracias a ti soy Griffindor.

- Pero desde que te enganchaste del hurón te has olvidado de nosotros.

- Eventualmente tú y Hermione se habrían alejado de mí – le contestó – mira, hagamos algo, esto es cerveza de mantequilla – le mostró la botella – brindemos para terminar con las diferencias ¿de acuerdo? – esperó que Ron bebiera el primer sorbo y le sonrió – ¿Te sientes mejor?

- ¿Qué diablos me ha pasado? – le dijo mirando a su amigo sorprendido – ya es de día y estamos afuera ¿qué hora es? – miró su reloj y se sorprendió – pero es domingo ¿no deberíamos estar en la cama por la celebración de anoche? Y ni siquiera tengo resaca – agregó muy extrañado.

- ¡Ay, Ron! – se rió abrazando a su amigo – pasó algo extraño anoche – le explicó lo que había pasado – y estuviste realmente insoportable – terminó.

- Menos mal que no estaba ninguno de mis hermanos mayores – dijo Ron – creo que así habríamos armado la grande ¿verdad? Y mi madre me habría matado – suspiró molesto.

- Bueno, al menos Jeremy pudo fabricar el antídoto y has regresado a la normalidad y todo ha quedado en paz, sólo que vas a tener que disculparte con los chicos de primero y con la chica que hiciste llorar – le recomendó.

- Supongo que sí – suspiró de nuevo – pero si ves a tu hermano, dale las gracias de mi parte, creo que no es nada de agradable andar de mal humor todo el tiempo.

- Bueno, ahora debo darle el antídoto a Denis, está peor que tú ¿sabes que mandó a Colin a la enfermería sólo por tratar de calmar su mal genio? – le dijo y se dirigió hacia el lago negro, le habían dicho otros estudiantes que él estaba allí y que nadie se atrevía ni a mirarlo para no enojarlo – hola, Denis.

- Hola, Harry – le dijo sin mirarlo – si vienes a molestarme con eso que...

- Oh, no, sólo quería preguntarte por qué estás tan enojado – le dijo.

- Porque mi hermano está siempre antes que yo y nuestros padres siempre nos comparan, "Mira lo que Colin es capaz de hacer, ¿por qué no eres igual?" Como si no se dieran cuenta que yo tengo otras cualidades.

- Pues no sé mucho al respecto, pero piensa que sería peor sí él no hubiese tenido magia o si tus padres fueran otro tipo de Muggles, así como mis tíos ¿Sabes que mi tía decía que mi madre era un fenómeno monstruoso sólo porque ella tenía magia y mi tía no? Creo que se moría de la envidia. Además, siempre le solían decir que no era tan bonita y simpática como ella.

- Pues no veo el caso que nos comparen – insistió.

- Cierto – le sonrió – Sirius me contó de su hermano menor, Regulus, sus padres también siempre los compararon y salía perdiendo porque su hermano siempre era perfecto a los ojos de sus padres, muy Slytherin y muy Black.

- Si, uno se siente muy mal cuando pierde en las comparaciones – admitió.

- Mira, bebe esto y te sentirás mejor – le entregó la botella – anda, es cerveza de Mantequilla, Jeremy ya la revisó – el chico asintió y la bebió de un trago, casi de inmediato Harry notó que los ojos del muchacho cambiaban de color y se veía tan desorientado como se había visto Ron hacía un rato – ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – le dijo sonrojándose – Harry ¿qué me ha pasado? – le dijo preocupado mirando para todos lados, nervioso – ¿y Colin?

- Bien, digamos que alguien nos arruinó la fiesta anoche y pasamos algunos inconvenientes por eso, pero ya todo está bien – y procedió a explicarle lo mismo que a Ron – y le debes una buena disculpa a tu hermano ¿sabes? Creo que le dolió más que lo maldijeras que la maldición en sí.

- Gracias, Harry – le sonrió tímidamente – y dale las gracias a tu hermano también ¿quieres? No me gusta esto de ser malo, soy un Griffindor ¿verdad?

- No te preocupes, no serás el único que esté agradecido con él – le sonrió guardando la botella para luego caminar de regreso rumbo al castillo, quien hubiese sido el que hubiese mandado las botellas a Griffindor, iba a pagar muy caro por el daño que había hecho, se dijo molesto.

- Harry – le dijo Draco abrazándolo con fuerzas – te andaba buscando ¿dónde andabas metido? – le mordió la oreja – tu lechuza anda revoloteando para todos lados con una carta y se niega a entregársela a nadie que no seas tú.

- Así es ella, cumple muy bien las órdenes que se le dan – sonrió – vamos, veamos qué dice la carta – caminaron hasta la salita de su habitación donde James estaba sentado con Jeremy mirando a Hedwig que al ver a su dueño le entregó la carta – es de Sirius.

- ¿Qué es loo que dice? – quiso saber James – léela.

"_Querido Harry (y todos los demás):_

_Quizás para el momento que reciban la presente ya sea padre, ya que mientras les escribo Remus ha sido llevado a pabellón para traer al mundo a nuestros preciosos hijos. Perdonen que no les diga más, pero es que estoy muy emocionado y preocupado y no se me ocurre que más escribir._

_Sirius"._

- ¡Voy a ser tío! – dijo James contento – pero ¿y Lucius? No creo que lo haya dejado sólo en casa ¿verdad?

- Quizás debiéramos ir a acompañar aunque fuera un rato a Sirius – dijo Harry – no creo que a Remus le guste dejarlo solo con Lucius y quien sabe que haría él si se da cuenta por lo que va a tener que pasar al final de su embarazo, no creo que lo tome demasiado bien, sé lo que se siente.

- Bien, iremos con el director y le pediremos autorización para conocer a los nuevos integrantes de la familia de los Merodeadores – sentenció James.

- Quizás a papá no le agrade tener merodeadores – le dijo Draco.

- Pues debió pensar en eso cuando me conoció ¿no crees? – se rió.

-Yo no quiero ser madre de otros merodeadores, los corregiré antes que empiecen a hacer tonterías – le dijo enojado.

- La sangre del fénix es más espesa que la de los veela – se encogió de hombros – mejor te lo digo desde ahora, nadie ha conseguido dominar por completo la personalidad de un Potter jamás ¿Por qué crees que no ha habido prefectos en mi familia por más de un siglo? Somos indomables.

- Pues yo tengo amarrado a Harry a mi dedo meñique – le replicó.

- Bueno yo no diría que tanto – le sonrió este abrazándolo con ternura.

- Sin embargo, creo que ese no es el asunto a tratar ¿verdad? – los interrumpió Jeremy divertido – quizás fuera mejor ir a rescatar a Lucius ¿no creen?

San Mungo estaba convulsionado ya que, pese a ser un hospital especializado en "accidentes" mágicos, un parto múltiple de un embarazo masculino no era algo que se diera todos los días, así que no habían estado preparados aún, después de todo a Remus aún le quedaba un par de semanas para entrar en labores de parto, pero la naturaleza es caprichosa y los nuevos integrantes de la familia Black decidieron adelantarse, lo que tenía a Sirius con un ataque de nervios mientras el médico le explicaba la situación a Harry.

James se había sentado junto a Lucius que estaba pálido y a punto de decir quién sabe que cosas a los médicos, estaba furioso por su ineptitud, se suponía que ellos debían haber previsto aquella situación, que no podía ser que el que se reputaba el mejor hospital del mundo mágico no estuviese listo para atender un simple parto, que no quería atenderse allí cuando sus niñas nacieran y que tampoco Draco debería hacerlo.

- Tranquilo, Lu, piensa que esto hará que para cuando nazcan nuestras niñas estén preparados para cualquier emergencia – le dijo James abrazándolo.

- Si, pero mientras estos idiotas hacen sufrir a Remus lo indecible – replicó.

- Muestras la delicadeza de un hacha mal afilada – le dijo Harry molesto agachándose frente a su padrino – Sirius, no te preocupes tanto, a Remus y a tus hijos no les pasará nada malo, sólo que son unos Black un poco testarudos y quisieron adelantar su llegada a este mundo.

- Es mi culpa – le dijo – si yo no le hubiese insinuado a Remus que lamentaba no haber podido criarte cuando eras pequeño con lo que me gustaban los niños, a él nunca se le hubiese ocurrido embarazarse, sabíamos que a su edad no era bueno, que incluso habiendo pasado recién los veinte era riesgoso, pero de todas maneras tomamos el riesgo ¿se puede ser tan idiota?

- Sirius, no digas tonterías – le dijo James molesto – tu amas a Remus y él te ama a ti, es lógico que quieran tener familia, los hijos son la luz de un Griffindor – agregó – sé que no es fácil por lo que estás pasando, pero ¿recuerdas cuando Harry nació? Él también se nos adelantó unas semanas – suspiró – de no ser así, quizás no estuviéramos aquí ¿sabes?

- Además – le dijo Harry – el medimago señaló que ninguno de los tres corre verdadero peligro, el parto no será más complicado que uno femenino, es que simplemente van a tener que improvisar un poco mientras llega el material especializado – le sonrió – así me das la oportunidad de practicar un poco antes que nazcan mis propios hijos – lo abrazó.

- Pero te digo que el nombre de Lily es mío – le dijo James juguetón recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de su pareja – ¿qué? Me gusta el nombre.

- Pues a mi no, no quiero que te acuerdes de tu difunta esposa cada vez que veas a mi niña – le replicó molesto – ninguna se llamará así.

- Pues no necesito que una de ellas se llame así para recordarla ¿sabes? – le dijo ofendido – ella vive en Harry, ya que no sólo heredó sus ojos, sino que en él está el sacrificio que hicimos para que viviera y venciera a la oscuridad.

- Nunca te voy a perdonar que me hayas cambiado por ella.

- Pensé que eso ya estaba arreglado – le dijo tratando de calmarse – de una o de otra manera, ambos fuimos engañados y separados de una manera muy cruel por Bellatrix, Lily sólo fue mi apoyo, era mi mejor amiga.

- Era la única que aguantaba a los merodeadores – le dijo Sirius más tranquilo – ella sufría con nosotros el dolor de James ¿por qué no honrarla dándole su nombre a una de tus hijas? Si Lily no hubiese apoyado a James en ese momento, él se habría hundido ¿sabes que intentó suicidarse?

- No me habías dicho nada al respecto – le dijo el rubio asustado apretándolo contra él – ¿por qué ibas a hacer semejante idiotez?

- Bueno, no me sentía muy bien, estaba terriblemente sensible, creo que no pensaba con claridad – se encogió de hombros – además, no era algo que quisiera contarle a mis hijos, hubiese querido que pensaran que era un verdadero valiente, no un pobre diablo que no tenía ganas de vivir sin ti.

- Y un idiota romántico rematado – le dijo Lucius sonriendo – de acuerdo, una de ellas se llamará Lily, pero la otra será Narcisa ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien, si es lo que quieres, no me voy a enojar por tan poco.

- ¿Y no me vas a preguntar por qué? – le dijo intrigado.

- Si te pregunto voy a terminar poniendo celoso – contestó y se rieron.

En eso apareció una enfermera y se paró frente a ellos preguntando:

- ¿Quién de ustedes es el Señor Sirius Black? – miró a todos.

- Yo – le respondió el animago más calmado – ¿pasa algo malo?

- No, solo que su pareja quiere que lo acompañe en el proceso – le dijo ella y él asintió – bien, sígame, esto puede tomar un poco de tiempo.

Todos miraron a James y este se encogió de hombros, sabía bien que eso era cierto, a él le había tomado cinco largas y dolorosas horas traer al mundo a Jeremy, sólo que él había nacido en su casa en Godric's Hollow bajo los atentos cuidados de Lily, su madre y varios elfos domésticos.

Tal como dijo la enfermera, Sirius tardó bastante en volver, pero cuando lo hizo era un padre realmente orgulloso que no quitaba de su cara la sonrisa de idiota complacido cada vez que alguien mencionaba a los gemelos.

- ¿Cómo vas a llamarlos? – le dijo James divertido viendo como la cara de su amigo se transformaba ostensiblemente complacido.

- Ella se llamará Georgette y él se llamará Remus – sonrió – son tan lindos.

- ¿Son la familia de Remus Lupin? – dijo otra enfermera y todos asintieron – pueden ver a los pacientes, pero no hagan ruido, el señor está agotado y no es bueno para él emocionarse demasiado – les advirtió dejándolos solos en la habitación.

- Hola, Rem ¿cómo te sientes? – le dijo James sonriendo sentándose a mirar a los pequeños que descansaban uno a cada lado de su "madre"

- Como alguien a quien desarmaron y lo volvieron a armar – le dijo con voz agotada – pero estoy muy feliz, tengo más de lo que planeaba.

- Ya lo creo – le sonrió – ¿me dejas tomar a uno?

- Deberías ver los pulmones que se gasta – le dijo Sirius divertido al ver que tomaba al niño – creo que gritó más que Harry cuando nació.

- Siendo hijo de quien es, no me extraña – bromeó divertido.

- Si tus hijas van a ser un par de escandalosas, le voy a pedir al médico que nazcan por cesárea – le advirtió Lucius divertido también.

- Mm, podría ser que por ser Malfoy no sean escandalosas – le contestó.

- Uf, si hubieses escuchado a Draco cuando nació, nos dejó medio sordos a todos los que estábamos en la casa por casi una semana – miró a su hijo y vio que este se sonrojaba – creo que por eso Narcisa no quiso tener más hijos.

- ¡No es cierto! – le dijo este enojado – ella me dijo que tú no quisiste más hijos.

- No te enfades – le sonrió – es verdad, yo no quise más familia, mi padre ya tenía al heredero que tanto quería, pero yo quería que fueses niña.

- ¿Para qué? – le dijo mirándolo asombrado, con razón no se molestó cuando le dijo que era gay y le gustaba Harry.

- Bueno, yo sabía que James tendría un hijo, es sabido que en su familia no habían nacido niñas en siglos, así que sería varón y yo quería ofrecerle a mi hija para pareja de su hijo, tenía que haber algo que nos volviera a unir, así lo vería siempre, aunque fuera de lejos, pero no tuve suerte y no pensaba volver a tener relaciones así con ella – suspiró – fue una suerte que se embarazara.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le dijo James acunando a su sobrino con ternura.

- Corría el rumor que ambas hermanas Black eran estériles, ya vez que Bella jamás pudo tener hijos, así que temía que iba a estar con ella mucho tiempo antes que mi padre consiguiera su anhelado heredero – suspiró – le dije a Narcisa la verdad luego que nació Draco, que por él seguiríamos unidos, pero que no esperara nada más de mí, que no la veía más que como la madre de mi hijo, que yo aún esperaba recuperar al amor de mi vida.

- ¿Y cómo terminaste metido a Mortifago? – le dijo Harry preocupado.

- Ah, bueno, mi padre lo era y Bella se había casado con uno de sus mejores amigos, así que entre los dos me metieron a la fuerza. Además, ya habían engatusado a Severus para que formara parte del grupo y acepté participar a regañadientes, sin embargo, no era como yo pensaba, el señor oscuro tenía grandes planes para mí, solía decir cosas asquerosas sobre lo que quería hacerme, claro que lo hacía por fastidiarme, hasta que conseguí mantenerme inexpresivo, pero cuando descubrió de mi aventura con James, fue de lo peor, dijo que si lo atrapaba, sería su esclavo sexual, porque era bien sabido que los fénix eran de lo más apasionados al hacer el amor.

- Si sabías eso ¿por qué regresaste a su lado hace tres años? – le dijo Draco.

- Sigo siendo Slytherin y mis instintos de supervivencia son más fuertes que yo, sólo que yo tenía planeado darle la puñalada por la espalda en el momento menos pensado, no tenía por qué haber matado a James, no debió perseguir a su hijo, después de todo ¿cómo podía ser su mayor amenaza un bebé de un año? Y menos si no era sangre pura, como se lo hice notar en su momento.

- Porque él tampoco era de sangre pura como quiso hacerles creer – dijo Harry.

- Bueno, de eso me di cuenta más tarde, después de todo, cuando estábamos en el cementerio hace tres años, noté que había lápidas de muggles y uno de ellos tenía el mismo nombre que él, lo que significaba que era media sangre.

- Menos mal que aquellos días de terror se acabaron – dijo Draco – no me gustaría que mis hijos vivieran lo que hemos tenido que pasar – suspiró.

- Es tarde – dijo Jeremy sorprendido – el director nos dijo que debíamos estar de regreso en el colegio a las siete y faltan solo 5 minutos.

- Cómo se pasa el tiempo cuando uno está entretenido – dijo Harry.

- James, creo que es mejor que te lleves a Lucius, yo me quedaré con Remus y nuestros hijos toda la noche y no quiero que se quede solo en la casa.

- Mm, mejor me voy con él a tu casa y dejamos que los muchachos regresen al colegio, espero que Godric haya conseguido descubrir al o los malvados que les arruinaron la fiesta ayer – les dijo James.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? – dijeron Remus, Sirius y Lucius sorprendidos.

- Ah, les contaré, pero los chicos se van de regreso – ordenó y ellos se miraron entre sí antes de encogerse de hombros y asentir resignadamente.

Los chicos estaban frente a la chimenea en la habitación de Harry y Draco en el castillo, hacía poco rato habían llegado al colegio por medio de la red Floo y el director había mirado su reloj divertido, habían llegado justo a tiempo, les dijo, ya que el profesor Snape estaba buscándolos dispuesto a castigarlos, por lo que los tres corrieron a encerrarse a la habitación antes de la cena.

- Me imagino el enfado de Snape cuando se entere que la felicidad de Sirius está completa al lado de Remus – dijo Harry – y no quiero ni pensar de la manera que se va a vengar de mí, ni que tuviera la culpa que no lo amara.

- Me temo que Severus no es nada razonable en cuanto a los Potter se trata – dijo Draco recostándose en el sofá – y menos ahora, creo que culpa a tu padre por no haber tenido nunca la posibilidad de intentar conquistar a tu padrino.

- Pero sea lo que sea que le haya hecho papá, no debe desquitarse conmigo.

- Draco está un poco pálido – dijo Jeremy que había estado silencioso mientras ellos hablaban – ¿te sientes malito, hermano? – le apartó el cabello del rostro.

- Me duele la espalda – se quejó – y siento que el mundo me da vueltas.

- Puede que sea un alza de presión – le dijo preocupado – iré por madame Pomfrey, de seguro ella sabrá que te pasa y nos dará la solución – le sonrió – y tú cuida a tu esposo ¿quieres? – le dijo a Harry y salió apresuradamente.

- No tenías que hacer eso para quedarnos a solas ¿sabes? – le dijo Harry.

- Pero si es verdad que me siento malito – le dijo haciendo un puchero – venga, háceme un cariñito ¿sí? – le rogó suavemente.

- No te aproveches del pánico – le dijo Harry pero se sentó en el sofá y dejó que Draco se apoyara en sus piernas antes de comenzar a acariciarle el cabello – en realidad pareces enfermo, tienes un poco de fiebre, incluso.

- ¿Ves que no era una trampa mía? – le reclamó – tengo frío.

- Acaccio frazada – dijo apuntando con su varita y ella llegó hasta su mano, cubrió a su rubio esposo – ¿te sientes un poco mejor? – Draco asintió – bueno, trata de dormir mientras Jeremy regresa con Poppy ¿de acuerdo? – el rubio volvió a asentir y cerró los ojos cansado.

Al poco rato llegó Jeremy con la enfermera del colegio y encontraron a Harry tratando de bajarle la fiebre a su esposo mientras este sudaba a mares, cosa que no era buena, les dijo ella preocupada, no era bueno para los bebés que su madre sudara tanto, podía ser síntoma de pérdida.

- ¡No! – gimió Harry asustado.

- Y no podemos moverlo de aquí, sería peligroso para su estado si lo sacamos de la habitación con esa temperatura – dijo pensativa – necesito un febrifugo, pero no tengo esa poción aquí.

- Yo iré a preparársela a Draco si me dice que poción es – dijo Jeremy.

- Claro – se la dijo – pero deberá fabricarla en media hora a más tardar o su estado se volverá verdaderamente crítico – le advirtió.

- La tendré en menos tiempo – le dijo este y ambos salieron dejando a un angustiado Harry tratando de aliviar aunque fuera un poco la fiebre de su esposo que comenzaba a tener tercianas.

Jeremy trabajaba afanosamente fabricando la poción para Draco cuando Snape entró en la mazmorra y se sorprendió de verlo tan concentrado, se parecía mucho a los Potter, pero sus gestos era muy Malfoy ¿cuántas veces no había visto a Draco con la misma cara preparar una complicada poción o incluso al propio Lucius? Sólo que en su cara había algo más, algo que nunca vio en los ojos del otro rubio, así que le leyó un poco la mente:

- Debo hacerla rápido, no voy a perder a mis sobrinos – se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras el listado de los ingredientes iba repasándose en ella como una letanía angustiante – no les va a pasar nada, bebitos, su tío Jeremy los va a salvar a como dé lugar.

- Potter ¿qué diablos está pasando? – conocía bien los ingredientes, eso no podía ser otra cosa que un febrifugo, pero ¿para quién era?

- No me interrumpa – le dijo molesto agregando un nuevo ingrediente a la poción – no quiero que la poción se arruine – le advirtió.

- Eso es un febrifugo ¿a quién se lo estás preparando?

- Ya le dije que no me moleste, esta poción es de vida o muerte – le dijo y siguió con lo suyo, cosa que molestó bastante a Snape, era por eso que odiaba a los Potter ¿por qué no podían admitir un poco de ayuda? Se dijo.

- Yo tengo un poco de esa poción preparada – le dijo.

- ¿Y qué diablos espera para llevársela a Draco? – le gritó molesto – quizás yo consiga fabricarla dentro de media hora, pero podría ser tarde para ellos.

- No entiendo nada, pero si es para Draco – le dijo y se apresuró a ir a la habitación de Harry y entró sin golpear, se asombró al ver a Harry sollozando suavemente mientras abrazaba a Draco tratando de hacer que dejara de temblar – aquí tienes la poción – le dijo y el moreno de apresuró a acercarla a los labios de su amado esposo haciendo que bebiera un sorbo – debe beberla toda si quieres que se calme – le dijo.

- ¿Cree que no lo sé? – le dijo Harry con la voz quebrada y volvió a acercar la botella a la boca de Draco y luego de poner el líquido en su boca, le tapó la nariz y sopló por sus labios obligándolo a tragarse el contenido – no quiero perderlos, a ninguno – y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su cara.

Severus podía ser muy duro, pero aún así quería mucho a Draco, así que se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó para tratar de calmarlo, jamás en su vida había abrazado a un Potter y sabía que si su ahijado no estuviera de por medio, jamás lo haría, pero de seguro él comprendería.

- Tranquilo, Draco estará bien, verás que sí – le susurró tratando de calmarlo.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry calmándose al fin apartándose del hombre – no quería llorar, pero es que no sería capaz de vivir sin ellos – se limpió la cara.

- Entonces es cierto que los fénix son fuego puro – intentó bromear – espero que te tranquilices, no le haces bien a Draco cayendo en depresión – lo regañó.

- Lo sé, pero quizás usted no comprenda lo que siento, he visto la muerte frente mis ojos y le diré que no es una perspectiva nada de agradable quedarse sin los seres queridos – se explicó cansado.

- Bueno, de todas maneras tu hermano sigue preparando febrifugo, por si necesitas más, me temo que eso sólo lo calmará por unas horas, pero eso les da tiempo, pero ¿por qué es que está en semejante estado?

- No estoy seguro, quizás no le hizo bien el viaje a Londres – suspiró.

- ¿Y qué diablos hacían en Londres? ¿Acaso el lobo entró en labores? – dijo bastante molesto.

- No llame así a Remus ¿quiere? No es un licántropo por su propio gusto ¿sabe? Y sí, ya dio a luz, Sirius dijo que se llamarían Georgette y Remus.

- Jamás tuve la oportunidad siquiera de intentar conquistarlo – suspiró dolido – era demasiado lejano para mí ¿Sabes que quise ser Slytherin sólo para estar cerca de él? Pero él no fue Slytherin como el resto de los Black ¡Fue griffindor sólo porque su amigo Potter lo era!

- McGonogall nos explicó como era el funcionamiento del sombrero seleccionador – le recordó Harry pensativo.

- Lo sé, pero ellos, al igual que tú, fueron seleccionados primero para Slytherin pero no quisieron ir allí, así que los mando a Griffindor – le contestó.

- Siempre sospeché que usted lo sabía – suspiró Harry – aún antes de saber que existía la manera de leer las mentes y que usted podía usarla.

- Si, ustedes siempre han tenido esa cualidad de los Slytherin.

- No diga eso – sonrió al fin al ver que su esposo se calmaba – prefiero pensar que soy un verdadero Griffindor y no que son cualidades de Voldemort.

- Jamás serías como él – le dijo divertido – tienes en ti algo que jamás te permitirá ser igual a Voldemort, por mucho que él lo haya creído así – se burló.

- Si, lo sé, tengo conciencia, si él no hubiese sido tan malo, creo que aún estaría lamentando el tener que acabar con él – se sentó junto a Draco – espero que no se desquite con nosotros porque Sirius no sea su pareja.

- Dumbledore se enfadó muchísimo – suspiró – me dijo que dejaría a Jeremy como segundo maestro de pociones y que nos repartiríamos los estudiantes, aunque podría ser mejor, él toma a los Griffindor y los Hufflepuf y yo me quedo con los Slytherin y Ravenclaws, así tendríamos más tiempo para preparar los timos – dijo pensativo – creo que se lo voy a proponer.

- Sí, a mi hermano le gustará tener algo que lo amarre al colegio.

- ¿Harry? – lo llamó Draco casi sin voz.

- Aquí estoy, corazón – le dijo con ternura – ¿te sientes mejor?

- Si, me duele la espalda, pero no tengo tanto frío – suspiró.

- Que bueno – suspiró Harry más tranquilo – trata de volver a dormir, yo me quedaré aquí cuidándote mientras repaso un poco de herbología ¿de acuerdo?

- Bueno, pero quiero dormir en tu regazo – le pidió cansado.

- Como quieras – lo ayudo a enderezarse y se sentó en el sofá con él recostado contra sus piernas – descansa, te sentirás mejor por la mañana – Draco asintió y al poco rato estaba bien dormido y sin tiritar – Gracias, profesor, no sé como agradecerle su ayuda.

- Me parece extraño que de repente le suba bruscamente la temperatura a Draco – dijo pensativo y Harry lo miró – no pudo ser el cambio de clima, Malfoy Manor también es distinto del colegio y jamás tuvo esa reacción.

- Pero no estaba embarazado en ese momento – le recordó.

- Tal vez, pero también puede ser efecto de otra cosa – le dijo.

- Madame Pomfrey dijo que podía ser de pérdida – tembló – ojalá y no sea así.

- No creo que sea eso – le dijo – estudié cuando me preparaba para tomar por primera vez las clases en el colegio, los embarazos masculinos, los que sólo en casos muy especiales se dan sin la ayuda de una poción, y si ocurre una pérdida, esta va precedida no sólo por la fiebre, sino también por un profuso sangramiento y fuertes dolores abdominales, pero a Draco sólo le duele la espalda y no hay señales de sangre ¿verdad?

- No – dijo Harry destapando las piernas de su esposo – pero la fiebre...

- Sí, es peligrosa para el embarazo, pero no por ello puede ser mortal.

- Y usted sospecha que pudo haber sido provocada para que trasladáramos a Draco a San Mungo para poder tratar de secuestrarlo ¿no es así?

- Existe esa posibilidad, dado que ya trataron de convertir tu magia en negra – le recordó – Griffindor ha estado investigando a mis muchachos uno a uno, sin embargo, aún no encuentra nada concreto, excepto que Nott y Zabinni se encontraron con Parkinson unos quince minutos antes que ellos se encontraran con el chico Hufflepuf, pero ella no les entregó los paquetes, ellos ni recuerdan haberlos visto – caminó hacia la puerta – así que existe otra posibilidad.

- ¿Y se supo qué contenía el paquete que le enviaron a mi hermano?

- Creemos que un traslador activado con tiempo – le dijo – desapareció.

- Tenga cuidado – le dijo Harry al ver que salía – no sabemos cuanto saben ellos de nosotros y es sabido que les gusta dañar a las personas cercanas a las personas que tienen por objetivo – le recordó.

Snape hizo sólo un gesto y se fue, pero Harry seguía preocupado, de seguro esos malvados sabían que él era el guardián del secreto de la casa de Sirius y de seguro iban a intentar y encontrar la manera de recobrar ese recuerdo.

Tres días más pasaron y Jeremy y Draco se fueron a la casa de Sirius a esperar los resultados de los "terribles" EXTASIS como les decía Harry no exento de sarcasmo, ahora se aburriría montones esperando los resultados mientras veía a los muchachos de quinto rindiendo los TIMOS todos nerviosos. Por supuesto, a más de alguno lo había ayudado a repasar algunas cosas de DCAO y encantamientos, pero igual andaban asustados.

- Nada tan terrible como cuando Hermione se enfrentó al Boggart en tercer año – recordó Ron en voz baja sentado en el comedor junto a Harry a una prudente distancia de la aludida – ¿recuerdas que se le apareció como McGonogall diciéndole que había reprobado? Y después se enojó conmigo.

- Por lo menos era menos terrible que cuando yo los enfrentaba ¡Dementores! – suspiró – aún me hacen temblar, es horrible cuando escucho la voz de mi madre pidiéndole a Voldemort que la mate a ella pero que no me haga daño a mí, pero la última vez escuché su voz lanzándome la maldición asesina.

- Potter – los interrumpió Zabinni – ¿dónde puedo encontrar a tu hermano?

- Se fue con Draco a la casa de Sirius – le dijo – pero no te puedo dar su dirección. Si quieres mandarle algo, tendrás que esperar que nos den los resultados de los exámenes, ese día van a regresar al colegio.

- Yo le tengo un regalo, pero se lo quiero dar personalmente – insistió.

- Bueno, pues vas a tener que esperar unas cuantas semanas – le dijo mirándolo bien, no parecía estar bajo una maldición controladora ni nada parecido – o si quieres se lo puedo dar yo.

- No, quiero ver su cara cuando se lo entregue – se dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Creo que Zabinni babea demasiado por tu hermano – le dijo Ron – si sigue así, lo vas a tener por cuñado – se burló divertido.

- No es que me moleste – le dijo Harry – pero me preocupa mucho su actitud, a últimas fechas no había querido nada con Jeremy y de repente a recuperado todo el interés que tenía por él. Y está el asunto del regalo que le envió por medio de los elfos y que desapareció extrañamente de donde lo dejara.

- Me pregunto que pretenderán esos mortifagos prófugos – le dijo Ginny – sé que quieren revivir a su señor com más poder que antes, pero el tiempo se les agota, y pronto será pasado al infierno ¿no creen? De seguro toman medidas desesperadas.

- Por eso temo por Snape – suspiró Harry – mientras él no recuerde lo que vivió siendo niño y que es el guardián secreto de Sirius, estará a salvo, pero ¿y si ellos consiguen la forma de recobrar ese recuerdo? Sería fatal no sólo para él, sino para todos los que están protegidos bajo ese secreto.

- Me pregunto cómo será que intentarán revivir a ese mago – le dijo Delmeza sentada al lado de Ginny – siempre nos han enseñado que no hay forma alguna en que la magia pueda revivir a un muerto, ni blanca ni negra.

- No lo sé – dijo Harry – le pregunté a mi maestro, pero él me dijo que no conocía conjuro o poción alguna que reviviera a un muerto, pero que podía ser que él estuviera reducido a algo más que un simple espectro y que con eso pretendan regresarlo. Sin embargo, necesitan más magia de la que un mago común puede tener, por eso necesitan a los veela-unicornio o un león-fénix, pero ni mi magia ni la de mi padre les sirve, nuestra magia es totalmente blanca y ella simplemente llevaría el experimento al fracaso total.

- Pero tu hermano es una mezcla de ambos – dijo Ron en voz baja.

- Si, Jeremy es quien más peligro corre ya que no es un brujo blanco – asintió.

- Deberías decirle a Snape – le dijo Ginny – sería más cuidadoso.

- Lo dudo, mi padre dice que si se entera, tratará de averiguar por si mismo lo que pasó mientras tenía cuatro años y exigía que fuera Sirius su padre sustituto cuando vivió en su casa por casi tres meses y dormía con él.

- Pero tratarán de robarle ese recuerdo a la fuerza – dijo Hermione.

- No sé con qué conjuros selló su mente al terminar de ser un niño, sólo sé que sería mucho más fácil encontrarlo si él abre su mente a ello.

Los demás se enderezaron al ver que una sombra se posaba sobre Harry y este se volvió, detrás de él estaba, más rojo que una grana, el mismísimo Snape, al parecer había escuchado toda su explicación, ya que no les dijo nada y se marchó apresuradamente del comedor.

Era viernes y Harry estaba contento, al fin iría a casa de Sirius a pasar unos días con su esposo, el director lo había autorizado a dejar el colegio por 48 horas dado que Draco estaba desesperado por verlo y a que Lucius no dejaba de fastidiar que quería que James estuviera a su lado también. Claro, Harry no le había dicho nada a Zabinni, que seguía molesto con él por no querer llevarlo con su hermano, pero no podía arriesgar a los gemelos y no podía llevarlo sin la autorización de Snape, quien se había desaparecido en esos días en sus habitaciones haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, pero Harry sospechaba que estaba intentando recordar el tiempo que había sido el "hijo" de Sirius.

- El tipo está loco – dijo James convencido – más le hubiese valido no recordar nada y ahorrarse la vergüenza ¿no crees, Jeremy?

- Papá, ten en cuenta que el tipo está enamorado de Sirius, así que cualquier muestra de afecto de su parte podría ser una señal que este no lo odia, después de todo, tal vez no lo quisiera como hombre, pero el amor de un padre es un buen sustituto en casos desesperados como él.

Harry fue y se sentó junto a su esposo que estaba afanado tratando de bordar el emblema de su familia en una camisita celeste seguramente para sus bebés, pero al parecer no le estaba saliendo como esperaba, ya que cada vez su ceño se hacía más profundo y su enojo más notorio.

- Déjalo, Draco – le dijo abrazándolo contra su pecho – no es necesario que lo hagas tú ¿sabes? Los muggles tienen máquinas que los hacen por ellos, así que se lo vamos a encargar a un elfo, tú dedícate a crear los diseños ¿si?

- Pero hasta un elfo puede hacerlo ¿por qué no iba a poder yo? – reclamó.

- No digo que no puedas – le sonrió besándole la frente – pero es una cosa de práctica, no resulta a la primera, ni siquiera a los Elfos le resulta a la primera.

- Yo quería hacerlo para nuestros hijitos, que tuvieran algo hecho con las manos de su madre, tan bonitos como si se los hubiese encargado a las mejores bordadoras del mundo mágico – lloriqueó.

- Pero de seguro tú tienes mejores aptitudes para otras cosas – le dijo acariciando su cabello con ternura – además, tu hiciste esas camisitas ¿verdad? – y él asintió – entonces, yo me encargaré de los bordados ¿te parece? Así será un presente de ambos para los bebitos.

- Eres tan dulce, Harry – lo abrazó y se acomodó entre sus brazos sonriendo.

- ¿Y qué dulzura me vas a dar tú, James? – le dijo Lucius abrazando a James por el cuello – te he echado mucho, mucho de menos.

- Pues no sé – le sonrió este – creo que estamos demasiados grandes para esas cursilerías – le sonrió – pero admito que yo también te he echado de menos montones, no he pasado una buena noche desde que me fui de aquí.

- Que mentiroso – le dijo Harry a Draco – ha dormido todas las noches sobre mi almohada convertido en fénix y ni cuenta se ha dado cuando me he levantado al baño por las noches.

- ¡Harry! – lo regañó entre molesto y divertido.

- Y dice que yo tengo la delicadeza de un hacha mal afilada – le dijo Lucius.

- Bueno ¿y que hay con los bebés Black? – dijo Harry – ¿y Sirius y Remus?

- Sirius está en el centro comercial y Remus está durmiendo la siesta, los bebés no los dejan dormir por las noches, creo que nacieron con el sueño atravesado – se quejó Lucius – aunque admito que Draco era igual, así que sospecho que las niñas van a ser igual.

- Quizás no – le dijo James – si mal no recuerdo, tanto Jeremy como Harry dormían toda la noche, al menos Harry no molestó hasta después que cumplió los ocho meses, ni porque le estaban saliendo los dientes lloraba – sonrió – aunque cuando comenzaba a hacerlo, no había quién lo detuviera..

- Me pregunto si tú serías así cuando niño – le dijo Jeremy.

- Mamá decía que lo tranquilos no lo heredaron de mí – se rió – si no me quedaba tranquilo más de dos minutos y eso era mucho, mi madre decía que si yo estaba mucho rato callado era porque algo grande estaba planeando.

- Pero en algún momento debiste cambiar ¿o no?

- Recuerdo la primera recomendación que me dio mamá cuando me llegó mi carta de Howgarts luego de cumplir los once años – sonrió con nostalgia...

(Recuerdo)

El pequeño James se encontró frente a una hermosa lechuza parda que traía una carta para él. Sin pensarlo, la cogió y miró el sello que traía al frente, era un escudo hermoso, el mismo que tenían los trofeos de su padre en la sala, eso sólo podía significar una cosa ¡Había sido aceptado en Howgarts! Feliz corrió a la cocina mientras la abría.

- ¡Mamá, me llegó mi carta! – le dijo dando saltos por todos lados agitando la misma en su diestra – ¡voy a ir a Howgarts, como tú y papá! – bailaba alrededor de ella mientras sonreía ampliamente – le voy a escribir a Sirius para contarle, a él le llegó hace unos días ¿Cómo es el colegio?

- Jamie querido, tranquilízate un poco – lo regañó siempre sonriente – es lógico que te hayan admitido en el colegio, eres un Potter.

- Claro que lo es – sonrió su padre alborotándole el cabello – y será un gran mago cuando salga del colegio ¿verdad, mi muchacho?

- ¡Seré el mejor jugador de Quidditch del mundo!

- James, al colegio vas a ir a estudiar magia y hechicería, no sólo a jugar Quidditch o a hacer travesuras – le dijo su madre un tanto molesta – quiero que seas un mago de bien, como tu padre.

- Oh, mamá, si yo voy a estudiar mucho, pero me han dicho que los mejores jugadores de Inglaterra han salido del colegio y de Griffindor, entonces ¿por qué no lo voy a intentar yo también? Es divertido.

- Con lo alocado que eres no me extrañaría que pasases más tiempo en la enfermería que en tu dormitorio – lo regañó ella.

- ¿El colegio tiene su enfermería propia? – dijo asombrado y su padre asintió – ¡Guau! Pero a mí no me gustan los médicos, yo trabajaré de auror cuando termine la escuela y me aburra del Quidditch.

- No quiero que seas auror – le dijo ella asombrada.

- ¿Por qué no? El tío Alfred lo es y es muy divertido investigar cosas.

- ¿Acaso no te has fijado en como está tu tío Alfred lleno de cicatrices y pedazos menos? Mira a Moddy, perdió un ojo, una pierna...

- No vamos a evitar que el chico logre sus ambiciones – le dijo su padre – James será lo que tenga que ser, siempre y cuando sea el mejor siempre ¿me lo prometes, hijo?

- Claro que sí, papá – lo abrazó.

- El espíritu de un Potter no puedes encerrarlo, querida.

- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a este chico antes que termine la escuela.

James solo sonrió y comenzó a escribir la carta para su amigo mientras pensaba en los nuevos amigos que haría cuando ingresara a Griffindor.

(Fin recuerdo)

Lucius sonrió divertido mientras veía entrar a la sala al pálido Sirius que venía con una cara, claro que no podía decir que él estuviera mucho mejor que el moreno, pese a que él sí había podido dormir la mayor parte de la noche, pero los gritos de la niña (esperaba que fuera ella) despertaban a todos los habitantes de la casa, menos mal que la magia evitaba que se sintieran afuera o los vecinos ya habrían reclamado.

- Te ves pálido, Canuto – le dijo a su amigo preocupado separándose de Lucius – ¿te sientes bien?

- Es sólo la falta de sueño – dijo cansado – A Georgette le gusta dormir en los brazos de Remus y cuando la colocamos en su cuna es que comienza a gritar y despierta a su hermano, al que tengo que pasear yo – suspiró – supongo que es el precio que se debe pagar por ser padre ¿no?

- Bueno, quizás debas llevarla al médico para que la examinen.

- El médico ya la revisó ayer, dice que no tiene nada, pero la pediatrimaga cree que, por el hecho de ser lunático licántropo, ella le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

- Dejen una luz suave encendida – le dijo Harry.

- Pero ese no es todo el problema – suspiró – la nena no deja que yo la tome, y tampoco deja que Remus tome a su hermano, por lo que él ahora grita cada vez que él se le acerca ¿por qué será?

- Puede que sea algo psicológico – le dijo James pensativo – quizás esos tres meses que estuviste cuidando a Snape afectaron a Remus más de lo que pensábamos y este no quiso decírtelo para no preocuparte – miró la vitrina en donde estaban los dibujos que el pequeño Severus le había dado a Sirius – quizás ella inconscientemente piensa que tú no la quieres.

- ¿Cómo no voy a querer a mi hija si es todo lo que he deseado tener en mi vida? – le dijo exaltado – desde siempre quise tener una familia de verdad, alguien a quien amar, cuidar y respetar siempre.

- Eso yo lo sé – le dijo James poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su amigo – pero ella es apenas una recién nacida, ten paciencia, ya entenderá que le amas más que a tu vida.

- Supongo que es verdad – volvió a suspirar y le sonrió a su ahijado – y que cuentas ¿algo nuevo en el colegio?

- No, sólo que Snape se enteró de algunas cosas y suponemos que está tratando de recordar esos meses que tiene perdidos en su memoria.

- Nosotros hemos estado bastante tranquilos aquí pese a mi escandalosa hija – sonrió al fin – lamentablemente es herencia de los Black, todas las mujeres de mi familia lo han sido, ya sea por nacimiento o por matrimonio.

- Que bueno que las mías van a ser Potter o me volvería loco – dijo Lucius.

- Según recuerdo – le dijo James – no han nacido mujeres en tu familia en muchos años ¿verdad? – él asintió – entonces, no puedes saber sí las mujeres con herencia Malfoy no son escandalosas.

- No seas pesado – le reclamó molesto.

- Es que tampoco sé como serían las mujeres de mi familia ya que hace siglos que no nace una en la familia – le sonrió – ¿te imaginas que sea todo lo contrario a lo que fueron los muchachos? Sí que las vamos a pasar feas.

- Al menos yo voy a tener dos varones y no van a ser escandalosos – intervino Draco tranquilamente.

- Parece que no escuchaste que tú eras un escandaloso de bebé – sonrió Jeremy divertido.

- La sangre del fénix es más fuerte – le dijo Harry defendiendo a sus hijos.

- Es verdad – le dijo James divertido – tú eres la prueba, quizás me saliste rubio, pero eres casi calcado a Harry.

- Y los dos somos idénticos a ti – suspiró – incluso gran parte de nuestras actitudes las heredamos de ti, por eso salimos tan inquietos.

- ¿Recuerdas como nos llamaba tu padre, James?

- Expertos rompedores de reglas – se rió – recuerdo cuando regresamos a casa luego del sexto curso, caminó hacia nosotros moviendo la cabeza y nos dijo: "Aquí tenemos de regreso a los cuatro expertos rompedores de reglas" y me revolvió el cabello antes de acompañarnos a la salida. Para esa época ya vivías con nosotros, Sirius.

- Sí, los veranos los pasábamos en grande poniendo tu casa de cabeza, tu madre nos regañaba, pero tu padre se reía y le decía que nos dejara, que cuando termináramos la escuela no íbamos a poder divertirnos así – miró a Harry y luego a Jeremy – siempre sospeché que tu padre sabía muchas cosas que no nos quería decir, cosas que se quedaron guardadas en tu casa en Godric's Hollow.

- Quizás cuando todo esto termine las podamos recobrar – le dijo James con tristeza – pero volver allí será doloroso para mí.

- ¿Por qué, Papá? – le dijo Jeremy preocupado.

- Mi familia tenía una enorme mansión en la cima de una colina cerca del pueblo, nosotros vivíamos tranquilos, mi padre era un gran hombre de negocios y tenía la mejor pastelería que surtía a los Muggles, ellos nos prefería por la buena atención y los excelentes pasteles de mamá, claro que estos tenían un toque especial que nadie podía imitar – se sentó junto a Lucius – pero llegaron dos tipos a buscar a papá, ellos sabían que éramos magos y quería que papá se uniera a Voldemort, mi padre se enojó mucho y los hizo irse con viento fresco, pero después llegó el propio Voldemort a intentar persuadirme, yo era joven, recién casado, estaba depresivo todavía, pero fui lo bastante loco como para enfrentarme a él, protegiendo a Lily – vio que Lucius apretaba los labios pero no decía nada – y conseguimos repelerlo. Sin embargo, él era muy vengativo y atacó la pastelería, la destruyó por completo. Le dijimos a los muggles que había estallado el gas en la cocina y reconstruimos el lugar. Sin embargo, Voldemort no se daba por vencido y tuvimos que enfrentarlo en dos ocasiones más, incluso aquella última vez, antes de la profecía, Lily estaba embarazada de Harry. Él nació allí, igual que Jeremy, pero nos tuvimos que ir, mi familia estaba siendo atacada, muchos murieron sin darle a Voldemort noticias de nosotros, otros fueron ultimados sin compasión, y mis padres... – se le quebró la voz – mis padres murieron calcinados, tuve que ir a recoger sus cenizas de los restos de mi casa, pero ellos no nos entregaron.

- Entonces, de tu casa no ha de quedar nada – dijo Lucius abrazándolo hacia su pecho – lo siento tanto, James, pero ellos fueron valientes hasta el final.

- Lo sé, sólo que hubiese querido que vieran a sus nietos grandes.

- Pero ellos aún viven con nosotros, mientras los recordemos – le dijo Harry – y yo los he visto, en el espejo de Oesed en mi primer año – miró a Draco – no me has contado que viste al final de la prueba de DCAO.

- Me paré frente al espejo y... – se puso rojo y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos – bueno, no quieres saberlo ¿verdad?

- Yo me vi rodeado de hijos que me abrazaban, contigo a mi lado – le dijo Harry – el espejo muestra nuestros más anhelados deseos ¿Qué viste que no me quieres contar, Draco?

- Me da vergüenza – le dijo al fin y escuchó la risita de Jeremy – te vi... desnudo... haciendo cosas... malas... a mi cuerpo – lo miró.

- Ah, mi pervertido esposo – dijo riéndose – te mostró una fantasía sexual ¿es eso? – Draco asintió – no me extraña.

- ¿Cómo que no te extraña? – le dijo un tanto molesto.

- Bueno, recuerda nuestra noche de bodas y las noches posteriores, me cansaba en los entrenamientos pero la poca energía que me quedaba me a quitabas tú haciendo "perversidades" – se rió y recibió un coscorrón de su parte – Oye – le reclamó sobándose el golpe.

- Esas cosas son privadas – le respondió Draco.

Los demás se rieron y se dedicaron a ayudar a Sirius a guardar las cosas que había comprado, ya pronto será la hora de cenar y debían tener todo listo.

"Los mortifagos, todos con sus máscaras puestas, estaban sentados en círculos alrededor del inconsciente Severus Snape. Por supuesto, había sido todo un logro llevarlo hasta allí, en especial porque habían tenido que secuestrarlo del mismo colegio, pero el aprendiz marcado había sido muy astuto y lo había arrastrado a una trampa.

- Deberíamos matar a este traidor – dijo uno de los jóvenes mortifagos.

- No, aún no conseguimos lo que queremos de él – dijo Bellatrix – dejaremos que mi señor se haga cargo de él luego, tal como lo hará con Potter.

- Señora – le dijo el joven aprendiz marcado – él es el guardián de Black, así que sin su autorización no podremos encontrar su casa – miró al oscuro profesor – se resistió bastante, pero he encontrado el lugar en sus recuerdos, pero el conjuro que le pusieron indica que él debe darnos su autorización por escrito, de otra manera no nos sirve de nada la información.

- Bien, será tu trabajo hacer que nos dé la autorización – le dijo ella – y tendrás lo que quieras – le prometió.

- Muy bien, señora, me haré cargo, pero preferiría hacerlo a solas – sonrió maliciosamente – será mucho más fácil engañarlo.

- Eres muy bueno con éso, pequeño – le dijo acariciándole la barbilla – salgan, debemos dejarlos solos – ordenó y se quedó a solas con Snape – que lo disfrutes, querido – le deseó.

El joven Mortifago bajó su máscara y se sentó a planear la forma, Snape tenía una gran debilidad, Sirius Black, quizás fuera muy fácil convencerlo de darle la dirección haciéndole creer que él corría peligro y que quería ayudarlo, aunque sabía que era demasiado desconfiado como para creerse el cuento ¿cómo le sacaba la autorización para robarse los bebés? No podía echarle un imperius, sabía que siendo él un legimens experto, esa maldición no le valía, pero si él creyera que si trataba de ayudarlo... Bien, por allí iba el asunto, convencerlo de hacer lo que él quería y muy pronto tendría aquello que tanto anhelaba".

La carta de Dumbledore había sorprendido a Harry, Snape había desaparecido del colegio y no había rastros de él por ninguna parte. Godric Griffindor estaba seguro que no había sido atacado con magia negra, pero lo cierto era que había salido del castillo pocas horas antes que ellos se fueran y nadie sabía de su paradero hasta el momento. Dumbledore no se habría preocupado tanto si este le hubiese avisado o se hubiese llevado sus cosas, pero sospechaban de un secuestro porque había dejado en sus mazmorras una poción a medio hacer y eso no era algo común en él.

Por el momento Harry no podía hacer mucho, estaba demasiado lejos y ni siquiera tenía una pista de dónde podía estar el profesor, sospechaba que había caído en una trampa de los mortifagos, pero de allí en más, nada. Les había encargado a Ron y a Hermione que investigaran si faltaba algún alumno de Slytherin, pero al parecer no faltaba nadie de esa casa.

- Bueno, si algo le pasó a Snape, es en parte su culpa – dijo Lucius – no debió tratar de recordar esos meses.

- Pero también es culpa nuestra por convertirlo en nuestro guardián – le dijo Sirius – ya decía yo que no era buena idea hacerlo.

- Nunca pensé escucharte preocupado por él – le dijo James alzando las cejas.

- No estoy preocupado por él, pero conozco muy bien a Bellatrix y de seguro va a conseguir sacarle el secreto a Snape, en especial si él recuerda todo.

- Ni con un imperius van a conseguir sacarle nada – dijo Lucius muy seguro – ni Voldemort conseguía leerle la mente – agregó.

- Siempre hay otras formas de persuadir a la gente – le dijo Harry – y de seguro van a intentar por su punto débil, ellos ya saben que él anda medio enamorado de Sirius y de seguro lo van a usar en su contra.

- Quizás con un Griffindor sirva aquello, pero los Slytherin somos más duros.

- Yo no sé como piense un Slytherin – dijo James molesto – pero lo que sí sé es que ellos utilizan a cualquier persona cercanas a las personas que atacan para destruirlas moralmente antes de realizar el ataque final ¿por qué crees que Voldemort mató a toda mi familia antes de ir por nosotros? Porque quería que yo me rindiera, temiera por mi vida y le entregara a mi hijo ¿se te ocurre algo más ridículo para un Griffindor?

- Si, ya entendí – le dijo – sólo que yo lo veo desde el otro lado – se defendió.

- Está bien, no es tu culpa – suspiró – no le hace bien a las niñas hacerte pasar rabias – lo besó en la mejilla con ternura – es mejor que vayamos a dar una vuelta para que estires las piernas ¿de acuerdo?

- Los acompaño, Jeremy y Draco deben estar por llegar del centro comercial – les dijo Harry y salieron de la casa dejando a un preocupado Sirius que miraba por la ventana y algo llamó su atención, pero no se dejó llevar por la curiosidad, debía ir a ver a Remus y a los bebés por si necesitaban algo.

Harry y compañía llegaron al centro comercial y vieron a Jeremy y a Draco muy tranquilos comiendo helado, así que se unieron a ellos sonriendo. Ambos rubios tenían a su alrededor montones de paquetes de todas formas y colores, de seguro se habían comprado medio centro comercial.

- ¿Qué compraron? – les dijo James divertido señalando los paquetes.

- Encontramos una tienda especializada en cosas para bebés – le dijo Draco acercándose a Harry – tienen de todo allí, desde los pañales hasta los biberones, pasando por la ropita para toda época del año hasta los juguetes más lindos que yo haya visto jamás.

- Así que se entusiasmaron comprando – dijo Harry divertido.

- Algo así – dijo Jeremy sonriendo – es extraña la gran cantidad de cosas que inventan los muggles para aliviarse la vida y entretener a los pequeños, vi una muñeca que decía algunas frases, pero sólo las repite y funciona a pilas, me dijo el vendedor, casi como si la hubiesen hechizado.

- Te lo dije, para un mago que ha vivido siempre en el mundo mágico, todo aquello es sorprendente, en cambio para mí es sorprendente todo lo que puedes lograr con magia – sonrió Harry abrazando a su esposo.

- Bueno, quizás debamos regresar, Sirius se quedó sólo en casa y teniendo en cuenta cómo son sus hijos, de seguro el pobre Canuto se vuelve loquito.

- Pagaré la cuenta – dijo Harry y se acercó a la caja, luego ayudó a Draco con sus paquetes y se pusieron en marcha – creo, corazón, que la habitación de los bebés va a tener que se más grande que la nuestra si quieres que todo esto quepa en ella – le sonrió- creo que te entusiasmaste de más.

- No todo es para los bebés – le sonrió pícaro – compre algunas cosas para nosotros porque creo que deberíamos ir pensando en armar nuestra propia casa ¿qué opinas?

- Es posible, yo tengo algunas propiedades de papá que quizás te gustaría visitar más adelante, quizás alguna nos guste para criar a nuestros hijos.

- Claro que sí, esa sería su herencia ¿Verdad? – Vio que Harry palidecía – ¿pasa algo malo, amor mío? – Dijo siguiendo su mirada – ¡por Merlín!

Harry dejo caer los paquetes al ver que de la casa de su padrino salía humo, pero era un humo extraño, ya de más cerca pudo identificarlo, en su vida la había visto dos veces, en cuarto año después del campeonato mundial y el año pasado, cuando trataron de atacar el colegio, era la marca tenebrosa. Dejó caer los paquetes y se echó a correr seguido por su padre co la misma cara de terror pintada en sus rostros.

- Lo que nos temíamos, un ataque de mortifagos – dijo Jeremy recogiendo los paquetes mientras los curiosos se amontonaban a mirar.

James entró en la casa y de inmediato se transformó en fénix, de esa forma podía remover con facilidad los escombros, sin embargo, los estragos causados en la casa eran enormes, a cada paso que daban, debían retroceder dos para evitar matarse.

Harry estaba desesperado, pero consiguió llegar a las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, allí, frente a la puerta, estaba su querido padrino. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia él y lo giró con cuidado, tenía el rostro lleno de cortes, pero respiraba. En eso llegó su padre que con la fuerza del fénix derribó la puerta y entró, Remus estaba en el suelo en las mismas condiciones que su pareja, con un feo corte en la frente y su varita del otro lado de la habitación.

De repente, se escuchó un ruido espantoso desde abajo de la casa, James volteó la mirada a su hijo y levantó a su amigo con cuidado.

- Debemos salir de inmediato, estos malvados mortifagos pretenden destruir la casa – le dijo a Harry que asintió y levantó a Sirius con cuidado – se han llevado a los bebés – le dijo viendo como Harry miraba la habitación.

- No debimos dejarlos solos – dijo este comenzando a bajar la escalera cargando a duras penas a su padrino – no debimos darle la oportunidad.

- Harry, habrían esperado a que regresáramos al colegio para atacar a Lucius, a Draco y Jeremy también, y eso sí que hubiese sido fatal.

Consiguieron llegar a la puerta y salieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba una ambulancia que a Harry se le hizo sospechosa, a simple vista se veía muy muggle, pero luego notó que era de San Mungo.

Apenas ponían a los heridos en la ambulancia cuando se escuchó un ruido violento, un fuerte temblor y un humo verdoso salió de la casa que al poco rato cayó sobre sus cimientos levantando una polvareda que ocultó a los ojos de los muggles la marca tenebrosa, pero que estremeció a todos los magos.

San Mungo estaba presta a tender a los heridos mientras Harry se comunicaba con Dumbledore, no comprendía que había pasado, pero sabía que esos desgraciados se habían robado a los hijos se su padrino.

Al poco rato, Godric estaba con Dumbledore en el hospital averiguando sobre el estado de Remus y Sirius, al parecer ambos habían dado una dura batalla defendiendo a los bebés, pero seguramente los mortifagos eran demasiados como para repelerlos a todos y por ello estaban inconscientes.

- No debí dejarlos solos – se lamentaba Harry sentado en una silla en la sala de espera – si yo no hubiese ido por los demás...

- Harry, no sabemos si ellos estaban persiguiendo a Jeremy y a Draco también, recuerda que la magia de ellos es la que necesitan para regresar a su señor – le dijo Godric tratando de calmarlo – y si no hubiese sido ahora, habría sido más tarde, pero de todas maneras se los habrían robado ¿entiendes?

- Si algo les llega a pasar a los bebés, no voy a poder estar en paz.

- Nosotros tampoco, Harry, pero debes ser fuerte, no te preocupen tanto, no les harán daño, de seguro es mujer los quiere para convertirlos en los siguientes Señores OOOOSOOOOOhhhhahfOscuros – dijo pensativo – creo que se han puesto en el caso que no consigan revivir a su señor.

En eso se les acercó una enfermera.

- ¿Son parientes de los Señores Black y Lupin?

- Son mis padrinos – le dijo Harry preocupado – van a estar bien ¿verdad?

- El Señor Lupin ha recobrado la conciencia, pero, lamentablemente, el señor Black ha entrado en coma, creemos que fue golpeado por dos o más maldiciones a la vez, así que ahora sólo nos queda esperar que el grupo antimaldiciones pueda revertirlas.

- Esos mortifagos – dijo James acercándose a la enfermera – ¿podemos ver a Remus? – le preguntó.

- Sí, pero sólo unos momentos, se encuentra bastante delicado y deprimido por el robo de sus hijos – los guió hacia la habitación y los dejó solos con el licántropo que se miraba las manos como aturdido.

- Remus – le dijo James acercándose a su amigo de infancia y este se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras ocultaba sus lágrimas contra su pecho – ya, verás que los recuperaremos sanos y salvos – le susurró.

- No pude hacer nada por ellos, eran demasiados, desarmaron a Sirius y entre tres le lanzaron diferentes maldiciones que lo hicieron desmayarse, yo traté de evitar que tomaran a los niños, pero Bellatrix me lanzó un aveda que apenas esquivé y otro de ellos me desarmó golpeándome por detrás.

- ¿Podrías identificar a alguien más, aparte de Bella?

- No, sólo ella actuaba a rostro descubierto – movió la cabeza – sin embargo, a tres de ellos los conozco, sus aromas me son familiares.

- Quizás los mortifagos que están ocultos en Howgarts – dijo Harry – quizás los recuerdas de cuando fuiste profesor.

- Pero investigamos si faltaba algún alumno en el colegio y estaban todos – le recordó Godric pensativo.

- Pero los de séptimo aprendimos con Jeremy una poción que nos permitía hacer un duplicado de nosotros mismos, me temo que yo encontré la formula para que aquella fuera perfecta por pura coincidencia.

- Y aquel muchacho dijo que uno de ellos pertenecía al círculo de tu esposo – recordó James – lo que quiere decir que puede ser uno de los amigos de séptimo ¿verdad?

- Tengo una ligera sospecha de quien puede ser – dijo Harry molesto – alguien que es capaz de crear recuerdos falsos incluso en su propia mente cuando se use sobre ellos el legimens.

- Una cualidad muy Slytherin – concordó Godric.

- Lo que significa que, o Nott o Zabinni, puede ser el aprendiz marcado.

- O pueden ser ambos – le dijo James aún abrazando a Remus.

- Pero Zabinni dice estar enamorado de Jeremy, no creo que le quiera hacer daño y ellos quieren matar a mi hermano.

- Puede ser – dijo Remus respirando profundo – que el muchacho esté actuando engañado, quizás le ofrecieron que se podría quedar con Jeremy si los ayudaba a obtener lo que querían.

- Como hicieron con el otro chico – le recordó James.

- Entonces, Lucius, Jeremy y Draco corren peligro en este mismo instante – dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Por cierto, James, creo que es mejor que hagamos algo por los embarazados o les van a hacer daño a los bebés.

- ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer?

Harry lo encontró en la cafetería conversando con un curador muy anciano, así que respiró profundo y se acercó a ellos en silencio. Pero se asombró al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre ¿era su idea o les estaba mandando un mensaje subliminal a la sangre de veela de los tres? Se sobó la sien y puso su mano en el hombro de Draco, su esposo estaba helado y se fijó que tenía la mirada vacía, como si su cuerpo estuviera allí pero su mente en cualquier otro lugar. Miró a su hermano y a su suegro, era lo mismo con ellos, así que se decidió enfrentar al supuesto curador, pero este ya había desaparecido. Remeció a su hermano y se asustó ¡no reaccionaba! Como tampoco lo hacían los Malfoy y comenzó a desesperarse ¿qué clase de magia era esa que dejaba a los que atacaba como catatónicos?

- ¡Un medimago! – gritó y varias enfermeras se acercaron a él – ninguno reacciona – les dijo y vio que los examinaban minuciosamente.

- Avisa a los de accidentes mágicos, están con las mentes bloqueadas – dijo la enfermera mayor – sus signos están muy débiles.

- Estaban aquí hablando con un anciano que parecía ser un curador cuando llegué, sus mentes están como idas, pero ninguno va a morir ¿verdad?

- Bueno, podríamos despertarlos, pero dos de ellos están embarazados ¿verdad? – Harry asintió – sería peligroso para los bebés si les damos el antídoto, tendremos que esperar un poco.

- Pero a mi hermano sí se lo pueden dar ¿verdad?

- Si, lo haremos de inmediato – le dijo y le dieron una poción verdosa a su hermano y este pestañeó confundido ante de recobrarse.

- ¿Qué diantre pasó? – dijo moviendo la cabeza confundido.

- Te hechizaron – atrajo a Draco hacia su pecho – pero sólo a ti te pudieron suministrar el antídoto, Draco y Lucius están embarazados y es peligroso para los bebés si se los dan.

- Deberemos internarlos – dijo el medimago que revisaba a Lucius.

- ¿Está loco? – dijo Harry – si en una casa protegida por la más poderosas de las magias consiguieron atacarnos, si los dejo aquí, donde cualquiera puede atacarlos, sería mucho peor – negó con la cabeza – me los llevaré a Howgarts.

- Estás poniendo en peligro a los bebés – le dijo este molesto.

- De todas maneras corren peligro – le dijo – Draco es mi esposo y debo evitar que obtengan su magia a como dé lugar.

- Sí, es tu esposo, pero el otro...

- Es mi padrastro – le dijo – y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a decidir por su bienestar. Además, mi padre estará de acuerdo con lo que decida.

- Muy bien, prepararemos el traslado – le dijo de mala gana.

- Me pregunto cómo es que encuentran tantos trucos sucios – dijo Jeremy muy molesto – atacaron nuestra herencia Veela ¿verdad?

- Podría haber estado hablando de cualquier tontería con ustedes, pero le prestaban tanta atención como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo ya que a su sangre les llegaba otro mensaje que les embotó el cerebro.

- Como pille al desgraciado que está haciendo esto, lo voy a despedazar y lo voy a freír en aceite de castor – dijo furioso.

- Jeremy, quisiera preguntarte algo ¿es posible descubrir cuando una copia está ocupando el lugar de una persona?

- Bueno, sí, con la poción es fácil descubrir cuando una copia ocupa el lugar de esa persona, se supone que el efecto se pasa al momento que esta ha cumplido con la orden dada, pero con tu descubrimiento, tendríamos que suministrar un antídoto para descubrirlo, ya que la copia no tiene necesidades biológicas como aquel al que copia, es magia pura.

- Godric sospecha que uno de los alumnos de pociones de séptimo año puede ser uno de los aprendices de mortifago.

- Quizás tenga razón, regresemos al colegio y averiguaremos todo.

- Bien, creo que deber ir tú a avisarle a papá y a Godric del nuevo ataque, yo me quedaré con ellos, pero ten cuidado.

- ¿En donde están?

- Deben seguir con Remus, creo que el pobre se siente muy mal porque no lo vencieron con magia, sino con fuerza bruta.

- ¿Y Sirius? ¿Qué pasó con él? Se veía muy mal cuando lo trajeron.

- Recibió varios ataques a la vez, por eso sigue inconsciente – suspiró – mira que llevar a toda una tropa de mortifagos para robar a dos bebés.

- Son unos cobardes – dijo furioso y se fue a buscar a su padre.

Harry consiguió que también trasladaran a Sirius a la enfermería del colegio, allí estarían todos a salvo, pero Godric tenía otros planes para los Malfoy, ellos no salían del extraño estado en el que los habían puesto y estaban más vulnerables a que les robaran la magia, pero la única forma de traerlos de regreso era dándoles aquella poción que sería un veneno para los bebés, así que le pidió a Harry que los llevara al lugar del tiempo no-tiempo. Asombrado, Harry los transportó a ese lugar y se dio cuenta que ellos salían de aquel estado, por lo que mandó a su padre a informarle a Godric al respecto.

Cuando James regresó el estado de embarazo de ambos Malfoy estaba bastante avanzado y Harry se las había visto negras para calmarlos a ambos, en especia cuando se les antojaba algo, porque salir de allí significaba perder tiempo valioso.

- Godric dice que es efecto de este lugar, ya que anula la magia negra, pero que no está muy seguro si el encantamiento está roto, por lo que cree es mejor que se queden aquí hasta el final de su embarazo.

- Tremenda gracia – dijo Draco sarcástico – ¡aquí no hay nada! Y si Harry sale a buscarme algo, se tarda tanto que cuando regresa ya no lo quiero.

- Pues deben tener paciencia, así los niños y ustedes estarán tranquilos – trató de calmarlo James abrazando a Lucius que no decía nada pero que se aferraba a él como una lapa – ¿pasa algo malo, corazón?

- Me duele la pancita – le dijo en voz baja haciendo que se sentara en un sofá que apareció para ellos – hazme cariñito ¿si?

-Quien diría que mi altivo Lucius iba a estar en un estado tan dulce si se embarazaba – le sonrió acomodándolo sobre él y comenzó a acariciarlo – ¿te sientes mejor?

- Mm. Creo que las nenas no aguantan más estar encerradas.

- Posiblemente, después de todo, son Potter ¿no? – Le besó la sien.

- ¡Harry! – se quejó Draco y este tuvo que hacerle los mismos mimos – te quiero ¿sabes? Mucho.

- Pues si sigo así me voy a convencer de lo contrario – le sonrió divertido y miró a su padre – ¿han sabido algo de los hijos de Remus o de mi padrino?

- Bueno, afuera sólo han pasad algunas horas – le dijo este – pero Jeremy ha descubierto que realmente están usando la poción de la que me hablaste para pasar inadvertidos y está muy dolido.

- ¿En realidad se trata de...?

- Y Snape apareció – lo interrumpió – lo dejaron bastante mal trecho, pero casi se murió cuando se enteró que Sirius está inconsciente, y ha llorado bastante, dice que es su culpa por recordarlo todo.

- Para ser un Slytherin que fue mortifago, es muy idiota – asentó Lucius.

Era la hora de cenar cuando Harry y James se regresaron al colegio, Harry había estado probando con activar la magia blanca de los bebés para protegerlos y lo había conseguido, ya que tan pronto regresaron al colegio ambos embarazados empezaron con labores de parto por lo que debieron trasladarlos a San Mungo de inmediato. Y si los curadores a cargo estaban sorprendidos por el tan veloz avance de sus estados, no dijeron nada y continuaron con su trabajo.

Harry estaba sentado en la cabecera de Draco, que se quejaba de los dolores, tratando de calmarlo mientras no estuviera listo. Miró la puerta, poco rato antes se habían llevado a Lucius y James lo había acompañado porque el rubio estaba muy pálido y no soltaba su mano.

- ¿Crees que se tarden demasiado? – le dijo señalando su barriga.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que los bebés de Sirius se tardaron casi cinco horas en nacer desde que entró en labores... – observó a Draco que lo miró horrorizado – pero puede que sea menos tiempo, después de todo, su parto se retrasó por su edad – agregó tranquilizador.

- Harry, tú estarás conmigo cuando nazcan ¿verdad? – le rogó.

- Claro que sí, Draquito – le acarició el cabello.

- Quiero ir al baño – se enderezó y Harry lo ayudó a llegar y ambos escucharon como cuando se revienta un globo de agua – ¡Ah!

- Se te rompió la fuente – dijo Harry preocupado sujetándolo – voy a llamar a la enfermera, creo que estás listo – le dijo ayudándolo a recostarse de nuevo en la camilla. Casi de inmediato apareció una enfermera y lo llevaron a pabellón mientras Harry se colocaba un delantal verde, un gorrito y una mascarilla mágica, sería testigo del nacimiento de sus hijos.

- Señor Potter, sujete bien a su esposo de los hombros – le dijo la partera – Señor Malfoy, respire profundo y puje con fuerzas.

Draco miró a Harry y siguió las instrucciones de la mujer con mucho cuidado, el sudor corría por su frente, pero no se detendría hasta escuchar el llanto de sus dos hijos. Primero se asomó una cabecita morena, así que empujó con todas sus fuerzas y el pequeño emitió un chillido ante la fría bienvenida de la vida, se relajó un poco y comenzó de nuevo mientras Harry le besaba la frente mirando fijamente a su primer hijo. Después se asomó una segunda cabecita, ahora rubia, por lo que tuvo que empujar de nuevo, pero ahora el camino estaba más amplio y el pequeño gritó aún más fuerte que su hermano al sentir el frío fuera de las entrañas de su madre.

- Son bellísimos – le dijo Harry con el rostro bañado de lágrimas – haz hecho muy buen trabajo, amor mío – lo felicitó.

- ¡Quiero verlos! – exigió exhausto y la enfermera colocó uno en cada brazo de la orgullosa madre – ¿uno rubio y otro moreno? – le dijo a Harry asombrado

- Parece que combinamos nuestros colores, Draco – dijo Harry limpiándose la cara con la manga del delantal tratando de componer el gesto – te quiero.

- Yo a ti – le ofreció la boca y se desmayó del cansancio.

- Estará bien – le dijo la curadora a un Harry que la miró alarmado – sólo está agotado por el trabajo, no se alarme, terminaremos de atenderlos a los tres y los enviaremos de regreso a su habitación.

Harry asintió más tranquilo, pero dejó sobre su familia un hechizo indetectable que le permitiría saber a ciencia cierta dónde estaba cada uno de ellos por si ocurría alguna desgracia cuando estuviera con la guardia baja.

James estaba sentado en la sala de espera con una taza de café en la mano mirando ansioso el pasillo que venía del pabellón de neonatos, tanto sus hijas como sus nietos estaban por pasar y quería conocer a estos últimos, sin embargo, notó algo muy extraño, una de las enfermeras parecía tener la mirada perdida, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo de control, quizás hasta el imperius. Se levantó y avanzó hacia ella mirando a los bebés que traía, sus hijas eran muy bellas, ya las había visto, pero sus nietos ¿por qué uno rubio y el otro moreno? Tendría que preguntarle a Godric más tarde..

- Solo llevó a los niños a control – le dijo ella antes que preguntara y James se dio cuenta que realmente estaba bajo un imperius.

- No lo creo – le dijo este empuñando su varita pero no apuntando a la mujer – aparece mortifago del infierno – dijo.

- Eres muy listo, Potter – dijo una voz que James reconoció muy bien – no sé como fue que sobreviviste a la maldición de mi señor, pero habría sido mejor que te quedaras muerto o te unieras a él.

- Bellatrix – le dijo molesto – debí suponer que serías tú – agregó con sarcasmo – pero yo jamás me habría unido a tu señor, nunca sería su esclavo sexual.

- Sólo habrías sido su servidor – lo corrigió molesta.

- ¿Bromeas, verdad? – se rió sin alegría levantando un poco más su varita – quería el fuego de un fénix para hacerse más poderoso, pero necesitaba que este fuera por cuenta propia y de forma voluntaria y no a la fuerza para que el hechizo funcionara ¿no lo sabías, acaso? – se burló sarcástico – se nota que verdaderamente no eras una de las más cercanas a tu señor, eso me lo dijo Lucius hace un tiempo, el mismo Snape lo sabía

- No sé que idioteces hablas, Potter, pero ahora que regrese mi señor, yo seré la mujer del mago más poderoso del mundo.

- ¿El mago más poderoso del mundo? – repitió con sarcasmo – Harry tiene 50 años menos que él y fue capaz de vencerlo – le recordó – y además no creo que si llegase a buscar a una mujer, te eligiese a ti ¿sabes? Eres estéril y él necesitaría una que le dé un heredero.

- ¡Cállate! – le dijo y le lanzó una maldición, pero James se transformó en fénix y la atacó haciéndola perder el equilibrio y el conocimiento, la desarmó y la amarró firmemente. Se transformó en humano nuevamente y desmayó a la enfermera antes de poner en alerta a los aurores que esperaban abajo, de seguro el ministerio estaría feliz de tener al fin entre sus manos a la más peligrosa seguidora de Voldemort. Sólo les faltaba localizar a los pequeños Black. Solo que al fin el muchacho que era el aprendiz de Mortifago dentro del círculo de Draco había metido la pata y pronto sería descubierta toda la trama...

Continuará...

Hola, gracias por leer hasta aquí, hubiese querido actualizar antes pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir tanto como quería, pero intentaré no demorarme tanto para el siguiente, ya que creo que sólo me queda un capítulo más.

Por cierto, lamento el error del capítulo anterior, era Griffindor el ganador y a quienes felicitaba Luna, no me di cuenta del error hasta que lo había publicado.

Saludos a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando la historia y que alguien reconozca al aprendiz que pertenece al círculo de Draco y lo que le han prometido si consigue su objetivo.

Shio Chang. (Al borde de la locura)


	10. El aprendiz engañado

Harry Potter y el Fénix dorado 

¿Qué les digo? No hay nada que no les haya dicho antes, sólo espero que disfruten del capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios.

Dedicado a Afuchar3.

El aprendiz engañado 

Tanto los hijos de Harry como las hijas de James estaban viviendo ahora en el castillo del colegio rodeados de los atentos cuidados de la mayoría de los alumnos del mismo, en especial por los Griffindor que por poco y no se peleaban por cargar a los bebitos. A tanto había llegado la emoción que hasta algunos Slytherin se había acercado a verlos, claro que Draco no les había despegado el ojo.

- Creo que debes tranquilizarte un poco, estando dentro del colegio no van a intentar nada – le dijo Harry – es imposible.

- No voy a permitir que esos mortifagos, marcados o no, le hagan daño a mis bebés – respondió el rubio.

- Yo tampoco pretendo hacerlo, amorcito, pero si sigues así te vas a enfermar de los nervios – lo besó en la frente – ¿te digo algo? Ellos tienen un hechizo especial que los protege, yo siempre sabré donde están, por muy lejos que se encuentren de nosotros.

- ¡Harry, tengo excelentes noticias! – dijo James entrando en la habitación – son muy bellos ¿verdad? – dijo acercándose a sus nietos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, papá? – dijo entre divertido e intrigado.

- Sirius ha despertado al fin – dijo acariciando la cabecita morena de Godric – y él recuerda haber escuchado el lugar a donde se llevaron a sus hijos.

- Quizás fue por eso que le lanzaron tantas maldiciones juntas – dijo Harry pensativo – no les agradó darse cuenta que eran una partida de idiotas.

- De todas maneras, Fawkes ha ido a investigar al respecto – le dijo – me temo que se están comunicando por medios poco comunes con los mortifagos que están fuera del castillo.

- ¿Por qué no toman a los que están aquí y los hacen hablar? – dijo Draco molesto – no creo que pudieran resistirse a responder por mucho rato.

- Eso pondría en alerta a los otros y al final tendríamos que recomenzar la cacería – le dijo James – pongámoslo así, quizás ellos sospechen que los buscamos, pero mientras no tengan la certeza que están en la mira, podemos usarlos para llegar a los otros y recuperar a los pequeños Black,

- Pero mientras podrían tratar de arrebatarme a los niños – insistió Draco.

- No es la magia de ellos la que quieren – negó James – o ya habrían hecho el intento. Necesitan tu magia, la de Lucius y la de Jeremy para lo que ellos quieren lograr, sin embargo, Godric tiene la firme sospecha que no han actuado porque el aprendiz teme que no le cumplan lo prometido.

- ¿Le prometieron algo a cambio que obtuviera nuestra magia?

- ¿Recuerdas a ese muchacho que te intentó atacar antes? – le dijo Harry.

- Sí, dijo que lo hizo por acercarse a ti.

- Exacto, tu tía querida le prometió que yo sería suyo si él conseguía llevarte con ella, o a tu padre y él le creyó. Sin embargo, nosotros sabemos bien que ella me quiere bien muerto y que le estaba mintiendo, pero se ha visto muy persuasiva en ese aspecto, creo que eso lo aprendió del propio Voldemort, aún recuerdo cuando engañó a Ginny en segundo año, Dumbledore dijo que era capaz de engañar a magos más viejos y sabios.

- Entonces ¿Creen que se trata de Blaise? Él no lo haría, es tan orgulloso y parece estar tan enamorado de Jeremy...

- Bueno, no es que lo creamos – le dijo James – Jeremy les dio a todos los Slytherin a beber cierta poción y resultó que el Zabinni que estaba en el colegio era una copia mágica. Y Severus recordó haberlo visto allí donde lo tenían prisionero y que lo engañó para escribir una nota que no recuerda con claridad pero sabemos que fue la llave para que atacaran la casa de Sirius.

- Debe haber sido la autorización que necesitaban para entrar en la casa de Sirius – dijo Harry pensativo.

- Y obviamente engañó a uno de los mejores legimens que hay en Inglaterra, sólo me pregunto ¿qué clase de entrenamientos reciben que son capaces de trastornar sus propios recuerdos? – suspiró James.

- Pero Blaise está enamorado de Jeremy, no le haría daño – insistió.

- Puede ser, pero él no debe saber lo que verdaderamente pretende Bellatrix – le dijo James – no creo que colaborara tan decididamente si supiera que al tomar su magia mi hijo va a morir.

- Pero robar la magia no le va a quitar su alma – dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

- Mira, un fénix sin magia se vuelve cenizas, es como si llegara a perder su alma – le dijo – sí, él también es veela, pero es lo mismo, un ser mágico que pierde esa cualidad deja de existir ¿comprendes ahora?

- Sí, es como un unicornio al que le quitan el cuerno, por poco que sea el daño hecho, este se muere – dijo pensativo.

- ¿Y si un mago pierde toda su magia? – intervino Harry.

- Bueno, en ese caso es distinto, se vuelve un muggle más, claro que al perder la magia no va a perder los recuerdos de cuando la tuvo, así como tampoco le van a poder modificar la memoria, creo que al perderla ella evita que sobre esta persona pongan ciertos conjuros y maldiciones.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – dijo Draco.

- Bueno, yo no he visto ninguno hasta el momento, pero dicen que no funcionan sobre ellos cinco maldiciones: Oblibiate, sectum sempra, Imperius, Cruciatus y Aveda Kadeva.

- ¿Las imperdonables no los afectan?

- La magia toma senderos insondables – les recordó – por supuesto no se sabe de nadie que haya sido capaz de sobrevivir a ellas, en especial la última, excepto Harry.

- Pero Harry es el ser más mágico que hay – señaló Draco preocupado.

- Sí, pero él conserva su magia debido al sacrificio de su madre – le recordó James – de no ser así, la magia habría llegado a él, se habría devuelto contra Voldemort, pero se habría llevado toda su magia, por eso es fácil para él resistirse a un imperius, el Aveda rebota y el cruciatus solo le provoca un dolor superficial.

- Entonces ¿sigo siendo uno de sus blancos?

- Me temo que sí – dijo y sonrió al ver que Harry lo abrazaba protectoramente.

- Nadie le va a hacer daño a mi familia – dijo este molesto – sobre mi cadáver – aseguro mientras le tomaba el rostro entre las manos – lo juro.

- Lo sé, Harry, pero trata de ser menos aprensivo – le dijo Draco rodeándole la espalda – yo tampoco pretendo dejarlos.

- Bueno, regreso con Lucius, no está muy contento conmigo – suspiró – creo que las niñas le han cambiado el genio, no me soporta.

- Mi padre es bastante insoportable más de la mitad del tiempo – le dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros – no es algo de lo que deba preocuparse.

- Es que me dijo que ya no me quería – suspiró – espero que no se le esté pasando el efecto de mi esencia sobre su sangre.

- ¿Eso puede pasar? – dijo Harry preocupado.

- No lo sé – suspiró – Godric no lo sabía, fue la maldición de Slytherin ¿saben?

- Quizás debamos averiguar al respecto – dijo Draco – creo que no sería bueno para nuestros hijos si existe esa posibilidad ¿no creen?

- Le pediré a Hermione que lo haga, ella siempre encuentra lo que busca – dijo Harry convencido – pero no le hagas caso a Lucius, quizás sean las hormonas las que lo tienen alterado.

- Yo estoy en las mismas condiciones y no te odio – dijo Draco.

- Es distinto – aseveró Harry con cara de entendido – eres joven y te has adaptado bien a ellas, a él le han de afectar mucho más.

- De todas formas, creo que deberías ir a ver a Sirius, está bastante deprimido.

- Muy bien, te dejo con Draco, cuídalos bien.

Sirius se veía más que deprimido, según pudo constatar el propio Harry, parecía que el alma se le había ido, era peor que cuando lo vio por primera vez en tercer año, recién fugado de Azkaban, era como si un ejército de dementores lo hubiese atacado.

- Padrino – se acercó a la cama y lo abrazó – los recuperaremos, verás que sí.

- No fui capaz de evitar que esos idiotas se los llevaran, me siento tan inútil como cuando te atacaron cuando eras un bebé – le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo – soy un mago que no sirve ni para proteger a los suyos.

- No digas eso, Sirius, no fue tu culpa – le dijo tratando de calmarlo – ellos eran demasiados contra ustedes, tienes suerte de seguir vivo.

- ¡Pero tienen a mis hijos! – replicó.

- Pero no por mucho tiempo – dijo Snape desde la puerta, se veía pálido, de seguro se sentía peor porque veía a Sirius sufriendo por lo que creía su culpa – Dumbledore me dijo que Fawkes los localizó al fin, al parecer pretenden rescatar a Bellatrix de Azkaban antes de hacer nada.

- Debemos interrogarla – dijo Harry decidido – no permitiré que les haga daño a los pequeños, le sacaré las tripas para afuera antes que lo consiga.

- Para ser un brujo blanco, tienes muy malos pensamientos.

- Tal vez me los traspasó Voldemort – se encogió de hombros – iré a hablar con Godric, de seguro a él se le ocurre la manera de hacerla hablar sin forzarla, no podemos poner sobres aviso a los otros.

- Ese brujo tiene muchas mañas – le dijo al verlo salir – lamento mucho lo que pasó, Sirius, es mi culpa por recordar todo ese tiempo, no hubiese querido que tú sufrieras daño alguno.

- Siempre fuiste un idiota, Snivellus, pero no es tu culpa.

- ¿Cómo no iba a ser mi culpa? – le reclamó.

- Conozco a Bella desde siempre, habría encontrado otros métodos peores para sacarte la información que quería – se encogió de hombros – y usó tu punto débil para meterte en problemas – lo miró e hizo una mueca – ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que me dieras explicaciones o me pidieras disculpas.

- Te rogaría que no mencionaras nunca más el asunto – replicó molesto.

- Supongo que te molesta – se burló recuperando un poco el ánimo – pero te veías tan dulce siendo un niño de cuatro años, lo único malo eran tus berrinches por las noches: "¡Quiero a mi papá Sirius!" Y obligado a dormir contigo. Además, tienes pésimo dormir, te movías como culebra toda la noche, si no fuera porque tengo el sueño ligero, habrías amanecido debajo de la cama en vez de encima mío.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo más rojo que un tomate, avergonzado.

- Y muchas otras cosas más que podría contarte, si quieres – dijo malicioso.

- Olvídalo, no quiero saber – le dijo y se marchó mucho más tranquilo, si Sirius tenía ánimo de molestarlo, debía ser signo que estaba mucho mejor. Suspirando, se regresó a sus mazmorras, debía preparar una poción especial para Dumbledore y no iba a dejar que Jeremy Potter se le adelantara.

Godric había recibido muy bien la sugerencia de Harry y había llevado a la Mortifaga a un lugar especial para interrogarla, allí ella no sería capaz de usar magia ni ninguna clase de triquiñuela para engañarlo, pero él sí podría usar sus dotes para hacerla hablar sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Estamos listos – dijo Godric sentándose en una silla frente a Bellatrix que no sabía que detrás de la supuesta pared Harry escuchaba – supongo que sabes o al menos sospechas quién soy.

- ¿En serio eres Godric Griffindor?

- Lo soy – le dijo y vio un brillo extraño en sus ojos – también se me conoce como el Gran Brujo Blanco – le explicó y sonrió, podía ver brillar en sus ojos la ambición y la coquetería, de seguro le agradaba la idea de estar con uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia.

- Vaya, pero te ves muy joven para ser uno de los fundadores...

- Mi magia me conserva – la interrumpió – vayamos a lo nuestro.

- ¿No necesitas una mujer que te ayude?

Godric la miro intrigado ¿qué pretendía? Pero el entendimiento le vino como un mazazo, esa mujer amaba el poder y de seguro pensaba que él podría dárselo si lo conquistaba. Sonrió y supo de inmediato qué era lo que debía hacer si quería que ella le contara de sus planes.

- Ah, bueno, hace mucho tiempo que mi esposa murió – le dijo tranquilo – dime ¿qué planes tendrías tú para mí?

- Ah – sonrió ella relamiéndose – tengo dos niños a los que podríamos entrenar para hacerlos los magos más poderosos de la historia. La magia de los Black está totalmente manifestada en ellos, pese a ser tan pequeñitos, quizás se deba a que el licántropo les heredó toda aquella magia que él no puede manifestar – sonrió – pensaba dárselos a mi señor, pero tú eres más guapo y te ves mucho más joven y poderoso que él.

- No llegué a conocer a tu señor ¿qué era lo que él quería?

- Ser el mago más poderoso, que todos temblaran a la sola mención de su nombre, ser inmortal, ser dueño del mundo.

- Pero él fue derrotado ¿verdad?

- Pero nos dejó algo de su esencia para revivirlo, sin embargo, para ello se necesita la magia de dos criaturas mágicas muy poderosas, pero ellas deben haber encarnado en cuerpos humanos y ser poderosos magos, supongo que mi señor lo sabía y por eso conservó a los Malfoy a su servicio pese a que sabía que en cualquier momento caerían bajo el encanto del fénix.

- Sé que quiere tener a los fénix.

- Desconozco qué era lo que quería de ellos, sólo lo que dijo Potter.

- Un brujo que es dueño de un fénix, obtiene ciertos dones del mismo – le dijo poniéndose de pie – y más cuando este está encarnado en un mago ¿sabes que Lucius Malfoy, igual que su hijo ahora son magos más poderosos que antes? Y eso se debe única y exclusivamente porque los Potter se entregaron a ellos voluntariamente y de corazón.

- Y tú eres ancestro de ellos ¿no?

- Cierto – le dijo – soy un león fénix mucho más poderoso porque mi sangre está menos mezclada con la de los magos, a quien yo le entregue mi corazón, será terriblemente poderoso – sonrió malicioso, esa magia ya no existía porque se la había traspasado a Harry.

- Un fénix más poderoso que todos los magos.

- Bellatrix – le dijo acercándose a ella haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos – dime donde están los demás mortifagos y los bebés de tu primo – ella pestañeó, era muy buena en occlumency, pero la invasión a su mente no era molesta, al contrario, era placentera, mucho más que cualquier cosa, ni el sexo la hacia sentir así, por lo mismo lo dejó entrar.

- Están en el castillo de Aflows, al sur de Upon Avon, un lugar que los Muggles no pueden ver. Allí, en una cajita de cristal labrado, está el último trozo del alma de mi señor y los niños permanecen con un hechizo especial que los cuida y mantiene a salvo de nuestra magia negra.

- Dime, Bellatrix ¿cómo pretendías robarle su magia a los Malfoy?

- El cristal sólo necesita ser tocada por ellos para tomar toda su esencia mágica y volver a darle un cuerpo a mi señor – suspiró.

- Por ser tan buena niña, te daré algo – le dijo sonriendo malicioso y la dejó sola con sus pensamientos y se reunió con Harry – vamos, no podemos dejar que esto siga o alguien cometerá el error de tocar la famosa caja y darle vida de nuevo a Voldemort.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – le dijo al verla retorcerse.

- Un poco de lo que quería – sonrió – el placer que jamás ha obtenido en los brazos de ningún hombre porque jamás se ha entregado por amor.

- O sea que ella…

- Se está imaginando que el amor de su vida la está poseyendo y tendrá el orgasmo más grande de su historia.

- ¡Maestro! – le dijo escandalizado, pero se rió mientras regresaban al colegio.

Jeremy estaba sentado con tres jóvenes de Slytherin amarrados mágicamente a sus sillas cuando Harry y Godric llegaron, se le veía muy molesto, pero no decía nada, así que Harry le tomó las manos y se agachó frente a él.

- ¿Qué pasó, hermano? – le dijo preocupado.

- Estos tres han tratado de abusar de su joven y guapo profesor de pociones.

- ¡Yo no quería abusar de ti! – se defendió Blaise Zabinni – quería prevenirte acerca de las intenciones de estos – señaló con la cabeza a Nott y a otro Slytherin al que Harry no le recordaba el nombre – ellos venían por ti.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo molesto – pues bien que me agarraste por detrás y te colgaste de mi cuello – le recriminó poniéndose de pie.

- Es que estás de comerte – le dijo ruborizado.

- ¡Pues te recuerdo que hasta que no termine el año soy tu profesor! – le replicó exaltado.

- Pero eso no quita que estés bueno – le dijo Nott.

- Por Merlín ¿qué clase de locura les ha dado conmigo? – dijo furioso comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- Tranquilízate, Jeremy – le dijo Harry divertido.

- No, no me calmo, menos cuando tres mocosos tratan de violarme – comenzó a pasearse por la sala.

- ¡No habríamos llegado a tanto! – se defendió el otro muchacho.

- Pretendíamos seducirte – agregó Nott – pero Blaise se apuró demasiado y no alcanzamos a intentar nada antes que nos amarraras.

- Por favor, Jeremy, yo lo hice porque me gustas – gimoteó Blaise – y no quería que estos otros te tocaran, en serio.

Godric miró a los Slytherin divertido, así que los tres aprendices esperaban obtener lo mismo por su cooperación a los mortifagos, el corazón de Jeremy Potter, sin embargo, se había vuelto una competencia entre ellos por ser quien lo atrapase primero.

- Lo lamento mucho, chicos, pero los tres están en detención a partir de este mismo instante – les dijo tratando de recobrar la calma y se volvió hacia su hermano – Harry ¿puedes pedirle al Profesor Snape que venga? Es su jefe de casa y es quien debe decretar sus castigos.

- ¡Por favor, no! – dijeron los tres y Harry se salió conteniendo la risa ¿Sería capaz su hermano de mantener la calma delante de Snape? Ya lo vería. Caminó hacia las mazmorras y golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Snape.

- Potter, a que debo tu visita – le dijo sarcástico.

- Ni crea que vengo por mi propio gusto – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – Jeremy quiere que vaya a su oficina.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano ahora?

- Tiene bajo detención a tres de sus alumnos – se encogió de hombros – ya le explicará la situación.

Iban de camino a la oficina de Jeremy cuando se les apareció Lucius muy molesto con una niña en cada brazo. Se notaba de lejos que estaba enojado y Harry se adelantó a ayudarlo con una de sus hermanas.

- Si busca a mi papá, está con Draco – le dijo.

- ¿Pasó algo malo? Porque tú no andarías con Severus por tu cuenta.

- Atacaron a Jeremy – le dijo – no, no como se imagina – se rió y se acercó a él – los chicos esos trataron de "comerse" a mi hermano – le dijo al oído.

- Pero no le hicieron daño ¿verdad?

- Creo que no estaban muy de acuerdo en compartirlo y por eso él pudo detener sus avances antes que consiguieran nada.

- Es el problema de ser un joven guapo – suspiro – todos quieren contigo menos la persona que verdaderamente te interesa.

- Creo que estás siendo muy dramático, Lucius – le dijo Severus – tú nunca tuviste problemas para obtener a quien querías.

- Si así hubiese sido, no existirían ni Draco ni Harry – le replicó – vamos con James, estoy seguro que Jeremy se las puede arreglar muy bien solito.

- De acuerdo – suspiró Harry – de todas maneras Godric está con él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó pasar a Harry y a Lucius cargando a las niñas que venían más dormidas que despiertas. Harry sonreía a sus hermanitas, ambas rubias pero muy parecidas a los Potter ¿sería una maldición que todos los de su sangre se parecieran? Entró en la alcoba y se acercó a las cunitas de sus hijos. Allí estaba James mirando a sus nietos que dormían plácidamente aún asombrado que uno fuera rubio y el otro moreno, ni el propio Griffindor había sido capaz de explicarse la situación ya que ambos eran idénticos, pero el color del cabello los diferenciaba inconfundiblemente.

- Así que aquí te escondías – le dijo Lucius.

- Un Potter jamás se esconde – le replicó con calma – simplemente hice lo que me pediste, me desaparecí de tu vista – se encogió de hombros y tomó a su hija de los brazos de Harry – además, dijiste que me odiabas.

- Detesto que tengas tan buena memoria – le dijo fastidiado – estaba cansado y tu vienes y empiezas con tontos arrumacos…

- Vaya, lo que me faltaba, que ahora no te gusten mis caricias – lo interrumpió fastidiado – si no me quieres, dímelo y ya, no empecemos con esto de tira y afloja para ver quien tiene más paciencia que el otro – agregó – al menos no estamos casados todavía, no será necesario un divorcio.

- James Artemius Potter, tú que rompes nuestro compromiso y te romperé algo mucho más doloroso – lo amenazó Lucius furioso.

- ¿Artemius? – dijo Harry sorprendido – ¿es tu segundo nombre?

- Si, aunque nadie me lo dice – miró al rubio – realmente eres insoportable, Lu.

- Pero, James, no es verdad que me quieres dejar – le dijo haciendo un gesto muy infantil y Harry tuvo que morderse para no reírse al ver que su padre se le acercaba y le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla – nunca lo harías ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, pero pensé que era lo que tú querías.

- Claro que no.

- Perdonen que los interrumpa, pero ¿y Draco?

- En el baño – señaló la puerta – me temo que el pequeño Alvin los vomitó y él se fue a bañar.

- Mm, quizás quiera ayuda ¿cuidarían a mis hijos mientras ustedes arreglan sus diferencias? – les pidió y ambos asintieron sentándose en el sillón – genial.

Harry entró en el baño y se agachó junto a la tina para mirar a su esposo que estaba hasta los hombros con espuma de violetas, el aroma le llegaba fuerte a la nariz y lo hizo estornudar alertando a su rubio.

- Harry, te habías tardado – lo regañó – no dejarías a los niños solos ¿verdad?

- No, tienen a sus abuelos vigilándolos – le sonrió – además, los aprendices están detenidos en este momento por tratar de abusar de Jeremy.

- ¿Cómo fue eso? – lo miró sorprendido.

- Desconozco los detalles, pero Jeremy nos dijo que ellos entraron en su oficina y Blaise se le colgó del cuello y trató de hacerle cosas malas, claro que se le unieron Nott y otro muchacho, no recuerdo su nombre, pero creo que es de sexto. Lo cierto es que Jeremy se enfadó y los dejó fuera de combate, los amarró y luego llamó a Snape para que aplicara el castigo correspondiente.

- No creo que les agrade mucho el castigo que él les dé, después de todo él les tiene sangre en el ojo por lo que pasó con tu padrino – lo miró y se sonrió – ¿no quieres hacerme compañía en el agua?

- Pensé que no ibas a pedírmelo – le sonrió y se desvistió metiéndose en el agua – siempre es agradable estar contigo ¿sabes?

- Me preguntó qué castigo les pondrá Snape – sonrió el rubio acomodándose en sus brazos – por cierto, ¿dónde andabas?

- Fuimos con mi maestro a interrogar a Bellatrix y conseguimos la información necesaria para recuperar a los bebés de mi padrino – le acarició el cuello – sólo existe un pequeño problema, la caja en que está el último trozo del alma de Voldemort se activará con cualquier magia y le dará un cuerpo. Por lo visto, ellos necesitan que sea una criatura mágica encarnada en un mago para que él sea mucho más fuerte que yo.

- Así que no es tan necesario que seamos dos de nosotros.

- Quizás ya no, dado que tú y tu padre han recibido la magia del amor de un fénix, por eso son mucho más poderosos, pero lo mejor es no arriesgarnos a que tengan su magia.

Harry se había quedado con su padre y Godric vigilando el castillo donde estaban ocultos los mortifagos a la espera de la señal que les daría Fawkes. Por supuesto, ellos habían tratado de rescatar a Bellatrix de prisión, sin embargo, no era ella a quien habían sacado de allí, era Remus usando una mezcla especial de poción multijugos que le dio Snape, le dijo que le duraría tres horas, así que debía estar pendiente del tiempo, claro que era más que el que normalmente tomaba en dejar de surtir efecto, pero que no se confiara. También Sirius y Jeremy estaban al pendiente de la señal del otro lado del castillo, ellos serían apoyo por si Lucius o Draco eran descubiertos.

- Allí está la señal – le señaló James y se movilizaron hacia el interior.

Sin embargo, algo inesperado había acontecido. Harry pudo ver que tres mortifagos se habían reunido con los anteriores y ahora rodeaban a Remus-Bellatrix preguntándole por los planes inmediatos.

- Se suponía que uno de ustedes, al menos, me traería a uno de los Veela – les dijo este fingiendo a la perfección la voz de la mujer – no podemos retrasar más tiempo el despertar de mi señor.

- ¿Qué le pasará luego a ese mago? – le dijo uno de los jóvenes al que Harry identificó por la voz como Zabinni.

- No te preocupes, pequeño, tendrás lo tuyo.

- Pero yo quiero a Jeremy Potter y no quiero compartirlo con estos.

- Será del primero que lo cace – le dijo Nott.

- Pues, entonces ¿qué están esperando? – les dijo elevando la voz – mientras antes los tengamos, antes podrán tenerlo ¿saben?

- Pues que no interfieran en mis planes ¡si no me hubiesen seguido, él habría sido mío y ya estaría aquí!

- ¡Pues no iba a dejarte libre el camino para que te lo quedaras!

- ¡Pues yo lo vi primero y, por lo tanto, es mío!

- Tráiganlo aquí y ya veremos quien se lo queda después que terminemos de usarlo – les dijo y los tres desapareciendo dejando a la falsa Bellatrix a solas con Avery – espero que los bebés estén bien.

- Claro que sí, su magia es muy fuerte y los protege de muchas cosas – dijo este dándole la espalda – una lástima que tengan que morir.

- No habíamos planeado eso – le dijo tratando de mantener la calma – los vamos a entrenar para que sean los mejores mortifagos.

- Pues con los muchachos hemos decidido tomar sus poderosas magias y rejuvenecernos con ella, así seremos eternos – le dijo complacido sin notar el rictus que Remus hacía – será agradable tener una apariencia mejor, creo que incluso a nuestro señor le agradará mi idea.

- Ni lo sueñes, Avery – le dijo con los dientes apretados y levantó su varita lanzándole un potente rayo de luz dorada que lo aturdió – no matarás a mis hijos, no lo voy a permitir.

James entró en la habitación con cuidado y lo dio vuelta, el idiota no despertaría por varias horas, así que podría ocupar su lugar.

- Deberías tener más cuidado, Lunático – le dijo divertido – lo trasladaré a Azkaban mientras Harry lleva a tus hijos con Sirius ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Y quién ocupará el lugar de Avery? Nadie sabe cuál es el comportamiento de ese mortifago, no es como Bellatrix, a la que Griffindor hizo hablar.

- Snape ocupará su lugar, se lo debe a Sirius – le dijo – espera un poco más y destruiremos lo poco que queda de Voldemort.

- No me agrada este lugar, es mucho más siniestro que la casa de los gritos.

- Ah, pero ese lugar jamás estuvo embrujado – se rió – eras tú quien gritaba allí, quizás este lugar te parece tenebroso por sus habitantes.

Harry entró al cuarto continuo y tomó a los bebés de sus cunitas con cuidado de no despertarlos para no alertar a los otros mortifagos.

- Vamos – les dijo Godric poniendo ante ellos una taza que funcionaba como traslador – ten cuidado, Remus, no hagas nada hasta que Avery regrese – le advirtió al licántropo y los cinco desaparecieron, apareciendo luego en el jardín de una casa antigua en donde los esperaban Sirius y Jeremy.

- Regresaron pronto – les dijo Jeremy viendo como Sirius tomaba a sus dos pequeños y los acunaba con ternura.

- Ya regreso – dijo James desapareciendo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Sirius colocando a sus hijos en una improvisada cunita – Remus sigue en su lugar ¿verdad?

- Bueno, no podíamos dejar a los bebés allí, menos con las intenciones que tienen ahora con ellos esos mortifagos – le dijo Godric.

- ¿Qué querían? – dijo Jeremy preocupado.

- Robarles su magia para rejuvenecerse – dijo Harry – y creo que es mejor que regresemos al colegio y te dejes atrapar, o sino tratarán de usar o a Draco o a Lucius para revivir a Voldemort.

- Bien, seré la carnada, pero como ellos intenten algo parecido a lo del otro día, les va a ir muy mal antes de dejarme capturar.

- Jeremy, no te vayas a entregar en bandeja, sospecharían – le dijo Godric – es mejor que te hagas el difícil, nosotros te protegeremos a una distancia prudente para que no te hagan lo que temes.

Ciertamente Jeremy se las puso difícil a los aprendices, cada cual lo había perseguido por el castillo tratando de llevarlo a una emboscada y este se le escapó por los pelos. Sin embargo, no podía perder más el tiempo, si ellos descubrían que los pequeños Black no estaban, Remus estaría en problemas, así que caminó hacia los invernaderos con el mapa de los merodeadores que su hermano le había prestado. Blaise lo seguía a cierta distancia, según podía ver en el mapa, de seguro planeando hacerle algo malo. Suspiró y se detuvo junto a la puerta del invernadero nº 4, allí borró el mapa y se lo echó en el bolsillo, era hora de enfrentarlo y fingirse vencido.

- Al fin te alcanzo, Jeremy – le sonrió tomándolo del brazo y este alzó una ceja sorprendido – parece que me has estado evitando.

- Después de lo que pasó, no debería sorprenderte – replicó.

- Yo sólo quería evitar que esos dos te hicieran algo malo, lamento no haber conseguido contenerme, sabes que me gustas.

- Pues deberías recordar que soy tu profesor – le dijo soltando su brazo y abriendo la puerta del invernadero, pero el Slytherin lo detuvo de nuevo – deberías tenerme un poco de respeto – le dijo molesto.

- Jeremy, no me hagas tomar medidas extremas – le advirtió.

- Mira, Blaise, yo te aprecio mucho, eres uno de los mejores amigos de Draco y te quiero como si fueras uno de mis hermanos…

- ¡No quiero que me trates como a uno de tus hermanos! – lo interrumpió.

- Lo siento, Blaise, yo sé que sientes algo mucho más fuerte por mí, pero no puedes obligarme a que sienta lo mismo por ti – lo abrazó apoyándolo en su pecho – siempre quise tener muchos hermanos y con ustedes me he sentido así ¿por qué no lo aceptas y te buscas alguien que de verdad sea para ti?

- Así que te sigue gustando Snape ¿verdad? Y él comienza a corresponderte.

- Claro que no, es que simplemente no creo que yo sea la persona adecuada para ti ¿no lo ves? Y con respecto a Snape, yo...

- Debí matarlo una vez que obtuve la información – gruñó apartándose – y me veo obligado a tener lo que quiero por la fuerza.

- No te entiendo – le dijo intrigado.

- Desmaius – le dijo levantando su varita – perdóname, Jeremy, te amo demasiado y te tendré como sea – lo besó en los labios y lo convirtió en un gato – que bueno que se me dan bien las transformaciones, no podría sacarte del colegio con tu verdadera forma.

Harry seguía vigilando atentamente el castillo, era un trabajo aburrido, nada ocurría, pero un ruido lo sacó de su letargo. En la habitación donde estaba Remus-Bellatrix se había aparecido Blaise Zabinni con un gato rubio platinado entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué me traes, pequeño mío?

- Lo que usted quería, mi señora – dijo colocando el gato sobre el sofá con gran cuidado – perdona, Jeremy, tú me obligaste a tomar medidas drásticas – le dijo acariciando su cabeza antes de volverlo a la normalidad – No le pasará nada malo ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no – le dijo Snape-Avery desde las sombras haciendo una mueca maligna y Harry se estremeció al verlo, ciertamente Snape podía verse aún más siniestro que el propio Voldemort – puedes retirarte.

- ¿No puedo quedarme a ver la ceremonia? – dijo esperanzado no queriendo separarse ni un poco de Jeremy – quiero estar a su lado cuando pierda su magia, para ayudarlo.

- No, debes regresar al colegio y llevar a los Malfoy a una emboscada, mientras más veela nos den su magia, más fuerte será nuestro Señor – le dijo la falsa Bella tratando de no reírse de la ingenuidad del muchacho.

- Mi pobre Jeremy, si no fuera que necesitamos tu magia – lo besó en la frente – ya regreso, amorcito, yo te cuidaré luego – se despidió y desapareció.

- Parece que el escenario ya está listo – dijo Harry divertido entre las sombras – pronto será hora de actuar ¿han descubierto donde está aquella caja de cristal? Mientras no aparezca, todos corremos peligro.

- Tengo una leve idea – le dijo Remus sentándose junto al inconsciente Jeremy – Avery dijo algo acerca de bajarlos al sótano para que una serpiente encantadora los guiara hacia el fin de sus días.

- ¿Una serpiente encantadora? – dijo Harry – debe ser algo que sólo afecte sus esencias de veelas, como pasó en el hospital – miró a su hermano – enervate.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo este al recobrar la conciencia mirando a su alrededor.

- En el nido de las serpientes – le dijo Remus – es mejor que te finjas que sigues inconsciente, esperamos que pronto lleguen con los demás para iniciar la última parte de este plan.

- ¿Quién se quedará con los bebés? – les dijo – porque no creo que Sirius…

- No te preocupes por ellos – le dijo Harry – estarán a salvo, los que corren peligro son ustedes, necesito algo que evite que los vuelvan a hechizar.

- Existe una poción que evita que la poción de la verdad surta efecto sobre aquellos que la toman – dijo Jeremy pensativo – quizás surtiera un efecto similar con ese encantamiento.

- Sólo funciona contra el verisitasem – le dijo Snape.

- Y no hay tiempo para preparar algo así – dijo Remus.

- Claro que lo hay – dijo Harry – sólo necesito a papá para hacerla.

- Tu padre no era el mejor en pociones – le dijo Snape.

- Necesito a mi padre para ir al lugar del tiempo no-tiempo – le contestó – podré investigar en la biblioteca de allí y preparar una poción en lo que aquí serían minutos – agregó – ya regreso – y desapareció.

Draco se sentó en el sofá junto a Jeremy, hacía una hora que Nott lo había traído este lugar y ahora tenía que fingir que estaba inconsciente igual que su hermano, mientras su padre y Harry no estuvieran allí, no podrían hacer nada contra los mortifagos.

- Al fin lo conseguí – dijo Harry apareciéndose a su lado – estás bien ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, dejé que Nott me atrapara con un simple conjuro para no sufrir daños mayores – le explicó enderezándose – Jeremy está dormido.

- No es cierto, estoy cansado – le dijo este molesto – y aburrido – agregó.

- Bueno, yo encontré una poción especial que evitará que sus mentes sean atontadas por culpa de sus esencias de veela, como ocurrió en el hospital.

- Bravo, Harry – su hermano le sonrió divertido.

- ¿Aún no llegan con Lucius? – miró a su alrededor – espero que no se haga el difícil o a Remus y a Snape se les va a acabar la poción.

- Espero que le hayan avisado – le dijo Draco.

- Papá dijo que se había hecho cargo – le dijo Harry – el problema es que tu padre es muy orgulloso y no se dejará atrapar así como así.

- Alguien viene – le dijo Jeremy y junto con Draco se fingieron desmayados mientras Harry retrocedía hacia un rincón haciéndose invisible.

En eso entró el muchacho de sexto cargando a Lucius Malfoy inconsciente seguido por la falsa Bellatrix y alguien más, quizás Nott.

- Buen trabajo, mi muchacho, ya los tenemos a los tres – le decía Remus.

- ¿Los tres? – dijo este preocupado – ¿es que Jeremy está aquí?

- Si, Zabinni lo trajo hace una hora – le señaló y Harry vio también a Nott que apretaba los puños, furioso – me temo que les ganó.

- Mi señora – le dijo Nott – ¿se lo dejará a Zabinni?

- Eso lo decidirá mi Señor – le dijo divertido – ahora estamos listos para empezar la ceremonia, díganle a Zabinni que venga – y los dos se marcharon echándole una mirada preocupada a Jeremy. Remus espero que estuvieran lejos antes de hablar – Harry, sé que estás aquí ¿lo conseguiste?

- Si, encontré una poción especial – sonrió apareciéndose y sacando del bolsillo una botellita de cristal con un líquido plateado – esto bloqueará sus esencias de veela, pero no su magia.

- Despertemos a Lucius para que la beba antes que los otros lleguen – dijo Remus y apuntó a Lucius con su varita y lo despertó – espero que estés bien, te ves un poco golpeado, a James no le va a gustar eso – le dijo negando con la cabeza – parece que se te pasó un poco la mano.

- No podía dejar que un niño me venciera – le contestó – lo malo fue que Nott intervino y no pude con los dos – explicó.

- Era que te hicieras el difícil, nada más – le dijo Harry.

- Pues eso hacía, un Malfoy…

- Olvídelo, no tenemos tiempo que perder – le dijo este y le entregó la botella – bébalo para evitar que ataquen su esencia veela.

- Espero que sea menos asquerosa que las pociones que prepara Severus.

- No lo sé, a mi no me afectaría aunque lo quisiera – dijo Harry viendo como se tragaba el líquido y le pasaba a Draco la botella – apúrense, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – Jeremy la bebió también – bueno, espero que esto resulte, nunca experimenté con esa poción – se retiró a un rincón y se hizo invisible – parece que estamos listos.

- Bien, me temo que los voy a tener que desmayar en serio – les dijo Remus y los hechizó. Luego se bebió un poco de la poción multijugos y esperó a que entraran los Mortifagos.

- Así que ya están todas las piezas en su lugar – le dijo el falso Avery entrando con ocho mortifagos enmascarados – ustedes, carguen al Malfoy mayor, Nott, Bunster, carguen al otro, Zabinni...

- Yo puedo solo con Jeremy – lo interrumpió este, se notaba que no quería que nadie más lo tocara.

- Muy bien, andando – dijo secamente poniéndose la máscara – empecemos cuanto antes, así podremos ver a nuestro señor pronto.

Harry los siguió en silencio y vio como los mortifagos dejaban a los tres rubios junto a una puerta dentro de lo que era el sótano de ese castillo. Regresaron sobre sus pasos y escuchó como les lanzaban un conjuro para despertarlos y luego los dejaban a solas.

- Mi señora – escuchó a Blaise decir – ¿por qué los dejamos solos?

- No te preocupes tanto, pequeño, más tarde volveremos por ellos – le dijo y escuchó su risa siniestra, al menos la que se parecía a la de la bruja.

Harry se hizo visible y miró el lugar, estaba terriblemente oscuro y escuchaba un ligero siseo venir hacia ellos, seguramente era la serpiente encantadora de veelas que los llevaría a la caja de cristal.

- "Humanos con esencia de veela – la escuchó decir mientras caminaba hacia ellos – debo llevarlos al cristal".

- "Espera – le dijo Harry hablando su idioma – ¿sabes qué es lo que pasará con ellos? Porque no pareces ser mala".

- "Vaya, hablas mi idioma, igual que el brujo que está encerrado en el cristal"

- "Pero no me has respondido" – insistió.

- "No, yo sólo sé lo que el hombre me dijo, que si los llevaba con él me dejaría ser libre para siempre".

- "Siempre diciendo mentiras – dijo Harry – yo te puedo prometer lo mismo si nos llevas hasta donde él se encuentra ¿te parece? Yo no te pido nada a cambio".

- "Pero se supone que debo encantar a los veela".

- "Uno de ellos es mi esposo, el otro es mi padrastro y el último es mi hermano, no puedes hacerles daño" – se sonrió y ayudó a Draco a ponerse de pie mientras observaba como Jeremy hacía lo mismo con Lucius.

- "Muy bien, entonces comiencen a caminar, los guiaré, pero quiero que me liberes tan pronto este esté a tu vista"

- "Muchas gracias, no sabes lo que eso significa para nosotros".

- ¿Qué tanto hablan? – le dijo Draco.

- Bueno, ella me estaba explicando su situación, pero la he convencido para que nos guíe al lugar correcto sin que ustedes sufran ningún daño.

- Entonces ¿para qué bebimos la poción que preparaste? – le dijo Lucius.

- Bien, fue más que nada para evitar problemas – tomó a Draco de la mano – no podía estar seguro que ella quisiera escucharme, recuerdo que a Nagini no la pude convencer de nada, igual que al basilisco de la cámara de los Secretos.

- Bien, entonces, vamos tras ella – le dijo Lucius y comenzaron a seguir a la serpiente que agitaba la cola cada vez que avanzaba.

- "Diles que no toquen nada a su alrededor, todo está preparado para robarle la magia a quien los toque"

- Tengan cuidado de no tocar nada – les tradujo Harry – dice que les robará la magia al primer contacto.

- Es magia negra muy poderosa – aceptó Lucius – siempre hacía lo mismo para cuidar los lugares clave dentro de una base, recuerdo bien que sus habitaciones en la mansión Riddle estaban protegidas así, como si alguno de nosotros hubiese sido tan idiota de ir por él sin que nos llamara.

- No les temía a ustedes – le recordó Harry – temía que yo fuera tras él para tomar venganza y lo venciera de una buena vez.

- ¿Por lo de la famosa profecía? – le dijo Jeremy.

- Él jamás la escuchó completa – le dijo Harry – por eso cometió el error que permitió que hubiese 14 años de paz entre guerras – escuchó el siseo de la serpiente y los detuvo – lumos.

- "Allí al frente está la caja, pero si me acerco más me dominará por completo y le haré daño a tu familia" – le dijo la serpiente.

- "Gracias por ayudarnos – le dijo Harry – te liberaré de inmediato ¿a dónde quieres que te envíe?"

- "Bueno, yo pertenezco a los bosques húmedos del Ecuador".

- "Bien allí te enviaré, que tengas buen viaje – le dijo y sacó algo de un bolsillo y lo puso en el hocico de la serpiente – cuando llegues a tu destino, destrúyelo por completo ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió – que seas feliz" – y se alejó un poco para hacer un conjuro, al poco rato la serpiente desapareció.

- ¿Puedes explicarnos lo que está pasando? – exigió Lucius.

- Es tan típico de ti, Lucius – le dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza – nunca pides, exiges – suspiró – me dijo que ya no podía acercarse más o él la dominaría y les tendría que hacer daño. Lo cierto es que la liberé y ahora es nuestro turno de acabar con el resto de Voldemort.

- Pero ¿cómo lo vas a hacer si no puedes tocarlo?

- Simple – dijo Harry divertido y avanzó un poco más – nos volvemos a ver, Tom – le dijo al cristal y este pareció relucir.

- ¡No eras tú quien debía venir! – le respondió.

- Ah, bueno, no debiste dejar tu vida en manos de unos inútiles.

- Bellatrix me es fiel hasta la médula – le replicó.

- Eso quisieras – se burló – pero un mago más poderoso que tú le ofreció algo más a cambio y ella nos dio el secreto y aquí hay tres veela, pero no tendrás su magia ¿sabías? Hoy has llegado al final.

- ¡Robaré tu magia! – lo amenazó, pero Harry simplemente lo ignoró y lanzó un hechizo que hizo saltar en pedazos el cristal que protegía el último trozo del alma de Voldemort y un vapor negro se vio desaparecer en el aire, de inmediato la magia negra que rodeaba el lugar desapareció.

- Se escuchan ruidos en el exterior – dijo Draco – parece que llegaron los del ministerio ¿cómo supieron dónde buscarnos?

- Sería por el traslador que hice para la serpiente – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros – no importa demasiado – regresó junto a Draco – volvamos arriba, no vayan a creer que son Bellatrix y Avery quienes dirigen a los mortifagos.

Rápidamente caminaron hacia la puerta y escucharon como alguien trataba de forzarla para abrirla y sacarlos de allí. De repente, esta se abrió y dejó entrar a un Blaise que corrió a abrazar a Jeremy mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Él lo abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cabello tratando de calmarlo aunque fuera un poco.

- No te pasó nada ¿verdad? – lo miró – ellos dijeron que él les quitaría su magia, pero no me dijeron que ustedes eran como las criaturas mágicas a las que encarnaban, que sin magia morirían irremediablemente.

- Voldemort no va a regresar jamás – le dijo Harry – ellos están bien.

- ¿Potter? – lo miró intrigado – pero ¿cómo?

- Bueno, siempre hay maneras de engañar hasta al más astuto – se encogió de hombros – espera y verás.

Regresaron a la sala y se encontraron con que en el vestíbulo de desataba una violenta batalla entre mortifagos y aurores del ministerio, pero no había ni luces de Remus y de Snape. Al poco rato los mortifagos habían sido reducidos y comenzaron a ser trasladados al ministerio, con excepción de Blaise que permanecía abrazado a Jeremy.

- Regresemos al colegio – dijo Harry – no nos queda más por hacer aquí, Remus y Snape habrán regresado por su propia cuenta a casa.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Dumbledore los estaba esperando junto con Godric y James. Este último tenía en su regazo un sobre y a Fawkes. Al poco rato se les unió Sirius que sonreía, en especial cuando Remus se reunió con ellos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Las cosas comienzan a solucionarse – les dijo Dumbledore – aunque el ministerio insiste en que le entreguemos al otro aprendiz de mortifago.

- Bueno, Blaise no quiere despegarse del costado de Jeremy – dijo James mirando burlón a su hijo mayor – parece que se convirtió en lapa ¿eh?

- Pobrecito, creo que el pobre quedó algo traumado – lo acarició.

- Además, no llegó una terrible noticia del ministerio, una hora después que ustedes dejaron a Bellatrix – le dijo a Harry – la encontraron muerta, creen que de un fallo al corazón.

- Pero murió feliz – dijo Godric divertido – en especial después de lo que la hice sentir cuando entré en su mente.

- Para ser un brujo blanco, eres un pervertido ¿sabías? – dijo Harry.

- ¿Y se puede saber que fue lo que le hizo? – le preguntó Blaise sorprendido.

- Bueno, creo que ella jamás se había sentido tan plena en toda su vida y yo la hice vivir la mejor de sus fantasías, aunque creo que se me pasó la mano, no pensé que por tener un orgasmo se fuera a morir.

- Me parece que los Griffindor son tan pervertidos como los Slytherin – dijo Snape divertido – si no lo hubiese escuchado de su boca, no me lo creo.

- Hay muchas cosas que los Griffindor guardamos para nosotros – le dijo Sirius divertido – cosas que son muy íntimas nuestras ¿Verdad, Remus?

- Y muchas otras que hacemos para callado – dijo James divertido abrazando a Lucius – cosas que nuestras parejas jamás confesarían ¿verdad, Lu?

- Me estás avergonzando, Jim – le dijo ruborizado – no sigas.

- ¿Y qué ha sido de Avery? – dijo Harry divertido.

- Es un caso diferente, no sé qué hechizo le habrá puesto Remus que aún no consiguen despertarlo – le dijo James – creo que se pasó la mano.

- Quería matar a mis hijos y me enfadé, así que quizás sea eso, pero sólo será que le tomará un poco más de tiempo el reaccionar, es todo.

- No importa mucho si no lo hace, pero habrá una investigación y ello podría ser la causa que les revoquen el permiso de matrimonio – le dijo Dumbledore

- ¡No pueden hacernos eso! – se quejó Sirius molesto.

- Por lo mismo preparamos su boda para hoy – dijo Godric.

- ¿Para hoy? – repitió Remus asombrado.

- Si, se casarán al mismo tiempo que James con Lucius, no podemos dejar que dos descendientes mías no lleven bien su apellido ¿no creen?

- Entonces, debemos preparar a los novios – dijo Harry y se volvió hacia su hermano y su esposo – Jeremy, Draco, ustedes se harán cargo de preparar a Lucius y a Remus, yo me haré cargo de preparar a papá y a mi padrino para la boda – sonrió.

- Bien, quien llegue al último a la boda, hará de "novia" – dijo Jeremy sonriendo – nos veremos más tarde.

- A mí me gustaría casarme contigo – le dijo Blaise sacando el habla.

- Bueno, ya veremos que pasa – le sonrió besándole la frente – ya será nuestro tiempo – le explico – mientras, nos puedes ayudar.

James miraba el traje que le mostraba su hijo, sabía que Remus lo había guardado para Harry, pero nunca sospechó que él volvería a usarlo y menos para una boda con Lucius.

- Y, claro – decía Harry, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos le prestaba mayor atención – traeré al mismo mago que me arregló a mí para la boda – los miró divertido – ¿de casualidad alguno de los dos me está prestando atención?

- ¿Decías algo, cachorro? – le dijo Sirius saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Ya me parecía a mí que estaba hablando con las paredes.

- Oh, vamos, sólo estaba recordando mi boda con Lily – le dijo su padre.

- A Lucius no le va a gustar nada que te acuerdes de ella, menos ahora.

- Pues se va a tener que aguantar, después de todo, él regresó aquí todo golpeado sólo por su tonto orgullo Malfoy.

- En fin – suspiró – les decía que voy a ir por el estilista que me arregló a mí para que los prepare para la boda.

- Sí, él estará feliz de arreglarnos – asintió Sirius – y si te apresuras, estaremos antes en el gran comedor y haremos el papel masculino.

- Padrino ¿usarías el traje que me trajo Jeremy de Francia? Tendremos que agrandarlo un poco, pero te verás perfecto.

- Espero que tu querido hermano no se enfade, no le gustó mucho que te lo cambiáramos a ti en tu boda.

- No le molestará – afirmó muy seguro.

- Quizás sea mejor que yo me lo ponga y le traigas el suyo a Sirius de su casa – le dijo James – no quisiera que Lucius se sienta mal si me ve con el traje de los Potter, más cuando sabe que con él me casé con Lily.

- Sí, así el traje será usado por un Potter – le dijo Sirius - de todas maneras tendrás que ir a casa por el estilista.

- Bien, mientras tanto, se bañan muy bien – les ordenó desapareciendo.

- Se parece a Lily más que en los ojos – sonrió James divertido caminado hacia el baño con su amigo – es tan mandón.

- Oye, Cornamenta ¿qué tal una última travesura de solteros?

- ¿Qué planeas, Canuto?

- Bien, tenemos unos minutos para... – se inclinó y le contó su plan al oído, ambos se rieron y se transformó en perro – a la carga, merodeadores.

- ¡A la carga! – repitió James riendo transformándose también en siervo luego de echarse encima la capa de invisibilidad, quedando ambos ocultos.

En silencio entraron a la mazmorra donde trabajaba Snape y se dedicaron a vigilarlo atentamente. James tenía hacía días deseos de fastidiarlo, era más fuerte que él y por lo mismo había preparado una poción especial.

- Canuto, distráelo – le dijo en voz baja y este asintió saliendo de la capa hasta sentarse frente a Snape sobre sus cuartos traseros.

- Guauf – le dijo con su mejor acento perruno y el profesor se sobre saltó.

- ¿Qué…? Eres Black – le dijo molesto – por poco me matas del susto ¿no que te estabas preparando para tu boda?

- Guauf – le volvió a decir moviendo la cola.

- Mira, Black, tú quieres algo, así que dímelo y acabemos con este juego.

- Guauf – repitió.

- Esto no es gracioso – le dijo – parezco idiota hablando con un perro.

- Es que eres idiota – dijo y agachó la cabeza tapándose el hocico con las patas delanteras – guauf.

Snape se alejó del caldero amenazándolo con el cucharón y James aprovechó el momento para echar un poco de su poción en el caldero, se alejó del mismo cuidando no perder su capa.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo el Slytherin preocupado – si tú estás aquí, Potter también – se volvió – mejor se van de aquí, si descubro qué planean, los voy a entregar al ministerio.

- Guauf – le replicó Sirius en tono molesto y salió por la puerta seguido por James que seguía invisible – ¿lo conseguiste?

- Sí, tomará un poco de tiempo, pero será como planeamos.

- Regresemos a las habitaciones de Harry, no me quiero ganar un regaño si no nos encuentra allí – le dijo el animago volviendo a la normalidad.

Draco había ido a buscar el traje de novio de su padre, pero este estaba más nervioso que él cuando se casó, quería verse perfecto para su querido fénix y no dejaba de pasearse.

- Hola – dijo Harry sonriendo – me mandaron por el traje de Sirius, así que también traje el de Remus – se lo entregó a Jeremy – tranquilízate, Lucius, mi padre te verá perfecto.

- ¿Él ya está listo?

- No lo creo – dijo divertido, la magia del castillo le había dicho que tanto su padre como Sirius habían andado dando vueltas por allí y habían ido a molestar a Snape, pero que no le había hecho nada – debo ir con ellos, nos vemos más tarde – se despidió.

- Espero que James no use el traje aquel – suspiró sentándose al fin para dejar que Jeremy lo peinara – lo mato antes.

- No creo que mi padre te haga semejante cosa – le dijo este divertido mientras estiraba el cabello con un cepillo especial – habrá encontrado alguna solución.

Remus miró al rubio divertido, de seguro pensaba en la tradición de los Potter, pero James ya había cumplido con ella cuando se casó con Lily, al siguiente que le tocaba usar ese traje era Jeremy, pero no se lo iba a decir, de seguro el joven Zabinni se lo tomaba como insinuación, ya bastante le había tomado al muchacho quitárselo del costado para trabajar en ellos como para hacerlo retomar su actitud.

- Sea como sea que esté vestido, James te va a dejar sin aliento – le dijo el licántropo sentándose en otro taburete para que Draco y Zabinni lo arreglaran a él – Sirius suele hacer trampa y conseguirán ser la parte masculina.

- No quiero ser quien lleve el ramo – le dijo Lucius.

- Pues yo me conformo, me habré casado con Sirius al fin, nadie me lo podrá quitar ya, así que no me importa.

- Pues ya tuve bastante con el embarazo – replicó.

- Pues James estuvo embarazado primero, por si se te olvida.

- Ya, no discutan – les dijo Jeremy – se van a poner feos par la boda, mi magia no puede hacer milagros ¿saben?

Harry se puso a ayudar a su padre a vestirse mientras el estilista arreglaba a Sirius, que se había acomodado cerrando los ojos para que el hombre le acomodara el cabello y lo hiciera lucir lustroso.

- Ustedes hicieron algo ¿verdad? – le dijo a su padre acomodándole la túnica blanca – ni caso que me mientan ¿saben?

- Lo admito, es más fuerte que yo – admitió James – pero no le hicimos nada.

- Entiendo que no lo quieras, pero te diré que te comportas como un crío ¿no pueden dejar atrás el pasado?

- Esta fue la última travesura de los merodeadores – le dijo Sirius divertido – al menos de los de nuestra generación.

- Pero ¿qué hicieron? – dijo preocupado.

- Ya verás – le dijo James sentándose frente a Sirius dejando que el estilista lo arreglara a él mientras Sirius se terminaba de vestir – será dentro de unos minutos.

- Por Merlín ¿Le arruinaste una de sus pociones?

Y casi como un eco se escuchó una explosión proveniente de las mazmorras donde trabajaba Snape. Harry miró a su padre y luego a su padrino con bastante molestia antes de desaparecer y aparecerse en una mazmorra llena de humo tornasol.

- Maldito James Potter – gruñía Snape tratando de arreglar el desbarajuste que había provocado la explosión – no sé qué hizo, pero esto no se queda así.

- Vaya, así que a esto se refería papá – dijo Harry haciendo un movimiento con la varita regresando todo a la normalidad – ¡por Merlín!

- Espero que lo que haya hecho, no sea lo que estoy pensando – le dijo – o te juro que lo mato, aunque Lucius se enoje conmigo.

Harry transformó la pared frente al profesor en un espejo y vio como este abría tamaños ojos al ver su imagen reflejada allí.

- ¡Lo voy a matar! – dijo apretando los puños, furioso.

Harry no podía contener por más tiempo la risa, así que mejor se fue a su habitación y se enfrentó a su padre y a su padrino que lo miraban expectantes.

- ¿Y, resultó? – le dijo James divertido.

- ¿Qué color tomó Snivellus? – dijo Sirius.

- Bueno – trató de no reírse – está muy pálido, tiene el cabello color damasco fosforescente, sus ropas son de color violeta y sus ojos – se cubrió el rostro con las manos – son dorados, parecen de gato ¿cómo pudieron?

- Bueno, me lo debía por permitir que se robaran a mis hijos – le dijo Sirius.

- Está muy molesto, los quiere matar – le dijo.

- Bueno, pues no creo que salga de las mazmorras así como está – se rió James – siempre ha sido del tipo que no le gusta hacer el ridículo.

- Son terribles – los regañó – y ni crean que Lucius y Remus no se van a enterar de esto, en especial porque Snape es el padrino de Lucius ¿se les olvidó acaso?

- Pues así se debe ver mucho mejor ¿no crees?

- Ustedes no tienen arreglo – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Anda, cambia esa cara, te pondrás viejo antes de tiempo – le dijo el estilista.

- Mm, parece que los merodeadores originales no madurarán jamás – dijo fastidiado.

- Harry, nos quitaron gran parte de nuestras vidas – le dijo James – trata de comprender. Además, te juramos aquí mismo, con todo y un testigo, que nunca más vamos a molestar a Snivellus, palabra de Potter.

- Palabra de Black – asintió Sirius.

- Muy bien, acepto sus palabras – dijo Harry – terminemos de arreglarnos para irnos al gran salón e iniciar la boda antes que los maten.

Tal como había presagiado Remus, James y Sirius ya estaban allí cuando Lucius y él entraron, ambos se veían muy guapos y ciertamente el primero había solucionado perfectamente el problema del traje de novio. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era Severus Snape, estaba seguro que se trataba de él, pero ¿por qué estaba así? Una simple mirada le bastó para comprender la situación y se tuvo que morder el labio para no soltar la carcajada, de seguro había sido culpa de James y Sirius que ahora estuviera con ese aspecto, al menos eso parecía por la cara de fingida sorpresa que estos habían puesto, si no los conociera tan bien, se las habría creído.

Pero Lucius no había podido contenerse y lo había mirado fijamente antes de mirar a su futuro esposo, que se reía con los ojos mirando al profesor, conocía bien la famosa poción que este le había echado a Snape, ya antes la había echado sobre todos ellos en plena clase, claro que el atacado en aquella ocasión quedó albino.

- Vaya que te gusta llamar la atención, Severus – le dijo divertido tocando su cabello – te sienta bien ese color.

- Que gracioso, Lucius – le dijo molesto – voy a matar a Potter.

- Oh, vamos ¿acaso fue él quien te hizo esto? – siguió fingiendo asombro – yo creo que deberías darle las gracias, te ves mucho mejor.

- Sí, claro, y ahora tengo dones de veela – le replicó sarcástico – te dejaré casarte con él, pero pronto quedarás viudo de nuevo.

- Anda, Severus, no seas así – dijo riéndose al fin – no es peor que cuando quedaste albino – miró a James – o como cuando yo quedé brillando en rosa.

- A ti siempre te ha gustado llamar la atención, Lucius, no a mí.

- Pues deberías hacer el intento, a ver si te consigues pareja.

- Olvídalo, prefiero ser tío a ser padre o madre – señaló a los escandalosos hijos de Sirius que jugaban con varios Griffindor – no si me tocase tener hijos como aquellos, o peor – señaló a los hijos de Harry – me pregunto ¿cómo que uno moreno y el otro rubio si son idénticos en todo lo demás?

- Cosas de la naturaleza, la magia no puede hacerlo todo ¿sabes?

- Bien, iniciemos la ceremonia – dijo Dumbledore mirando divertido a su profesor de pociones, se le notaba de lejos lo molesto, pero obviamente se estaba conteniendo para no arruinar la boda de su amigo.

James le tendió el brazo a Lucius mientras Sirius hacía lo propio con Remus antes de colocarse los cuatro frente al ministro que los iba a casar.

Harry suspiró, no habría pensado en ver a su padre casándose con alguien que se había declarado su enemigo cinco años atrás, pero tampoco se había imaginado el siquiera llegar a conocerlo. ¿Quién diría que James Potter, el mismo que se había sacrificado para mantener vivo a su hijo, que no era único como todos pensaban, iba a regresar a la tierra de los vivos siendo un fénix? Ni en el mejor de los casos se hubiese imaginado siquiera que tenía un hermano mayor o que él era el siguiente brujo blanco, o que tendría dos hijos con la persona que se había declarado su enemigo desde que empezó la escuela, o que ellos, pese a ser gemelos, serían de diferentes colores.

- Estás muy silencioso, amor mío – le dijo Draco apoyándose en su hombro.

- Pensaba en todas las cosas raras que han pasado últimamente – le tomó la mano y le acarició los dedos – al final tengo tres hermanos, uno mayor y dos menores y estas últimas tienen la misma edad que mis hijos.

- Sigo preguntándome cómo es que uno es rubio y el otro moreno.

- Creo que es bastante simple, en uno de ellos es predominante su parte veela y en el otro es dominante su parte fénix, tal como pasa con Jeremy y conmigo.

- Así que crees que es eso – suspiró mirando a Jeremy que se había sentado del otro lado de sus padres y tenía la mirada fija en Snape – me pregunto si le sigue gustando Severus.

- No lo creo – sonrió Harry divertido – creo que está especulando acerca de cómo papá lo dejó así y de qué manera lo hizo.

- Así que fue tu padre a fin de cuentas – dijo Snape mirándolo – aunque no lo admita jamás – agregó molesto.

- ¿Quién más iba a ser? – le dijo Godric desde atrás – claro que le ha prometido a Harry que nunca más, pero creo que ese color te sienta más que el cabello negro, te quita lo terrible.

- Así mis alumnos me perderán el respeto – replicó.

- Jeremy se ve muy guapo y nadie le falta el respeto – le dijo Draco.

- Y quisieron violárselo – le dijo de vuelta mirando a Zabinni – pero creo que él no lo va a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra – les señaló.

- Me temo que mi hermano le está dando alas para que siga.

Un golpecito en el tobillo de Snape de parte de Lucius les hizo volver a tomarle atención a la ceremonia y se quedaron en silencio, aunque de todas maneras Snape parecía lanzarle dardos asesinos a James con la mirada, se iba a desquitar, ya vería ese malvado, sería como cuando eran estudiantes, pero esta vez nadie lo defendería como en ese tiempo, ya no tenía que cuidarse que lo fueran a expulsar o nada parecido. Además, aunque Lucius se enojara, aquí no estaba Lily para defenderlo o sacarlo del problema. Y una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su rostro.

Harry miró de reojo a Snape y supo de inmediato que este algo malo planeaba contra su padre, sabía que quizás era mejor no intervenir, era bastante claro que su padre se las debía, pero si no lo hacía, estaría dejando que aquello se convirtiera en un círculo vicioso, ya que su padre no se quedaría tranquilo hasta hacerle algo peor.

Todo había estado bastante tranquilo durante la fiesta, al menos nada raro había pasado porque James parecía decidido a pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo al lado de su esposo y de sus hijas, negándole a Snape la posibilidad de hacerle algo. Pero este tenía planeado algo, aunque al final iba a significar que Lucius se enfadara rotundamente con él.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Harry? – le dijo Ron al notar que seguía constantemente con la mirada a Snape.

- Sé que quiere vengarse de papá por lo que le hizo, pero ¿qué le va a hacer? – le dijo en voz baja – les podría arruinar la fiesta también los demás y aquello no sería justo, Sirius y Remus han esperado mucho para casarse.

- Para mí Snape es un bicho raro – le dijo Ron – jamás ha sido justo con un Griffindor, aunque fuera el mejor, no es extraño que quiera venganza.

- Si, pero va a arrastrar a su mejor amigo de paso.

- Harry – le dijo Godric – recuerda que es un Slytherin y ellos no tienen los mismos miramientos que los que son de mi casa ¿recuerdas lo que le hiciste a Draco el año pasado? Te sentiste tan culpable que no habías reclamado si te expulsaban, no creo que si hubiese sido al revés tu ahora esposo hubiese tenido los mismos miramientos.

- Lo sé, pero se trata de lealtad entre camaradas.

- Bueno, no sé si haya lealtad entre serpientes – suspiró – Salazar no la sentía por nada ni por nadie, así que supongo que no sería una cualidad muy preciada dentro de su casa a la hora de elegir un estudiante.

- Ese tipo era muy "especial" – dijo Ron – primero fue a quien se le ocurrió eso de la limpieza de sangre, después se peleó con el resto de los fundadores porque no pensaban como él y luego, antes de dejar el colegio, creó una cámara secreta en donde puso un monstruo al que le bastaba una mirada para matar y para rematar, sus descendientes han sido una partida de sicópatas y abusadores que han querido ser los "mejores" siempre.

- Me pregunto qué habría pasado si Salazar hubiese tenido amor alguna vez en su vida – dijo Godric pensativo – recuerdo que, cuando empezamos a formar el colegio era un joven amable, pero un tanto obsesivo, en especial conmigo, sé que le gustaba, pero debíamos tener en cuenta la situación mágica y política de aquellos tiempos. Además, yo amaba a alguien más.

- Pero a usted no le gustaba él – le dijo Ron.

- No, nunca me atrajo siquiera – suspiró – por lo mismo le costó tanto tenerme, le opuse feroz resistencia, pero me di cuenta que si seguía así me iba a dejar convertido en un bebé, así que le di lo que quería pero no mi corazón ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo con todo lo que me hizo?

- Pues creo que debería buscarse una pareja – le dijo Jeremy divertido – ya casi todos sus descendientes casaderos están con alguien para el resto de sus vidas ¿por qué no lo intenta de nuevo?

- Bastará con que les diga que soy Godric Griffindor como para que me lluevan las y los pretendientes – le dijo este – pero ¿qué me dices de ti?

- Mm, creo que me quedaré con Blase si consigo sacarlo de lío en que él solito se metió – sonrió – aunque se está mostrando excesivamente posesivo.

- Vamos a partir el pastel – les dijo James poniendo una mano en cada hombro de sus hijos varones – vengan, quiero que me ayuden.

- Papá, no usaste el traje de los Potter – le dijo Jeremy en voz baja.

- A Lu le habría dado un ataque y no se habría querido casar conmigo, en especial cuando Remus le dijo que lo había usado antes.

- Y te pusiste el traje que pedí para Harry en París.

- Bueno, somos casi de la misma talla – miró a su hijo y sonrió – aunque creo que está un poco flacucho – le guiñó un ojo.

- Y yo podría decir que tú estás un poco entradito en carnes, papá.

James sonrió ampliamente y los abrazó.

- ¿Vieron cómo nos quedó Snape? – dijo mirándolo – sé de sobra que está rumiando su rabia y que algo quiere hacerme en venganza, pero no me preocupo – le guiñó un ojo a Lucius – después de lo que va a pasar ahora, no va a querer ver nunca jamás a un Potter en su vida, se los aseguro.

- ¡Me prometiste que no le ibas a hacer más jugarretas!

- Y no se las he hecho – se defendió divertido – es sólo que el efecto de la poción que le estalló se le va a pasar pero va a tener efectos secundarios.

- No tienes remedio, papá.

- ¿Qué clase de poción usaste, papá? – intervino Jeremy curioso.

- Bueno, esa poción es bastante simple, se llama colorice y tiene efecto sólo sobre los colores neutros, es decir, si la persona a la que le cae o está vestido de negro o de blanco. No siempre da los mismos colores, por eso la preparé para que no estallara de inmediato, sino cuando él la revolviera.

- Pero esa poción necesita un cabello de veela – le dijo Jeremy.

- Lucius me lo dio – sonrió.

- Así que él estaba de acuerdo con tu niñería – le dijo Snape apareciendo por detrás muy enojado.

- Por supuesto que no, me lo dio para hacer otra cosa – le mostró el anillo que tenía en su mano – simplemente era demasiado largo y utilicé sólo la mitad.

- Debería darte una buena paliza, pero contigo jamás han servido de escarmiento – le dijo el Slytherin molesto.

- Severus, eres demasiado cerrado ¿por qué no disfrutas de la vida? Te vas a poner viejo antes de tiempo ¿sabes?

- Tú me vas a poner enfermo con tus tonterías.

- Ay, Sev, no vas a cambiar nunca ¿verdad? Te está haciendo falta un Griffindor que te haga cambiar de actitud.

- El único que he querido ya se casó con otro – suspiró.

- Hay otros peces en el mar ¿sabes? Podrías pescar al que quisieras.

- ¿Te me estás insinuando, Potter? – alzó una ceja.

- Ni de broma – sonrió apartándose – pero hay uno de mi familia al que le gustas así como estás ¿sabes?

- ¿Con alguien de tu familia? – dijo escandalizado – primero abrazo al sauce boxeador – replicó – anda, partan el pastel.

- Je, que genio – le sonrió y se paró junto a Lucius.

Un vapor verde azulado se arrastró por la sala y se detuvo frente al pastel. Harry extendió su magia para evitar que s acercara más a los bebés, pero no era magia negra, no, era casi blanca y estaba siendo convocada ni más ni menos que por una de sus hermanitas, así que se acercó a ellas y las tomó a ambas en brazos, casi de inmediato la niebla pareció levantarse pero una forma humana surgió de ella. Harry se quedó de una pieza al reconocer a la persona a la que imitaba, así que guardó silencio.

- ¿Lily, eres tú? – le dijo James caminado hacia ella pese a que Lucius intentó detenerlo.

- Hola, James, tanto tiempo sin vernos – le dijo sonriente – sólo quería conocerlas y poder brindarles lo mismo que les brindé a tus otro hijos – se acercó a Harry – no tengas miedo, hijo, jamás les haría daño.

- ¿De verdad eres mi mamá? – le dijo Harry sin bajar la guardia mágica.

- Harry, querido, vivir con Petunia tanto tiempo te hizo desconfiado – se acercó a él y un suave calorcito lo rodeó – he amado a los hijos de James como si fueran míos y como tales siempre los voy a proteger ¿te parece?

- Gracias, mamá – le sonrió sintiendo que una débil lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- Y tú, Lucius Malfoy – avanzó hacia el rubio que la miraba con los ojos cargados de rabia y celos – ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi querido James – lo amenazó sin inmutarse por su mirada – porque te las vas a ver conmigo.

- No te tengo miedo, estás muerta – le replicó.

- No, vivo en Harry, tal como James lo hizo mucho tiempo antes de volverse un fénix, así que no te confíes – le dijo y avanzó hacia el otro rubio – tú, Draco Malfoy, vas a cuidar mucho a mi niño ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, señora, porque lo amo – sonrió.

- Jeremy, estás muy guapo ¿cuándo te casas?

- Aún no me quiere dar el sí – le dijo Zabinni.

- Ah, no te preocupes por eso, creo que le gusta hacerse el difícil – le sonrió y regresó al lado de Harry – te quiero mucho, hijo – le dio un beso en la frente y ella desapareció dejando su magia en las pequeñas y en los hijos de Harry – mientras mi sangre siga existiendo, estarán a salvo – le susurró antes de desaparecer definitivamente.

- ¿Cómo fue que ella se apareció aquí? – Lucius miró directamente a James pero este seguía mirando a Harry sorprendido y no le prestaba atención.

- Harry – le dijo y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza luego de dejar a ambas pequeñas en sus respectivas cunitas – hijo – y este se puso a llorar – tranquilo.

- Ella sólo quiere que seamos felices – le dijo Harry calmándose al fin.

- Si, Lily siempre fue muy buena – le sonrió y miró a Lucius que lo miraba con unos ojos – no te me pongas celoso, amor mío – soltó a su hijo y lo abrazó a él – siempre estaré contigo.

- Eres un Griffindor malvado ¿sabías? – lo abrazó también – te amo.

- Yo también – le sonrió – ahora sí partiremos el pastel ¿están de acuerdo, Remus, Sirius?

- Por supuesto – le sonrió el animago y los cuatro se acercaron al pastel.

- A la cuenta de tres – dijo Jeremy que vigilaba como Colin sacaba fotografías – uno, dos...

Pero una pequeña explosión a su lado los volvió a detener. Justo donde había estado Severus Snape ahora había un niño de unos cuatro años que los miraba furioso y amenazador.

- No se suponía que pasara eso ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo y este negó con la cabeza – no entiendo.

- Debe haber sido la poción sobre la que vertí la nuestra – dijo James pensativo y divertido – no sé que era.

- Yo quiero pastel – les dijo el niño y ellos sonrieron divertidos ¿qué podían hacer ahora sino complacerlo?

Y finalmente cortaron el pastel.

Epilogo 

- ¡Papá, Sev me pegó! – entró Godric corriendo a la sala donde su papá estaba sentado estudiando para sus exámenes. Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a su hijo, había estado equivocado al pensar que él era más Potter que su hermano, pero resultó que él tenía el mal temperamento de los Malfoy.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo que le hiciste tú a Sev para que él te pegara? – le dijo con mucha paciencia, sabía que su moreno hijo tendía a exagerar en cualquier cosa para que Draco lo consintiera, pero como él no estaba allí, había ido por él.

- Nada – dijo muy seguro.

- ¿Y en donde está ahora? – suspiró dejando sus apuntes a un lado, mala hora fue en la que aceptó quedarse con Godric y con Sev sabiendo que ellos no se llevaban bien mientras Draco llevaba al médico a Alvin, aunque sospechaba que se lo había llevado más para que no hiciera travesuras con su hermano mientras él iba de compras.

- En el jardín – le dijo pensativo.

Harry se puso de pie y salió con su hijo pisándole los talones y encontró a Sev sentado en el suelo con un ojo en tinta y todo embarrado. Miró a su hijo molesto y ayudó a Sev a arreglarse un poco.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sev?

- Me tropecé y sin querer le di a Godric – le dijo – pero él se enojó, me pegó y se fue gritando que yo le había pegado ¿no me vas a castigar, verdad?

- Este muchachito – dijo – vengan, vamos a la cocina – lo cargó y notó lo enojado que se ponía su hijo – yo debería enojarme contigo, Godric, haces puras tonterías – lo regañó tendiéndole la mano.

- Él me pegó primero.

- Sev se tropezó, lo hizo sin querer – le dijo – además, tú le has dejado un ojo negro ¿qué crees que va a decir mi padrino cuando lo vea?

- Él se va a enojar contigo ¿verdad? Como la otra vez.

- Me alegro que tengas tan buena memoria, Godric – le dijo – sí, eso va a pasar y luego se va a enterar tu abuelo James y entonces sí que va a quedar la grande ¿no podrías tratar de ser menos agresivo?

- ¿Agresivo? – dijo – ¿qué es eso?

- Draco los tiene demasiado mimados – suspiró – eso quiere decir que no te enojes tan fácilmente y no andes pegando porque sí.

- El abuelo Lu dijo que un Malfoy debía saber defenderse.

- Tu abuelo Lu está loco – le dijo Harry – no sé como papá lo soporta.

- No lo hace – dijo Sev – se la pasan peleando. El otro día tomó a Lily y le dijo que era muy bonita, lástima que no tuviera los ojos de su otra Lily para ser perfecta ¿él tuvo otra hija?

- Mi padre se anda buscando que Lu lo eche de la casa – movió la cabeza – hablaba de mi madre, de quien heredé mis ojos.

- ¿Y dónde está ella? – le dijo Godric.

- Ella murió cuando yo tenía un año, murió protegiéndome, por eso tengo esta cicatriz – le mostró la frente – me preguntó por qué papá le habrá dicho algo así a mi hermana en presencia de Lucius.

- El tío Lu estaba furioso, los escuché gritarse más tarde, cuando pensaban que dormíamos y el tío James terminó durmiendo con nosotros.

- Me pregunto qué pretende – movió la cabeza y abrió la puerta de la cocina con el pie – adentro.

- Papá Draco se va a enojar contigo porque ensuciaste la pintura – le dijo Godric mirando la puerta.

- Veamos – dijo Harry ignorando las palabras de su hijo – me parece que Molly me dejó un libro sobre accidentes caseros... – abrió un cajón y lo sacó – bien, es un conjuro bastante simple – sacó su varita y sanó a Sev – ahora, Godric, me temo que voy a tener que castigarte.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo mirándolo muy Malfoy.

- Mira, Godric, no puedes andarle pegando a medio mundo sólo porque puedes – lo regañó – y me temo que ya te lo he dicho demasiadas veces como para que no te ganes un buen castigo.

- Pero este ni siquiera es hijo tuyo, ni del tío Sirius – le reclamó.

- ¿Quién te dijo semejante barbarie? – Harry lo miró y luego a Sev, este era más grande que su hijo, pero de todas maneras sabía que era cierto,

- El abuelo Lu porque el abuelo James se enojó con Cissy por pegarle.

- Así que Lucius tiene la culpa – dijo fastidiado – con razón papá le recuerda que antes estuvo casado con mi madre – atrajo una silla – siéntate, Godric, tenemos que aclarar esto.

- Apenas tengo cinco años – le recordó.

- Sí, pero pronto irás al colegio y no puedes llevar esa actitud, los otros niños no querrán ser amigos tuyos.

- Tengo a Alvin – le dijo molesto.

- Mira, Godric, un hermano no es lo mismo que tener un amigo ¿sabes? – se sentó junto a él – cuando yo conocí a Draco, me negué a ser su amigo y peleamos mucho mientras estábamos en el colegio y todo porque era exactamente como tú, le encantaba recordarme que era huérfano o decir cosas malas de mi madre porque era hija de muggles. Si él no hubiese sido así, jamás lo habría rechazado y habríamos sido novios todo ese tiempo, así que perdimos seis años por su actitud, no quiero que pases por lo mismo.

- Pero papá Draco tenía amigos – le dijo – el tío Blaise...

- Ellos eran iguales, no eran amigos, sino cómplices de sus actitudes matonas, en especial Crable y Goyle, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos estuvo con él cuando los necesito, para éso son los amigos.

- Pero el tío Blaise dijo…

- Blaise babea por Jeremy, así que sería capaz de cualquier cosa – movió la cabeza – los amigos son importantes, mira a tu tío Ron, él siempre ha estado conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, casi como mi familia, incluso me prestó la suya cuando la necesité, y aunque tengo una propia, seguimos viéndonos.

- Pero no es tu familia.

- Godric, yo crecí en una familia que no me quería y padres son los que te brindan amor y seguridad, Sirius y Remus le han dado eso a Sev, por lo tanto son su familia y mi padre está en todo su derecho en defender al hijo de sus mejores amigos – se puso de pie – y no quiero que jamás vuelvas a repetir lo que dijo tu abuelo Lu o me voy a ver forzado a decirle a tu tío Jeremy que no te lleve nunca más al parque de diversiones ¿entendido?

- Si, papá – dijo con tristeza – tú no me quieres.

- Al contrario, Godric, es porque te amo que te corrijo – le acarició la frente – cuando naciste pensé que te parecías demasiado a mí, pero resulta que tu hermano Alvin se me parece más que tú, pero eso no significa que ame más a uno u otro, los quiero por igual, sino que simplemente son diferentes.

- La chimenea, alguien viene – lo interrumpió Sev.

- Adelante – dijo cediéndole el paso a su padre que venía resoplando – ¿qué pasa, papá? – lo miró preocupado.

- Nada – suspiró – Lucius está en uno de sus episodios de insoportable, así que me escapé un rato, lo dejaré que destruya la casa si quiere.

- ¿Y mis hermanas? – dijo más preocupado aún.

- Oh, están con Jeremy y Blaise, creo que fue eso lo que lo disgustó ¿sabes que tu cuñado está embarazado al fin?

- Que bueno, va a aumentar la familia.

- Si, pero a Lucius no le ha gustado nada y se ha dedicado a fastidiarme todo el día con no sé que cosa, pero no tengo paciencia para escuchar sus gritos, creo que me comienzo a enfermar.

- ¿Y papá Sirius y mi familia? – le dijo Sev – ¿Cuándo llegan?

- Es verdad, Rem me mandó un mensaje para ti – lo sacó de un bolsillo – creo que llegan mañana, vendrán a buscarte aquí, ya les dije que estabas con Harry y Sirius estuvo de acuerdo.

- Papá, creo que debemos hablar con Lucius, algo raro le está pasando.

- ¡Abuelito James! – entró un pequeño rubio corriendo y de un salto estuvo entre los brazos del mencionado – te quiero mucho.

- Godric no es tan efusivo – le sonrió.

- Oh, está así porque lo regañé – suspiró – ¿no vas a saludar a tu abuelo?

- Hola, abuelito – se abrazó a él.

- Hola, James – lo saludó Draco dejando un montón de paquetes sobre la mesa y miró a Sev – las sillas son para sentarse ¿sabes?

- Yo lo puse allí para curarlo – le dijo Harry ayudando al niño a bajarse – tenemos que hablar, Draco.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar un rato? – les dijo James a los niños y esto sonrieron y salieron de nuevo al jardín con él.

- ¿Por qué está aquí tu padre?

- Es culpa de tu padre – suspiró – se han peleado otra vez, ya sabes que mi padre no tiene mucha paciencia, los fénix somos fuego puro, sin embargo, no puedo decir que el tuyo sea una blanca paloma ¿sabes que ha dicho delante de nuestros hijos que Sev no es hijo de Sirius?

- Debe haber estado muy molesto para decir algo así – lo defendió.

- Quizás, pero tu padre es lo bastante grande como para saber controlar su lengua delante de los niños – miró la ventana – dice que se enojó cuando Blaise le dijo que estaba embarazado de Jeremy al fin.

- Bueno, llevan tres años de casados, ya era tiempo ¿no?

- Por supuesto, pero papá dice que ha estado insoportable desde entonces – suspiró – y mi padre le echa más leña al fuego al decirle a Lily que sólo le faltan los ojos para parecerse a mi madre.

- Deberíamos intentar hacer algo para reconciliarlos ¿no crees? Así se acabaría el problemas de los dime que te diré entre ellos

- Pero primero me gustaría averiguar por qué tu padre está así, se supone que los Malfoy mantienen sus emociones bajo control ¿no?

- Eso fue lo que siempre me enseñó – accedió – pero creo que algo le ha afectado a últimas fechas ¿no será que alguna clase de magia negra, herencia de sus tiempos de mortifago, lo está afectando?

- Mi magia o la de mi padre la hubiese detectado.

- Recuerda lo que nos dijo Godric el año pasado, los vestigios del mal tomarán muchos años en desaparecer por completo, antes deberán de pasar muchas generaciones para que el dolor quede atrás.

- Tal vez tengas razón – lo abrazó – y como todo esto afecta a nuestra familia, vamos a arreglar la situación ¿de acuerdo?

- Harry, tengo algo importante que decirte – le sonrió y le ofreció la boca en un beso que el moreno tomó con gusto – estoy embarazado.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que sí, por eso salí con Alvin, él es más tranquilo estando solo y podía visitar el médico con tranquilidad.

- Vaya, esto hay que celebrarlo en grande ¿qué tal en un par de días, cuando mi padrino y Remus regresen?

- Espero que al fin hayan conseguido la cura para la licantropía, se lo merecen.

Draco fue de visita a su casa paterna, allí se encontró con su padre que estaba sentado frente al fuego mientras se bebía un trago de Wishky de fuego, no lo había visto beber desde antes que su madre muriera, cuando ella trató de envenenarlo controlado por su tía ¿por qué ella se tuvo que morir de gusto? Bien se merecía morir de la peor forma.

- Hola, papá – le dijo sentándose frente a él.

- James está bien ¿verdad? Porque sé que está con ustedes.

- Papá ¿por qué se pelearon esta vez? – suspiró.

- James y Sirius estaban hablando que querían tener familias numerosas, él quería tener al menos media docena de niños, pero sólo tiene cuatro, pero no me los podía pedir a mí, así que de seguro se los pedía a alguien más – dijo molesto – Sirius se rió y le recordó que era peligroso que a mi edad tuviese más hijos, que mejor se embarazaba él, pero James le dijo que era imposible ya que, cuando se volvió Fénix perdió esa facultad. Él le dijo que él era joven, que recordara que había estado fuera de este mundo dieciséis años, que no corría peligro, pero le dijo que no.

- Eso explica que estés molesto, pero has estado insoportable con él ¿verdad?

- Jeremy vino a vernos y dijo que al fin Zabinni estaba embarazado de él, estaba tan feliz que le dijo que quería que apadrinara a su hijo y James se rió diciendo que así completaría la media docena que tanto quería. Me enojé ya que quisiera darle más hijos, pero ya no puedo.

- Deberías tratar de explicarle lo que sientes, creo que James se siente rechazado por la actitud que estás tomando con él, está bastante deprimido, Harry me dijo que anda algo melancólico ¿no ves que un fénix, si cae en depresión, dispersa su magia hasta agotarla por completo?

- James podría morir si hace eso – se enderezó preocupado.

- Exactamente, así que vas a cambiar de actitud y reconquistar a tu esposo como buen Malfoy que siempre me dijiste que eras – le dijo – un Malfoy mantiene los sentimientos bajo control y el orgullo lo mantiene a flote.

- El orgullo no me va a devolver a James – replicó.

- Quizás no, pero deberías recordar que tú eres su esposo y que debes retenerlo a costa de lo que sea ¿acaso no ves que podría perfectamente buscar a alguien más joven que le dé más hijos?

- A los Potter les gusta tener familias numerosas – suspiró tomando de nuevo su vaso – siempre ha sido así, aunque no siempre tienen muchos hijos.

- Según sé, el papá de Harry es hijo único.

- No creo que exista alguien tan especial como mi James.

- Papá, compórtate como un Malfoy y recupéralo, pareces una mujer con crisis de menopausia – se alejó un poco.

- ¡Nos seas insolente! – le dijo y sonrió – tu esposo te ha contagiado – dejó el vaso sobre la mesa – muy bien, recuperaré a James a como dé lugar.

- Ese es mi padre – dijo divertido – ahora, te puedo proponer algo para que hagas el primer movimiento – le dijo y se sentó junto a él…

Harry sonrió al tener a toda su familia reunida, allí estaban todos sus seres queridos, su padrino y su familia, su hermano con su orgulloso esposo embarazado, su padre con las gemelas, Godric Griffindor, el Profesor Dumbledore, quien ahora estaba retirado cediéndole el lugar a la Profesora McGonogall, los Weasley (gracias a Dios se habían solucionado las diferencias con los Malfoy) y Neville, que ahora estaba por casarse con Luna, sólo faltaba Lucius, pero este apareció al poco rato de iniciada la fiesta.

- Ya que estamos todos aquí – dijo Harry sonriendo levantando a cada uno de sus hijos en sus brazos – quiero comunicarles la feliz noticia que nos reúne – miró a su rubio esposo y este se acercó a ellos – la familia va a crecer.

- Claro, si vamos a tener un hijo – le dijo Jeremy abrazando a su esposo.

- Draco también está embarazado – le dijo Harry.

- Vaya, así que vas a cumplir el sueño de tu padre, con una docena de hijos – le dijo Lucius sorprendido – van a parecer conejos.

- Lucius – le advirtió James molesto.

- Bueno, yo también tengo una gran noticia que darles – interrumpió Remus para evitar una pelea.

- ¿También estás embarazado de nuevo? – le dijo Arthur Weasley divertido.

- Que más quisiera – sonrió él – pero con los dos dolores de cabeza que tengo, me basta y me sobra – acarició la cabeza de su hija – no es eso, es que Sirius y yo al fin hemos encontrado una cura para la licantropía, ahora puedo mirar la luna llena sin temor a transformarme en un peligroso lobo.

- ¡Es genial! – lo abrazó Harry feliz – felicitaciones.

- Y también curará las feas cicatrices que tiene Bill – le sonrió al mencionado y este le sonrió – todo cambiará desde ahora, podré hacer una vida más normal.

James se sintió feliz por sus amigos, Remus había sufrido mucho a causa de su licantropía y merecía ser feliz. Se apoyó en un rincón con una copa en su mano y sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo sacaba al jardín.

- Lucius, creo que no es el momento para una de nuestras peleas.

- Perdóname, James, no quería herirte.

- ¿Perdón? – lo miró asombrado y le puso una mano en la frente – tú no eres el Lucius Malfoy que he soportado hace cinco meses.

- James, no jodas – le dijo fastidiado y lo vio sonreír aliviado – sé que he estado más insoportable que de costumbre, pero en parte es tu culpa.

- ¿Y por qué es mi culpa? No te he hecho ni dicho nada.

- Eso es lo que pasa exactamente, te guardas lo que sientes.

- Lucius, cuando te conocí me dijiste que los sentimientos no son importantes para un Malfoy, que no querías saber de los míos, por éso me los guardo.

- Pero es que yo necesito saber que me amas, desde que nos casamos jamás me lo has vuelto a decir – suspiró alejándose un poco – y te pones a hablar con tus amigos que querías seis hijos y ellos te han recordado que eres menor que yo dieciséis años y que no puedo darte más hijos, así que puedes buscar a alguien más.

- Lucius, nunca pensé que fueras tan inseguro – le sonrió – te amo ¿por qué crees que sigo contigo? Desde aquella vez que me secuestraste y me hiciste tuyo que siempre pienso en ti como en lo más importante de mi vida.

- Te casaste con la bruja esa.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he explicado la situación? – suspiró – es cierto que la quise mucho, pero era un amor diferente.

- ¿La amaste más que a mí?

- Fue un amor diferente, contigo soy todo fuego, con ella el amor era más tranquilo, era paz y cordura, contigo pierdo la cabeza y me derrito como helado al sol ¿acaso no lo ves?

- Perdona, James, estoy en una crisis de media edad – lo abrazó – temía tanto que ya no me quisieras y sin darme cuenta te he estado alejando de mí estúpidamente ¿me perdonas?

- Yo soy capaz de perdonarte casi cualquier cosa, Lucius – le devolvió el abrazo con ternura.

- ¿Casi? – lo miró sorprendido.

- El día que me llegues a ser infiel, te juro que te mato – sonrió.

- Digo lo mismo, amor mío – le sonrió y lo besó.

Al instante cientos de fuegos artificiales reventaron a su alrededor y James sonrió divertido, esto era obra de sus hijos y los fuegos artificiales debían ser de los gemelos Weasley.

- ¡Al fin todo está como debe estar! – celebró Godric sentado en el tejado alzando su copa – nunca podrás regresar, Salazar – sonrió mirando a las parejas que se habían juntado a mirar los fuegos artificiales – me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que Severus Snape se volvió un niño otra vez? En fin, así es más feliz, tiene a Sirius como padre ya que no pudo ser su esposo y pronto volverá a ser alumno de Hogwarts ¿quién podría darle un final mejor a esta historia?

- ¿Algo nuevo en el horizonte, Godric?

- Quién sabe, Albus, quién sabe – dijo y se bebió su trago de golpe – uno nunca termina de descifrar los misterios de la magia.

Fin 

Al fin termino esta historia, creo que me ha salido más fácil de lo que había pensado y más larga de lo que planeé en un principio. Y si puse lo del epílogo aquí, fue porque les debía una explicación.

¿Qué le pasó a Snape? Bueno, preparaba una poción reconstituyente y como James le echó su poción encima, la echó a perder y lo volvió un crío, cosa por completo irreversible, por lo mismo Godric le quitó los recuerdos de su pasado y lo dejó llevar una nueva vida, más feliz.

Gracias por leerme.

Shio Chang.


End file.
